Albus Potter, un viaje en el tiempo
by lunalunatica27
Summary: Albus pide un deseo y, transportado por una luz misteriosa, se despierta en un lugar muy familiar para él pero su mayor sorpresa es cuando se encuentra mirando a su padre, sólo que Harry Potter tiene quince años. A través de este viaje temporal, Albus se dará cuenta de que la vida de su padre nunca fue tan fácil como él había pensado y descubrirá lo que es estar en guerra.
1. Albus a través del tiempo

**Hola a todos! Aquí dejo el prólogo de mi nueva historia ¡un viaje a través del tiempo! Sí, lo sé, un tema muy usado pero ¿y qué? a mi me gusta :D Tengo el primer cap preparado pero me gustaría saber si quieren que siga (ya saben, reviews :D) Me decidí a hacer el fic desde el punto de vista de Albus porque me gusta mucho este personaje desde que leí el Epílogo del 7 libro. A este Albus lo he hecho un poco más rebelde de lo que normalmente lo pintan, no sé, hasta ahora sólo he leído fics en los que Albus es tope tranquilo y creo que él también se merece un poco de rebeldía adolescente ¿no? **

**Bueno, no me enrollo más que me pongo a "hablar" y no paro XD**

**Espero que les guste ¡un beso!**

* * *

Albus miró a su padre enfadado. Llevaban varios días manteniendo la misma discusión.

-Albus, te he dicho que no, no irás a Hogsmade este año y no hay más que hablar-le dijo Harry completamente enfadado.

-Pero, ¿por qué no?

-¿Por qué no? ¿Viste las notas que trajiste el año pasado? Casi suspendes el curso y todo por hacer estúpidas travesuras y no concentrarte en lo que debes. Además, este año son tus TIMOS tienes que estudiar.

-Lo dices como aquello que tú nunca te saltaste ninguna norma-repuso Albus tan enfadado como su padre, sus orejas empezaban a tornarse rojas, una cualidad heredada de la familia de su madre.

-Yo lo hice por una buena causa, si no fuera por lo que yo, tu madre, tus tíos y otros muchos hicieron tú no…

-Sí, ya sé-interrumpió Albus-. El pobrecito Harry se saltaba las normas del colegio y hacía travesuras con sus amigos y nunca le castigaban pero es que todo era por el bien mayor-Harry hizo una mueca ante esa frase recordando a su antiguo profesor pero Albus continuó implacable- ¿Cómo alguien osaría si quiera levantarle la voz al Niño que Sobrevivió? Y ahora, ¡El hombre que derrotó al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos! ¿Cómo vamos a negarle algo? ¡Eres un hipócrita! Te lo han dado todo hecho. Toda tu vida te saltaste las normas y ahora me vienes con esto y aprobé todas las materias así que tengo todo el derecho de ir a Hogsmade.

Las palabras de su hijo se clavaron duramente en Harry ¿cómo se atrevía ese niño a reprocharle nada? Él había dado su adolescencia, su felicidad, había puesto en riesgo su vida y la de sus amigos, muchas personas habían muerto para poder dar un futuro mejor a sus hijos y Albus ¿se lo reprochaba?

-No irás Albus y no hay más que hablar-dijo Harry intentando controlar su ira y no recargarla en su hijo, no vaya a ser que después se arrepintiera.

Albus se fue a su habitación a la carrera, al llegar cerró de un portazo y se tiró en la cama ahogando un grito contra su almohada. Su padre le hartaba. Siempre controlando y, no sabía si de forma inconsciente, siempre recordándole que era un héroe y él, Albus, un chiquillo normal, sin nada que le destacase, él no era famoso, la gente no se paraba a mirarlo, él siempre a la sombra, a la sombra de James uno de los mejores cazadores de quiddicht que había pisado Hogwarts, a la sombra de Lily una de las mejores brujas de su generación solo sobrepasada por su prima Rose, él era un Slytherin ni más ni menos, una deshonra para esa familia llena de Gryffindors. Albus enterró la cabeza en la almohada y deseó, por un momento, poder ver todas y cada una de las cosas que había hecho su padre, todas las normas que se saltó, todas las malas palabras que alguna vez dijo y todos los malos comportamientos que una vez tuvo para escupírselos a la cara y que él no pudiese rebatirle nada, no pudiese negarlo. Sólo fue un momento pero lo deseó con tanta fuerza que hasta dolía, un momento después una luz brillante le obligó a cerrar los ojos y ya no pudo abrirlos, cayendo en un pozo de oscuridad.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró tumbado en un lugar muy familiar pero era incapaz de ubicarlo. Se levantó muy lentamente de la cama en la que estaba y miró al rededor, ¡estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts! pero eso no fue lo que hizo que casi se desmayara sino los ojos verdes, exactamente iguales a los suyos, que le miraban fijamente. Estaba viendo a un Harry Potter de quince años.

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Dejenmelo saber con un review (con uno me conformo :D) Acepto cualquier tipo de crítica (y hasta se las agradecería, me ayudan a mejorar), sugerencia, halago (si los hay)...Si ven algún fallo me lo dicen ¿si?**

**¡Un beso!**


	2. De enfados e historias inventadas

**Hola! Estoy gratamente sorprendida por los reviews tan favorables que me habéis dejado, más abajo contesto a todos :) Los agradezco mucho me ayudan y me dan ánimos, ¡son geniales! Bien, aquí tienen el primer capítulo oficial, también es cortito (4 pág. de word) pero ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente y creo que mañana lo tendré así que no se desesperen XD **

**En este cap vamos a ver un poco más del enfado de Albus, creo que este fic va a tener muchos momentos tensos entre Harry y Albus ya que ambos andarán enfadados y de malhumor, ya saben que Harry anda todo el día molesto porque nadie le dice nada y la conexión con Voldemort no ayuda pero ya lo veréis en los próximos capitulos :D**

**Bueno, sin más dilación les dejo con el capítulo. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Albus se peñizcó por quinta vez en un minuto bajo la atenta mirada de su padre, no, de su padre no, de Harry, en ese tiempo él no era su hijo. Albus se sentía nervioso y no quería ni imaginar la bronca que le echaría su padre cuando volviese, _si vuelves_ pensó Albus, Harry le miraba extrañado lo cual no ayudaba a sus nervios.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Harry.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?-preguntó Albus obviando la pregunta ya que no estaba seguro de cómo se encontraba. Harry abrió la boca para responder pero fue interrumpido cuando las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron dejando paso a madame Pomfrey.

-¡Ah, ya estás despierto!-exclamó la enfermera-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Albus se tomó un momento para auto-analizarse.

-Yo…me duele un poco la cabeza y estoy algo mareado pero creo que estoy bien-mientras decía esto Harry no le quitaba un ojo de encima y Albus sintió como se ruborizaba ante el examen de su padre, la enfermera examinaba diferentes botellitas hasta que dio con una de color azul brillante.

-Tomate esto, te ayudará con el mareo y el dolor-dijo la mujer, Albus aceptó el vaso que le tendía sin rechistar pero no pudo evitar una mueca cuando tragó el líquido, estaba sumamente asqueroso, Harry sonrió pero se compadeció un poco también, él había hecho varios viajes a la enfermería y hasta la fecha, no había probado una sola poción de su agrado. La enfermera se metió en su oficina no sin antes mirar a Harry de forma amenazadora.

-¿A qué venía esa mirada?-preguntó Albus extrañado.

-Oh, no te preocupes…es su mirada de "cinco minutos"-contestó Harry sonriendo. Albus sólo asintió, la poción iba haciendo efecto pero estaba muy cansado como si hubiese estado corriendo por horas _sí, corriendo a través del tiempo _y no pudo evitar reírse de su propio chiste. Harry le miró extrañado.

-Por cierto, soy Harry Potter-se presentó el otro y Albus no pudo evitar una risita y Harry frunció el ceño molesto, ¡pero vamos! Se le estaba presentando su propio padre-y tú eres…

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?-preguntó Albus evitando la pregunta una vez más. Harry le miró confuso pero no dijo nada y Albus se lo agradeció internamente.

-Caíste, literalmente-contestó, Albus enarcó una ceja extrañado -volvía a la sala común después de un castigo-Harry hizo una mueca y tocó su mano izquierda inconscientemente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Albus-y caíste justo delante de mí, inconsciente, así que te traje aquí-terminó con un encogimiento de hombros como si eso de que le cayese gente encima fuese de lo más normal. Albus no sabía muy bien qué decir así que preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-¿De dónde venía madame Pomfrey?

-De hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, supongo-contestó Harry, en ese momento las puertas de la enfermería volvieron a abrirse y la enfermera salió de su oficina para recibir a un hombre alto de barba y pelo blanco que le llegaba por debajo del cinturón, era muy anciano. Albus en un primer momento no lo reconoció pero en el momento en que se dio cuenta de quién era no pudo evitar que su mandíbula cayera hasta el suelo. Estaba viendo a Albus Dumbledore en persona, por primera vez.

-¿Usted…usted es Albus Dumbledore?-balbuceó Albus.

-Exacto-contestó el anciano con una sonrisa divertida-y usted es…

-Soy Albus Potter, señor-contestó hinchando el pecho con orgullo pero se desinfló completamente al darse cuenta de su error. Dumbledore se limitó a abrir los ojos con sorpresa pero Harry, ay Harry, era otra historia. Los ojos de su padre estaban que se salían de sus órbitas, su boca se abría en lo que parecía un grito mudo y permanecía completamente inmóvil, parecía no respirar. Albus empezó a preocuparse cuando pasó un minuto y su padre seguía sin reaccionar.

-Papá ¿te encuentras bien?-los ojos de Harry de abrieron incluso más y Albus tuvo el impulso de darse de bofetadas por su estupidez ¡le acababa de llamar papá!-Quiero decir… ¿Harry?-intentó arreglarlo de esa forma pero no había dado resultado.

-Yo…yo no-Harry parecía realmente impresionado pero su mirada pasó a ser de sorpresa a una de desconfianza-¿cómo puedo saber que eres realmente mi hijo?

-¡Vaya! sabía que eras miope pero nunca me imaginé que tanto-dijo Albus aún molesto por la pelea con su padre por muy lejos temporalmente que estuviese-¿tú me has visto?-ironizó.

Harry ni se inmutó por esas palabras. Estaban en mitad de una guerra, aún cuando el Ministerio se negara a aceptarlo, y que un desconocido apareciese de la nada no era para estar tranquilos y menos si decía ser su hijo. Albus no pudo más que suspirar, abrió la boca para soltar un comentario mordaz pero fue interrumpido por el director.

-Quizá sea mejor que sigamos con esta conversación en mi despacho-dijo afablemente el anciano que parecía haberse recuperado completamente de la sorpresa inicial. Ambos chicos asintieron conformes.

Albus se levantó con cuidado de la camilla, la poción había hecho efecto hacía un rato pero era mejor estar seguro. Harry no le quitaba los ojos de encima y agarraba firmemente la varita en su bolsillo. Los pasillos estaban desiertos la cena debía haber empezado hacía rato. El silencio se extendía entre los tres sólo interrumpido por el ruido de sus pasos. Albus tenía una sensación extraña al mirar alrededor, el castillo era su Hogwarts pero a la vez no lo era, había cuadros que no era capaz de reconocer, también había algunas armaduras de más y los muros parecían mucho más antiguos y dañados que los de su época, supuso que esas paredes habían sido reemplazadas después de la batalla. Finalmente llegaron hasta la gárgola, Dumbledore se colocó frente a ella y murmuró _palo de regaliz_. La gárgola se movió lentamente dejándoles paso. Una vez en el despacho, Albus pudo comprobar que no había cambiado gran cosa, exceptuando la falta del retrato del hombre que ahora estaba sentado y le miraba directo a los ojos haciéndole sentir traspasado por rayos X. El profesor esbozó una sonrisa.

-Muy bien señores Potter, tomen asiento-padre e hijo se sentaron frente al director obedientemente-ahora señor Potter explíquenos qué ha pasado exactamente-ambos Potter comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, uno para contar cómo había llegado a ese tiempo y otro para contar cómo había llegado a la enfermería. Dumbledore los miraba divertido-creo que será mejor empezar por el relato de Albus, si me permites llamarte así-dijo con un brillo de emoción en los ojos, Albus asintió. Harry se sentía sumamente incómodo, estimaba al profesor pero, ¿en qué momento había llegado a la conclusión de ponerle su nombre a un hijo suyo? Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el comportamiento esquivo del que Dumbledore estaba haciendo gala ese año.

-Yo estaba en mi habitación, tumbado en la cama y por un momento deseé…bueno…-Albus miró a su padre nerviosamente, no quería admitir que deseó poder ver todos los malos comportamientos que había tenido en su adolescencia pero director y alumno le miraban fijamente esperando que continuase, así que tomo aire y continuó-deseé poder ver todas las cosas malas que había hecho mi padre de joven.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Harry confundido.

-Pues…pues porque cada vez que hago alguna travesura sin importancia tú me tratas como si nunca hubieses roto un plato-contestó Albus- y estoy harto, estoy harto de no ser más que un paria en la familia, estoy harto de que me trates como si todavía tuviese cinco años, harto de mamá, de James, de Lily pero sobre todo, harto de ti que nunca encuentras ningún obstáculo cuando quieres algo, harto de que todos se rindan a tus pies, harto de tus hipócritas charlas de responsabilidad y por una vez quería ser yo el protagonista, quería…quería…-ya no supo cómo continuar, su irritación había dado rienda suelta a su lengua descargando también su miedo, escondiéndolo tras una pantalla de enfado y ahora Harry le miraba con ira y Albus pudo ver a su padre en esa mirada, la última que había visto antes de llegar a ese lugar tan familiar y extraño a la vez.

-Bueno ¿y después qué pasó?-intervino Dumbledore antes de que Harry diera rienda suelta a su genio.

-No sé muy bien qué pasó, recuerdo una luz brillante que me obligó a cerrar los ojos y después desperté en la enfermería-el director asintió sumido en sus pensamientos, tras un minuto pareció recordar que había más personas con él.

-Disculpad, uno ya se va haciendo viejo-dijo jovialmente-me parece que hasta que encuentre una solución a este embrollo será mejor que Albus se quede contigo Harry-el aludido hizo una mueca pero no objetó nada-lo mejor es que esto no salga de aquí, así que…-el anciano agitó la varita, el cabello de Albus se tornó de un castaño rojizo, sus ojos seguían siendo verdes pero de un tono más oscuro que se mezclaba con tonos marrones, la cara se le alargó un poco y la nariz se hizo algo más grande, creo que es suficiente, ahora su nombre…mmm…¿qué le parece… Alexander Jones?

-Me parece bien-dijo Albus-, puede ser acortado por Alex-murmuró.

-Bien, bien…ahora la historia, diremos que es un estudiante de Estados Unidos, que estás aquí de intercambio, si te tienes que quedar con Harry serás un Gryffindor, necesitarás material, por supuesto asistirás a las mismas clases que él, ahora mismo colocaré una cama para ti en la habitación de quinto, Harry puede prestarte algo de ropa hasta que consigamos para ti, creo que eso es todo, ¿algo que añadir?-hasta ese momento el director casi ni los había mirado y ahora clavaba sus ojos en Harry.

-Señor, me preguntaba si puedo decirles a Ron y Hermione-dijo Harry.

-¡Ah, sí! Desde luego el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger pueden saberlo, le serán de mucha ayuda-contestó Dumbledore con una sonrisa-ahora creo que es el momento de que se vayan a dormir.

Ambos pillaron la indirecta y se levantaron, antes de cerrar la puerta del despacho Albus se giró.

-¿Profesor? ¿Podré volver a casa?-preguntó algo temeroso.

-Haré mi mayor esfuerzo-contestó el anciano. Albus no estaba conforme con la respuesta pero asintió de todas formas, Harry que lo había escuchado no pudo más que olvidar su enfado, la voz de Albus había sonado ligeramente temblorosa dejando traslucir su miedo aunque se esforzaba por ocultarlo por eso cuando su hijo, ¡qué raro sonaba eso!, cerró la puerta y le encaró no pudo evitar sonreírle, Albus bufó por toda respuesta y siguió a su padre que ya se encaminaba hacia la torre Gryffindor.

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Bueno, ya me lo dejarán saber por un review ;) Ya saben, acepto críticas, halagos, sugerencias...lo que quieran **

**Contestando reviews:**

**Eridamus:**** me alegro de que te gustara :) como dije quise hacer que Albus tuviese un comportamiento más de adolescente, yo lo soy y tengo muy claro que muchas veces nos portamos de forma infantil y decimos cosas que no queremos y créeme...aprenderá la lección, de eso me encargo yo ;)**

**MayLiz Potter de Weasley:**** a mi también me gustan mucho estos fics así que me decidí a hacer una :) y desde luego que Harry no lo tuvo nada fácil pero muchas veces los hijos pasamos por alto todo lo que han tenido que sufrir nuestros padres y te puedo asegurar que se irá dando cuenta poco a poco y su perspectiva cambiará mucho después de este viaje. **

**Miel-Tonks: me alegro mucho de que te guste pero ¿toque especial? eso me sorprendió bastante :) y pues eso quería, un Albus más rebelde que no fuese el chico que todos pintan en los fics que he leído (lo que no quita que me gusten esos fics ¡ojo!) voy a intentar manejar las emociones de Albus lo mejor que pueda ¡espero no decepcionarte! intentaré que sea lo más real posible, va a ser un poco explosivo juntar el el carácter de Harry y el de Albus así que habrá momentos difíciles pero a mí es lo que mejor se me da al fin y al cabo tengo mucha experiencia con mis padres ;) En cuanto a que se siente la sombra de sus hermanos creo que es algo verosímil, James fue el primogénito y Lily es una niña así que desde su perspectiva él no es nadie relevante y con Harry, no sé, tampoco lo quise poner como un presumido, ya sabemos que Harry odia la atención pero la visión de Albus está un poco distorsionada por...¿las hormonas? jaja ¡es un adolescente! tiene muchas inseguridades y que tus padres sean héroes no debe ayudar mucho :) Espero que te siga gustando (¡que respuesta más larga ¿no?). AAH! Por cierto, ayer mismo leí "la charla", me reí como loca, te felicito.**

**Lunarisita:**** estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. En los fics que he leído parece ser que después de la guerra Harry tuvo una vida de cuento, todo color de rosa y cuando la 3ª generación viaja todo es super guay y todo son risas y felicidad, quiero que este fic tenga un poco de todo, lo justo de bromas y momentos relajados así como momentos tensos, peleas, etc. Espero tu opinión de este cap y no dudes en hablar con toda libertad XD ¿Por cierto, de dónde eres? es que he estado viendo tu perfil y resulta que tenemos la misma edad y somos compatriotas :D**

**Ann: jaja me alegro de que te guste. Nos leemos!**

**Sunshine: claro que voy a seguirlo! odio cuando una buena historia no es continuada, así sea de esta temática o de otra. ¿En serio crees que es sexy? Intentaré seguir por ahí :D **

**Malfoy-son: sí, ya se que es corto pero eso era sólo el comienzo, una especie de prólogo. Este cap también es corto pero a medida que vaya avanzando la historia se irá haciendo más largo. Me alegra que te guste y me seguiré esforzando para que mi redacción sea, cuando menos, decente. Cualquier fallo me avisas :D**

**Susiblackpotter: me alegra que te guste la idea aún cuando es muy usada, intentaré actualizar lo más seguido que pueda, esta semana tenfo los exámenes de evaluación así que me costará un poco pero la semana que viene ya es más relajada, además de la última, y después tengo vacaciones de Navidad así que subiré muy, muy, seguido.**

** Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

** ¡Hasta más ver! ****¡Besos!**


	3. Primeras clases y más peleas

**Hola! ¿qué tal? ****Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, este ya es más largo, unas 3000 palabras, de ahora en adelante voy a intentar que lo caps sean de entre 3000 y 5000 palabras :) ****He tardado un poco más de lo esperado porque ayer mismo me enteré de que tengo que entregar dos trabajos para el viernes y a eso hay que sumarle que esta semana la tengo llena de exámenes (llevo 4 en tres días y me quedan 2) ****Muchas gracias por los reviews, los favs y las alertas, lo valoro mucho, me han dado muchos ánimos ¡sigan así! (¿he sido muy directa con la indirecta?XD) Los reviews los contesto abajo :D**

******Bueno, ¿qué decir del cap? Como el título indica, el cap va sobre las primeras clases de los de quinto, no recuerdo si en el libro hacía una referencia exacta a las clases que he puesto y ya les aviso, he echo mi propio horario así que seguramente las clases no concordarán con las del libro aunque si tienen el horario (por alguna casualidad de la vida) no duden en enviármelo :D al final del cap habrá una pequeña pelea o, como yo las llamo, un intercambio de opiniones de forma no civilizada XD También he añadido lo que pasa en el futuro (para el Harry adulto va a ser angustioso).**

******Bien, creo que eso es todo (ya les dejo, ya les dejo). _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Albus siguió a su padre por los pasillos, aún estaba molesto con él, además, el nerviosismo y la incertidumbre le ponían de un humor de perros y estaba preocupado por la reacción de sus padres ¿habrían notado ya su ausencia? Aunque así fuese no creía que les importase demasiado. Albus dejó de lado sus pensamientos amargos cuando llegaron al retrato de la Señora Gorda, Harry murmuró _Tempus Fugit _y no pudo evitar sonreír por la ironía. Ambos entraron en la torre de Gryffindor, Albus ya había estado allí visitando a sus hermanos por eso la sala común no le era completamente desconocida, algunas cosas habían cambiado como la distribución de las mesas y las butacas pero, en general, a él le parecía la misma. A Albus siempre le había gustado más esta sala común que la de Slytherin, pero jamás lo admitiría.

Harry barrió con sus ojos la sala hasta que dio con Ron y Hermione en una de las esquinas más alejadas de la entrada. Ron, con los dedos llenos de tinta y el ceño fruncido en una mueca de concentración, alzó la vista del pergamino que estaba escribiendo en cuanto escuchó al retrato abrirse y cabeceó en nuestra dirección para avisar a Hermione, parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de Albus pero la chica sí se dio cuenta y alzó una ceja interrogativa a lo que Harry respondió negando y señalando las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios. Nadie pareció darse cuenta de este sigiloso intercambio, eso o quizá es que ya estaban acostumbrados.

En la habitación de quinto ya había una cama, al lado de la de su padre, que sería de Albus y habían dejado libros, pergamino, plumas y tinta encima de la cama y el chico no pudo más que admirarse de la rapidez del viejo profesor. Ron se sentó en la cama de Harry, Hermione se sentó en la de Albus, apartando las cosas que había allí y Harry se sentó en el hueco que quedaba entre una cama y la otra. Albus, que no sabía dónde ponerse, se apoyó contra el poste de madera, a los pies de su cama. Harry sonrió, plenamente consciente de la incomodidad de Albus, ¿o debía llamarle Alex? Hermione se removió también visiblemente incómoda.

-Esto…no quisiera parecer descortés pero ¿tú quién eres?-preguntó.

-Es largo de contar-Harry y Albus intervinieron a la vez, mientras que el gesto del primero fue de sorpresa, el del segundo fue de fastidio y Harry no pudo evitar irritarse.

-Bueno, yo no veo que sea tan complicado-dijo Ron.

Harry y Albus se miraron, desde luego que era complicado.

-Será mejor que empieces tú-cedió Albus. Harry asintió.

-Bien, ¿recordáis mi castigo con Umbridge?-Ron y Hermione asintieron-. Estuve hasta las ocho y media con ella, venía hacia aquí cuando…-dudó- cuando Albus cayó desde arriba, justo delante de mí-dijo todo eso muy rápido pero, por las caras de Ron y Hermione, ellos habían entendido.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamaron al unísono cuando se recuperaron de las palabras de Harry.

-Pues eso…

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-¿Cayó?-pregunto Hermione, rompiendo el silencio.

-Del cielo-asintió Harry.

Ron y Hermione se miraron y acto seguido, en completa sincronía dirigieron sus ojos a Albus, estudiándolo. El chico se irguió y se enfrentó a las miradas extrañadas de ambos no sin cierto nerviosismo, ¿le reconocerían? Lo dudaba, no sólo por las transformaciones a las que el director le había sometido sino también porque, por muy perspicaces que fueran, nunca se les ocurriría pensar que el hijo de su mejor amigo hubiese viajado hasta su tiempo. Primero, porque era muy difícil de creer (¡hasta a él se le hacía difícil!) y segundo porque se suponía que los viajes temporales eran complicadísimos por no decir imposibles, hasta la fecha, su fecha claro, solamente se sabía de dos viajeros y aún así se ponía en duda que fuesen viajes reales en vez de una especie de Nirvana.

-Aún seguimos sin saber quién es-la voz de Ron le sacó de sus pensamientos y le obligó a concentrarse.

-Esa es la parte más complicada y difícil de creer-intervino, por primera vez, Albus-. Yo, soy Albus Potter y vengo del futuro-dijo con tono solemne, alargando la o final. Los cuatro rieron pero Albus y Harry intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, pronto Ron y Hermione iban a dejar de reírse.

-Vale, vale-dijo Ron intentando ponerse serio-dejando a un lado las bromas, ¿quién eres?

-Ya te lo he dicho-contestó Albus con una sonrisa, sin embargo sus ojos estaban serios.

Ron y Hermione miraban a Harry, luego a Albus y vuelta a empezar como en un partido de tenis.

-¡Venga! Los viajes en el tiempo son prácticamente imposibles, nadie ha hecho un viaje en el tiempo con éxito-dijo Hermione aún con una sonrisa-. Además de que está prohibido, ¿te das cuenta de lo peligroso que sería un viaje de ese tipo? Cualquier pequeño cambio, por minúsculo que sea, desencadenaría una serie de acontecimientos que podrían cambiar el curso de toda la historia-en ese punto parecía desesperada y Albus pensó que ya había empezado a darse cuenta de que no era una broma y eso la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Las sonrisas se habían borrado de los labios de todos y ahora se miraban serios y en tensión.

-¿Habéis hablado con Dumbledore?-preguntó Ron.

-Sí, y ahora es cuando tenéis que prestarme mucha atención-Harry bajó la voz-. Nadie, nadie debe enterarse de esto, ¿entendido?-los dos bufaron.

-Claro que lo habíamos entendido-dijo Ron.

-Por si acaso-dijo Harry

Hermione y Ron se limitaron a rodar los ojos, entre exasperados y divertidos.

-Mi nombre inventado es Alexander Jones, vengo de intercambio desde un colegio estadounidense.-añadió Albus.

Ron y Hermione asintieron. El silencio volvió a instaurarse entre los cuatro pero no era incómodo sino más bien pensativo, si el silencio podía calificarse de alguna forma. De pronto Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Albus.

-Dijiste que te llamabas Albus…

-¡Potter!-exclamó Ron, comprendiendo.

-Eso significa que… ¡es tu hijo!-exclamó Hermione y los dos posaron sus ojos nuevamente en Albus.

-Pues colega…creo que te colaron un hijo que no es tuyo-dijo Ron tras su análisis, a Albus se le pusieron coloradas las orejas, ¿estaba Ron diciendo que su madre se había liado con otro? Luego recordó su cambio de imagen y logró tranquilizarse. Harry no le quitaba la vista de encima, ¿habría notado su reacción tan al estilo Weasley? Ciertamente, esperaba que no. ¿Qué pasaría si sus padres en vez de empezar a salir en sexto, empezasen en quinto? Obviamente, saber que tienes un hijo en común con alguien hace que empieces a fijarte en esa persona ¿no? ¿Eso llevaría al enamoramiento previo de sus padres? ¿Sería eso tan grave? No estaba seguro, pero era mejor no arriesgarse.

-El profesor Dumbledore cambió mi aspecto, me parezco mucho a Harry-se cuidó mucho de no decir papá para no incomodar a su padre pero parecía que a Harry le había molestado que no utilizase el término. Albus sacudió la cabeza, debían de ser imaginaciones suyas.

Hermione le miraba suspicaz y no había abierto la boca, una vez más Albus se removió incómodo, no le gustaba la mirada de su tía, mientras que Ron lo había aceptado completamente, los ojos de Hermione dejaban translucir un brillo incrédulo y desconfiado y Albus empezaba a cansarse y la irritación, que de un tiempo a esta parte le caracterizaba, empezó a salir a flote.

-Soy su hijo, Hermione-afirmó mirándola directamente a los ojos- .Soy Albus Potter -su completa seguridad pareció convencerla.

-25 años en el futuro-

Harry escuchó el portazo de su hijo y suspiró. Estaba cansado de discutir con él, siempre era lo mismo. Harry se preguntaba dónde se habían quedado los años en los que jugaban juntos y compartían momentos de completa complicidad. Ahora todo eran gritos. Él lo achacaba a la edad, al fin y al cabo, Albus era un adolescente pero nunca había tenido estos problemas con James. Desde luego, su primogénito era igual o más revoltoso que Albus, también hubo gritos, peleas y castigos, aún los había de vez en cuando, pero con Albus había un trasfondo que Harry no era capaz de dilucidar y cada vez que intentaba hablar con su hijo acababan tirándose los trastos a la cabeza. Suspiró de nuevo y se dejó caer en el sofá, no había nada que odiase más que discutir con sus hijos, en realidad no le gustaba discutir con nadie, él sólo quería paz.

Cerró los ojos, dejó caer su cabeza contra el respaldo y se quedó completamente inmóvil, ni siquiera se movió cuando escuchó la puerta de la calle pero agarró la varita que tenía en su bolsillo, nunca iba a ningún lado sin ella, Ginny tampoco. La guerra dejaba huella. Intuyó a Ginny antes de sentir sus manos en su pelo, su cuerpo se relajó visiblemente y soltó el aire que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo.

-¿Otra pelea con Albus?-susurró Ginny en su oído haciéndole estremecer.

-Ajá-murmuró Harry distraídamente abriendo los ojos para clavarlos en los marrones de su esposa, Ginny sonrió.

-Quizá deberías hablar con él-aventuró ella.

-Ginny, cada vez que intento hablar con él después de una pelea, discutimos de nuevo-remarcó la última parte- y terminamos peor de lo que estábamos.

-Quizá es que no lo has abordado de la forma correcta-Harry negó, no muy dispuesto a moverse, no es que no quisiese arreglar las cosas con Albus pero es que hasta que su hijo no estuviese más calmado lo único que iba a conseguir era otra tanda de gritos.

-Mmm… ¿sabes? He estado pensando en preparar una rica tarta de melaza, creo recordar que es la favorita de alguien-Ginny le miró con un brillo travieso en los ojos-pero si no vamos a estar los tres juntos no creo que valga la pena-Harry suspiró de nuevo, sabiéndose derrotado, al menos iba con algún incentivo para soportar otra pelea con su hijo.

Se levanto del sofá y no pudo evitar un bufido al ver la sonrisa triunfal de Ginny. Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. James estaba en casa de un amigo del colegio y Lily iba a pasar la noche en La Madriguera así que la casa estaba anormalmente silenciosa. Avanzó por el pasillo lentamente, tenso. Había algo en el aire que le erizaba el vello, su instinto nunca le había fallado. Sacó la varita y caminó hasta la puerta de Albus, intento abrir pero el pomo no giraba, supuso que Albus habría echado el pestillo. Normalmente respetaba la privacidad de sus hijos pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo para eso, algo no iba bien. La puerta se abrió con un sencillo _alohomora _y Harry entró en la habitación. El miedo fluyó por sus venas, un miedo mayor del que nunca había sentido, Voldemort jamás fue tan terrorífico. Su hijo había desaparecido.

-1995-

Albus volvió a girarse. Llevaba más de dos horas dando vueltas en la cama sin conseguir dormirse, aún no se podía creer todo lo que había pasado. Esa misma mañana se había despertado en su habitación, antes de levantarse se había preparado mentalmente para intentar convencer a su padre de que revocase su decisión de quitarle el permiso para visitar Hogsmade, después de mucho insistir ambos habían explotado, ahí había empezado todo, cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación, cuando pidió aquel deseo y ahora estaba tumbado al lado de su padre un 5 de Septiembre de 1995. Era de locos. Albus se preguntó por décima vez en dos horas si no sería todo un sueño, seguramente se dormiría y al abrir los ojos estaría en su habitación y escucharía a James y a Lily discutir como todas las mañanas, a su madre regañándoles y la voz tranquilizadora de su padre intentando imponer orden. Sí, todo volvería a la normalidad sólo tenía que dormirse y, con este último pensamiento tranquilizador, los párpados se le cerraron.

Albus esperó muy quieto, esperaba que su padre le despertase en cualquier momento. La luz se colaba por la ventana, podía sentir su calidez en los párpados cerrados, escuchaba sonidos de pasos moviéndose de un lado a otro por la habitación y una puerta que se abría y se cerraba continuamente, ¿alguien estaba haciendo algo en su cuarto? eso le extrañó. Aún seguía esperando escuchar la voz de Harry despertándole cuando sintió que alguien le sacudía. Abrió los ojos y se topó con dos esmeraldas que le devolvían la mirada. Era su padre, sí, pero no el padre que él había esperado.

-A levantarse o llegaremos tarde-fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las ocho y cuarto, tenemos quince minutos para coger una tostada para desayunar e ir a Historia-contestó Harry mientras se colocaba la túnica-Por cierto, aquí tienes una copia del horario-la hoja que le tendía Harry estaba un poco emborronada pero era legible.

Albus se levantó y se vistió en menos de dos minutos, miró el horario y cogió el libro de Historia y el de DCAO, que eran los que iba a necesitar hasta el recreo. Bajó las escaleras de tres en tres, Harry y Ron le estaban esperando al lado del retrato. Los tres bajaron a la carrera hasta el Gran Comedor y cogieron una tostada que se fueron comiendo por el camino. Hermione estaba esperando en la puerta, les lanzó una mirada que decía claramente "todos los días igual" y entró en la clase. Habían llegado justo a tiempo.

Una hora después los cuatro estaban esperando en la clase de DCAO. Albus estaba sentado al lado de Harry medio adormilado, las clases de Historia de la Magia siempre le dejaban en ese estado. La puerta de la clase se abrió y una mujer pequeña, regordeta, toda vestida de rosa y con una cara de sapo, que convenció a Albus de que esa mujer no era completamente humana, entró por la puerta.

-Buenos días, alumnos-Albus no pudo evitar estremecerse, la voz chillona, casi infantil de la mujer, le había puesto el vello de punta. Era un sonido horrible.

-Buenos días, profesora Umbridge-contestaron todos a coro.

Los ojos pequeños y brillantes de la mujer se posaron en Albus y al chico le invadió un sentimiento de repugnancia.

-Disculpe señor…

-Po…Jones-había estado a punto de meter la pata, debía empezar a ser más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante, no sólo por seguridad sino también por la mirada que le estaba echando en ese momento Hermione, le esperaba una buena bronca sobre la responsabilidad.

-Bien señor Jones, ¿le importaría presentarse?-inquirió la mujer, Albus asintió y abrió la boca para empezar a relatar la historia pero la mujer negó y señaló al frente de la clase. Albus avanzó hasta quedar de cara a todos, sonrió. Era en esos momentos en los que le gustaba la atención.

-Mi nombre es Alexander Jones pero podéis llamarme Alex-guiñó un ojo descaradamente a una chica con rasgos indios, sentada en la primera fila-vengo de intercambio desde una escuela estadounidense-colocó una sonrisa ladeada en su boca a medio camino entre ser burlona y traviesa. Media clase suspiró, la parte femenina. Los murmullos se extendieron y Albus pudo ver a Harry y Ron comentando algo, Hermione se mantenía callada mirándole fijamente. Cuando se sentó en su sitio miró a Harry interrogativamente.

-Sólo hablábamos de lo diferente que eres de mí. Yo me habría sonrojado y empezado a balbucear y jamás, jamás le habría guiñado un ojo a Parvati, bueno, ni a ella ni a nadie-contestó Harry a su pregunta no formulada.

-_Ejem, ejem-_la vocecilla de la profesora interrumpió las conversaciones y centró la atención de todos en ella-, ¿tiene, señor Jones, el libro _Teoría de Defensa Mágica _de _Wilbert Slinkhard_?-dijo con tono empalagoso y una sonrisa dulce que horrorizó a Albus, ¿iba a tener que aguantarla todo el año? Harry, Ron y Hermione asintieron imperceptiblemente, parecían haberle leído el pensamiento.

-Sí, profesora.

-Perfecto-dijo Umbridge-por favor, pónganse a leer. En silencio.

Albus abrió el libro y leyó. No pasó de la introducción. El libro era espeso, enrevesado y, a su parecer, completamente inútil ¿Cómo iban a aprender un hechizo sin practicarlo? ¿Pretendía esa mujer que aprobasen los TIMOS estudiando sólo la teoría? ¡Estaba loca!

-Perdón, profesora pero…

-Levante la mano señor Jones-dijo la mujer. Albus levantó la mano.

-¿Vamos a tener clases prácticas?-preguntó, aunque intuía la respuesta.

-No, señor Jones, en el Ministerio creemos que unos conocimientos teóricos son lo único que necesitan para pasar los exámenes y poder desenvolverse en la vida diaria.

-Pero si no practicamos, ¿cómo vamos a saber qué podemos hacer correctamente los hechizos?-cuestionó Albus.

-Si asimilan bien los conceptos teóricos no tendrán dificultad en efectuar la práctica-respondió la profesora. Albus entrevió la irritación en su voz pero no le importaba.

-No creo que eso sea suficiente.

-Pero usted es sólo un alumno y su opinión, además de ser incorrecta, es completamente irrelevante. Ahora, si no quiere un castigo, será mejor que se ponga a leer y deje de interrumpir la clase-el tono de la mujer era de enfado y estaba claro que le estaba amenazando pero eso en vez de aplacar a Albus, sólo le molestó más. Estaba dispuesto a replicar incluso aunque se ganase un castigo.

-No-el susurró suplicante de su padre le detuvo en seco, ¿el gran Harry Potter le tenía miedo a un maldito castigo? Aunque no estaba nada conforme, cerró la boca y el resto de la clase transcurrió sin ningún problema.

Al salir, Albus agarró el brazo de su padre y dejó que Ron y Hermione se adelantaran un poco.

-¿Por qué no me has dejado replicarle?-preguntó enfadado-. No me importaba recibir un castigo.

-No debes meterte en problemas.

Albus iba a decir algo pero recordó la conversación de la noche anterior "_¿recordáis mi castigo con Umbridge?"_ Y la ira no le dejó articular palabra ¡Harry había estado castigado con la profesora! ¿Y le decía a él que no debía meterse en problemas? Era eso a lo que se refería Albus cuando decía que Harry era un hipócrita.

-Tú estuviste castigado con ella ayer mismo-dijo con dificultad.

-Eso es diferente-dijo Harry para nada intimidado.

-¿En qué?-Albus casi gritaba.

Harry no podía responder a eso, en realidad lo que no quería era que a Albus se enterase de los métodos de Umbridge, no quería que su hijo se sometiese a esa tortura.

-¿No piensas responder?-Albus se acercó peligrosamente a Harry pero este no se movió y aunque Albus estaba muy enfadado no pudo evitar que una pequeña parte de su mente admirara a su padre, podía ser cualquier cosa pero desde luego no era un cobarde.

-No tengo nada que decirte-Harry habló con una tranquilidad que en realidad no sentía, su sangre hervía.

-Desde luego que sí-Albus se acercó más.

-Aléjate de mí, Albus.

En ese momento, la profesora McGonagall dobló la esquina del corredor y ambos se apartaron pero siguieron mirándose con furia.

-¿Pasa algo, señor Potter?-preguntó McGonagall.

-Nada, profesora-contestaron ambos, Albus sabía que había cometido un error garrafal pero en ese momento no le importó.

-Eso espero-contestó la profesora mirando a Albus significativamente y el chico intuyó que ya estaba enterada de todo. La mujer siguió su camino, Albus y Harry se miraron una vez más, no volvieron a hablarse por el resto del día.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado :) Este Albus ha sido un poco más agresivo (denme su opinión sobre su comportamiento please!) pero no tengo pensada ninguna pelea a golpes o algo parecido, creo que se quieren demasiado para llegar a esos extremos pero ¿quién sabe? a lo mejor un día se me cruzan los cables XD**

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**miel-tonks: te agradezco el review porque fue el que me dio la idea de meter también lo que pasa en el futuro, en principio no lo iba a hacer pero después de leer tu review me pareció una buena idea e incluso necesario así que gracias :D Me alegro mucho que te esté gustando, dame tu opinión sobre el comportamiento de Albus, es que no estaba segura de ponerle un pelín más agresivo y quizá he metido la gamba jajaja Desde luego a Albus le queda mucho camino por recorrer y, en ocasiones, va a seguir siendo un poco insufrible pero hay que tener en cuenta que tiene una idea completamente equivocada de la vida de su padre así que su comportamiento es casi comprensible. Aún no tengo preparada la reacción de Ginny pero no creo que se de cuenta. Espero que te haya gustado tanto como los anteriores :D**

**Tucker Weasly: me alegro de que te guste! La temática está un poco usada pero me apetecía hacer este tipo de fic, los caps han sido cortos pero este ya es más largo y de ahora en adelante van a ser parecidos. Aún estoy sorprendida ¿de verdad es interesante? Lo siento, es que soy un poquito insegura y es mi primer fic escrito completamente desde cero :) Espero que te siga interesando :D Un beso!**

**lunarisita: ¿qué te ha parecido Albus? no estoy muy segura de lo del comportamiento "agresivo" por eso me vendría bien tu opinión. Yo soy de Plasencia, extremeña, ya ves :) Me alegro de que te este gustando y espero no haberte decepcionado con Albus :) Un beso!**

**susigabi: estoy muy contenta de que te guste y tranqui que no la voy a abandonar :)**

**Luli-Potter: aquí tienes tu continuación ¿qué te pareció? ¿gritaste ¡NOO!? jajaja tu review subió mi ánimo hasta límites insospechados, me encanta saber que consigo esa reacción, saber que mi historia es lo suficientemente buena (al menos para algunas personas...) como para que guste tanto. Ese pensamiento independiente de Albus es justo lo que quería, pero él además es algo inmaduro y mientras la historia avance el pensamiento de Albus irá cambiando pero no perderá su independencia, eso lo mantendré intacto :D Un beso! Espero que te siga enganchando XD**

**MayLiz Potter de Weasley: desde luego el caracter de ambos es para tener cuidado :) el nombre completo de Albus ya lo meteré en algún momento, no se cuándo, lo confieso, pero meterlo, lo meto :D ¿qué te ha parecido la pelea entre Harry y Albus? me gustaría que me dieses tu opinión. Un saludo!**

**Sunshine: a mi también me encantan lo chicos malos! Me suelen decir que es un tópico pero ¿qué le voy a hacer? pero lo que no sabía es que Albus tenía ese toque ¿qué te pareció en este cap? Dame tu opinión ¿si? Espero que te haya gustado. Un besazo!**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, los adoro :D Si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, crítica, halago...¡lo que sea! No duden en decírmelo. **

**¡Un besazo! ¡Hasta pronto!**


	4. Lecciones de Hermione y perdón

**Hola! **

**He tardado más de lo esperado pero es que el instituto me ha absorbido completamente, hoy acabé todos los exámenes (terminé con matemáticas...eso no puede ser bueno) y ya he empezado extraoficialmente mis vacaciones así que podre escribir más seguido y, por lo tanto, subir frecuentemente :) **

**Este cap viene algo flojo y no da mucho de sí y creo que no me he tomado el tiempo suficiente pero no quiero hacer esperar más, además de que tengo ganas de subirlo (aún cuando no me convence del todo) pero espero que a pesar de todo les guste :) A partir de aquí las cosas van a ir como en HP y OF, claro que con la intervención de Albus, algunos fragmentos de lo que pasará en el futuro...etc. ¡No va a ser todo igual, eso está claro! **

**Bueno creo que no tengo mucho más que decir...Ah! Este cap es ligeramente más corto que el anterior pero tampoco mucho :) **

**Sin nada más que añadir..._Enjoy!_**

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas y Harry y Albus seguían sin hablarse, Harry había intentado acercarse a él pero Albus no estaba dispuesto a perdonarle tan fácilmente. Harry era un hipócrita y a él no le gustaba los hipócritas. Después de eso Harry no había vuelto a intentarlo. Albus apenas había hablado esas dos semanas, había hecho amigos pero tampoco quería apegarse mucho a nadie, al fin y al cabo, su tiempo allí era limitado o al menos eso esperaba. Harry apenas reconocía su presencia con un cabeceo, Ron era un poquito más amable y le saludaba con un "hola" pero la única con la que mantenía alguna que otra conversación era con Hermione, aunque sospechaba que lo hacía más por analizarlo detenidamente que por su compañía.

Esa mañana de domingo Albus había subido después del desayuno a la lechucería, no es que tuviese que enviar una carta, no tenía a nadie con quien comunicarse, pero había tenido la necesidad de subir allí, no sabía muy bien por qué. Se apoyó contra el muro mirando hacia el horizonte, podía ver la cabaña de Hagrid (¡cómo le echaba de menos!), también se podía ver una pequeña porción del lago que después se escondía detrás de unos árboles fuera de su visión y por supuesto, el bosque prohibido se extendía en todas direcciones. Una visión como esa le hacía olvidar que estaba lejos de su casa, de sus amigos…Todo parecía tan igual que por un momento se sumergió en la falsa ilusión de que estaba en su tiempo, había subido a enviarle una carta a sus padres, contándoles cómo le había ido su primer mes de clases, la cantidad de deberes que les mandaban y lo pesados que estaban los profesores, les enviaba recuerdos de Neville y de Hagrid, les contaría que había visto un unicornio recién nacido o un centauro con el semigigante, ahora subiría Lily o James a hacer lo mismo que él o quizá sería Rose para asegurarse de que no estuviese en mitad de una de sus maquinaciones. En ese momento escuchó unos pasos que subían por la escalera y tuvo la esperanza de que fuese alguno de sus hermanos o Rose, o Scor, o cualquiera…

-Oh, hola-la voz de Hermione rompió todas sus esperanzas aunque la había visto antes de que hablase aún se había intentado convencer de que era Rose pero no lo era.

-Hola-contestó con desgana.

Hermione no dijo nada pero estaba claro que había captado la tristeza en la voz de Albus. Se dirigió a una pequeña lechuza, con plumaje rojizo que se mantenía muy recta y tenía un aire solemne como si enviar cartas fuese la cosa más importante del mundo. Hermione ató una carta a la pata extendida de la lechuza que echó a volar inmediatamente después de que la chica se asegurase de que estaba bien sujeta. Hermione se colocó a su lado y contempló el paisaje en silencio. Albus estaba extrañado, normalmente Hermione, al igual que Rose, siempre intentaba sonsacarle cuando Albus estaba demasiado contento, lo que significa que una broma había salido con éxito, triste, enfadado…en cambio esta Hermione se mantenía cayada, sin molestarlo. Albus le siguió el juego y también se mantuvo en silencio ¿cuánto aguantaría Hermione? Empezó a contar los segundos, no llevaba ni un minuto cuando la chica se giró y le miró.

-Extrañas tu hogar-no había sido una pregunta, Hermione lo estaba afirmando segura de la respuesta y Albus sabía que no se equivocaba.

-Sí-dijo, no había por qué negar lo obvio.

-¿Me contestarías a una cosa?-preguntó mirándole directamente a los ojos. Albus asintió no muy seguro de si realmente podría contestar.

-¿Somos felices?-preguntó-¿Harry, Ron, Sirius, Ginny, el resto de los Weasley, Remus…yo?

Albus se lo pensó un momento, responder a eso sería inofensivo ¿no?

-Sí, todos sois felices-no añadió nada más ya que cuando empezaba a hablar de su familia y sus amigos no podía parar y no quería dar más información de la necesaria. ¿Cómo decirle que Fred, Remus, Tonks, Sirius…habían muerto?

-¿Y tú?-esa pregunta le descolocó un momento. No recordaba si alguna vez le habían preguntado si era feliz y no se sentía seguro con la respuesta, ¿era feliz? ¿a pesar de las peleas, los gritos, las bromas de James, la superioridad académica de Lily? ¿era feliz teniendo en cuenta todas sus inseguridades y su sentimiento de inferioridad? Pero no todo eran cosas malas, ¿y las tartas de melaza de su madre, las tardes que pasaba con su familia jugando al quiddicht? ¿y todas las bromas que había gastado con su hermano, con Fred II, con Scor, con Roxanne, con Alice…? ¿y el resto de su familia?

-Sí-contestó Albus tras un momento-pensaba que no, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que soy realmente feliz-añadió.

-Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa-, pero tú no lo has perdido.

-¿Crees que volveré?-preguntó Albus con un poco de miedo filtrándose en su voz.

-Estoy segura de ello-contestó Hermione con una sonrisa aún más grande. Su plena confianza consiguió tranquilizarlo aunque sabía que Hermione no podía asegurarlo realmente.

Estuvieron en silencio una vez más, Albus sentía como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de los hombros, tomó un respiro profundo, disfrutando del aire limpio y fresco. Estaba realmente agradecido y así se lo hizo saber a Hermione.

-¿Sabes cómo puedes agradecérmelo?-Albus se olió la encerrona, no por nada tenía como abuela a Molly Weasley y su táctica del calcetín sin dueño.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó de forma cautelosa.

-Hablando con Harry-contestó la chica.

Albus frunció el ceño y le echó una mala mirada lo que sólo logró determinar más a Hermione.

-Mira, no sé qué fue lo que pasó con Harry, él no lo ha querido contar-esto sorprendió a Albus ya que el Harry de su tiempo le contaba todo a Ron y Hermione-pero él ya intentó acercarse a ti y tú le rechazaste.

-¿No has pensado que quizá la pelea no fue mi culpa?

-Si es así, creo que ya es hora de que le perdones. Harry no es de suplicar.

-Pues debería-dijo Albus enfadado y resentido, la charla anterior sólo había sido una táctica.

-¿Qué pasó entre vosotros?-preguntó la chica sin hacer caso del enfado de Albus.

-Él…él no me dejó replicar a Umbridge y cuándo le pregunté por qué me dijo que no debía meterme en líos y ¡él estuvo castigado con ella el día anterior!-Albus no creía que Hermione lo entendiese, al fin y al cabo ella nunca aprobaría un castigo, aún así siguió y expresó en voz alto sus pensamientos-¡es un hipócrita, Hermione!

Hermione le miró con furia, jamás la había visto de esa manera pero lo que había dicho era verdad y no pensaba retractarse.

-¡No sabes nada!-exclamó-si conocieses a Harry en lo más mínimo te darías cuenta de la estupidez que acabas de decir. Él es de las mejores personas que puedas conocer jamás y lo único que hizo fue protegerte, Alex, porque aunque a penas te conoce, su instinto le dice que eres realmente su hijo.

Albus lo último que necesitaba era que le dijesen lo genial que era su padre, ya escuchaba lo suficiente de eso en su tiempo.

-Quítate la venda de los ojos, Hermione-dijo con veneno destilando en su voz-En realidad, él no es la gran persona que todo el mundo cree. Aún en tu tiempo puedo ver que es el favorito de la mitad de los profesores, ya he escuchado las historias alrededor de vosotros tres pero ¿algún castigo? Desde luego que no.

-¡No sabes nada!-repitió Hermione-créeme que a esos dos les han castigado más de lo que se dice, muchas veces cuando sólo intentaban ayudar a un amigo pero si dices eso es por qué tú no has visto lo que yo. Nunca has tenido que pasar más de una semana preguntándote si Harry despertará como nos pasó a Ron y a mí en primero, no tuviste que esperar sólo preguntándote si tu hermana y tu mejor amigo volverá con vida como le pasó a Ron en segundo, no viste cómo todos se apartaban de Harry cuando pensaron que era el heredero de Slytherin, tampoco viste cómo estaba Harry en tercer año cuando los dementores se acercaban a él-Albus iba a decir que su padre tenía un excelente patronus pero Hermione no le dejó hablar-¿sabes qué escucha en su cabeza cuando hay dementores cerca?-Albus no lo sabía-Escucha a su madre pidiendo piedad por la vida de su hijo a Voldemort-Albus no pudo reprimir un escalofrío cuando imaginó a su madre pidiendo piedad a un monstruo como ese, comenzaba a sentirse verdaderamente mal pero Hermione siguió implacable-Y el año pasado cuando todos le dieron la espalda pensando que había hecho trampa en el torneo, incluso su mejor amigo-Albus abrió mucho los ojos, ¿Ron le había dado la espalda a su padre?-por tu cara supongo que no lo sabías, pero eso no es todo. Le vi enfrentarse a un dragón, le vi meterse en el lago y aún cuando no tenía por qué hacerlo salvó a la hermana de una de las participantes que no había conseguido pasar la prueba, en el laberinto se enfrentó a una esfinge entre otras cosas y cuando ya pensaba que todo había acabado fue transportado a un cementerio dónde vio el renacer de Voldemort y la muerte de Cedric y después de todo eso, se encuentra con que el Ministerio está encubriéndolo todo, la gente no le cree y no se le acerca a él por miedo, y aún después de todo eso, aún cuando nadie merece ser salvado, él sigue determinado en vencer a Voldemort incluso si le cuesta la vida ¡¿y tú te atreves a reprocharle por unos malditos castigos?!-el grito de Hermione resonó por todas partes y Albus echó una mirada nerviosa a las escaleras ¿alguien había escuchado?

Hermione jadeaba después del discurso más largo que Albus le había escuchado en su vida pero no sabía muy bien qué pensar, sabía algunas cosas por los libros de historia y cosas así pero nunca había escuchado toda la historia completa y desde el punto de vista de los protagonistas. Hermione esperaba en silencio a que él añadiese algo pero Albus no sabía qué decir así que se giró quedando de cara al paisaje evitando la mirada de su tía. Hermione resopló enfada y se fue pisando fuerte. Albus hacía mucho que no se sentía tan mal.

Albus estaba en la cama llevaba mucho rato dando vueltas igual que la primera noche que había estado allí pero el sentimiento era completamente diferente. Se sentía mal y no sabía exactamente por qué, ¿sería verdad todo lo que había dicho Hermione? No creía que su tía le mintiese en algo como eso. Se giró quedando de costado y miró la silueta de su padre, iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. El silencio sólo era roto por los sonoros ronquidos de Ron y Neville, un ruido que era en cierto modo reconfortante, cuando Harry empezó a retorcerse. Su cara se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, en un momento se quedó completamente tieso con la espalda arqueada para volver a retorcerse, murmuraba algo ininteligible pero de vez en cuando Albus pudía escuchar algo que parecía un nombre.

-Cedric…no…-el murmullo desgarrado de Harry se clavó hondo en Albus. "_Fue transportado a un cementerio dónde vio el renacer de Voldemort y la muerte de Cedric" _La voz de Hermione resonó en sus pensamientos, su padre estaba soñando con _esa_ noche.

-Papá, papá-llamó Albus mientras le zarandeaba intentando despertarle-.¡Harry, Harry!

Harry se despertó sobresaltado, su pijama estaba húmedo por el sudor y se le pegaba al pecho y a la espalda, por un momento pareció desconcertado hasta que pudo enfocar y reconocer lo que había a su alrededor. Albus volvió a su cama pero no le quitó los ojos de encima a su padre, estaba preocupado pero era demasiado orgulloso para demostrarlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-no pudo resistirse a preguntar pero trató de que sonase lo más indiferente posible, Harry sonrió y Albus tuvo la sensación de que le había pillado.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien-la sonrisa se volvió un poco más forzada pero no abandonó su cara-. Suele pasarme.

-¿Sueles tener pesadillas?-preguntó Albus con genuino interés, su voz era casi inaudible pero Harry entendió.

-Sí, últimamente hay dos que me atormentan-murmuró haciendo una mueca-ambas muy diferentes-Harry sacudió la cabeza como intentando quitarse pensamientos desagradables, dejando a Albus completamente confuso ¿en qué eran diferentes? Harry percibió la pregunta en los ojos de su hijo pero no contestó y Albus no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionado, su padre no confiaba en él, _tampoco has hecho nada para ganarte su confianza_, murmuró una voz en su cabeza.

-Esto…Harry-su voz parecía haberle sacado de sus pensamientos-, yo…lo siento. Me comporté muy mal, a veces tengo problemas con mi genio-odiaba pedir perdón pero sentía que ese era el momento de hacerlo.

-Tranquilo-contestó Harry con una sonrisa sincera-, hace mucho que te perdoné y, al fin y al cabo, no fue del todo tu culpa. Yo también suelo tener problemas con mi genio.

Albus le devolvió la sonrisa y se sintió mejor de lo que había estado desde que llegó a ese lugar extraño e igual para él. Le gustaba estar así con su padre como cuando era más pequeño.

-¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos hacer algo contra Umbridge-murmuró Albus-, algo grande.

Harry dudó un momento y luego dijo:

-Hermione tiene una idea…pero es una tontería-las palabras de Harry inflamaron la curiosidad de Albus.

-¿Qué idea?

-Esto…quiere que yo enseñe DCAO-Harry se ruborizó ligeramente.

-¡Esa es una gran idea! Eres realmente bueno en Defensa-no había visto a su padre hacer algún hechizo este año pero si era cierto todo lo que decían su padre sería un buen profesor-. Además, no hay mejor forma de molestar a Umbridge. Te odia-añadió con una sonrisa.

Harry rio completamente de acuerdo.

-Bueno, ya lo pensaré-prometió Harry-. Ahora deberíamos dormir.

-Sí, sobre todo si tenemos que aguantar dos horas de Pociones mañana-bufó Albus y Harry no pudo evitar un resoplido.

-Y de Defensa-dijo Harry

-Umbridge-dijo Albus como si fuese un insulto.

Los dos chicos se metieron bajos las sábanas y en menos de un minuto, ambos estaban dormidos.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, no me juzguen muy duramente, realmente siento el cerebro como una naranja exprimida XD En el siguiente cap la cosa ya empieza a moverse realmente, prometo no tardar mucho en actualizar.**

**Muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews, me animan mucho y hacen que escriba más rápido y mejor :b **

**MayLiz Potter de Weasley:**** quedan muuuchos momentos de te-odio-mucho-aunque-seas-mi-padre/hijo XD Lo que hará el Harry del futuro ya se verá algo más adelante uno o dos caps más y desarrollaré la historia también por ese lado, espero hacerlo bien! A Albus va a haber que darle algo más de tiempo pero ya se dará cuenta...pero antes voy a hacerle sufrir un poco, a él y a su padre (risa malvada...) Un abrazo y gracias por dejar un review!**

**Como siempre, se aceptan sugerencias, felicitaciones, críticas...todo lo que quieran. Desde luego si ven algún fallo o cualquier cosa que crean que puede ser mejorada o que debe ser pulida me dicen, igual para cualquier duda. No se corten! Dejen reviews! (¿fue muy obvio lo que quiero conseguir...?)**

**Bien, eso es todo por hoy! Un beso, nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Reunión en Cabeza de Puerco

**Hola! ¿Me echaron de menos? **

**Lo primero, quiero disculparme por mi atraso pero es que han pasado muchas cosas, después de escribir el capítulo anterior me tomé unos días para despejarme y descansar, después caí enferma (pasé la Navidad enferma, muy triste) y hasta ayer no me he sentido mejor como para escribir :) Pero ahora ya he llegado con este cap! Como recompensa por mi tardanza este es el capítulo más largo hasta la fecha (10 pág. de word) y estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado aunque me ha costado bastante escribirlo :) En este cap podrán reconocer algunos pasajes del 5º libro pero como todos sabemos, Harry Potter no me pertenece así que el mérito va para J.K. Rowling.**

**Quiero agradecer todos sus reviews, favs, y alertas; significan mucho para mí y me dieron muchos ánimos**

**Sin más que añadir les dejo que lean. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

El miércoles por la mañana Albus se levantó antes que los demás y bajó a la sala común para esperar a Hermione, quería hablar con ella sobre su idea de que Harry enseñase Defensa. Llevaba dos días intentando hablar con ella pero nunca estaban solos, y la única manera de convencer a Harry era hacerle una encerrona.

Ya había algunas personas en la sala común que charlaban en voz baja, un grupo de chicas salió por el retrato a desayunar, supuso Albus, y los gemelos Weasley estaban frente al fuego con su amigo Lee Jordan, dormitando. Albus aún se impresionaba mucho cuando veía a Fred y no podía evitar ponerse nervioso. En su tiempo, George a veces contaba alguna que otra trastada de las que hizo con su hermano y la conexión que había siempre entre ellos, Albus siempre pensó que eso era sensacional y ahora que los veía se dio cuenta de que era mucho mejor de lo que él había pensado, no pudo ni imaginar el dolor de su tío George al perderlo y lo mucho que le debió llevar ser capaz de hablar de su hermano. Por un momento se imaginó lo que sería perder a alguno de sus hermanos y una punzada de dolor y añoranza le traspasó. Les echaba tanto de menos, mucho más de lo que nunca se había imaginado, siempre pensó que el día en el que lograse perderlos de vista sería realmente afortunado pero ahora que su deseo se había cumplido, sólo tenía ganas de maldecirse a sí mismo.

Llevaba un rato al pie de las escaleras y la gente empezaba a mirarlo raro así que se sentó en una butaca junto a la ventana. El sol había salido pero se veía tímido entre las nubes que adornaban el cielo, Octubre estaba casi acabándose y los días soleados habían quedado atrás hacia mucho ya, el frío se había instalado en todo el castillo, las ventiscas hacían tiritar por los pasillos y las clases, la de Pociones en especial se había vuelto un verdadero suplicio. El único lugar dónde se podía estar realmente a gusto era la sala común o el Gran Comedor.

-Hoy sí que te has levantado pronto-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Albus se giró para quedar frente a su padre. Harry tenía una sonrisa que decía claramente "te he pillado" y le recordó enormemente a su padre del futuro cuando le encontraba maquinando alguna broma para James, o con él.

-Sí, no podía quedarme más en la cama-dijo con una sonrisa que intentaba parecer inocente.

-Claro-dijo Harry en un tono de voz que dejaba claro que no se lo estaba tragando-. ¿Y no será, quizá, que querías encontrarte con Hermione?

-¿Con Hermione?-le salió una voz aguda que mataba todo su intento de parecer inocente-. ¿Por qué iba a querer encontrarme con Hermione?- _Oh, vamos, eres mejor mentiroso que eso_, pensó pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Bueno, estaba pensando en que quizá querrías encontrarte con ella para planear una encerrona para que acepte ser profesor de Defensa-dijo con una sonrisa.

Albus suspiró derrotado. Le habían pillado.

-Pues para tu información, ya lo he pensado -dijo Harry-, y lo voy a hacer.

-¡¿De verdad?!-el chillido sonó detrás de Harry y despertó bruscamente a los gemelos y a Lee.

-¡Hermione!-exclamaron Fred y George a la vez-. No grites-terminó Fred pero Hermione no les hizo caso.

-¿Lo harás?-preguntó casi en un susurro.

-Sí, lo haré, pero habrá que ver quién quiere que yo le de clases-contestó Harry.

-Vamos, pa…Harry-Albus se encogió un poco ante la mirada de Hermione-seguro que hay mucha gente que aceptará encantada que tú les des clases, al fin y al cabo, te has enfrentado a un montón de cosas y eso no se puede negar-dijo y Hermione asintió con aprobación.

-Vale, vale-dijo Harry distendidamente-. Será mejor que vaya a despertar a Ron.

Harry subió las escaleras y se perdió de vista. Albus supuso que le llevaría un rato despertar a Ron y se acomodó mejor en la butaca, Hermione se sentó en frente suyo. Albus la miró y deseó que su padre bajase pronto.

-Alex, deberías tener más cuidado-_ya empieza, _pensó Albus-. Date cuenta de que nadie puede enterarse de que eres quién eres, cualquiera podría utilizarlo en vuestra contra, ¡Merlín! El Profeta tendría titular para un mes, ya están intentando poner a Dumbledore como a un loco y a Harry como a un niño falto de atención, ¡imagínate que de repente le sale un hijo de la nada! Por eso debes tener más cuidado cuando…-Hermione hablaba en un susurro pero podía poner toda su fiereza en su voz. Albus dejó de escucharla cuando vio a una chica pelirroja bajar las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas. Ginny se acercó a ellos y a Albus le empezaron a sudar las palmas de las manos.

-Hola, Hermione-dijo y bostezó-y tú eres…Alex ¿no?

-Sí- luchó por serenarse porque si no Hermione se iba a dar cuenta de que algo raro pasaba-. Tú eres Ginny ¿verdad?

-Sí, esa soy yo-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Si acostumbrarse a ver a su padre con su misma edad había sido difícil, le estaba costando más aceptar que su madre era más pequeña que él. Hermione y su madre hablaron durante unos minutos y después Ginny se fue con un chico que llevaba una cámara colgada del cuello. Hermione le volvió a mirar y a Albus no le estaba gustando nada cómo lo hacía, ¿se había dado cuenta de su nerviosismo? Albus le sonrió intentando parecer inocente, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había intentado parecerlo en lo que iba de mañana pero el resultado no estaba siendo mejor que con Harry. En ese momento, Harry y Ron bajaban las escaleras hablando entre ellos y Hermione se distrajo cuando entraron en la sala, Albus nunca había estado tan agradecido con su padre y su tío. Suspiró.

-Bien-dijo Hermione en un susurro-, hoy hablaré con algunas personas y nos reuniremos en Hogsmade para poder discutirlo tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué tenemos que reunirnos fuera del colegio?-preguntó Ron, fastidiado.

-Pues porque no creo que a la Suma Inquisidora-contestó Hermione con asco- le haga mucha gracia si se entera de lo que estamos tramando.

Los tres chicos asintieron de acuerdo y los cuatro bajaron a desayunar rumiando las palabras de Hermione.

Albus estaba en la sala común con Harry, Ron y Hermione. El trío hablaba sobre Sirius y la preocupación de Harry por si aparecía en el pueblo bajo las narices de Draco Malfoy. Albus no los estaba escuchando realmente pero de vez en cuando asentía o decía Ajá Sus pensamientos iban por otro camino aunque no muy alejado de Sirius, ¿debía advertir a alguien sobre su muerte? ¿A Harry? ¿A Sirius? En realidad, él no sabía exactamente cuándo había pasado o cómo. Lo único que sabía era que había ocurrido a finales de curso y que su muerte había sido en el Ministerio. ¿Qué pasaría si diese esa información? ¿Cambiarían muchas cosas en su tiempo? ¿Podía arriesgarse a que algo cambiara? La respuesta fue inmediata, antes incluso de haber terminado la pregunta ya sabía la respuesta. No. No podía arriesgarse a eso, no tiraría todo por la borda por una persona. Albus se sentía mal, ¿era un egoísta? ¿Si Sirius moría no sería igual de culpable que aquel que le lanzase la maldición? Todas esas preguntas y muchas más rondaban por su cabeza y notaba como un dolor punzante empezaba a aparecer por encima de su ceja derecha y se iba extendiendo al resto.

-Por eso creo que deberíamos cortar a Hocicos en tiras, freírlas, hacer bocadillos y repartirlos en Hogwarts.

-Sí, eso estaría bien-apoyó Albus de forma distraída.

-¡Alex!-el grito de Hermione le había sacado completamente de su ensismamiento.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, alarmado y molesto.

-Pasa que no estabas escuchando-le recriminó la chica.

Los tres le miraban atentamente pero no eran los únicos, ¿a caso Hermione no sabía lo que era pasar desapercibida?

-Bueno, pero no tenías que gritarme-le dijo enfadado-. Ahora todos nos están prestando atención-añadió en un susurro.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se giraron, era verdad, todos miraban al grupo que estaba sentado en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Harry desvió la vista fastidiado, Hermione se sonrojó y volvió a girarse de cara al fuego, Ron también se giró pero antes dijo a voz en grito:

-¿Qué? ¿No tenéis nada mejor qué hacer?-tras eso todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo antes pero Albus tuvo la sensación de que los murmullos se referían a ellos cuatro.

-No les hagas caso-le dijo Harry.

Albus asintió, un poco extrañado, ¿desde cuándo su padre era tan intuitivo? Normalmente, no acertaba con lo que Albus pensaba aunque tampoco es que tuviesen muchas oportunidades para hablar, y cuando las tenían acababan peleados. ¿Era por qué este Harry pasaba más tiempo con él y ya conocía a Albus lo suficiente como para saber cuándo estaba molesto? Quizá, pero en realidad no habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos. Albus sacudió la cabeza, ¿qué más daba?

-Creo que será mejor que nos pongamos a hacer las tareas-dijo Harry.

Albus soltó un suspiro cansado pero se levantó de todas formas y se dirigió a una mesa libre para ponerse a hacer deberes. Los profesores estaban realmente histéricos con eso de los TIMOS y no paraban de mandar redacciones y más redacciones, además de que Albus tenía ya varios ejercicios que practicar para Encantamientos, una de las asignaturas que peor se le daban, pero ese año, con ayuda de Hermione, estaba determinado a sacar una S en su TIMO. Hermione que a pesar de tener más asignaturas que ellos ya había terminado sus deberes y se puso a tejer gorros de lana para los elfos. Albus no pudo más que admirar su empeño. En su tiempo, hacía apenas un año que se había aprobado una ley por la cual si los elfos domésticos solicitaban un sueldo, este debía ser dado por sus dueños. Recordaba perfectamente la controversia que había dado esa ley que su tía había defendido durante años, El Profeta se puso las botas con sus comentarios mal intencionados para ridiculizar a Hermione pero ella, lejos de amilanarse, había defendido con más ahínco su causa y ver cómo 25 años atrás la chica ya defendía los derechos de los elfos, era algo realmente admirable. Tras otra mirada admirada a Hermione bajó la cabeza y se concentró en sus tareas.

La mañana de la excursión a Hogsmade amaneció despejada pero ventosa. El cielo era azul y el sol relucía aunque todavía algo tímido. El viento hacía que la temperatura fuese más baja y de sus bocas salían bocanadas de vaho mientras Harry, Ron, Hermione y Albus bajan a desayunar. Cuando terminaron se acercaron al grupo reunido en el vestíbulo y pasaron junto a Filch que comprobaba los nombres de cada uno. El permiso de Albus era uno falso que le había dado la profesora McGonagall dos días después de su llegada y mientras salía del castillo Albus no se sentía especialmente culpable. Cuando Harry pasó, Albus pudo ver como el celador le olisqueaba sin ningún tipo de recato.

-¿Por qué te estaba olisqueando Filch?-preguntó Albus.

-Querría comprobar que no huelo a bombas fétidas-dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros y cuando vio las miradas extrañadas continuó día en que le envié una carta a Hocicos vino Filch exigiendo que se la enseñara, dijo que había recibido un chivatazo de que iba a encargar bombas fétidas.

-Seguro fue Malfoy-opinó Ron-. Esa es su definición de divertido.

-No sé, ¿qué ganaría él con eso?-inquirió Albus-. Quiero decir, cuando Filch viese tu carta se daría cuenta de que no estabas encargando nada y no habría castigo para ti.

-Alex tiene razón-dijo Hermione pero no añadió nada más y se quedó muy pensativa el resto del camino hasta Hogsmade.

Bajaron por la calle principal y pasaron por delante de Zonco y se cruzaron con Fred, George y Lee que los saludaron efusivamente y le dieron un guiño a Hermione. Albus y Harry la miraron extrañados pero se mantuvieron en silencio. Finalmente Hermione se paró frente al pub Cabeza de Puerco.

-¿No iremos a Las Tres Escobas?-preguntó Albus.

-No, allí hay demasiada gente y mucho ruido-contestó Hermione-, he quedado aquí con un par de personas, a este pub no suelen venir los alumnos de Hogwarts así que supongo que nadie nos escuchará-la chica parecía algo nerviosa pero abrió la puerta del pub con determinación.

Cuando entraron Albus estuvo seguro de que no volvería a pisar ese sitio en su vida. El suelo de piedra estaba cubierto de mugre y arenisca, las ventanas no estaban en mejor estado y la mugre acumulada no dejaba que la luz del día se colara dentro del local por eso la estancia estaba completamente iluminada por velas pero aún así el pub estaba sombrío. Solo había otras cinco personas, dos encapuchados hablaban en una mesa al lado de una ventana, una mujer completamente vestida de negro, también cubierta por un velo negro que le llegaba a los pies, estaba sentada al lado de la chimenea apagada, un hombre completamente vendado, daba tragos a una bebida humeante sentado en la barra y por último, el barman que tenía aspecto de gruñón, barba y el cabello gris. Era alto y delgado, y en ese momento sus ojos azules, que a Albus le parecieron extrañamente familiares, les taladraban con la mirada.

-¿Qué queréis?-prácticamente gruñó.

-Tres cervezas de mantequilla, por favor-contestó Hermione.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron y Albus llevó las cuatro polvorientas botellas que el hombre había servido. Se quedaron en silencio dando sorbos a sus bebidas mientras pensaban. Hermione parecía realmente nerviosa, Ron en cambio, no parecía muy preocupado y Harry tenía la vista fija en un punto por detrás de la cabeza de Albus y daba ocasionales sorbos a su botella. La puerta del pub se abrió y Albus se giró para ver quién había entrado.

Neville, Dean y Lavender fueron los primeros, después entraron Parvati y Padma Patil con Cho Chang (Albus pudo ver cómo su padre se sonrojaba ligeramente) y otra chica. Luna Lovegood que entró sola con aire despistado, era la primera vez que la veía en lo que llevaban de curso, Albus estaba acostumbrado a sus visitas por Navidad y en el verano, siempre y cuando no estuviese haciendo alguna de esas expediciones que sacaban de quicio a Hermione. A continuación, entraron las chicas del equipo de quiddicht de Gryffindor, el chico con el que había salido Ginny de la sala común el miércoles que ahora Albus sabía que se llamaba Colin y el que parecía su hermano, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott y un chico y una chica de Hufflepuff, cuyos nombres Albus no conocía; tres Ravenclaw que tampoco conocía, Ginny con otro chico de Hufflepuff y, por último, Fred, George y Lee que cargaban con bolsas de Zonco.

Harry alternaba miradas incrédulas entre el grupo que había entrado y Hermione que le miraba un tanto temerosa por la reacción de su amigo.

-¿Un par de personas?-la voz de su padre sonó ligeramente histérica y casi no pudo evitar una carcajada cuando cruzó una mirada con Ron. ¡Era tan raro ver al gran Harry Potter así de nervioso!

-Bueno, parece que la idea tuvo bastante éxito…y eso…-contestó Hermione debatiéndose entre reír por la expresión de su amigo y suplicar su perdón, por la misma razón-. Esto, ¡Ron! ¿Por qué no acercas unas sillas?

Ron fue poniendo unas cuantas sillas alrededor de la mesa en la que estaban. El camarero tenía los ojos como platos y Albus pensó que seguramente ese hombre nunca había visto su pub tan lleno.

-¡Hola!-saludó Fred alegremente al sorprendido barman-. ¿Esto…nos pone…-hizo un tanteo con los dedos- veinticinco cervezas de mantequilla, por favor?-terminó.

El camarero salió de su asombro y fulminando con la mirada a todos y cada uno de los estudiantes que había allí, fue sacando botellas de debajo de la barra y colocándolas descuidadamente encima. Los chicos fueron poniendo dos sickles cada uno para pagar las cervezas. El hombre contó las monedas, asintió casi de mala gana y se puso a limpiar vasos con un trapo realmente sucio. El grupo de alumnos se fueron sentando alrededor de la mesa en la que estaban sentados, charlando entre ellos pero cuando cada uno tuvo su botella en la mano el silencio se instauró en el grupo.

-Esto…, hola-saludó Hermione con más entusiasmo de lo normal-. Creo que todos sabemos por qué estamos aquí-los demás desviaron la vista de Harry y la miraron-. Necesitamos… necesitamos un profesor de Defensa, un profesor competente-añadió por si a alguien se le ocurría replicar-pero ya no sólo por aprobar nuestros TIMOS sino también porque tenemos que aprender a defendernos.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el Hufflepuff que había llegado con Ginny-. ¿Qué nos podría hace daño?

-Pues…-Hermione pareció dudar un momento.

-Voldemort-contestó Albus por ella, entonces todas las miradas se centraron en él-. Voldemort ha regresado, una guerra se avecina aunque el Ministerio este intentando callarlo y cuando la guerra estalle, cuando Voldemort empiece a atacar, no tendréis tiempo de preocuparos por nada más que por vuestra supervivencia y la de vuestras familias. Los hijos de muggles serán perseguidos y torturados, y los que se opongan a él serán atacados-en ese momento todos le miraban asustados pero Albus no se detuvo-. En ese momento, desearéis saber cómo defenderos y creedme cuando os digo que un estúpido libro como el que estamos leyendo no os servirá de nada.

-¿Y qué pruebas tenéis de que quién-vosotros-sabéis ha regresado?-preguntó el mismo chico de antes.

-Dumbledore lo dice-contestó Ron rápidamente.

-Dumbledore lo dice porque él-dirigió un dedo acusador a Harry- lo dice, pero todo lo que tenemos es su palabra.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Ron agresivamente.

-Zacharias Smith-contestó el chico un poco temeroso.

Ron asintió muy tranquilamente, lo que era una mala señal.

-Creo que tenemos el derecho de saber qué pasó exactamente en Junio.

-Ese no es el tema-intervino Hermione rápidamente.

Albus miró a su padre que cada vez parecía más molesto y enfadado y eso tampoco era buena señal, se preguntó cuánto tardaría en explotar. ¿Sería peor cuando se enfadaba de adolescente que con veinticinco años más? Bueno, parecía que pronto iba a averiguarlo.

-Si habéis venido esperando que os cuente algo sobre la muerte de Cedric-empezó Harry mientras todos le miraban expectantes, ¿de verdad eran tan ilusos?-ya os podéis largar porque no pienso decir nada-Albus estuvo a punto de reír por la cara de desilusión que pusieron todos-. La única prueba que tenéis es mi palabra. Yo lo vi, vi cómo regresaba y me salvé por los pelos pero si no confiáis en mí, es mejor que nos olvidemos de esto porque no pienso malgastar mi tiempo intentando convenceros.

El silencio era casi tangible y parecía que todos habían vuelto a respirar cuando Harry terminó de hablar, Albus, que había esperado gritos y cosas así, exhaló un suspiro aliviado. Albus captó la mirada airada que le dedicaba a Hermione, como si ella tuviese la culpa de aquella situación y Albus estaba medianamente de acuerdo.

-Bien, bien…eh…como iba diciendo-Hermione parecía algo distraída, tomó un respiro profundo y siguió con voz más segura-, estamos todos de acuerdo en que necesitamos estas clases y Harry a accedido a ser nuestro profesor…

-¿Por qué tiene que ser él nuestro profesor?-interrumpió Smith, el cual estaba empezando a caerle realmente mal a Albus y por la cara de fastidio que pusieron los demás, no era al único.

-¿Es verdad que puedes hacer un _patronus_ corpóreo? -preguntó una chica evitando que alguien contestase con algo más que palabras a Smith.

- No conocerás a la señora Bones, ¿verdad?-preguntó Harry a la defensiva

Albus no sabía quién era esa mujer pero la muchacha asintió.

-Es mi tía, me llamo Susan Bones-y añadió-. Me contó lo que pasó en tu vista. Entonces, ¿es verdad?

-Sí-contestó Harry más relajado.

Un murmullo de interés recorrió al grupo.

-¡Pero eso es nivel de ÉXTASIS!-exclamó otro chico-. Y muchos magos adultos no pueden hacerlo.

-¿Es verdad que venciste a un basilisco, el que atacó a los alumnos cuando estabas en segundo?-preguntó otro Hufflepuff. Harry asintió con la cabeza y silbidos de admiración resonaron por todo el pub. Albus miró a su padre más atentamente, eso no lo sabía y cuando la verdad de esas palabras le dio de lleno, Albus no pudo evitar un jadeo.

-¿Con sólo doce años mataste a un basilisco?-preguntó con voz ahogada.

-Sí, y me salvó de morir allí-contestó Ginny antes que Harry. Albus la miró atentamente y no pudo evitar una punzada de culpabilidad…le había dicho tantas cosas horribles a su padre y resulta que él verdaderamente era un héroe.

-Y en primero-dijo Neville dirigiéndose al grupo-evitó que quien-vosotros-sabéis robara la Piedra Filosofal.

Otro murmullo admirado recorrió al grupo y la mirada sobre Harry se intensificó, y el chico se removió incómodo y Albus no pudo evitar sonreír, realmente se había equivocado con él, ¡odiaba la atención!

-Por no hablar-intervino Chang, pero Albus no la miró a ella como el resto sino que vigiló atentamente las reacciones de su padre-de las pruebas que tuvo que superar en el Torneo el año pasado: dragones, la gente del agua, acromántulas y otras muchas cosas.

Albus aún vigilaba a su padre y pudo ver como su cara se tornaba de un rojo intenso y que parecía estar intentando controlar la expresión de su rostro para no parecer demasiado satisfecho pero no le estaba dando mucho resultado. Albus cruzó una mirada con Hermione quien sonrió pero él no le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Dicho así sé que suena muy impresionante…pero de verdad que no…no es para tanto-aseguró Harry intentando acallar los murmullos admirados de los otros chicos-. La mayoría de las veces tuve ayuda y pude salir vivo por pura suerte…

-Con el dragón no-saltó un Ravenclow-volaste genial.

-Y tampoco con los dementores este verano-dijo Susan.

-Sí, bueno…es verdad que hay algunas cosas que las hice solo pero eso no significa…

-¿A caso intentas escabullirte y no enseñarnos nada?-inquirió Zacharias.

-Él no ha dicho eso-gruñó Fred.

-Bien, dejémonos de tonterías y empecemos-intervino Ron-¿estamos de acuerdo en que Hary nos de clase?

Hubo un murmullo de asentimiento y algún que otro asentimiento. Hermione, que casi resplandecía, sonrió ampliamente.

-Entonces, si todos estamos de acuerdo, creo que deberíamos concretar con qué frecuencia vamos a reunirnos y dónde lo haremos.

-Creo que deberíamos hacerlo al menos una vez a la semana-opinó Albus.

-Pero no debe interferir con nuestros entrenamientos de quiddicht-apuntó Angelina, la capitana del equipo de Gryffindor.

-Ni con los nuestros-coincidió Cho

-Ni los nuestros-añadió Smith.

-Bueno, ya buscaremos un día-dijo Hermione claramente fastidiada-, cuando lo hayamos decidido os lo comunicaremos. Ahora hay que decidir dónde.

Eso era mucho más difícil y todos se quedaron callados pensando una respuesta.

-¿Qué tal e la biblioteca?-propuso Katie Bell, cazadora de Gryffindor.

-No-negó Hermione-, no creo que a la señora Pince le haga mucha gracia que nos pongamos a lanzar hechizos en mitad de la biblioteca.

-¿Y en algún aula que no se utilice?-sugirió Dean.

-Sí-exclamó Ron-. El año pasado la profesora McGonagall nos prestó una clase para practicar para el Torneo.

-No creo que a la profesora McGonagall le sea tan complaciente, ya que esto es un ataque directamente contra la Suma Inquisidora-apuntó Albus diciendo el título con asco. Los demás agacharon la cabeza decepcionados.

-Bueno, seguro que encontraremos un sitio-intervino Hermione-. Mientras tanto, id pensando sitios donde podamos reunirnos. Cuando lo tengamos os avisaremos y para eso necesito…-se puso a rebuscar en su bolso y sacó un rollo de pergamino y una pluma-, necesito que todos firméis en el pergamino.

Hubo un momento de duda por parte de todos pero Albus se repuso y cogió el pergamino y la pluma de la mano de Hermione y escribió su nombre, tomando la iniciativa. Después de eso todos fueron pasándose el trozo de papel firmando pero aún se veía alguna cara preocupada.

-Tranquilos, no lo perderé de vista-aseguró Hermione intentado tranquilizarlos, lo que logró aunque sólo un poco.

Hubo otro silencio pensativo, como si estuviesen asimilando lo que acababan de hacer. Entonces Fred, George y Lee se levantaron, se despidieron y salieron del pub. Los demás salieron fueron saliendo en grupos después de ellos, murmurando con las cabezas juntas. Albus tenía la esperanza de que no lo comentasen muy alto, arriesgándose a que alguien les escuchara.

-Bueno, creo que ha ido mejor de lo esperado, ¿no, Harry?-opinó Albus y Harry le lanzó una mirada airada.

Los tres se levantaron y salieron al frío de la calle. El viento les cortaba las mejillas y les hacía tiritar.

-Ese Smith es un cretino-dijo Ron-. ¿Por qué le invitaste?

-Yo no le invité-aseguró Hermione-. Él me escucho hablando con Ernie y Hannah y parecía muy interesado así que ¿qué querías que hiciera? Aunque cuantos más seamos, mejor. Además, estoy segura que si no hubiese sido porque Michel Corner sale con Ginny no creo que él…-pero Hermione no terminó de decir lo que ella creía.

-¿QUÉ SALE CON QUIÉN?-gritaron Albus y Ron a la vez para luego mirarse sorprendidos y Albus maldijo su propia impulsividad, ¿es que no podía callarse? Hermione le lanzaba miradas suspicaces y Albus suplicó a Merlín a quien quisiera escucharle que la chica no sacara conclusiones.

-¿Quién de ellos es Corner?-preguntó Ron furioso, sus orejas estaban completamente rojas y Albus podía notar las suyas calientes.

-El que dijo que Harry había volado genial con lo del dragón-informó Hermione.

-¿Desde cuándo salen?-preguntó esta vez Albus, tratando de parecer indiferente.

-Se conocieron en el baile de Navidad y al final de curso comenzaron a salir-contestó Hermione y por su mirada Albus supo que no debería haber preguntado.

-¡Pero yo creía que a Ginny le gustaba Harry!-exclamó Ron.

Albus miró a su padre que no parecía afectado porque Ginny saliera con otro chico y no pudo evitar un bufido de frustración, ¿de verdad iba a tener que aguantar a su madre enrollándose con otro tipo sin que su padre hiciera nada? Albus tuvo el impulso de decir quién era su madre pero se contuvo recordándose que no podía dar más información de la necesaria y volvió a prestar atención a la conversación entre Ron y Hermione.

-A Ginny se le pasó hace meses lo de Harry, no es que no le caigas bien…-aclaró mirando al chico pero Harry no encontraba esa conversación tan interesante como su amigo y su hijo pero entonces pareció llegar a una conclusión y preguntó:

-¿Por eso ahora es capaz de hablarme?-Hermione asintió.

-Y hablando de parejas-Ron soltó un bufido pero Hermione no le hizo caso-, ¿qué tal Cho y tú?

-¿A qué te refieres?-saltó Harry y Albus fue quién bufó esa vez, era tan evidente.

-Me refiero a que no te ha quitado los ojos de encima-contestó Hermione sonriendo cuando vio que Harry se sonrojaba hasta las orejas y Albus no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante el comportamiento de su padre y su sonrisa satisfecha.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado :)**

**Como siempre, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, halago...no duden en comentarmela :D**

**Contestando reviews:**

**sunshine****: no, no tengo una fecha concreta para actualizar aunque las últimas tres veces lo he hecho en miércoles, si no me equivoco, así que lo puedes tomar como una referencia :) Me alegra que te gustase el anterior cap, a ver qué piensas de este y también me alegro de haya conseguido llamar tu atenciós sobre este Albus, esa es una de las razones por las que le he hecho diferente :) Y, bueno, Albus sí está en Slytherin en su tiempo pero me pareció que lo mejor para crear las distintas situaciones es que esté en Gryffindor con Harry, como dice Dumbledore cuando hablan con él. Sirius y Remus aparecerán más adelante, la historia se va a desarrollar como en HP Y OF sólo que con Albus para liarlo todo XD Un abrazo! **

**Paulyss: como ves en este capítulo no ha habido ninguna bronca entre ellos y Albus se va dando cuenta de las cosas pero aún habrá peleas entre ellos, ya tengo algunas pensadas, sólo me falta elegir el momento para meterlas :) Albus también es mi favorito de los tres por eso escribo sobre él XD Espero tu opinión sobre este cap. Un saludo!**

**Un beso! Y hasta la próxima!**


	6. Recuerdos y un Decreto

**Hola! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! WII! Espero que hayáis pasado unas buenas fiestas con la familia, amigos...Yo personalmente me lo he pasado muy bien pero mi vida no os interesa así que vamos al capítulo :)** **Esta mañana me levanté con muchas ganas de escribir y llevo todo el día escribiendo a ratos, este cap lo he escrito todo todito hoy. Una vez más vamos con una pelea entre Albus y Harry y un fragmento de lo que pasa en el futuro :) Y ya no digo más que si no os acabo contando el capítulo XD **

**Una cosa más, (ESTO ES IMPORTANTE) visto lo visto, he decidido que voy a actualizar los miércoles porque entre unas cosas y otras, nunca tengo tiempo para escribir todo lo que me gustaría y acabo actualizando ese día.**

**Espero que os guste. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Desde que había llegado a ese tiempo, Albus no había tenido un fin de semana tan bueno como aquél y Harry parecía estar igual que él. Junto con Ron y Harry había pasado el fin de semana haciendo deberes y aunque la tarea no era especialmente divertida hacerla con los dos amigos era en cierto modo entretenido. Más de una vez se preguntó con fastidio si cuando volviese a su tiempo tendría que hacer quinto de nuevo pero entonces Ron o Harry hacían una pregunta ridícula y olvidaba sus preocupaciones. Lo que más le gustaba de hacer los deberes con ellos era que podía verlos interactuar, sentía una malsana satisfacción cada vez que Hermione les corregía y a veces se encontraba pensando que era un buen material para las peleas con su padre en el futuro, sobre todo con Pociones. Al contrario que a su padre, Pociones era la asignatura que mejor se le daba y la que más le gustaba aunque ese año con el profesor Snape no estaba siendo tan bueno como de costumbre y cuando veía su actitud para con Harry (y los demás Gryffindors en general) se preguntaba en qué momento su padre decidió ponerle su nombre.

Aquel día de octubre volvió a ser soleado por lo que cogieron sus cosas y se sentaron a los pies de una gran haya cerca del lago. De vez en cuando, Albus levantaba la cabeza de su redacción de Transformaciones y miraba a su alrededor, la hierba estaba verde y fresca pero por suerte la humedad había sido absorbida por el sol que relucía en el cielo azul, la llana superficie del lago era molestada en ocasiones por los tentáculos del calamar gigante salpicando todo a su alrededor y creando diferentes hondas, las ramas del haya se balanceaban en la suave brisa, casi parecía un día de verano exceptuando por el frío que se podía sentir en el ambiente y del que estaban protegidos por numerosas capas de ropa. Hermione tenía la espalada apoyada en la corteza del árbol y vigilaba sus agujas de tejer que tintineaban y destellaban delante de ella, creando formas que tenían cierto aire a gorros y calcetines de lana, Ron permanecía embobado mirándola sin que ella pareciese percatarse de él aunque hubo un momento en el que a Albus le pareció que estuvo a punto de sonreír satisfecha, Ron sacudió la cabeza y volvió a lo suyo, entre tanto Harry había permanecido con una mueca concentrada escribiendo en un largo pergamino, algo en sus facciones le recordó inmensamente a cuando trabajaba en algún caso y se pasaba horas y horas sentado en su escritorio, en ese momento pareció darse cuenta de la mirada de Albus y levantó la cabeza, le sonrió y volvió a concentrarse en su tarea. Albus se sintió como el niño que había sido, entrando en el despacho de su padre, pidiéndole sentarse en el sillón para leer algún cuento, él no le respondía, sólo levantaba la cabeza y le dedicaba una sonrisa tierna antes de volver a concentrarse en su trabajo y cuando finalmente Albus era vencido por el sueño, su padre le cargaba y le llevaba a la cama, recordaba perfectamente la forma en la que sus labios cálidos se posaban sobre su frente. Cuando empezó Hogwarts, tuvo que habituarse a dormir sin hacer ese ritual.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana bajaba las escaleras junto con Ron y Harry que hablaban sobre no sé qué táctica de quiddicht que, aunque hubiese estado más despierto que en ese momento, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Se lo pasaba bien jugando con su padre y solía unirse a los partidos familiares pero a diferencia del resto de su familia, él disfrutaba mucho más en las gradas animando que encima de una escoba. Hubo numerosas peleas entre sus hermanos y él a causa del dichoso deporte. Le encantaba el quiddicht pero tampoco le gustaba estar todo el día hablando de diferentes jugadas y las mejores tácticas como James y Lily. Harry y Ron iban tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta del nuevo elemento del tablón de anuncios que había llamado la atención de un pequeño grupo de alumnos. Albus le dio un codazo a Ron que iba a su derecha y se encaminó hacia el tablón sin prestar atención a si los dos chicos le seguían o no.

En el tablón habían colgado un enorme letrero que tapaba los demás carteles. El letrero estaba escrito en grandes letras negras, marcado con un sello que parecía oficial y una firma en rosa, cargada de florituras. Nada más leer el encabezado, (Por orden de la Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts) Albus supo que no iba a ser nada bueno. Efectivamente, lo leyó todo lo rápido que pudo sin perderse ningún detalle y llegó a una conclusión nada más leer el primer párrafo. Alguien les había escuchado en Cabeza de Puerco. Umbridge lo estaba dejando muy claro. Había disuelto cualquier tipo de sociedad, equipo, grupo…y Albus se preguntó vagamente si Gryffindor conseguiría que aprobasen su equipo de quiddicht pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba. Albus se giró y miró a su padre que parecía leer el cartel una y otra vez y tenía las manos apretadas en puños demostrando cuan enfadado estaba, entonces Albus pudo verlo. En el dorso de su mano unas cicatrices se marcaban claramente y la certeza de quién se las había hecho golpeo con fuerza haciéndole ver todo en rojo. Se acercó a Harry pisando fuerte y le cogió la mano para mirar más de cerca las cicatrices_._ Harry, que había sido pillado por sorpresa, no pudo evitar que los ojos de Albus viesen claramente las palabras: _no debo decir mentiras_.

-¡ESA MALDITA MUJER!-su grito resonó por toda la sala común e hizo saltar a los niños de segundo que estaban mirando el cartel.

-Shh…no quiero que nadie se entere-le replicó Harry que soltó su mano con brusquedad.

-¿Qué no quieres…? ¿Eres tonto o qué te pasa?-su orejas estaban completamente rojas y aunque sabía que acababa de decir algo de lo que después se arrepentiría, en ese momento no le importó-. Ahora mismo vamos a hablar con McGonagall y vas a presentar una queja formal. Los métodos de esa mujer están prohibidos en este colegio-dicho esto cogió a Harry de un brazo y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia el retrato bajo la mirada atónita de los alumnos congregados en la sala común.

-¡Eh!-escuchó la exclamación de Ron a sus espaldas pero poco le importaba, sólo pensaba en las numerosas muertes que le deseaba a esa mujer, a cada cual más dolorosa, y en que Harry no se soltase de su agarre. Esto último le estaba costando horrores. Desde fuera, el muchacho parecía realmente enclenque y delgaducho pero bajo su mano, Albus pudo notar el musculoso brazo de su padre debatiéndose contra él.

-¡Suéltame!-finalmente, con un tirón excepcionalmente fuerte, Harry consiguió soltarse y le dedicó una mirada que asustaría al mismísimo Voldemort-. ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Aquí el padre soy yo y no te permito este comportamiento!-una vez más Albus vio a su padre en el quinceañero que se presentaba ante él y aunque su cabeza le decía a gritos que eran de la misma edad no pudo evitar encogerse ante su mirada.

-¿Padre?-su tono burlón pareció herir levemente a Harry-. Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de considerarte mi padre, no desde que vi como tu cariño por mi mermaba cuando te diste cuenta de que el hijo que más se parecía a ti, era el más diferente-Albus soltó una risa que nada tenía de alegre-. ¿Quieres que te cuente una cosa? Soy un Slytherin, no me gusta jugar al quiddicht y mi asignatura favorita es Pociones-volvió a reír al ver la mirada incrédula de su padre y decidió soltarle algo que seguro le iba a desconcertar por completo-. ¿Sabes cuál es mi segundo nombre? Es Se…

-¡Eh, espera!-el grito de Ron le interrumpió a mitad de la frase y estuvo agradecido. Hasta ahora los tres habían frenado su curiosidad por lo que pasaría en el futuro, seguramente Harry y Ron habían sido hostigados por Hermione hasta el cansancio sobre los peligros de conocer el futuro y Albus tenía muy claro que no podía revelar nada pero si Harry se enteraba de que se llamaba como su odiado profesor de Pociones era seguro que ni el más largo, pesado y contundente discurso de Hermione pararían su curiosidad-. Creo…que Harry…tiene derecho a decidir si quiere o…no quiere…contárselo…a alguien-Ron jadeaba interrumpiéndose a sí mismo pero Albus pudo ver la razón en sus palabras.

-Está bien, está bien-Albus aceptó las palabras de Ron y se dio la vuelta para volver a la sala común sin mirar a ninguno de los dos chicos que permanecían parados en mitad del pasillo, podía sentir la mirada de ambos clavándose en su espalda. Entró en la sala común, había perdido el apetito, y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación sin hacer caso a las miradas y los murmullos de sus compañeros de casa. _No, ellos no son tus compañeros, ni siquiera son Slytherin, ni estás en tu tiempo, ni papá es tu amigo, no tienes nada que hacer aquí_, pensó y la ira, en proporciones que nunca había sentido, inundó su cuerpo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Dumbledore? ¡Había pasado más de un mes desde que había llegado a ese lugar! Dumbledore ni siquiera le miraba en las comidas, no le había vuelto a hablar, ni una nota y Albus estaba empezando a hartarse. Finalmente, se sentó en la cama con los codos apoyados en los muslos y la cara oculta en las manos y por primera vez desde que había llegado se rindió al llanto por todo lo que había perdido. La felicidad que ese fin de semana le había llenado parecía un sueño demasiado lejano de la realidad.

-25 años en el futuro-

_El miedo fluyó por sus venas, un miedo mayor del que nunca había sentido, Voldemort jamás fue tan terrorífico. Su hijo había desaparecido. _

Por un momento el pánico no le permitió mover ni un músculo, la mano con la que agarraba la varita apretaba lo que a Harry le pareció un palito insignificante. Su hijo no estaba.

-¿Harry?-la voz de Ginny le sacó de su sopor y su cabeza volvió a funcionar.

Podrían haber pasado un millón de cosas, entre ellas que Albus hubiese escapado por algún sitio. Harry recorrió mentalmente la casa pensando las posibles salidas que su hijo podría haber utilizado. La ventana de la habitación sólo podía cerrarse y abrirse desde dentro y esta permanecía cerrada, no había salido por allí. La puerta de entrada quedaba fuera de consideración, él mismo había estado en el salón desde donde se accedía a la puerta. ¿Podría haber salido por la puerta de atrás? Pero esa puerta estaba en la cocina y para llegar allí había que pasar por el salón, ¿podría haber salido sin que Harry lo hubiese notado? Había una posibilidad pero no era muy probable. Entonces recordó una cosa, la puerta de la habitación había estado cerrada y, al igual que la ventana, sólo se podía abrir y cerrar desde dentro a menos que hubiera utilizado magia pero su hijo no habría sido tan inconsciente, arriesgaría demasiado si hiciese tal cosa, entre ellas ver la luz del sol nuevamente porque si no le había pasado algo muy grave y fuera de su control iba a estar castigado hasta que se casara.

-¿Harry, pasa algo?-podía escuchar los pasos de Ginny subiendo a su encuentro, seguramente extrañada por no oír ningún sonido del piso de arriba.

Harry, aún sujetando su varita, entró lentamente a la habitación. Albus hacía honor a su Casa, las paredes estaban decoradas con bufandas, banderas…todo de Slytherin y la cama estaba cubierta con una colcha con los colores y el escudo de esa Casa, Harry mismo había mandado hacer esa colcha, al igual que había hecho una de Gryffindor para sus otros dos hijos. Aunque el verde y el plateado estaban presentes en la habitación, no llegaban a recargarla. Las paredes azules estaban llenas de diferentes fotos, tanto mágicas como muggles, de partidos de quiddicht, cumpleaños, navidades…y Harry no pudo evitar una punzada cuando vio una de ellos dos cuando Albus tenía diez años, un año antes de que hubiese empezado Hogwarts. Eran tan parecidos y tan diferentes a la vez. Harry dejó de prestar atención cuando sintió un rastro de magia en el ambiente, apartó todo de su mente y se concentró en ese rastro intentando dilucidar si era mala o buena. Una sensación cálida le inundó y le relajó los músculos, se sintió mucho más liviano de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo y su cabeza quedó completamente despejada. En el momento en el que llegó a la conclusión de que la causante de su estado había sido esa extraña magia, Ginny llegó hasta él. La mujer sujetaba tan fuerte la varita que sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos y su cara completamente blanca rebosaba miedo y preocupación. Harry se sintió culpable cuando se dio cuenta de que no había contestado a ninguno de sus llamados.

-Harry-Ginny soltó un suspiro aliviado antes de recorrer la habitación-, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Albus?

-No lo…-Harry no pudo terminar la frase cuando una punzada de dolor le atravesó el cráneo, sintió como si le clavasen agujas en el cerebro impidiéndole pensar, cayó de rodillas sobre el frío suelo, escuchó el grito de Ginny como si estuviese a kilómetros de distancia. Jamás, jamás en toda su vida había sentido tal dolor, un _crucio_ era casi placentero si lo comparabas. Entonces, miles de imágenes y pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza a una velocidad de vértigo. Su hijo aparecía en todos y una parte de su cabeza pareció reconocer que eran recuerdos, sus recuerdos. Tan rápido como había venido, el dolor se fue. Lo que Harry le habían parecido años de dolor resultaron ser apenas unos segundos. Se encontró jadeando, tumbado sobre un costado en el suelo con Ginny cerniéndose sobre él, aterrada. Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Ginny cayó, al igual que él, y su cara se desfiguró por el dolor. Un segundo después, todo había pasado y ambos se miraron a los ojos con una verdad que no querían reconocer reflejándose en sus ojos. Albus estaba en sus recuerdos de 1995.

-1995-

La semana estaba siendo horrible. Harry no había intentado acercarse a él desde lo que había pasado el lunes y Albus no podía reprochárselo y una vez pasado su enfado, comprendía perfectamente por qué Harry se negaba a decir nada a McGonagall o a Dumbledore, para ser sinceros, él habría hecho lo mismo.

Poco después de su pelea con su padre, Hermione le había informado de que seguirían adelante con lo que habían hablado en Hogsmade pero Albus ya lo había supuesto aunque la conversación sirvió para dejarle algo en claro: esa vez Hermione no actuaría tan complaciente con él. Albus se sentía completamente solo pero su orgullo seguía sin dejarle acercarse a Harry para pedirle perdón por su comportamiento. Sin embargo, no había dejado de seguir sus pasos, había estado vigilándoles desde que Hedwig había sido herida.

**oOo**

La clase de Binns no era precisamente entretenida y justo miraba por la ventana cuando vio a la lechuza blanca acercarse volando tambaleante. Había abierto la ventana antes de que el ave aterrizase sobre el alfeizar, viendo el estado de la lechuza la había cogido con muchísimo cuidado y se la había pasado a su padre que se había acercado sin que se diese cuenta, recordaba vívidamente como sus ojos verdes se habían posado sobre él apenas un segundo antes de que cogiese a la lechuza entre sus manos cariñosamente. Albus tampoco había conocido a Hedwig y tras semanas viéndola en el Gran Comedor, donde se acercaba a Harry y picoteaba de su comida antes de darle un apretón casi cariñoso con sus garras en el hombro del muchacho, podía entender la tristeza de su padre cuando la recordaba y con un estremecimiento recordó la forma en la que había muerto la pobre lechuza, ¿tampoco podía avisar sobre eso? No, no podía. Había visto a su padre poner escusas y salir corriendo del aula, le pareció que Hermione le sonreía pero había sido tan rápido que dudó de que hubiese pasado realmente. Durante el cambio de clase, había escuchado la conversación sobre Hocicos entre Harry, Ron y Hermione mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia las mazmorras. Albus pensó que deberían tener algo más de cuidado cuando hablaban de cosas tan importantes pues él, que iba detrás de ellos, sólo tuvo que agudizar el oído para escucharles por encima de las risas y las conversaciones de los demás alumnos. Por lo que pudo entender, alguien podría haber interceptado el correo de Harry y haber leído la escueta pero precisa carta de Sirius (Misma hora, mismo sitio). Cuando se reconcilió con su padre la primera vez, éste le había contado sobre su conversación con Sirius en la chimenea así que no le costó mucho deducir a qué sitio se refería, lo que no tenía del todo claro era la hora pero poco importaba, ya que podría seguir a Ron y Harry durante todo el día sin levantar muchas sospechas.

Los cuatro iban perdidos en sus pensamientos cuando la voz de Draco Malfoy les sacó de su ensimismamiento. Al parecer el equipo de Slytherin había conseguido el consentimiento de Umbridge para jugar. De estar en su tiempo, Albus se habría alegrado pero a esas alturas había comprobado que los Slytherin de esa época eran bastante diferentes a los de su tiempo. En su época, la rivalidad entre casas existía, sobre todo entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, pero solía limitarse a pullas entre unos y otros, algo más agresivos si se trataba de quiddicht pero aún así, podías ver a miembros las diferentes casas estudiando juntos, de novios, como amigos…La voz afilada de Malfoy le sacó una vez más de sus pensamientos.

-Lo digo-la voz de Malfoy se levantó un poco más y sus ojos grises se clavaron en Harry y Ron y una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por su cara-porque si de influencia se trata, no creo que el equipo de Gryffindor pueda jugar…Según mi padre, hace años que quieren despedir a Arthur Weasley y si hablamos de Potter, no me sorprendería que en cualquier momento apareciesen Aurores para llevárselo a San Mungo, parece ser que hay una planta especialmente para los chiflados-Malfoy hizo una mueca grotesca, con la boca abierta y los ojos bizcos. Albus entendía perfectamente por qué su padre se había mostrado tan reticente cuando le habló sobre su mejor amigo, Scorpius Malfoy, el hijo de ese sujeto que ahora reía a carcajadas junto con Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson.

-Eso le vendría muy bien al equipo de Slytherin, así tendríais alguna posibilidad de ganar la Copa aunque teniéndote a ti de buscador no me extrañaría que ni con esas consiguieseis ganar-Albus no pudo evitar replicar y la satisfacción le inundó completamente al escuchar las risas a su alrededor y ver la cara de Malfoy. Harry reía con los demás y pudo ver algo parecido a orgullo en sus ojos antes de que desviase la mirada.

-Jones, ¿verdad?-dijo Malfoy-. Creo recordar que tú no has visto un sólo partido de quiddicht ya que no se ha jugado ninguno, así pues no creo que puedas opinar en esto.

-No necesito ver los partidos, me basta con escuchar lo que dicen todos. Dime Malfoy, ¿pagas todos los años por estar en el equipo o pagaste lo suficiente cuando entraste?-Malfoy se puso lívido y sacó su varita del bolsillo de la túnica pero Harry se interpuso entre ambos también con la varita en la mano.

-Vaya, vaya, San Potter al rescate-los ojos maliciosos de Malfoy no se apartaron de Albus-. Te daré un consejo, Jones. Apártate de Potter a menos que quieras compartir habitación en San Mungo con él y sus amigos, la comadreja y la sabelotodo-repitió una vez más la mueca de antes y cuando Albus iba a replicar sintió como le apartaban de un empujón y vio como Neville iba derechito a Malfoy con la clara intención de borrarle la sonrisa de la cara.

-¡Neville, no!

Harry saltó hacia delante y le agarró intentando pararle, Malfoy parecía determinado a hechizarle si se acercaba un paso más y mientras se acercaba para ayudar a su padre una parte de su mente se preguntó por qué no lo habría hecho ya pero no le dio mayor importancia. Entre Harry, Ron y él inmovilizaron a Neville.

-No tiene…gracia…San Mungo…ya verá.

Neville murmuraba jadeante, aún debatiéndose en los brazos que le agarraban y Malfoy, viendo que no corría peligro, había guardado su varita y se reía a carcajadas junto con el resto de los Slytherin. Entonces, la puerta de la clase de Pociones se abrió y el profesor Snape se cernió sobre ellos como un horrible murciélago.

-¿Peleando, Potter, Longbottom, Weasley, Jones?-preguntó el hombre con su voz fría y socarrona-. Suelten a Longbottom o estarán castigados-cuando Albus pensó que al menos no habían perdido puntos el profesor añadió-. Ah, por cierto, quince puntos menos para Gryffindor. Todos a dentro.

Harry le dedicó un cabeceo agradecido y se sentó flanqueado por Ron y Hermione al fondo de la clase y Albus se sentó una fila por delante, junto con Dean y Seamus a una distancia segura del caldero de Neville que casi siempre era el culpable de algún que otro acontecimiento desagradable, sobre todo si estaba alterado y ese día estaba claramente molesto. Ya había sacado todas sus cosas cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia otra persona en la que no había reparado al entrar. Snape señaló la presencia de la mujer que estaba en un oscuro rincón de la mazmorra. Umbridge pasó la primera media hora de la clase tomando notas en unos pergaminos cogidos por un sujetapapeles. Albus quería escuchar cómo interrogaba al profesor tal como había hecho con los otros profesores pero no descuidó su poción al contrario de su padre. Había escuchado a Hermione llamarle la atención a Harry numerosas veces y a Harry contestarle vagamente, claramente distraído.

Tras interrogar al profesor Snape, Umbridge dirigió su atención hacia Pansy Parkinson y el hombre, furioso después de la conversación con la mujer, dirigió su atención a Harry que removía su poción, la cual se había vuelto una masa asquerosa que desprendía olor a goma quemada. Por supuesto, Snape descargó su frustración en Harry y, con una sacudida de su varita, hizo desaparecer la poción y le encargó una redacción al chico con una sonrisa cruel y satisfecha. Harry estaba claramente enfadado, tenía las manos apretadas en puños y parecía estar conteniéndose para no saltar a la espalda del hombre que ahora se daba la vuelta para molestar un poco a Neville.

**oOo**

En la sala común, ya sólo quedaban Harry, Ron y Hermione que se habían quedado hasta tarde haciendo los deberes. Albus los espiaba desde las escaleras, esperando el momento en el que Sirius apareciese. Cuando ya se estaba cansando escuchó la exclamación Ron:

-¡Sirius!

Albus se puso alerta inmediatamente y agudizó el oído para escuchar la conversación. Le estaba resultando bastante difícil ya que hablaban en susurros y solo podía captar algunas frases. Entendió algo como que Molly Weasley les había prohibido crear cualquier grupo ilegal para practicar Defensa, por un momento pensó que Sirius estaría de acuerdo con su abuela por eso se sorprendió mucho al escuchar el tono entusiasmado del hombre. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que nunca hasta ese momento había escuchado la voz del padrino de su padre y la culpa volvió a golpearle pero se obligó a volver a concentrarse en la conversación. Empezaron a debatir sobre el sitio en el que podrían reunirse y Albus, que había esperado mucho más de esa conversación, no pudo evitar pensar que tanta espera iba a servir de poco. Entonces escuchó el grito ahogado de Hermione y se levantó rápidamente cuando escuchó los pasos presurosos de los otros tres, acababa de taparse con las mantas cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y a Harry y Ron meterse en sus respectivas camas respirando agitados mientras intentaba controlar su propia respiración.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde que todos esos acontecimientos habían pasado y Albus seguía sin saber qué había pasado y la curiosidad le estaba matando. Esa noche decidió que se tragaría su orgullo y le pediría perdón a su padre, una vez más. Le miró un segundo y después cabeceó hacia las escaleras tal como había hecho Harry cuando volvieron de hablar con Dumbledore el día de su llegada. Subió las escaleras con pasos rápidos y se sentó en la cama a esperar. Un minuto después, Harry entró por la puerta y le dirigió una mirada cautelosa. Albus respiró hondo y comenzó:

-Yo…lo siento mucho-había cerrado los ojos y los abrió para mirarle. Los ojos verdes de Harry le miraban atentamente-. No debería haberme inmiscuido en lo que no me llamaban, no debí gritarte de esa forma, eres tú quien debe decidir si quiere decirlo o no y ahora que estoy más calmado, puedo darme cuenta de que si yo fuese tú seguramente haría lo mismo, por eso, lo siento, papá-lo dijo de carrerilla sin darle tiempo para decir algo, había bajado la cabeza mientras hablaba y una vez más se obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Harry sonreía.

-Dilo otra vez-susurró.

-¿Lo siento?-preguntó Albus, confuso.

-No, no-negó Harry-. Dime papá otra vez.

-Papá-susurró Albus una vez más, Harry amplió su sonrisa y Albus no pudo evitar sonreír en respuesta.

Harry se sentó en su cama, frente a él.

-¿Sabes? Nunca me había parado a pensar en mi futuro, no me he imaginado nunca casándome, teniendo hijos…Si miro hacia delante sólo veo a Voldemort y más allá no hay nada-Harry le dedicó una mirada llena de tristeza pero no dejó de hablar-. Por eso, no sé muy bien cómo comportarme a tu alrededor. Se me hace raro pensar que tengo un futuro, que sobreviviré a esta guerra.

-Yo…no puedo contarte mucho-Harry asintió comprensivo-pero te aseguro que sobrevivirás, habrá malos momentos y mucho dolor pero al final serás feliz, todos lo seremos.

El silencio se instauró entre ambos pero no era incómodo, Albus se felicitó mentalmente por haber decidido pedir perdón. No había nada mejor que estar a buenas con su padre, podía sentir la paz inundándole. Entonces, recordó parte de las palabras que le dijo a su padre y se sintió mal por lo que había dicho, al fin y al cabo, no le trataba tan mal, aún recordaba las palabras que le dijo su padre en su primer año, antes de subir al tren.

-Yo…lo que dije-Harry le miró directo a los ojos, interrogante-, sobre que había dejado de considerarte mi padre…yo no lo decía en serio. Hay veces en las que me siento de esa forma, nuestra relación no es muy buena, al menos no siempre. Muchas veces nos enfadamos y nos gritamos cosas de las que luego nos arrepentimos pero nunca he dejado de considerarte mi padre.

-Gracias-Albus no entendió muy bien por qué le agradecía pero no preguntó nada-. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu segundo nombre?

-Esto…creo que es mejor que no te lo diga-Albus se tensó, seguro de que Harry no aceptaría eso como una respuesta.

-¿Por qué?

-Daría paso a demasiadas preguntas que no puedo contestar-Harry enarcó una ceja y le miró fijo a los ojos como si intentase sacarle la información de ellos pero no pareció conseguirlo ya que suspiró y le dedicó una mala mirada.

-Eres malo-dijo-. Cuanto más tiempo paso contigo, más y más preguntas pasan por mi cabeza pero tú no respondes a nada.

Albus se encogió de hombros y sonrió con suficiencia.

-Así es la vida-dijo, socarrón.

-Con que así es la vida, eh-la sonrisa de Harry no lo gustó nada y retrocedió con cautela. En ese momento, una almohada le impactó en la cara.

-Con que quieres luchar-Albus rió, recogió la almohada del suelo y la lanzó. Harry la esquivó con presteza y contraatacó con otra almohada.

-¿¡Qué está pasando!?-la exclamación de Ron les sobresaltó a ambos y un segundo después dos almohadas impactaron en la cara del pelirrojo. Y la guerra empezó.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado! Como siempre, espero vuestros comentarios, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, halago...me dicen ¿sí? **

**Gracias por los reviews, los favs y las alertas, me suben los ánimos.**

**Un beso! Hasta el miércoles!**


	7. El Ejército de Dumbledore

**Hola! ¿Qué tal?**

**Lo primero, mis disculpas por haber tardado tanto pero de verdad que no he podido escribir nada hasta hace un par de días. Al día siguiente de subir el capítulo anterior mi ordenador hizo pop cual palomita y tuve que esperar a que mis padres compraran uno nuevo (¡ha llegado mucho anted de lo que pensaba!), pero lo importante es que aquí traigo un nuevo cap, recién salido XD  
**

**No hay mucho más que decir...¡Ah! Los reviews los contestaré mañana porque ahora mismo estoy muy, muy, muy cansada, no sé por qué (¿depresión post-vacacional?) pero lo estoy, aún así, ya saben que lo valoro mucho yestoy muy agradecida.  
**

**Sin más que añadir, os dejo con el capítulo. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

-La profesora Umbridge leyó tu correo, no hay otra explicación.

-¿Crees que fue ella quien atacó a Hedwig?-preguntó Harry.

-No hay otra explicación para que supiera que Hocicos iba a hablar con nosotros y en donde-contestó Hermione con gravedad.

-¿De qué estáis hablando?-preguntó Albus, interesado ya que no había hablado con su padre sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior.

-¡Oh, se me olvidó contarte!-exclamó Harry-. Hedwig traía una carta de Hocicos el día que la hirieron que decía...

-Sí, ya sé todo eso pero ¿qué pasó con Hocicos?-interrumpió Albus. Harry, Ron y Hermione le miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-preguntaron al unísono.

-Luego os lo digo, ahora contadme lo de Hocicos.

Harry miró al rededor antes de empezar a hablar, estaban en Encantamientos, la mejor clase si querías contar cosas secretas a tus amigos ya que normalmente había tanto barullo que estabas a salvo de oídos indiscretos. Ese día en concreto, estaban practicando el encantamiento silenciador, era muy difícil que los oyeran entre los gritos de los demás chicos, los graznidos de los cuervos y el croar de las ranas, los animales con los que estaban practicando, y el sonido de la lluvia que caía sobre los cristales. En ese momento, su rana estaba intentando su décima fuga y la intentó atraer con un encantamiento convocador pero le salió mal y chocó contra la cara de Harry. Ron, Hermione y él rieron a carcajadas y Harry les lanzó una mirada airada.

-Pues ya no te lo cuento-dijo y Albus rió aún más, ¿de dónde había salido esa actitud tan infantil?

-Está bien, Ron cuéntamelo-dijo con una sonrisa socarrona y Ron y Hermione volvieron a reír.

-Estábamos hablando con Hocicos en la sala común...¿sabes de qué hablábamos?-preguntó Ron antes de continuar y Albus asintió, impaciente-. Bien, pues eso, estábamos hablando cuando, de pronto, apareció una mano en la chimenea que intentó agarrarle del pelo y estamos seguros de que era la mano de Umbridge.

-¿Por eso gritaste, Hermione?-preguntó.

-Entonces nos estabas escuchando, ¿no?-intervino Harry sin dejar contestar a la muchacha.

-Sinceramente, deberíais tener más cuidado cuando habláis por los pasillos-fue todo lo que dijo pero los otros tres sabían perfectamente a qué día en concreto se refería-. Empecé a sospechar con lo de Filch y su soplo de que ibas a encargar bombas fétidas.

-Sí, yo también-dijo Hermione-. Como dijiste ese día, sería una broma muy mala y estúpida ya que se habría sabido que Harry no estaba encargando nada si Filch hubiese leído su carta pero ¿y si lo que quería era precisamente eso?

-Exacto, habría sido una tontería si no fuese ese el motivo del soplo-siguió Albus-. Seguramente Umbridge le dijo a Filch que revisara tu correo con esa tonta escusa, y ya sabemos que Filch no es precisamente un defensor de los derechos de los alumnos.

-Y además, idolatra a la mujer, haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera-añadió por último Hermione.

Harry y Ron habían estado en completo silencio dirigiendo su mirada de uno a otro según hablaran y ambos parecían realmente impresionados.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, sin poder aguantarse la curiosidad.

-Es que...¿cómo has conseguido seguirle el ritmo a Hermione?-preguntó Ron.

Albus le miró confuso y no supo qué contestar, ¿qué respuesta había para esa pregunta? Para él, una vez que sabía que Umbridge había interceptado a Hedwig, le parecía muy obvio que había sido ella quien mandó a Filch y las piezas claramente encajaban. Como no tenía respuesta se limitó a encogerse de hombros al tiempo que Hermione rodaba los ojos.

-Si lo piensas un poco, está todo muy claro-contestó ella mirando entre fastidiada y halagada a Ron.

-No, si entenderlo lo entendemos-dijo y Harry asintió-, pero es raro que alguien llegue a la misma conclusión que tú.

-¡No es tan difícil seguirme el ritmo!-exclamó Hermione.

-No hace falta que grites...

-¿Creéis que Hocicos volverá a intentar hablar con nosotros?-preguntó Harry para cortar la discusión antes de que empezase.

-No lo creo, Harry-contestó Hermione pero se la veía preocupada-. Anoche nos salvamos por los pelos y Hocicos lo sabe, si lo hubiese atrapado...

-...ahora ya estaría en Azkaban-terminó Harry por ella.

El profesor Flitwick se acercó a ellos en el momento en el que los cuatro se quedaron en silencio.

-¡Veamos cómo lo hacen!-exclamó con entusiasmo-. Señorita Granger...

Tras ver como Harry, Ron y Albus llevaban a cabo el encantamiento, a nadie le sorprendió que les mandaran practicarlo. Albus se sentía identificado con Seamus en esa clase, ambos solían hacer explotar las cosas cuando llevaban a cabo algún encantamiento y tras casi hacer explotar a su cuervo, Albus y Seamus intercambiaron una sonrisa de comprensión.

Durante el recreo les dejaron quedarse dentro porque llovía. Los cuatro encontraron sitio en un rincón de una clase en desuso del primer piso. Los alumnos gritaban y reían en grupos diseminados por el aula o los pasillos y Peeves flotaba sobre las cabeza de todos lanzando enormes burbujas de tinta a unos niños de primero que corrieron despavoridos.

-¡Harry, Ron!-exclamó una voz a sus espaldas-. ¡Tengo el permiso! ¡Podemos jugar!-Angelina iba hacia ellos esquivando grupos de estudiantes y sonriendo encantada.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-preguntó Ron cuando la chica llegó hasta ellos.

-Hablé con McGonagall y supongo que ella hablaría con Dumbledore y al final Umbridge ha tenido que ceder, ¿no es genial?-Angelina se veía radiante de alegría pero añadió en tono serio-. Os quiero a los dos en el campo de quiddicht esta tarde a las siete en punto, sólo faltan tres semanas para el primer partido-dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se fue esquivando a Peeves. Albus miró a Harry y vio que su mirada, al igual que la de Ron, se dirigía a la ventana donde gruesas gotas de lluvia chocaban contra el cristal.

-Espero que deje de llover-dijo Ron que sonaba abatido.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?-preguntó Albus.

Hermione, que hasta ese momento había estado mirando por la ventana muy pensativa y con el entrecejo fruncido, le miró un tanto desconcertada como si se hubiese olvidado que estaban allí pero sólo fue un segundo y, con cautela, dijo:

-Estaba pensando...en que quizá no sea una buena idea-contestó ella en un murmullo.

-¿El quiddicht?-preguntó Harry pero Albus sabía que no se refería a eso.

-No, lo del grupo de Defensa

-¡Pero si fue idea tuya!-exclamó Ron.

-Lo sé pero después de la conversación con Hocicos ya no estoy tan segura de ello-dijo.

-Pero Hocicos nos apoya, ¿no?-dijo Albus mirando a Harry buscando su confirmación, este asintió.

-Por eso mismo, ¿no creéis que desde que está encerrado en Grimmauld Place se ha vuelto algo imprudente?¿qué vive a través de nosotros?-preguntó con cautela.

Ron y Harry la miraron un momento y luego Ron dijo:

-Hocicos tiene razón, hablas igual que mi madre-Harry asintió de acuerdo pero Albus prefirió no intervenir ya que él estaba de acuerdo con Hermione pero no quería pelear de nuevo con su padre. En ese momento, el timbre sonó y los cuatro recogieron su mochila y se fueron a clase.

**oOo**

Después de las clases, Albus se fue a la biblioteca a terminar su redacción de Encantamientos, ya ni se acordaba de cuantas le habían mandado en lo que llevaban de curso pero es que se le hacía tan difícil y encima ese año tenía los TIMOS, aún no le había dicho a Hermione que le ayudase y mientras sacaba los pergaminos, pensó que no podía pasar de esa noche. Abrió el libro de Encantamientos y se puso a escribir, llevaba quince minutos concentrado en la tarea cando una figura se paró frente a él, levantó la cabeza para ver quién le estaba tapando la luz. Los ojos grises y maliciosos de Draco Malfoy le miraban desde arriba.

-¿Quieres algo?-preguntó intentando que su voz trasmitiese todo el resentimiento posible.

-Quería hablar contigo, Jones-su voz tenía un deje de superioridad que sacó de quicio a Albus-. Bueno, mejor dicho, quería advertirte.

-¿Ah, sí?-Albus consiguió parecer indiferente a pesar de que su sangre hervía.

-Sí, Jones. Verás, no he podido evitar darme cuenta que has sido aceptado en el club de los idiotas con suerte y te advierto que si no quieres morir-su voz pronunció con deleite la última palabra-deberías alejarte de ellos.

Albus hacía rato que se había levantado y ahora ambos estaban a la misma altura, aunque Albus le miraba con un odio y un enfado que nunca había sentido, Malfoy no retrocedió, parecía sentirse bastante seguro en la biblioteca pero él estaba dispuesto a esperar y en su cabeza ya empezaba a maquinar la que sería su primera broma en meses. Una sonrisa burlona se extendió por su rostro y Malfoy le miró confuso.

-Espera y verás, Malfoy-inconscientemente, Albus se había acercado más a Malfoy y ahora estaban casi pegados pero, preocupado por no poder contener sus puños que le gritaban que le dejase la cara del otro lado, se volvió a sentar y retomó su redacción. Cuando creía que se había librado de Malfoy, al menos por el momento, una gran mancha de tinta se extendió por su redacción casi terminada. Malfoy había vaciado un tintero entero sobre ella y Albus olvidó completamente sus maquinaciones, se levantó y le pegó un puñetazo borrándole la sonrisa de la cara, este contraataco con otro que Albus pudo esquivar, de pronto ambos fueron levantados por los aires y vieron a la bibliotecaria que agitó su varita, fueron lanzados fuera de la biblioteca, las cosas de Albus se guardaron solas en la mochila y esta fue lanzada tras su dueño. En el pasillo, ambos se miraron un momento antes de volver a enzarzarse en una pelea. Malfoy fue el primero en verla y se ganó un puñetazo por ello.

-¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?-exclamó una voz chillona e infantil a su espalda y Albus cerró un momento los ojos antes de darse la vuelta, resignado.

-Él me ha atacado, profesora-Malfoy se adelantó a él, Albus sabía que no iba a poder rebatirlo ya que seguramente la mitad de la biblioteca lo habría visto.

-Sí, pero él me ha provocado-intentó Albus aunque sabía que era inútil.

-Está castigado, señor Jones, lo que queda de semana-dijo la profesora con deleite sin hacerle caso-, le espero a las ocho en mi despacho. Señor Malfoy, vaya a la enfermería a que le miren esos golpes.

Malfoy le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona antes de irse con pasos triunfantes, claramente satisfecho. Albus recogió sus cosas y se fue a su sala común una vez que Umbridge terminó su regañina, de la cual no había escuchado ni una palabra.

Al llegar a la sala común se encontró con Hermione que le echó una mala mirada y, una vez más, le soltó un largo discurso sobre la responsabilidad, sobre no llamar la atención ni meterse en líos, Albus estaba acostumbrado a todo eso y ya había adquirido una gran práctica en desconectar del mundo entero. Poco después, Hermione anunció que se iba a la cama, a Albus le pareció un poco pronto pero cuando le preguntó la chica sólo dijo que estaba muy cansada, Albus supuso que seguiría dándole vueltas a lo del grupo de Defensa. A las ocho menos cuarto, salió de la sala común en dirección al despacho de la profesora Umbridge, los pasillos estaban muy silenciosos, Albus lamentó no poder estar en la cena junto al resto de sus compañeros y dedicaba su vocabulario más selecto e imaginativo para calificar a la profesora que le privaba de la cena. Albus no había estado antes en el despacho de un profesor que no fuese Slughorn, jefe de su casa, o el de la directora.

Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que nada le hubiese preparado para lo que encontró en el despacho de esa mujer. El rosa era el color predominante, los cojines de las butacas estaban cubiertos por fundas rosas y cada superficie tenía un tapete rosa y un jarro con flores secas sobre él, en la pared por detrás de la profesora, un montón de gatitos de repugnante monería, retozaban en una colección de platos decorativos, Albus sintió como esa sensación de asco que le invadía cada vez que estaba con la profesora se multiplicaba y crecía cada vez que dirigía su vista a cualquier parte de ese horrible lugar.

-Buenas noches, señor Jones-le saludó la mujer con una sonrisa que pretendía ser dulce pero que dejaba traslucir un deje satisfecho. Albus recordó las cicatrices de su padre y llegó a la conclusión de que a esa mujer le gustaba torturar más de lo recomendado.

-Buenas noches-contestó con toda la cortesía que fue capaz de reunir.

-Siéntese, por favor, saque un pergamino-indicó-, va a escribir algunas líneas.

Albus sacó un trozo de pergamino, un tintero y una pluma con la vana esperanza de que a él no le odiase tanto como a Harry, pero al ver como la mujer negaba con la cabeza comprendió que no iba a tener un trato distinto que él.

-Con su pluma no, tengo yo una especial-la satisfacción en su voz fue completamente clara esta vez, mientras le entregaba una pluma negra y afilada-, y guarde la tinta, no va a necesitarla.

-¿Qué copio...profesora?

-No debo pelear como un muggle

-¿Entonces puedo pelear como un mago?-aunque lo intentó, el impulso fue superior a sus fuerzas.

-Parece que va a haber que añadir una semana más a su castigo-Albus se quedó en silencio.

Decidido a no dejar escapar ni un quejido, agarró firmemente la pluma y comenzó a escribir. Sintió el dolor en cuanto escribió la primera letra pero, preparado como estaba, apretó la mandíbula firmemente y no dijo nada, podía sentir la mirada de Umbridge sobre él y no pensaba darle la satisfacción de escucharle quejarse, así que siguió escribiendo a pesar del dolor.

Evitando pensar en el dolor que le producía el rasgueo de la pluma en el pergamino, quiso imaginarse qué estaría pasando con sus familia, ¿estarían tristes o no se habrían siquiera preocupado de él? Recordó las palabras de Harry el día en que le había pedido perdón, dijo que nunca se había imaginado que sobreviviría a esa guerra, desde ese día Albus había pensado mucho en esas palabras. Antes de llegar a ese tiempo Albus siempre había pensado que fue el deber de su padre salvar a todo el mundo mágico, derrotar a Voldemort, ya que, si él era el único que podía derrotarlo ¿no habría sido injusto abandonar?¿no habría sido injusto que tantas personas muriesen por su cobardía? Antes de llegar allí habría dicho que si hubiese tenido que morir era su deber hacerlo pero estando en ese año, viendo como todo el mundo le daba la espalda, como murmuraban a sus espaldas y le llamaban loco pensó que lo injusto era que Harry se tuviese que sacrificar por todas esas personas, era injusto que por un loco se hubiese perdido tantas cosas...Tras darse cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado con respecto a su padre, estaba seguro de que, pasase lo que pasase en su tiempo, su familia estaría preocupada. Pero aún había otras cosas en las que pensar, ¿cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar?¿qué era aquella luz deslumbrante?¿tenía algún tipo de misión que cumplir? Entonces, una idea se le pasó por la cabeza ¿y si su misión era salvar a todos aquellos que habían muerto? Al fin y al cabo, ¿no tenía en sus manos las vidas de cientos de personas? Pero las dudas le carcomían pues si estaba equivocado cambiaría todo su futuro y quizá lo perdería todo pero ¿y si resultaba que no estaba equivocado? Pronto el dolor de cabeza y el dolor de la mano comenzaron una batalla para ver cuál era capaz de causar más daño y Albus supo que no podría aguantarlo por mucho más tiempo por suerte para él, la profesora pareció considerar que había sido suficiente y le dejo marchar con un dulce y repulsivo Buenas noches

Fue andando más despacio de lo que haría normalmente pero es que, en ese momento, no le apetecía estar con nadie. En todos sus años en el colegio, nunca se había sentido tan cómodo con la soledad como en ese instante, siempre le había gustado la atención y la popularidad, estar rodeado de personas, riendo todo el rato, pero caminando en completo silencio por los pasillos pudo pensar con mayor claridad que nunca. Tras darle vueltas a sus preguntas una vez más, llegó a la conclusión de que debía mantener una charla con Dumbledore y exponerle todas sus dudas, si era cierto lo que su padre siempre decía, podía confiar en el criterio del anciano. Un poco más tranquilo, recorrió lo que le quedaba hasta llegar hasta el retrato de la Señora Gorda y pasó por el hueco. Había esperado encontrarse con la sala vacía así que pegó un bote, que le hizo elevarse al menos a un metro del suelo, cuando vio una figura echada sobre una de las mesas. Harry, estaba completamente dormido con la cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos cruzados, las gafas se le habían torcido y el flequillo le caía sobre la frente tapándole la cicatriz. Albus le observó un momento, no recordaba haberle visto nunca dormido. Tal como estaba, parecía un chico como cualquier otro, sin más preocupaciones que entregar los deberes a tiempo y aprobar los exámenes. Entonces, Harry se agitó en sueños, Albus estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo moverse, aunque no parecía estar sufriendo, su cuerpo se retorcía de manera extraña, alargó la mano hacia algo invisible murmurando palabras incomprensibles mientras sus dedos se abrían y cerraban intentando agarrar algo donde solo había aire. Recuperado de su sorpresa, se acercó a él dispuesto a despertarle, cuando un fuerte crac resonó en toda la sala e hizo que ambos pegaran un bote. Harry, algo confundido, fijó su vista en él mientras se enderezaba las gafas y después la dirigió al ser que acababa de aparecer. Albus había estado muchas veces en las cocinas y sabía perfectamente qué aspecto tenían los elfos domésticos pero nunca antes había visto uno tan extravagante como aquél. Sus grandes y puntiagudas orejas sobresalían por debajo de una especie de gorros de lana que Albus sospechó que eran los que había tejido Hermione y, posada en la borla del último gorro, estaba Hedwig claramente recuperada.

-¡Dobby tiene su lechuza, Harry Potter!-la voz chillona del elfo se le metió por los oídos y reavivó su dolor de cabeza.

Harry pareció desconcertado por un momento hasta que fijó su vista en la lechuza que agitó las alas y voló hasta posarse en el hombro del chico. Harry la acarició con un dedo, la lechuza ululó brevemente y salió volando hasta perderse en las escaleras, seguramente buscando el asilo de la habitación de los chicos.

-Dobby se prestó voluntario para devolver la lechuza, señor-la adoración del elfo estaba patente en cada palabra-. La profesora Grubbly-Plank opina que está muy bien, Harry Potter.

El fervor del elfo hizo que sintiera una punzada en el cráneo pero mantuvo su concentración en la conversación, le sonaba muchísimo el nombre de Dobby pero no era capaz de situarlo, ¿qué relación tenía con Harry?

-¡Muchas gracias, Dobby!-exclamó Harry encantado.

-Para Dobby ha sido un placer servir a Harry Potter-casi parecía que el elfo iba a desmayarse de cuan extasiado estaba-¿Tenía pesadillas, señor?

-No, al menos no exactamente pero tampoco era un sueño agradable-Albus cruzó una mirada con su padre pero Harry no se la mantuvo más de unos pocos segundos.

El elfo, que acababa de darse cuenta de que Albus estaba ahí, hizo una reverencia ante Albus a la que el chico respondió con una sonrisa.

-Hola, yo soy Alexander Jones, encantado de conocerte, Dobby-se presentó Albus extendiendo su mano para estrechar la del elfo.

Dobby abrió los ojos hasta que tomaron el tamaño de platos pequeños, jadeó un momento y luego se desmayó. Albus, horrorizado por lo que acababa de hacer, se apresuró a recoger al elfo del suelo y lo colocó en el sofá frente a la chimenea. ¿¡Qué demonios le había pasado al elfo!? Se giró para mirar a Harry que le observaba con una ancha sonrisa, ¿no estaba preocupado?

-Tranquilo, se recuperará-dijo sin hacer caso a la mueca de asombro de su hijo.

-Pero...¿qué he hecho?-preguntó en un murmullo.

-Supongo que la sorpresa habrá podido con él-contestó-. No está acostumbrado a que le traten con amabilidad-añadió amargamente al percatarse de la confusión de Albus.

-¿Se ha desmayado porque quise estrechar su mano?-preguntó, sorprendido. Harry asintió y le dedicó una mirada orgullosa, parecía contento por el simple hecho de que Albus hubiese sido amable con el elfo.

Se quedaron en silencio esperando a que Dobby despertara. Albus le daba vueltas a la cabeza, intentando ubicar al elfo en sus recuerdos, la cuestión es que su nombre le sonaba muchísimo pero no recordaba haberlo visto nunca, ¿quizá cuando era más pequeño? Pensó y pensó hasta que el dolor de cabeza se multiplicó por cuatro, necesitaba una poción contra el dolor con urgencia. Cansado de darle vueltas a lo mismo, decidió que lo mejor era preguntar.

-Papá, ¿de qué conoces a Dobby?-estaban solos así que no había problema con llamarle papá.

-Lo conocí en segundo, se pasó un año intentando que dejase la escuela-contestó.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Albus.

-Quería protegerme del...

-...del basilisco-terminó Albus en un murmullo.

Harry le miró un momento y luego se encogió de hombros, dispuesto a seguir con su historia.

-Era el elfo doméstico de los Malfoy, le maltrataban-dijo, con amargura-. Yo le liberé, bueno, engañe a Lucius Malfoy para que le liberara. Desde entonces, la admiración de Dobby por mi persona ha crecido hasta límites insospechados-añadió sonriendo, entre divertido y fastidiado.

¿El elfo fue liberado gracias a Harry?¿Sus amos habían sido los Malfoy? Entonces Dobby era claramente un elfo libre (aunque ya lo había supuesto dada la cantidad de prendas de ropa que llevaba), libre...libre...Albus le dio vueltas a esa palabra, Dobby un elfo libre. Entonces una frase le vino a la cabeza, una frase escrita burdamente en una piedra, al lado de un montículo de tierra rodeado de flores: _Aquí yace Dobby, un elfo libre. _Estuvo seguro de que una bombilla acababa de encenderse sobre su cabeza. Ese era el elfo cuya tumba había visto tantas veces cuando iba a casa de sus tíos, aquél del que sus padres, sus tíos Ron y Hermione, Luna y otros muchos hablaban con admiración y tristeza. Dobby, cuyo cuerpo estaba acurrucado en el sofá frente a él, iba a morir en apenas dos años. ¿Cuántas vidas más podían pesar sobre sus hombros hasta que colapsara? Ese pobre elfo no merecía morir, él no tenía nada que ver en esa guerra estúpida, él no hacía daño a nadie. Harry se dio cuenta de la turbación de Albus pero antes de que pudiese preguntar nada Dobby comenzó a moverse hasta quedarse completamente sentado en el sofá. Su pequeño cuerpo no ocupaba ni un asiento y sus piececitos a penas sobresalían por fuera del borde. Parecía un muñeco muy viejo.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Albus con cautela, olvidando todo lo referente a su muerte.

Las orejas de Dobby se movieron hacia delante y hacia atrás al asentir y los gorros oscilaron un poco con el movimiento. Sus ojos como pelotas de tenis le miraban con respeto y admiración aunque no tanto como cuando miraba a Harry.

-Nunca antes...Dobby nunca había conocido a alguien dispuesto a estrechar su mano-dijo con voz chillona-. Sólo un mago había tratado a Dobby como un igual antes...-sus grandes ojos se dirigieron a Harry y por un momento pareció que el elfo había llegado a algún tipo de conclusión pero no dijo nada más.

-¡Dobby!-exclamó Harry de repente-. Dobby, ¿conoces algún sitio donde veintinueve personas puedan practicar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sin ser descubiertos?

Albus supuso que el elfo se limitaría a negar con la cabeza diciendo que eso era imposible o, quizá, que intentaría encontrar algún lugar, por eso se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando Dobby pegó un saltito y exclamó muy contento:

-¡Desde luego, Harry Potter! Los elfos domésticos la llamamos Sala que Viene y Va o Sala de los Menesteres.

-¿Por qué la llamáis así?-preguntó Albus, interesado.

-Porque sólo se puede acceder a ella-explicó muy serio-si se tiene verdadera necesidad, Alexander Jones. La sala proveerá de todo lo necesario a quienes la ocupen y se mantendrá oculta si ese es su deseo.

-¡Es perfecta! ¿Puedes llevarnos ahora?-Albus sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que su padre le estaba incluyendo en vez de dejarle atrás.

-Desde luego, Harry Potter.

Harry se levantó de la butaca de un salto y subió las escaleras como un rayo, seguramente iría a buscar la capa y el mapa. Una de las cosas que más había echado de menos había sido el Mapa del Merodeador y la Capa de Invisibilidad. Cuando James ingresó en Hogwarts, Harry le había dado la capa aunque el mapa no se lo dio hasta que Albus fue al colegio, desde entonces ambos hermanos se habían estado pasando las cosas según las necesitasen y después las compartieron con Lily. Esa había sido la norma de su padre, compartir. Desde que entró en Hogwarts, la capa y el mapa habían sido sus más fieles compañeros y se sentía de alguna manera desprotegido sin ellos. Su mente volvió al presente, cuando la voz de Dobby se hizo oír:

-¿Sabe, señor? Sólo un mago me había tratado con tanta amabilidad antes y Dobby estaba pensando que quizá podría tener relación con Harry Potter-pillado completamente por sorpresa, Albus no dijo nada lo que Dobby pareció tomar como una confirmación-. Tranquilo, señor. Dobby no dirá nada.

Harry se acercó a ellos resoplando, parecía muy animado y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sin decir nada, echó la capa sobre Albus y él mismo y tras activar el Mapa del Merodeador, caminaron detrás de Dobby. Subieron varios pisos hasta llegar al séptimo, allí se detuvieron al lado de un cuadro de un hombre y unos trols con tutú. Albus buscó una puerta o algo parecido pero la pared era completamente lisa. Vigilando el mapa, Harry los descubrió y miró a Dobby pidiendo indicaciones.

-Ahora, Harry Potter, debe dar tres vueltas frente a la pared formulando su deseo en su mente claramente.

Harry hizo lo que le dijo el elfo. A Albus le pareció una escena de lo más tonta ver como su padre andaba de un lado a otro pero para su sorpresa, según Harry andaba una puerta iba apareciendo en la pared como si alguna mano invisible la estuviera dibujando. Tras la tercera vuelta, la puerta de madera, alta y robusta, estaba completamente definida. Empujando con decisión, Albus entró en la sala y lo que vio le dejó con la boca abierta. Era, sin duda alguna, el sitio perfecto para practicar Defensa. La sala era muy espaciosa y confortable, en una mesa había todo tipo de cachivaches que Albus no pudo identificar y un reflector de enemigos, una de las paredes estaba completamente cubierta por estanterías llenas de libros con títulos tales como: _Compendio de maldiciones básicas y cómo combatirlas...Cómo burlar las artes oscuras...Hechizos de autodefensa..._y muchos otros, en vez de sillas había cojines y toda la estancia estaba iluminada por antorchas que arrancaban destellos de una especie de maniquíes metálicos que parecían usarse para practicar con ellos.

-¡Wuau!-exclamó, a falta de una palabra que pudiera definir aquél maravilloso lugar.

-Sí-dijo Harry como si entendiese perfectamente lo que sentía Albus-. ¡Es perfecto! ¡Muchas gracias, Dobby!

-Es un placer ayudar a Harry Potter y a Alexander Jones-dijo el elfo muy animado y, cuando Harry se dio la vuelta para analizar mejor los maniquíes, le guiñó un ojo a Albus.

**oOo**

Al día siguiente, Harry, Albus, Hermione y Ron, estaban comiendo en el Gran Comedor cuando Angelina se acercó a ellos para informarles de que había suspendido el entrenamiento debido al mal tiempo.

-Genial-comentó Harry en voz baja-, porque hemos encontrado un sitio perfecto para nuestra primera reunión. Hoy a las ocho en punto ve al séptimo piso, junto al tapiz de Barnabásel_ Chiflado, _ díselo también a Kate y a Alicia.

Angelina parecía un poco preocupada pero asintió y se fue con sus amigas de séptimo. Después de eso, Harry, Ron y Hermione volvieron a concentrarse en su comida sin prestar atención a nada más pero Albus estuvo atento a las veinticinco personas que habían ido a Cabeza de Puerco. Vio claramente como se iban moviendo de un lado a otro, comunicando la noticia de la primera reunión, ¡eran tan poco sutiles! Desvió la mirada a la mesa de profesores, Dumbledore y Umbridge hablaban muy cerca el uno del otro, la mujer parecía algo enfadada pero Dumbledore mantenía su imperturbable sonrisa, por un momento, la mirada de ambos se cruzó y el chico estuvo seguro de que la mirada del director había sido de diversión y...¿complicidad? ¿Se había dado cuenta el anciano profesor de lo que estaba pasando? Harry siempre decía que Dumbledore solía enterarse de todo lo que pasaba en el colegio así que seguramente esa no sería una excepción. Albus se encogió de hombros y terminó de comer. Ese día iba a necesitar fuerzas, su padre le daría una clase particular de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Albus se preguntó si la noche anterior había tenido la misma cara que los veintisiete chicos que admiraban en ese momento la Sala de los Menesteres. Los alumnos se dividían en grupitos y admiraban todo lo que tenían a su alrededor. Hermione se había sentado con un libro en uno de los cojines, apenas un minuto después de haber entrado en la sala y leía muy concentrada. Cuando llevaban ya más de diez minutos, escuchó el carraspeo de Harry y todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándole atentamente. El chico se removió incómodo, tomó un respiro y comenzó a explicar qué era esa sala y cómo funcionaba, todos quedaron muy impresionados de que un lugar como ese existiese.

-¡Que guay!-exclamó Dean desde el fondo de la sala-.¡Oye, Harry! ¿Eso qué es?-preguntó indicando con el dedo el reflector de enemigos y los cachivaches que Albus no conocía.

-Son detectores de tenebrismo-explicó Harry que parecía más cómodo-, esto es un reflector de enemigos y estos de aquí son chivatoscopios, si algún enemigo se acercara a este lugar, sonaría para avisarnos. Bueno, he estado pensando por dónde podemos empezar y...-Hermione había levantado la mano y Harry la miraba un poco sorprendido, Albus supuso que el chico no esperaba que se comportara como en una clase normal-¿Sí, Hermione?

-Creo que necesitamos un líder...

-Harry es el líder-exclamó Cho Chang sonriendo a Harry.

Albus hizo como que vomitaba y Harry le lanzó una mala mirada antes de sonreír a Cho.

-Ya-dijo Hermione-, pero creo que deberíamos votar para hacerlo más oficial. ¿Quién quiere que Harry sea el líder?

Todos levantaron la mano, incluso Zacharias Smith aunque parecía un poco reticente y mantenía el brazo medio bajado.

-Además creo que deberíamos tener un nombre-añadió Hermione.

Durante unos minutos, la sala se quedó en silencio mientras todos pensaban. Al final, Angelina, algo sonrojada, dijo:

-Mmm...¿qué tal Equipo de Defensa?-propuso.

-O...Ejercito de Potter-dijo Cho con otra sonrisa dedicada a Harry.

-¡Ejército de Dumbledore!-exclamó Ginny-. Eso es lo que más teme el Ministerio, creo que es un buen nombre.

Albus miró a su madre y le sonrió, ella le sonrió de vuelta y ambos compartieron un momento de complicidad. Los demás proferían exclamaciones de admiración. El nombre fue completamente aceptado y, una vez que votaron, Hermione se apresuró a escribir el nombre en el pergamino que todos habían firmado en Hogsmade y lo colocó en una de las paredes, pegado mediante un hechizo.

-Bien, una vez decidido todo esto-dijo Harry-, creo que lo mejor para empezar será que practiquemos el hechizo _Expeliarmus_, es muy elemental pero puede llegar un momento en el que os salve la vida.

Se escuchó un bufido y todos miraron a Zacharias Smith que se había sonrojado, aún así no bajó la cabeza y miró a los demás con arrogancia.

-¿Algún problema?-preguntó Harry, amablemente.

-Es sólo que ese hechizo no nos va a ser de mucha ayuda en un duelo real, es demasiado básico-contestó Smith con bravuconería.

-El año pasado fue un _Expeliarmus_ lo que me libró de morir frente a Voldemort. Nunca infravaloréis un hechizo por básico que sea-refutó Harry tranquilamente-, pero si tú no estás conforme y te crees perfectamente preparado en Defensa, puedes irte.

Smith no se movió pero miró a todos con resentimiento.

-Así pues, primero lo intentaréis contra mí y luego os colocaréis por parejas-siguió Harry como si no hubiese habido ninguna interrupción.

Una hora y media después, Albus volvía a la torre Gryffindor completamente seguro de que esa había sido su mejor clase de Defensa desde que estaba en Hogwarts.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer! **

**Como siempre, acepto cualquier tipo de crítica (constructiva, a las críticas irrespetuosas no las hago ni caso), sugerencia, felicitación...cualquier cosa que querais decirme, ¿okis?  
**

**Un beso! Hasta el miércoles!  
**


	8. Memorias, conversaciones y suspensiones

**Holaa!**

**Primero, como ya viene siendo habitual, disculparme. Sé que dije que subiría el miércoles pero no conseguí tener el capítulo preparado y me ha costado dos días más terminarlo. **

**Ha sido un cap difícil, he incluido algunos recuerdos de Albus para poder conocerle un poco mejor, también hay un pequeñísimo moemento con Ginny entre otras cosas :D Si lugar a dudas, este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora (13 pág. de word, nuevo récord) para compensar, supongo XD**** Se lo dedico a Tucker Weasley que me ha ayudado mucho con sus ánimos y sugerencias y que me lleva pidiendo un momento Ginny-Albus desde hace por lo menos tres capítulos.  
**

**Como parece ser que esto de tener una fecha límite no funciona conmigo, olvidémonos de las actualizaciones en lunes pero aún así, intentaré que sea una a la semana. Gracias por vuestra paciencia y comprensión.  
**

**Bueno, no hay más que añadir y mi "querido" hermano me esta "pidiendo amablemente" (exigiendo) que le de el ordenador. _Enjoy!_  
**

**P.D: En cuanto al primer recuerdo, soy consciente de que un niño de dos años no es capaz de hacer frases así de bien pero era necesario XD**

* * *

Albus se despertó antes de lo normal ese sábado. Se quedó un rato mirando el techo, tumbado en la cama, disfrutando del silencio. Todos sus compañeros estaban dormidos, podía escuchar los sonoros ronquidos de Neville y Ron, rio cuando se percató de que cuando Neville roncaba, Ron estaba en silencio y viceversa. Era como si después de tantos años hubiesen hecho un pacto para no molestar los ronquidos del otro. Volvió a soltar una risita cuando el fenómeno se repitió. Volvió a ponerse serio y dejó la mente nuevamente en blanco. En esos momentos de paz era cuando realmente podía pararse a pensar en el giro tan inesperado que había dado su vida, como ya iba siendo habitual, una punzada de dolor y añoranza le traspasó. Se sentía muy contento y a gusto estando allí, viendo a su padre de adolescente y a su madre, sus tíos y estaba muy agradecido de haber podido conocer a personas que jamás podría ver en su tiempo pero cambiaría todo por volver a su época, les echaba tanto de menos, ¡y pensar que incluso había llegado a despreciarlos! Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los recuerdos, intentando encontrar algo que calmara la sensación de ahogo que se estaba haciendo presa de su cuerpo.

_Era una tarde calurosa de Agosto, un hombre de pelo negro y revuelto se inclinaba sobre la cuna de una pequeña bebé, a su lado, una mujer de cabello rojo encendido también miraba atentamente a la niña. Ambos adultos tenían una sonrisa boba pintada en sus rostros. A poca distancia de ellos, un niño de dos años de pelo azabache como el hombre y ojos verdes brillantes, estaba sentado en el suelo mirando a sus padres, junto a él otro niño algo más mayor también observaba la escena._

_-¿Qué miran?-preguntó el pequeño._

_-No sé-contestó el mayor-. Cuando tu llegaste fue igual, Al._

_El más pequeño frunció el ceño. Desde que esa niñita había llegado no le habían hecho ningún caso y estaba empezando a hartarse. Dispuesto a que le prestasen algo de atención, el niño empezó a sollozar ligeramente. Los dos adultos no hacían caso así que, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, soltó un berrido que asustó a todos los presentes y despertó a la niña que inmediatamente se unió a los lloros de Al. La mujer suspiró y se apresuró a coger a la niña para calmarla. El hombre se dirigió a Al y se agachó a su lado._

_-¿Qué pasa, Al?-preguntó, entre preocupado y molesto puesto que les había costado una hora dormir a la bebé._

_-Me duele-mintió el niño._

_Su hermano lo miró con suspicacia, adivinando las razones del repentino dolor de Al. En cambio, el hombre le miró con preocupación._

_-¿Qué te duele, Albus?-el niño sólo se frotó la barriga con una mano y volvió a sollozar pero debió de sobreactuar demasiado porque los afinados instintos de auror de su padre empezaron a dar la alarma._

_-Entonces habrá que darte una poción-dijo el hombre con sospecha._

_-Vale-aunque algo temeroso, el niño optó por aceptar el ofrecimiento para que no sospechase su papá._

_-Bien, Al, esto te va a arder un poco y quizá te duela pero sólo será un ratito y estarás como nuevo-el padre alargó un botecito llenó de un líquido azulado._

_-¿Cuánto rato?-preguntó Albus._

_-No sé, quince minutos o así-contestó. Albus le miró un poco asustado, quince minutos era mucho tiempo si de verdad iba a doler. El niño empezó a negar con la cabeza sin querer tomar la poción. El hombre le miró fijamente a los ojos hasta que Albus bajó la mirada._

_-Dime la verdad Albus-exigió con tono severo._

_-Yo...estoy bueno, papá-confesó, agachando la cabeza._

_-Lo sé-dijo el padre-, quería ver hasta cuando serías capaz de seguir mintiéndome. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?_

_Albus no contestó inmediatamente, sus pensamientos infantiles intentaron dar con una escusa creíble pero a su poco entrenada mente no se le ocurrió nada. Entre tanto, los demás le miraban. La mujer había vuelto a dejar a la niña en la cuna y oservaba atentamente la escena con el ceño fruncido pero sin querer intervenir, el otro niño estaba en silencio, queriendo ayudar a su hermano pues sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía._

_-Yo...es que...cuando la bebita llegó, dejasteis de hacernos caso-los ojos se le humedecieron y sin poder evitarlo, soltó la duda que había tenido desde que esa niña llegara un mes atrás-. ¿Ya no...no nos queréis?_

_Los ojos del hombre se dulcificaron y Albus se sintió un poco mejor. Había tenido tanto miedo a la respuesta pero es que sentía que si no lo sabía no podría quedarse tranquilo._

_-Al, hijo, por supuesto que os queremos. Siempre lo haremos, sois nuestros hijos y no hay nada que queramos más que a vosotros, ni siquiera nuestra vida-Albus abrió mucho los ojos ante esa afirmación-, lo que pasa es que ahora tenéis una hermanita y es muy pequeña y no puede defenderse sola, hay que estar cuidándola igual que hicimos contigo y con James cuando erais así de pequeños._

_-Nosotros ya somos mayores, podemos cuidarla-dijo James._

_-Cuento con ello, sobre todo cuando crezca y tenga un montón de chicos detrás de ella. Entonces os necesitaré a mi lado._

_-¡Harry James Potter! No les metas esas ideas en la cabeza-exclamó Ginny con una sonrisa._

_Harry rio, le revolvió el pelo a sus hijos y dejó que se acercaran a mirar a la niña que volvía a dormir plácidamente sin saber que cuatro personas la miraban con el amor que sólo una familia podía dar._

_-Ahora ya sé qué miraban...-murmuró Albus sin apartar su mirada maravillada de la niña, su hermana Lily._

Albus sonrió al recordar la primera vez que había visto a su hermana Lily, era algo tan pequeñito y hermoso que había sentido el impulso de protegerla siempre pero Lily le había dejado claro en Hogwarts que no necesitaba su protección y, lo que antes les había unido, les acabó separando.

_Había encontrado a Lily besuqueándose con Ryan Thomas en uno de los pasillos del tercer piso. Estaban tan apretados uno contra otro que era difícil saber dónde empezaba uno y acababa el otro. ¡Su hermanita Lily estaba haciendo ese tipo de cosas con un chico en un lugar público!_

_-¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?-exclamó muy escandalizado._

_-Se llama beso, Albus. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber eso-contestó ella tranquilamente, ¡la muy fresca!_

_-¡Se cómo se llama, pero mi hermana pequeña no debería estar haciendo estas cosas!_

_-No seas crio, Albus. Además, tú lo haces todo el tiempo con un montón de chicas diferentes._

_-Pero es distinto-dijo Albus-. Yo soy un chico._

_-¡Eso es machismo!-exclamó ella, Albus se apartó un poco cuando vio el fuego de sus ojos pero había prometido cuidar de ella así que sin hacerle caso se acercó Ryan que había estado observando en silencio._

_-¡Tú!¡Con mi hermanita!-exclamó-. ¡Ya verás la que te espera!_

_-Tranquilo, Potter. Yo puedo cuidar de ella-cuidar de ella, ¡cuidar de ella! ¿Quién se creía que era?_

_-Aquí el hermano soy yo, Thomas-dijo fríamente._

_Albus les miró una vez más con hielo en los ojos, ¡su hermanita tenía doce años, por Merlín! Una niña como ella no debería hacer ese tipo de cosas, él no había dado su primer beso hasta ese año, con catorce y ese idiota de Thomas, que tenía la misma edad que Albus, se estaba aprovechando de ella. Se fue pisando fuerte y maquinando una venganza para ese aprovechado. _

_Una semana después, Ryan Thomas apareció en el Gran Comedor con las palabras pedófilo y aprovechado escritas por todo el cuerpo, en sus libros, en su ropa y en cada posesión suya. Los gritos de Lily llenaron el Comedor durante una hora, Albus no dijo nada para defenderse, lo que había hecho era muy poco comparado con lo que era capaz si ese chico volvía a acercarse a su hermanita. Desde ese día, Lily y Albus Potter no volvieron a hablarse._

Las cosas habían ido mal desde ese día, recordó, los gritos de Lily no habían sido nada comparados a los del vociferador de su madre, aún así lo había aceptado todo sin rechistar pues estaba orgulloso. Thomas había cortado con Lily el mismo día de la broma por lo que ese chico no debía de quererla realmente. La había protegido, tal y como prometió, así que los castigos y los gritos valían la pena y algún día Lily se lo agradecería. Se le humedecieron lo ojos cuando recordó que había desaparecido de su tiempo estando peleado con ella, ¿y si nunca la volvía a ver? Decidió dejar los sentimientos a un lado y seguir con sus recuerdos para evitar el dolor. Miró un momento a su alrededor para comprobar si alguien más había despertado pero todo seguía igual. La decoración escarlata y amarilla le recordó lo lejos que estaba de todo su mundo, había días en los que todavía esperaba despertar rodeado de los colores verdes y plateados de su Casa.

_-¡Slytherin!-exclamó el Sombrero Seleccionador tras varios minutos en silencio. _

_Albus estaba a punto de desmayarse, a pesar de las palabras de su padre en el andén, él había tenido la esperanza de ir a la misma casa que el resto de su familia. Se levantó del taburete tembloroso y avanzó hasta la mesa de su casa. Los murmullos se extendían por todo el Comedor. Se sentó muy recto, con la cabeza muy alta para no dejar ver su incomodidad, cerró las manos en puños evitando que le temblaran. La única cosa que le preocupaba en ese instante era la reacción de su hermano James. Intentó compartir una mirada con él pero James no dirigió los ojos a su mesa en ningún momento, ¿es qué ahora tendrían que tratarse como si fuesen extraños? _

_Albus se giró para mirar a la persona que estaba a su lado, lo reconoció como el chico que estaba en el andén. _Scorpius, _recordó. Las palabras de su tío le hicieron sentirse de lo más incómodo con aquél chico pero teniendo en cuenta que tendría que estar con él por los siguientes siete años, decidió no juzgarlo antes de conocerlo. Al fin y al cabo, él no era Draco Malfoy a quien Ron maldecía por lo menos una vez al día. _

_La selección terminó, tras el discurso de la directora, la mesa se llenó con fuentes, platos, bandejas, jarras...con distintos tipos de manjares. Era más comida de la que Albus alguna vez había visto, ni siquiera en una reunión familiar había tanta. Se sirvió rápidamente de todo cuanto pudo alcanzar y comenzó a comer pero había algo que no le dejaba saborear completamente el pollo frito. Levantó la mirada buscando a su familia, todos estaban sentados en la mesa Gryffindor menos Rose que había acabado en Raevenclaw. Sus ojos se detuvieron en James que también le miraba dudoso, se miraron por lo que a Albus le parecieron horas hasta que finalmente James Potter sonrió a su hermano y volvió a su comida. Albus suspiró, jamás se había sentido tan libre como en ese momento._

Esa sonrisa había sido lo que más le había unido a James, su aceptación sin reservas le pareció lo mejor que le podía pasar, en ese momento había pensado que todo iría bien ya que tenía el apoyo de su hermano, ¿cómo habían llegado al extremo de dejar de hablarse?¿en qué momento pasó eso?¿Había sido James o, al contrario, había sido él quien se había alejado ? No tenía respuesta. Desde su segundo año en Hogwarts, Albus se había alejado cada vez más de sus hermanos y sus compañeros de Casa habían pasado a ocupar su lugar, sobre todo Scorpius a quien había decidido dar una oportunidad.

_Cuando abrió los ojos y miró al rededor, tuvo un momento de pánico al no saber donde estaba pero sólo duró un segundo hasta que reconoció la habitación de primero de Slytherin. Se levantó de la cama lentamente y comenzó a vestirse, no sabía qué hora era pero debía ser pronto pues sus compañeros estaban dormidos. Salió de puntillas, cerrando la puerta suavemente al salir. La sala común estaba completamente desierta y Albus pudo explorarla con comodidad. Los sillones frente al fuego eran de cuero negro que aunque de lejos parecían duros, Albus pudo comprobar que en realidad eran muy cómodos, había numerosas mesas y butacas esparcidas por toda la estancia y urnas que contenían un fuego azulado, iluminaban la habitación haciendo que todo se tornase de un color frío, mezclando los tonos verdes y plateados con el azul. Los muros de piedra estaban ligeramente húmedos en algunas partes, seguramente debido a que estaban en algún lugar por debajo del lago. La noche anterior no había prestado mucha atención a la que sería su casa en los próximos siete años y recordaba haber pensado que seguramente se sentiría fuera de lugar en Slytherin pero cuanto más observaba su entorno, más contento estaba con la decisión del Sombrero Seleccionador. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose a él._

_-Hola-Albus pegó un bote al escuchar una voz detrás de él y se giró para encararla-. Oh, siento haberte asustado._

_Scorpius Malfoy le sonreía tímidamente a unos pocos pasos de él, parecía que acababa de levantarse, tenía el pelo rubio completamente desordenado y los ojos grises estaban algo rojos y legañosos._

_-Hola-murmuró Albus sin saber qué decir._

_-Soy Scorpius Malfoy-se presentó._

_-Albus Potter-respondió._

_-Te has levantado muy pronto_

_-Es que no podía dormir-se explicó Albus-. ¿Y tú porque te has levantado tan pronto?_

_-Tampoco podía dormir._

_Se quedaron en silencio, Albus se removía en su asiento muy nervioso e incómodo, en cambio, Malfoy permanecía quieto con la mirada ausente, su cara no dejaba ver ninguna emoción._

_-Seguramente te han dicho cosas horribles sobre mí y mi familia pero creo que al menos deberías darme una oportunidad-aunque su expresión no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, su voz había pasado de amistosa a fría e incluso Albus pudo escuchar un deje enfadado._

_-Tienes razón, no me han hablado bien de tu familia pero yo nunca me dejo llevar por los prejuicios, al fin y al cabo, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que tu padre hizo así como yo no puedo aprovecharme de lo que hizo el mío-contestó Albus un poco molesto porque el chico hubiese dado por hecho que le evitaría en todo momento._

_Scorpius sonrió y toda su cara pareció iluminarse, sus dientes eran blancos, pequeños y estaban perfectamente alineados, era una sonrisa tan entusiasmada y feliz que Albus se la devolvió automáticamente. _

_-Quizá este es el comienzo de una buena amistad-dijo Scorpius._

_-Me gustaría, Scorpius-dijo Albus, aún con una sonrisa._

_-Llámame Scor._

_-Entonces tu llámame Al_

_-Hecho-dijo Scor mientras se daban un apretón de manos como si estuviesen cerrando un verdadero trato._

Albus sonrió con añoranza al recordar a su mejor amigo, habían estado juntos desde ese día. Cada castigo lo habían pasado juntos, cogieron las mismas clases, hacían los deberes juntos, comían juntos, reían juntos, lloraban juntos...Albus había estado con él cada vez que algún estúpido le había llamado mortífago o cosas peores y siempre le había defendido, Scor estuvo con él cuando Albus empezó a alejarse de todos, cuando las peleas con su padre empeoraron, cuando sus inseguridades salían a la luz, Scor siempre estaba ahí para subirle el ánimo. Había compartido la felicidad de su amigo cuando fue elegido buscador y Scor había compartido los nervios, la excitación, la impaciencia y el resto de liosas emociones que traen consigo la primera cita. Cuando Albus enfermó hasta el punto de ser ingresado por haber aspirado unos gases tóxicos en Pociones Scor estuvo ahí, como si fuese otro hermano más. Sus mejores bromas habían sido junto a él. Le echaba muchísimo de menos, Scorpius Malfoy no se había equivocado el día en el que afirmó que la suya sería una buena amistad, de hecho, era mucho más que eso. Eran familia.

Soltó un largo suspiro y miró a sus compañeros. Seguían dormidos, ajenos a su tristeza. Se levantó y se vistió con sigilo, intentando no despertar a nadie. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, ansioso por alejarse de todos. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarse la sala común vacía por eso se desilusionó un poco cuando vio que ya había alguien más sentado en una butaca cercana al fuego pero el sentimiento no le duró mucho. La persona que ocupaba la sala no era otra que Ginny Weasley. Albus no había cruzado más que unas pocas palabras con su madre en lo que llevaban de curso, aunque había tenido más oportunidades de estar con ella desde que comenzó el ED, el chico no había querido estrechar mucho la relación con ella al menos mientras Hermione estuviese cerca. Ese era otro de sus problemas, Hermione parecía haberse dado cuenta del nerviosismo que le producía estar cerca de Ginny y ahora le vigilaba estrechamente poniendo aún más nervioso a Albus.

-Buenos días-saludó.

Ginny se giró, sorprendida. Sus ojos marrones resplandecían a la luz del fuego y su cabello rojo, algo desordenado, creaba una aureola al rededor de su cabeza. Albus no tenía ningún interés romántico con su madre pero podía ver claramente las razones por las que Harry se había fijado en ella. No sabía si era porque era su madre pero Ginny le parecía mucho más guapa e interesante que Cho Chang.

-Hola-correspondió Ginny, una vez superada su sorpresa-. Te has levantado muy pronto.

-Lo mismo puedo decirte yo a ti.

Ginny sonrió y volvió a girarse de cara al fuego. Albus necesitaba en ese momento el cariño de su madre así que decidió sentarse con ella y tener una conversación.

-¿No podías dormir?-preguntó Albus.

-Tuve una pesadilla-contestó a la vez que se sonrojaba-. Puedes reírte si quieres.

-¿Por qué iba a reírme?-preguntó Albus, confuso.

-¿No te parece de niñas pequeñas?

-Claro que no-aseveró Albus-. Yo he tenido pesadillas muchas veces y no es nada agradable. Algunas son terroríficas.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-¿Me la cuentas?-preguntó un poco dudoso, no quería forzar mucho la confianza con ella pero se le hacía raro tener que andarse con cuidado en cosas como esas con su madre.

-Vol..Voldemort-tartamudeó-, atacaba La Madriguera. Iba subiendo piso por piso matando a toda mi familia y yo corría por las escaleras intentando llegar al desván aunque sabía que nada podría salvarme de él. Vi los cuerpos de mis padres, de mis hermanos, de Hermione. Cuando llegué arriba, Harry también estaba allí. Voldemort nos alcanzó, Harry se interpuso entre él y yo, le vi morir, los ojos verdes se le quedaron completamente opacos, fue horrible. Luego, él me apuntó con la varita mientras reía, me desperté justo un segundo antes de que el rayo verde tocara mi cuerpo-lo había dicho todo muy rápido, como queriendo sacarlo de ella lo antes posible.

Ginny no lloraba pero su voz estaba ahogada y parecía costarle respirar, Albus jamás la había visto así. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la acercó a él. Juntos se quedaron observando el fuego un largo rato. Oyeron un carraspeo a sus espaldas y se apresuraron a separarse. Hermione los miraba atentamente, con una mirada suspicaz y pensativa.

-Buenos días, Hermione-saludó Ginny, algo sonrojada.

-Hola-contestó ella bajito.

-Esto...será mejor que vaya a...a despertar a Harry y a Ron para ir a desayunar-Albus era una masa de nervios balbuceante. Conocía perfectamente a su tía y sabía lo que esa mirada significaba. Problemas.

Tras un cuarto de hora, Harry, Ron y Albus bajaban las escaleras. Albus estaba hambriento y fantaseaba con zumo de calabaza, bollos y tostadas con mantequilla. Dejó de lado la comida cuando la mirada de Hermione se clavó en la suya. Una gota de sudor frío le recorrió la espina dorsal, ¿se había dado cuenta de algo? Pensándolo bien, si Hermione se enteraba de que Ginny era su madre, no sería algo tan malo (o eso esperaba) pero por alguna razón quería seguir con su mutismo. Según pasaba el tiempo, Albus se dio cuenta de que la curiosidad de los tres amigos iba creciendo y seguramente Hermione acabaría cediendo a sus ganas de saber, tan innatas en ella, y eso abriría el camino a Ron y Harry. Últimamente, tanto Ron como Harry dejaban caer una pregunta sobre el futuro en el momento más inesperado pero Albus había conseguido esquivarlas. Sin embargo, cada vez eran más pesados y los discursos de Hermione sobre lo peligroso que era conocer el futuro iban perdiendo fuerza y determinación. Volvió a concentrarse en su problema inmediato y colocó una sonrisa de lo más encantadora en su rostro. Esa era la especialidad Slytherin. Podíamos ser lo más detestables posibles pero a la hora de ser encantadores no nos ganaba nadie. Albus decidió que era hora de sacar el Slytherin que llevaba dentro y manejar a su tía con astucia. Lo primero era no dejar que se diese cuenta de que sabía que sospechaba algo ni dejar relucir cuanto le importaba este hecho. Lo segundo, dejar a un lado su nerviosismo cuando estuviese con Ginny o Fred o cualquier persona que tuviese ese efecto en él. Aún sonriendo, la saludó y con un ademán hacia el retrato le preguntó sin palabras si bajaba a desayunar con ellos, Hermione le miró un segundo y después se reunió con los tres chicos. Harry y Ron no se habían dado cuenta de nada.

**oOo**

Ese día era el día perfecto para ir a visitar a Dumbledore. No sabía si era necesario pedir algún tipo de permiso pero tampoco le importaba mucho, el único problema era que no sabía la contraseña pero no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que no estuvo parado frente a la gárgola de piedra. Intentó hacer memoria y recordar cuál era la contraseña de dos meses atrás, la que dijo Dumbledore el día de su llegada.

-¡Ah, ya me acuerdo! _Palo de regaliz-_pero la gárgola no se movió ni un milímetro, Albus maldijo su mala suerte. Intentó con distintas combinaciones y nombres de golosinas y dulces pero ninguna funcionaba. Cansado de perder el tiempo, decidió ir con la profesora McGonagall.

Encontró a la mujer caminando apresuradamente por los pasillos del cuarto piso, sus labios formaban una apretada línea lo que indicaba que estaba muy enfadada. Albus se acercó a ella muy cauteloso, conocía bien a la profesora (en su tiempo directora) y sabía perfectamente cómo se las gastaba cuando se enfadaba.

-¿Profesora? ¿Podría hablar con usted?

-Desde luego, señor Jones pero hágalo rápido-contestó ella con tono rígido.

-Verá profesora, me preguntaba si podría decirme la contraseña del despacho del director, tengo algo importante que contarle-la mujer hizo una mueca suspicaz que le recordó enormemente a su tía Hermione.

-¿Es muy urgente?-cuestionó.

-No se lo pediría si no fuera así, profesora-Albus puso su sonrisa más encantadora aunque sabía que a esa mujer no se la podía manejar así.

En efecto, McGonagall no se quedó muy impresionada pero pareció llegar a la conclusión de que estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo.

-_Chocolate con churros_-dijo y se alejó de él con paso apresurado sin darle tiempo a Albus para agradecerle.

Se fue corriendo hasta llegar de nuevo a la gárgola, esperaba no molestar al anciano pero tampoco tenía paciencia para conseguir una cita o algo así, así que dijo la contraseña con determinación. Se quedó un momento con el puño alzado frente a la puerta pensando en lo que quería decirle exactamente, tomó un largo respiro y tocó con los nudillos.

-Adelante-escuchó.

Albus no se tomó más tiempo y entró en el despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Estaba nervioso pues no sabía qué cosas podía decirle al anciano y qué no pero mantuvo un paso tranquilo y decidido para no dejar notar su intranquilidad. El anciano sonrió cálidamente.

-¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita, Abus?-los ojos azules del anciano se iluminaron cuando pronunció su nombre, seguramente se sentía contento de que Harry le hubiese nombrado como él.

-Tengo algunas dudas que me gustaría aclarar, señor-contestó Albus.

El anciano indicó la silla frente a su escritorio con un ademán, el chico se sentó obedientemente apartando la mirada de los ojos azules del directo que le hacían sentir vulnerable, era como si Dumbledore pudiese ver cada recoveco de su alma y eso era de lo más incómodo. El anciano no dijo nada, junto las yemas de los dedos y le miró interesado, dispuesto a escucharle. Albus tomó una gran bocanada de aire y expuso su problema:

-Señor, no estoy muy seguro de la razón por la que estoy aquí y en los últimos días me ha estado rondando una idea por la cabeza-el hombre esperaba a que Albus continuase pero el chico estaba preocupado, ¿y si a Dumbledore le parecía una tontería y se reía de él?

-Ya veo, ¿y cuál es esa idea?

-Yo...había pensado...no sé...que quizá yo podría ayudar en esta guerra, con la información que tengo del futuro sería capaz de salvar muchas vidas-clavó sus ojos en los de Dumbledore intentando que se diera cuenta de la importancia de eso, numerosos rostros cruzaban por su mente, muchos sólo los había visto en fotografías.

-Oh, muchacho-los ojos del anciano se humedecieron-. Morirán muchos, ¿verdad?

Albus no contestó. No sabía por qué se había producido ese cambio en el hombre tan repentinamente. Sí, morirían muchos pero él no podía saber quiénes y nadie mejor que Dumbledore debía de ser consciente de que estaban en guerra y no sólo los malos morían.

-Te comprendo perfectamente pero no debes preocuparte por eso, Albus-nuevamente el humor del director cambió dejándole completamente desconcertado.

Albus no sabía muy bien qué había pasado pero sus dudas no concernían simplemente a su supuesta misión allí.

-¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que pudo traerme hasta aquí?-preguntó, expectante.

-Alguna sí, pero todavía muy vagas como para asegurar nada. Ya te dije que cuando tuviese algo te avisaría-su tono no era molesto sino paciente e hizo que Albus se relajara un tanto, había estado preocupado de incordiar al anciano pero parecía que lo que siempre decían de él era verdad. Estaba dispuesto a escuchar a cualquiera.

-Gracias de todas formas, profesor-dispuesto a terminar con la conversación, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta-. Buenas tardes, señor.

-Buenas tardes-se despidió, mirándole intensamente.

Mientras caminaba hacia la torre Gryffindor, Albus sospechó la razón por la que Dumbledore había reaccionado de tal forma cuando habló de salvar vidas, había visto el rostro de todas ellas en la mente de Albus, incluida la suya propia.

**oOo**

-¿Veis estos galeones?-preguntó Hermione mostrando un galeón grande y dorado que relucía a la luz de las antorchas y estaba rodeado de otros veintiocho iguales a él-. Este será nuestro medio de comunicación. Las cifras que hay gravadas en el dorso se refieren normalmente al número asignado al duende que la acuñó pero he hecho un encantamiento proteico por el que cada vez que Harry cambie las cifras del suyo, cambiarán las de todos. Así sabréis el día y la hora de la reunión. Cada vez que cambien, se calentarán así si la lleváis en un bolsillo sabréis que hay una nueva reunión. Además de que pasarán completamente desapercibidos si nos revisan-explicó.

Albus no sabía cómo estarían los demás pero él estaba muy impresionado. La idea era brillante y el encantamiento proteico era uno de los más avanzados, de hecho, era de nivel de ÉXTASIS. Los murmullos impresionados de todos parecían estar poniendo nerviosa a Hermione.

-Bueno, yo...pensé que era una buena idea pero si no estáis de acuerdo...pues...-balbució.

-¡Es perfecto!-pudo exclamar Albus por fin y murmullos de aprobación de extendieron por todo el grupo.

-¡Oh! ¿De verdad?-preguntó Hermione tratando de no parecer muy pagada de sí misma.

-Es una idea estupenda, Hermione-le felicitó Harry.

Esa fue la última reunión del ED en varias semanas pues había puesto a entrenar al equipo todos los días de la semana debido a la proximidad del partido contra Slytherin. Los Hufflepuf y los Ravenclaw estaban muy interesados pues dependiendo del resultado, jugarían con uno u otro. Además, el año anterior no hubo temporada de quiddicht por lo que todos lo esperaban con ansias. Normalmente, Albus habría estado fastidiado por no poder alentar a su Casa pero ya había tenido momentos desagradables con los Slytherin por lo que tener que apoyar a los leones le pareció lo mejor que podía hacer. Sería la primera vez que vería a Harry volar siendo un adolescente y se preguntaba sin mucho interés si sería tan bueno como en el futuro.

Durante dos semanas, Gryffindor y Slytherin se habían estado insultando y hechizando. Las burlas y la presión acompañaban a todos los miembros de ambos equipos. Harry se reía de todo eso, contestaba a los insultos con comentarios mordaces o simplemente pasaba de todos pero Ron no estaba acostumbrado a todo eso y se le veía cada vez más hundido y nervioso. Por lo que le había contado Harry, Ron no funcionaba bien bajo presión y los últimos entrenamientos habían sido un desastre para el pelirrojo que no dejaba de fallar, aún así Harry tenía puestas muchas esperanzas en el partido y estaba seguro de que con el equipo que tenían en ese momento había muchas posibilidades de que ganaran. Albus no las tenía todas consigo pero se cuidó mucho de hacer cualquier comentario, sobre todo en presencia de Ron. Los días pasaron rápidamente y, antes de darse cuenta, Albus estaba sentado en las gradas junto a Hermione, Neville, Dean y Seamus. La expectación se podía sentir en el ambiente, los nervios de todos los leones estaban a flor de piel. Entonces, un grupo de figuras vestidas de rojo y amarillo salió al campo con las escobas al hombro, el equipo de Slytherin también había salido al campo. Los Slytherin de las gradas entonaban una canción que Albus no podía entender del todo, agudizó el oído intentando concentrarse.

_A Weasley vamos a coronar._

Albus supo que algo que relacionara a Ron con una canción cantada por Slytherins no podía presagiar nada bueno. Rezando para que Harry cogiese la snitch pronto, volvió a concentrar su atención en el partido. Ron no estaba parando nada y la canción cada vez se escuchaba más y más alta. Luna hizo que su extraño sombrero con forma de león diera un rugido pero sólo pudo imponerse durante un segundo.

_A Weasley vamos a coronar._

_A Weasley vamos a coronar._

_Y por el aro se le cuelan todas._

_A Weasley vamos a coronar._

Iban cuarenta cero y Harry cada vez parecía más desesperado por encontrar la snitch, volaba en círculos sobre el campo de juego, caía en picado y volvía subir, se movía entre los jugadores, no paraba quieto ni un segundo pero Albus pudo ver con los prismáticos como giraba la cabeza cada pocos segundos para mirar a Ron. Entonces Gryffindor marcó un tanto, el primero y Harry pareció animarse, Albus lo sabía por la postura que adoptaban sus hombros, al fin y al cabo, había pasado mucho tiempo con él y conocía la mayoría de sus gestos. De repente, cayó en picado y Malfoy le siguió, Albus no sabía si Harry estaba intentando distraerle o si realmente había visto la snitch pero unos pocos y angustiosos segundos después, Harry voló dando una vuelta al campo con la pelotita dorada firmemente agarrada en una mano y una sonrisa triunfal. Por increíble que pareciera, Gryffindor había ganado, las gradas de Slytherin ya no cantaban y el rugido del león de Luna resonaba por todo el campo de quiddicht. Albus sintió como el orgullo y la alegría le embargaba. No era su Casa, Slytherin no había ganado pero tampoco se lo merecía y Harry había volado estupendamente. Hermione y él bajaron rápidamente para felicitar al equipo pero no tuvieron oportunidad de hacerlo. Cuando llegaron a donde estaban los jugadores reunidos, Angelina, Katie y Alicia estaban sujetando a Fred mientras que Harry sujetaba a George, Malfoy se reía un poco alejado del grupo. A Albus no le costó mucho atar cabos, Draco Malfoy era muy mal perdedor según le habían contado y seguramente la derrota le había escocido tanto que no pudo resistir meterse con los Weasley, su pasatiempo favorito. Se acercó a Harry que estaba teniendo problemas para sujetar a George y le ayudó con la tarea. Entonces, Malfoy dijo:

-A lo mejor-los ojos grises del chico se clavaron en los de Harry-, es que todavía te acuerdas de como apestaba la casa de tu madre, Potter, y la pocilga de los Weasley te lo recuerda.

Harry soltó a George y se abalanzó contra Malfoy, jamás había visto a su padre en ese estado. Malfoy estaba en el suelo y Harry le pegaba sentado encima de él, Albus quería intervenir y sacar a su padre de allí pero si soltaba a George las cosas se iban a poner mucho peor, no pasó ni un minuto cuando la profesora McGonagall hizo su entrada. Separó a Harry del cuerpo encogido de Malfoy que, aunque seguía consciente, sangraba profusamente y le costaba respirar. Albus no prestó atención a los gritos de la profesora ni a los intentos de justificación de Harry, George y Fred. Se acercó sigilosamente a la figura de Malfoy y le miró directo a los ojos. Dejó que le Slytherin que llevaba dentro saliera a la superficie, su mirada era fría y mortal. Lo sabía. Sabía que era mucho más peligroso cuando esa frialdad se apoderaba de él, mucho más que cuando se dejaba llevar por la ira. La frialdad le despejaba la mente y hacía mejores planes. Acercó su cara a la del rubio y muy lentamente murmuró:

-Me las pagarás, Malfoy. No tienes ni idea de con quién te has ido a meter, te juro que ni la peor de tus pesadillas podrá compararse a lo que yo te voy a hacer-una sonrisa cruel se extendió por su cara y los ojos grises de Malfoy se abrieron con sorpresa y temor.

Se alejó de él para aproximarse al grupo reunido en el centro del campo, las caras de los jugadores no mostraban la felicidad propia de un triunfo sino una preocupación sin límites. Albus se acercó a Hermione que tenía la misma cara que el resto. Entonces se dio cuenta de un detalle.

-¿Dónde están Harry, Fred y George?-preguntó a nadie en particular.

-Se los ha llevado la profesora Umbridge mientras estabas con Malfoy-contestó Ron.

-Eso no puede ser bueno-opinó Albus.

-Definitivamente, no-murmuró Ron abatido.

-Seguro que sólo les castiga-dijo Hermione, intentando subir los ánimos-. Por cierto, ¿qué hacías con Malfoy?

-¿Yo? Nada-contestó con una sonrisa de lo más inocente pero Hermione, obviamente, no se lo tragó.

La chica arqueó una ceja y le exigió con la mirada que se lo contara pero Albus no quitó la sonrisa de la cara. Su duelo se mantuvo durante un minuto entero hasta que Hermione acabó rindiéndose.

-Está bien, no te intentaré sonsacarte nada pero espero que no sea nada imprudente.

-¿Cómo osaría yo hacer algo imprudente, Hermione? ¡Ni qué no me conocieras!-exclamó con fingida ofensa.

Ron rio un poco y Hermione le sacó la lengua.

**oOo**

-Suspendidos-repitió por tercera vez Angelina, en la sala común de Gryffindor nadie hablaba y casi parecía que habían sufrido una derrota-. Nos quedamos sin buscador y sin golpeadores, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Angelina parecía desesperada y poco después se fue a la cama con un seco y apagado "Buenas noches", Albus la observó subir las escaleras con preocupación. La chica no iba a poder reponerse pronto del golpe. Poco después, todos se fueron a la cama con aire abatido, dejándoles a ellos tres solos, Ron llevaba evitándoles desde el final del partido. Se había quedado solo en el campo, instándoles a Hermione y a él a adelantarse, seguramente necesitaba estar solo un rato.

Media hora después, el retrato se abrió y Ron entró en la sala común. Estaba pálido y tenía nieve en el pelo. Al verlos se quedó paralizado.

-¿Dónde has estado?-preguntó Hermione con inquietud.

-Paseando-fue la escueta respuesta de Ron.

-Ven, Ron, debes de estar congelado-invitó Albus, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle sitio en el sofá frente al fuego.

Ron no se sentó junto a él sino que se dejó caer en la butaca más alejada de Harry y bajó la cabeza con semblante abatido.

-Creo que voy a renunciar-murmuró, aún sin mirarles.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!-exclamó Harry-. Si renuncias faltarán cuatro jugadores, no puedes dejarlo ahora.

-¿Cómo que faltarán cuatro jugadores?-preguntó Ron alarmado y sorprendido.

-Umbridge nos ha suspendido de por vida, a Fred, George y a mí.

-¡Pero no puede hacer eso!

-Según el nuevo Decreto, sí puede hacerlo-dijo Albus.

Ron parecía horrorizado y estaba aún más pálido que antes pero al menos había desistido de su idea de abandonar el equipo aunque si seguía jugando como en el partido...bueno, Albus no quiso pensar mucho en ello y se auto-convenció de que los nervios le habían jugado una mala pasada.

-Nunca me había sentido tan mal.

-Ya somos dos-contestó Harry con amargura.

Hermione, que se había acercado a la ventana mientras los chicos hablaban, les miró con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-He visto algo que seguro que os anima-aseguró.

Los tres chicos se acercaron a la ventana por la que había estado mirando. Al principio, Albus no pudo ver nada especial hasta que se fijó en un detalle tan normal para él que había pasado desapercibido. Había luz en la cabaña de Hagrid.

-Hagrid ha vuelto-señaló Hermione, entusiasmada.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado! Me costó mucho, de verdad.**

**Agradezco enormemente todos los reviews, las alertas y los favs. ¡Sois increíbles! Me dan muchos ánimos.**

**Como siempre, cualquier felicitación, sugerencia, crítica, duda...lo que sea, me lo dicen por review ¿ok?**

**Hasta la próxima! Un beso!**


	9. Besos y batallas

**Hola!**

**¿Por qué será que si digo que voy a dejar de actualizar los miércoles acabo haciendolo justo ese día? En fin, jugadas del destino. Bueno, aquí estoy, cindo días después de mi última actualización y que sepaís que estoy algo decepcionada, me constó mucho escribir el capítulo anterior, fue difícil y largo y sólo he recibido dos reviews (¡que los agradezco muchísimo!) así que este capítulo me ha salido con menos fuerza. Mi idea principal con este fic era que Albus conociese mejor a su padre y también que entendiese lo dura que es una guerra pero me di cuenta de que estaba dejando todo eso de lado por lo que en este cap he puesto una pequeña batalla. También tenemos un moemento con Ginny a la que estoy intentando introducir más en la historia. El capítulo es más corto, más o menos como el capítulo cinco XD **

**Bueno, creo que no hay nada más que decir. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Harry subió las escaleras corriendo, sus movimientos fueron tan rápidos que se volvieron difusos, un minuto después apreció ante ellos con la Capa en una mano y el Mapa en la otra, respiraba agitadamente pero tenía una sonrisa entusiasmada, los ojos le brillaban de excitación por la inminente aventura aunque Albus era plenamente consciente de que no era la primera vez que salía a horas intempestivas de la noche pero también entendía perfectamente el sentimiento, los nervios y la emoción nunca desaparecían.

Ron y Hermione ya se habían acercado a Harry y se estaban metiendo debajo de la capa, Albus estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo pero una idea pasó por su mente, Hagrid no sabía nada sobre él y si los acompañaba seguramente no les contaría qué había estado haciendo hasta ahora. Hermione daba golpecitos en el suelo con el pie, signo de que se estaba impacientando y Harry y Ron le miraban con fastidio así que planteó sus dudas a los tres amigos.

-Quizá tengas razón-murmuró Hermione-. Será mejor que te quedes aquí, te lo contaremos todo cuando volvamos.

Ron y Harry asintieron y le dirigieron una mirada de disculpa antes de echarse la capa por encima. Albus vio como el retrato se abría y volvía a cerrarse, suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el sofá a esperar que llegaran de la excursión de la que él mismo se había excluido. Tenía muchas ganas de enterarse por qué Hagrid había desaparecido durante dos meses y medio y estaba decidido a quedarse despierto hasta que los tres volvieran y se lo contaran. Media hora después, Albus luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos pero es que le pesaban tanto y estaba tan calentito y cómodo en el sillón...Sin apenas darse cuenta, los ojos se le cerraron y cayó en un sueño profundo. En sus sueños, estaba en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts, cerca de la sala de profesores, escuchó unos ruidos que provenían de dicha sala, se acercó un poco asustado y miró por la rendija que dejaba la puerta entreabierta, cuando vio lo que había dentro dio un grito de horror y entonces...se despertó. Sintió una mano cálida y pequeña que le sacudía el hombro, se dio la vuelta para agradecer a la persona que le había sacado de tan terrible sueño. Los ojos marrones y profundos de Ginny le miraban con una sonrisa divertida pero sus ojos dejaban ver algo de preocupación, ¿había gritado como en el sueño?

-Siento haberte despertado-murmuró Ginny, a la vez que se sentaba a su lado en el sofá.

-No te preocupes, no era un buen sueño-se apresuró a tranquilizarla Albus.

-Ya me lo parecía-sonrió- ¿Me lo cuentas?

-Fue horrible-Albus se estremeció levemente, había quedado traumatizado-. Era en la sala de profesores y Filch estaba...y la señora Prince estaba...y ellos estaban...¡Argh! Te lo puedes imaginar.

-¡Oh, no gracias!-exclamó Ginny tan horrorizada como él-. ¿Cómo has tenido un sueño de ese tipo?

-¡Y yo qué sé! Créeme que no ha sido nada agradable. Odio mi mente.

Albus y Ginny se miraron un momento y estallaron en carcajadas. Rieron y rieron, Albus nunca había pasado un rato tan bueno como ese con su madre, tampoco se había fijado nunca en la risa tan bonita que tenía. Estuvieron hablando sobre la posibilidad de que Filch y la bibliotecaria estuviesen liados soltando alguna que otra carcajada de vez en cuando. Se quedaron un momento en silencio después de haber hablado durante un rato sobre el último partido y distintas formas de conseguir calmar los nervios de Ron, Ginny dio un enorme bostezo y se acomodó contra él, colocando la cabeza en su hombro, Albus la acercó más a él rodeándola con un brazo. Ginny le miró con los ojos nublados por el sueño, antes de que Albus pudiese reaccionar la chica se acercó a él y le besó. Estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera pudo apartarla, los labios de Ginny eran suaves y calientes pero a Albus le pareció asqueroso, _¡estas besando a tu madre, apártate ahora mismo! _ le gritó su consciencia. Suavemente pero con firmeza, apartó a Ginny agarrándola por los hombros, ella le miró completamente ruborizada, el sueño había desaparecido en ambos.

-Yo...¡Merlín, Alex! Lo siento mucho...yo no sé...lo siento.

Ginny se levantó como un resorte y subió las escaleras rápidamente, dejando a un Albus completamente desconcertado sentado en el sofá. Aún algo desorientado, volvió a girarse hasta quedar de cara al fuego, ¿qué puñetas acababa de pasar? Habían estado tan tranquilos hablando y riendo, también se habían abrazado pero Albus no lo había visto como un abrazo que implicase algo más, ¿Ginny lo había interpretado como una invitación?

-¡Mujeres!-exclamó de la misma forma que habría hecho Ron.

-¿Qué pasa con las mujeres?-preguntó una persona invisible.

Albus se sobresaltó, había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos sobre Ginny que no se había dado cuenta de que el retrato se había abierto. Hermione los destapó a los tres quedando a la vista de Albus, la chica le miraba molesta mientras que Harry y Ron sonreían divertidos, la mirada de Hermione no le auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Qué pasa con las mujeres?-repitió

-Nada, Hermione, ¿qué iba a pasar?-puso su cara más inocente, Hermione gruñó pero no insistió más aunque todavía le miraba mal-. Bueno, ¿qué os ha contado Hagrid?

-Nada bueno-contestó ella.

-Dumbledore le envió a una misión de la Orden, él y Madame Maxine fueron a ganarse el trato con los gigantes-Albus jadeó.

-¿Con los gigantes?-susurró.

-Sí, pero no tuvieron mucho éxito-añadió Ron.

-Al principio parecía que iban a conseguirlo pero hubo una pelea en el clan de gigantes y ganó uno que ya había sido comprado por Voldemort-terminó Harry.

-¿Hagrid y esa mujer están bien?-Albus estaba más preocupado por Hagrid que por la mujer desconocida pero tampoco le habría gustado que saliese dañada.

-Sí, ambos están bien dentro de lo que cabe-contestó Hermione-. Aunque espero que Madame Maxine este mejor que Hagrid.

-¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó, alarmado.

-Hagrid está muy malherido, su vida no corre peligro-añadió al ver la cara de Albus-pero tiene muchas heridas y se niega a que madame Pomfrey le examine.

-Pero eso no es lo peor-dijo Ron-. Antes de que nos fuésemos llegó Umbridge a interrogarle y Hagrid no es que se defendiera demasiado bien.

-Además estamos preocupados, Umbridge odia todo tipo de seres híbridos y no se lo va a poner fácil a Hagrid en la supervisión de las clases-dijo Harry.

-¡Y Hagrid no quiere hacerme caso cuando le digo que nos enseñe cosas normales! Al final va a conseguir que le echen-exclamó Hermione entre enfadada y preocupada.

-Pero, ¿qué diversión hay en las cosas que nos ha enseñado la profesora Grubbly-Plank?-inquirió Albus, dispuesto a defender a su padrino-. ¡Seguro que Hagrid tiene preparadas un montón de cosas alucinantes!

Los tres se le quedaron mirando como si se hubiera vuelto loco pero Albus no les hizo caso. Había pasado mucho tiempo con Hagrid, incluso en las vacaciones, y sabía que guardaba muchas sorpresas, algunas no muy seguras pero nunca dejaban de ser interesantes.

-Sí, alucinantemente peligrosas-dijo Ron.

Tras las palabras del pelirrojo, decidieron irse a la cama pues ya era muy tarde. Una vez en su cama, los pensamientos de Albus volvieron a dirigirse al incidente con su madre. Estaba de lo más confuso y no sabía cómo iba a comportarse a su alrededor, ¿debía hablar con ella o sería mejor hacer como que no había pasado nada? La incertidumbre le carcomía, se lo había pasado muy bien con ella y quería tener su amistad mientras tuviese que quedarse en ese tiempo pero después del beso no sabía si sería mejor apartarse. Dio un largo suspiro y decidió que ya lo pensaría al día siguiente. Unos segundos después, ya estaba dormido.

-25 años en el futuro-

Harry y Ginny estaban sentados en el sofá del salón intentando ordenar sus ideas. Los recuerdos de Harry cada vez eran más y daban vueltas en su mente, sentía la cabeza como si le estuviesen dando martillazos y sólo esperaba que para Ginny fuese más llevadero que para él porque ni siquiera su cicatriz había dolido tanto. De pronto, la chimenea se encendió con llamas verdes y una figura apareció dando vueltas sobre sí misma. Hermione Weasley salió de la chimenea quitándose la ceniza mágicamente con su varita, a ella la siguió Ronald Weasley. Ambos tenían cara de dolor y se masajeaban las sienes cada pocos segundos, Harry tuvo la certeza de que les estaba pasando algo muy parecido a lo que Ginny y él sentían. Se miraron un segundo para después abrazarse unos a otros con fuerza.

-¿Estáis bien?-preguntó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Al menos sabemos dónde está aunque no sea de mucha ayuda-contestó Ginny.

-Pero, ¿cómo puede haber llegado hasta allí?-preguntó Ron.

Nadie contestó pues no tenían respuesta. La preocupación y la impotencia de no poder ayudar a su hijo le estaban carcomiendo pero al menos el Harry de quince años sabía quién era Albus, sólo esperaba que eso fuese suficiente para mantenerlo lejos de los problemas pero estando tan cerca de ellos era una hazaña casi imposible de llevar a cabo. Entonces, Ginny se sonrojó completamente y bajó la mirada al suelo completamente avergonzada.

-¡Oh, Merlín!-escuchó que murmuraba.

-¿Qué pasa Ginny?-preguntó Harry, preocupado porque ella hubiese visto algo en sus recuerdos que ellos no pudieran ver.

-Yo no...no sabía que...no sabía que era mi hijo

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Hermione.

-Yo le...le besé-contestó ella tan bajito que Harry tuvo problemas para escucharla.

-¿¡Qué hiciste qué!?-exclamaron todos a la vez.

-¡Yo no sabía que era mi hijo!-Ginny tenía la cara tan roja como su pelo y respiraba agitadamente.

Ron, Harry y Hermione se miraron un momento antes de soltar una carcajada. A Harry le pareció de lo más extraño estar riéndose de esa forma en un momento como ese pero la cara de Ginny lo ameritaba.

-Hermanita, deberías hacértelo mirar-dijo Ron mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Ginny les miró furiosa antes de levantarse. Se fue a la cocina caminando muy recta y con la cabeza alta. Al llegar cerró de un portazo que hizo temblar los cristales. Harry se levantó rápidamente para seguirla pero tuvo que sentarse un momento porque la habitación había empezado a dar vueltas, una nueva punzada de dolor le atravesó el cráneo y pudo verse a sí mismo contándole a Albus la historia de Hagrid con los gigantes. Tan rápido como había venido, el dolor desapareció y pudo enfocar a Ron y Hermione que parecían haber pasado por lo mismo que él. Harry se levantó nuevamente y caminó hasta la puerta de la cocina pero antes de que intentase nada, esta se abrió dejando ver a una agitada Ginny.

-¡Dumbledore!-exclamó-. Harry, tenemos que ir a Hogwarts para hablar con el retrato del profesor, quizá él sepa algo.

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes?-Harry se giró para mirar a Hermione que se había golpeado suavemente a sí misma, como amonestándose por su descuido.

Los cuatro se pusieron en movimiento. Ginny echó polvos flú en la chimenea donde las llamas se volvieron de color esmeralda. Cuando se mudaron allí, Harry se había encargado de conectar la chimenea de la directora con la de su propia casa para mantener el contacto en todo momento con Hogwarts y ahora estaba firmemente agradecido de haber tomado la decisión pues les ahorraría mucho tiempo.

El despacho no había cambiado mucho desde que Minerva McGonagall tomase el cargo de directora excepto por el retrato del hombre que había sido el mentor y protector de Harry quien en ese momento les miraba con curiosidad. La directora les miraba con alarma pero también comprensiva. Desde que Harry terminó sus estudios en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería sólo había pisado ese lugar para llevar noticias sobre los últimos mortífagos que habían huido con la caída de Voldemort o cuando había algún tipo de desgracia que tuviese que ver con el colegio. Hacía cinco años, un grupo de tres mortífagos en busca y captura habían matado a toda la familia de una alumna de Hogwarts y Harry había venido a reportar personalmente la tragedia a la directora, ese había sido un día duro pues Harry siempre había pensado que casos como esos sólo ocurrirían mientras la guerra perdurara pero siendo auror había visto verdaderas monstruosidades, muchas veces relacionadas con cosas tan triviales como una pelea familiar que había acabado en muerte por eso no se sorprendía de la alarma con el que la mujer les miraba pues, para ella, la presencia de cuatro personas como ellos no debía de significar nada bueno.

-Profesora...-comenzó Harry pero la mujer le calló con un gesto de la mano.

-Sé por qué están aquí, los recuerdos no han dejado de llegar.

Harry la miró un momento sin entender a qué se refería pero sólo le tomó un segundo. ¡Claro! Ella también debía de tener recuerdos de su hijo en 1995 pero eso era en cierto modo preocupante pues si ellos estaban recibiendo nuevos recuerdos, seguramente el resto de personas que le vieran estarían pasando por lo mismo.

-Profesora...-pero McGonagall no le dejó terminar, se levantó y les dejó solos, parecía entender perfectamente las razones que les habían llevado hasta allí y no quería interferir.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron miraron al retrato de Albus Dumbledore que les devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa y los ojos cargados de respuestas.

-1995-

Albus se levantó el lunes un poco mareado pero no le dio mucha importancia. El día anterior habían estado entrenando muy duro en la reunión del ED, todos habían acabado agotados tanto física como mentalmente. Albus cogió sus libros y se preparó mentalmente para las clases que iba a tener ese día. Odiaba los lunes. Estaba seguro de que era el peor día de toda la semana, tenía Historia de la Magia a primera hora y después DCAO con Umbridge. Albus ya llevaba varios castigos con la profesora y a estas alturas, la mano izquierda la tenía "adornada" con dos frases: _no debo pelear como un muggle _y _no debo llevar la contraria a mis superiores_. La última se la había ganado unas semanas atrás después de una acalorada discusión con Umbridge sobre sus métodos de enseñanza, Albus había perdido el control de su magia y había hecho saltar por los aires un par de tinteros directos a la cara de Umbridge. Estaba castigado el resto del curso con esa horrible mujer, la cicatriz ya no se cerraba y le empezaba a sangrar si hacía algún movimiento brusco con la mano. Sus castigos le habían dificultado asistir a las reuniones pero Harry se encargaba de entrenarlo si faltaba a alguna y le mantenía al día. Las horas extras con su padre les habían acercado más y ahora le conocía mejor.

Las clases pasaron en un borrón indeterminado pero el malestar de Albus no desapareció, es más, cada vez se sentía peor pero decidió ignorarlo pensando que seguramente era todo el cansancio acumulado además del estrés que le producía la estancia en Grimmuld Place por Navidad. No estaba muy seguro de cómo iba a comportarse alrededor de Sirius Black, un hombre a quien estaba condenando a la muerte. Albus todavía no había tomado una decisión sobre lo que iba a hacer con la muerte de tantas personas y Dumbledore tampoco había vuelto a contactar con él, incluso, tenía la sensación de que el anciano profesor le estaba evitando.

Estaba en el Gran Comedor esperando a que Harry, Ron y Hermione terminasen de comer, él no había comido nada pues sentía el estómago revuelto y lo único que quería en ese momento era tumbarse en su cama y rezar para que el nuevo día le quitara el dolor. Hermione le miraba preocupada pero Albus no le hizo caso. Diez tortuosos minutos después, los tres amigos declararon que habían terminado, Albus fue el primero en levantarse y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida pero no pudo avanzar mucho antes de precipitarse contra el suelo, habría caído de cara si unos brazos fuertes no le hubiesen sujetado. Medio ciego por la confusión y el dolor punzante que sentía en el estómago, se dejó arrastrar hasta la salida. El sudor le caía por la frente, el pecho y la espalda y casi no podía respirar, se sentía mareado y el estómago se le contraía dolorosamente, tenía el cuerpo caliente pero sentía un frío inmenso, sintió que alguien lo dejaba sobre algo blando antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

**oOo**

Albus abrió los ojos muy lentamente, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía como si cada una de sus extremidades pesara una tonelada. Giró la cabeza y tuvo que contener una arcada, cuando hubo pasado centro su atención en el espacio que le rodeaba. Estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts, era noche cerrada por lo que supuso que debía de llevar muchas horas inconsciente o dormido, intentó sentarse pero una mano invisible se lo impidió. Miró alrededor un tanto alarmado, estaba a punto de llamar a la enfermera cuando Harry apareció de la nada, Albus estuvo tentado de maldecirse a sí mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo obvio, en vez de eso miró a Harry fríamente, desafiándolo a reírse pero el rubor de sus mejillas malogró su intento de parecer sereno e indiferente, Harry sonrió pero su sonrisa dio paso rápidamente a la preocupación.

-Estaba preocupado-murmuró Harry-. Estaba tan tranquilo y de repente te veo cayendo al suelo, si no llego a sujetarte te habrías dado un buen golpe.

-Ya, llevaba sintiéndome mal todo el día pero no creí que fuese para tanto.

-Deberías habérmelo dicho-Harry estaba molesto pero Albus no entendía muy bien por qué.

-¿Por qué estás enfadado?-preguntó.

-Podría haberte pasado algo malo, de hecho, te está pasando algo-afirmó, con voz dura.

-¡No me pasa nada!-exclamó-. Sólo estaba demasiado cansado por los castigos, el ED, los deberes y todo eso. No estoy enfermo ni nada por el estilo.

-Sí lo estás, Dumbledore habló con nosotros. Dijo que posiblemente el viaje en el tiempo te ha debilitado y te hizo algún daño.

-¡Eso es ridículo! Llevó más de tres meses en este tiempo y no me ha pasado nada hasta ahora. Te digo que es por cansancio y estrés.

Albus intentaba convencer tanto a Harry como a sí mismo porque estaba empezando a preocuparse realmente, ¿y si el viaje le había hecho mal? Al fin y al cabo, había desaparecido de un lugar para aparecer en otro atravesando el tiempo y el espacio, ¿quién decía que eso no es perjudicial? Harry suspiró, rindiéndose y Albus sonrió satisfecho al saberse ganador. Harry no estaba convencido pero lo iba a dejar pasar por el momento así que Albus archivó esas preguntas con el resto de dudas que aún tenía por resolver en un rincón de su cabeza para analizarlas más tarde.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?-preguntó, genuinamente interesado.

-Estaba preocupado-repitió Harry pero esta vez un rubor suave se instaló en sus mejillas.

-Oh, qué bonito-se burló Albus-. ¿Pensabas pasar la noche despierto velando mi sueño, papá?

Albus lo había dicho en broma pero pudo ver como el rubor de su padre aumentaba, llegando a ser tan rojo como el pelo de Ron. Estaba que no podía creérselo y, sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa conmovida se extendió por su rostro, se sintió querido por su padre y estúpido por todas las veces que había pensado mal de él. No sabía qué fuerza mágica le había llevado hasta allí pero estaba muy agradecido y dispuesto a arreglar las cosas con el Harry de su tiempo. Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos antes de apartar la mirada, ambos ruborizados. Entonces, la puerta de la oficina de Madame Pomfrey se abrió y Harry volvió a taparse con la Capa.

-¡Ah, estás despierto!-dijo la enfermera-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Estoy bien-contestó pero al sentarse se mareó nuevamente.

La mujer le dirigió una mirada severa y le hizo tumbarse. Traía consigo un frasco lleno de poción que Albus se vio obligado a tragar pues la mirada de la mujer no dejaba lugar a réplicas, el efecto de la poción fue instantáneo y comenzó a dormirse nuevamente. Lo último que sintió antes de que la oscuridad se lo tragara, fueron unos labios cálidos que le besaron la frente.

**oOo**

Albus salió al día siguiente de la enfermería y estuvo muy contento el resto del día por toda la atención que tuvo. Ese era su terreno y le encantaba. Tuvo a Parvati y a Lavender detrás de él durante todo el día preguntándole si estaba bien, halagándolo por haber sido tan fuerte aguantándose el malestar y un montón de cosas más que seguramente abrían cansado a cualquier otra persona menos a él. Cuando pasó junto a la mesa de Slytherin, hubo algunos que le hicieron burla pero él, lejos de alterarse por eso, sólo camino entre ellos con altivez y arrogancia y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco Malfoy era uno de los pocos que no reían, había aprendido la lección y Albus no tenía intención de gastar su tiempo con él a menos que se atreviese a hacer algo más.

La semana pasó y los de quinto se encontraron con una montaña de deberes que superaba todo lo que habían visto hasta ese momento pero Albus se sentía relajado y feliz por eso nada pudo impedir que insistiese a Harry, Ron y Hermione a ir el sábado a Hogsmade para tomar un poco el aire y dar una vuelta. Numerosos alumnos se quedaron en la torre, aprovechando el tiempo para estudiar y hacer tares pero otros muchos decidieron ir a la excursión. Por el camino se encontraron con algunos integrantes de ED que les saludaban al pasar, Fred y George iniciaron una guerra de bolas de nieve en mitad de la calle principal que tuvo que ser parada por la profesora McGonagall pues estaba causando problemas a los pueblerinos. Parecía un día normal, Albus se estaba divirtiendo como no recordaba haberlo hecho en varias semanas y nada indicaba que las cosas fuesen a torcerse pero las cosas nunca salen como deberían.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Lee, Parvati, Dean, Seamus y él estaban tomando unas cervezas de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas cuando los gritos comenzaron. Harry, sentado al lado de la ventana, miró fuera para ver lo que pasaba. En un segundo se había levantado y empuñaba la varita fuertemente.

-Mortífagos

Esa simple palabra comenzó toda una revolución dentro del bar, numerosas personas se desaparecieron en el acto, los chico sacaron las varitas y salieron apresuradamente a la calle. El corazón de Albus iba a mil por hora y podía sentir el miedo y la adrenalina mezclándose, recorriéndole el cuerpo entero. En la calle, numerosas figuras encapuchadas gritaban maldiciones, Albus vio como el tejado de Zonko comenzaba a arder y se derrumbaba, había cuerpos caídos por todas partes, algunos gritaban pidiendo ayuda pero otros se mantenían inmóviles con los ojos fijos, sin ver. Albus jamás había visto algo tan devastador como eso, la nieve estaba teñida con la sangre de todas esas personas inocentes, a unos metros de ellos estaba el cuerpo de una niña de menos de cinco años que sangraba, Albus se acercó a ella sin escuchar los gritos de los demás. Giró el cuerpo de la niña con mucho cuidado, intentando no hacerle daño, ella gimió de dolor y le miró con las lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas, estaba blanca como la nieve que se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Albus apretó la herida que la niña tenía en el estómago producida seguramente por una maldición cortante pero sus manos no eran suficientes para detener la hemorragia. Albus empezó a llorar de impotencia y pena porque sabía que no podía hacer nada por ayudarla, él no sabía ningún hechizo de curación y no había nadie cerca que pudiese ayudarlo, todos estaban concentrados en combatir a los mortífagos. Sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las de la niña pero ella sonreía suavemente.

-Shh-susurró la pequeña-. Shh, no llores, todo va a estar bien. Mamá y papá estarán conmigo en un sitio mejor. Mamá me dijo que iríamos al cielo.

La niña hablaba con determinación mientras la vida se le escapaba en cada respiración. Albus estaba sorprendido y apenado, tenía cinco años y estaba aceptando la muerte como muchos otros más mayores y más sabios no harían, no tenía miedo y estaba decidida, casi aliviada. Albus se fijó por primera vez en las dos personas que rodeaban a la niña, un hombre y una mujer, sus padres. Las lágrimas cayeron con más fuerza y todo su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse por los sollozos. Finalmente, la pequeña exhaló un último suspiro antes de que sus ojos se volvieran opacos. El dolor le desgarró el alma y la pena y la ira se adueñaron de su cuerpo. Se levantó lentamente de donde estaba arrodillado y se giró para encarar a los mortífagos que caían sobre los alumnos, los pueblerinos y algunos miembros de la Orden. Harry estaba a pocos pasos de él y luchaba contra dos mortífagos, seguramente le había estado cubriendo todo el tiempo que había pasado con la niña. Se unió a él y comenzó a luchar fieramente, guiado por los miles de sentimientos que le llenaban el alma. La lucha duró poco, una vez recuperados de la sorpresa, la Orden había podido agruparse y otros muchos aurores se había aparecido en el lugar para combatir, además de los alumnos de Hogwarts y los habitantes de Hogsmade dispuestos a defender sus puestos de trabajo y sus casas, pero con la retirada de los mortífagos llegó el horror, había montones de cuerpos en la calle y muchísimos heridos. Tras media hora recogiendo cuerpos, Albus tuvo que internarse en el bosque que colindaba con el pueblo y vomitar. Era tan horrible lo que había visto aquella tarde, se maldecía a sí mismo por no haberse quedado en el castillo cómodamente haciendo deberes. Albus nunca había sabido lo que era la guerra hasta ese momento, recordar las caras de todos los muertos y las heridas tan horribles de los heridos le hizo volver a vomitar. Sintió que una mano le masajeaba la espalda, se giró, un tanto avergonzado por haber sido descubierto en ese estado pero el sentimiento desapareció cuando vio que era Harry, le miraba con comprensión y cariño, sus ojos verdes no correspondían a los que debería tener un chico de quince años, parecían cansados y ancianos.

-Lo siento, Albus-murmuró.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Sólo siento mucho que hayas tenido que ver eso-contestó Harry tristemente-. Nadie debería verse obligado a presenciarlo y menos alguien tan joven como nosotros pero estoy orgulloso de ti, te arriesgaste mucho para intentar ayudar a esa niña y luchaste realmente bien.

-Gracias, papá.

Albus intentó luchar contra las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir al recordar a la niña y a sus padres. Toda una familia asesinada con un movimiento de varita sólo por haber estado en el momento equivocado, en el lugar equivocado. Toda la felicidad de esa tarde se había esfumado quedando eclipsada por la ola de terror y pena que había tenido que vivir. Sin poder aguantar más, Albus se abrazó fuertemente a Harry intentando olvidar todo lo que había visto en apenas una hora. Harry también se abrazó a él y lloraron juntos, compartiendo el dolor, cayendo al suelo cubierto de nieve.

-Ha sido tan horrible-sentía que se ahogaba y apretó más fuertemente a Harry-. Esa niña aceptó morir tan fácilmente, ¡incluso trató de consolarme a mí! ¿Qué daño había hecho ella? ¡ES INJUSTO!

-Lo sé, hijo, lo sé-Harry le mecía suavemente intentando calmar su llanto y el de Albus.

Tras varios minutos, Albus pudo dejar de llorar pero no se separó de su padre, llevaba necesitando ese abrazo desde hacía años, el calor y el cariño de Harry le ayudaban a sobrellevar el dolor. Finalmente, se separaron.

-Será mejor que volvamos, deben de estar preocupados-dijo Harry.

Albus asintió y comenzó a caminar detrás de Harry con los sentidos embotados. La calle ya estaba limpia de cuerpos pero la sangre manchaba la nieve y le traía recuerdos horribles. Se dejó conducir por Harry, Ron y Hermione todo el camino hasta Hogwarts, no escuchó ni una palabra sobre lo que hablaron, ni tampoco las palabras que les dirigió la profesora McGonagall, ni las de Dumbledore y mucho menos las de Umbridge. Podía sentir el miedo de los alumnos que se elevaba y chocaba contra él como olas pero no prestó atención a nada. Se metió en la cama aún cuando sabía que no iba a poder dormir y que si lo hacía tendría horribles pesadillas por eso estaba despierto cuando Harry comenzó a contorsionarse de forma extraña. Se levantó rápidamente, creyendo que seguramente estaría teniendo una pesadilla pero la idea se esfumó en cuando le miró. Estaba pálido y sudaba, se movía como si estuviese teniendo dolorosos espasmos pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Albus fue la cicatriz en forma de rayo. La cicatriz relucía como si estuviese en llamas, Harry levantó una mano y se la apretó fuertemente, aún dormido. Albus intentó despertarlo pero Harry no respondía, Ron estaba a su lado haciendo lo mismo que él, sin resultados. Neville, Dean y Seamus estaban más apartados mirándoles con temor y preocupación. Tras cinco angustiosos minutos, Harry despertó con una sobresalto, respiraba agitadamente pero al poco tiempo pareció recuperarse. Albus iba a preguntarle pero el chico volvió a ponerse rígido y soltó un grito que les atravesó completamente. Unos segundos después, la profesora McGonagall apareció en la puerta de la habitación, furiosa pero su cara cambió completamente al ver el estado de Harry.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó la mujer pero ninguno de los chicos le respondió.

Muchos Gryffindors se habían levantado y miraban la escena desde la puerta, Albus no le hizo caso y centró toda su atención en Harry. Una vez más, el cuerpo del chico se relajó y sus ojos se abrieron, se giró hasta quedar de costado y vomitó. Albus le sujetó para evitar que cayera.

-Ron...Ron, tu padre-Harry jadeaba y gemía de dolor-. Tu padre ha sido atacado...por una serpiente...hay que ayudarle.

-Sólo fue una pesadilla, Potter-dijo la profesora.

-¡No, no lo fue!-exclamó Harry muy enfadado-. ¡Lo he visto! ¡No estoy loco, ni era un sueño! El señor Weasley estaba dormido, sentado en el suelo y apareció la serpiente y le atacó. ¡Es cierto!

-Le creo, Potter-dijo la profesora McGonagall, cortante-. Póngase la bata. Vamos a hablar con el director.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, dentro de poco algunas de las preguntas serán respondidas pero no hasta un nuevo fragmento del futuro pero Albus no sabrá nada, aún :D **

**Creo que eso es todo, muchas gracias por los reviews, los favs y las alertas, de verdad me han ayudado mucho ha escribir este capítulo.  
**

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia, felicitación, crítica...me dejan un review o un PM  
**

**Un beso! Hasta la próxima!  
**


	10. Nº12 de Grimmauld Place

**Hola!  
Sé que ha pasado más de una semana desde mi última actualización pero es que realmente no he tenido nada de tiempo para sentarme a escribir además de que por una razón indeterminada este capítulo me ha cosado más de lo que pensaba dado que es básicamente de transición. **

**Una cosa por la que quería pedir disculpas es por lo borde que me puse la semana pasa, llevo dos semanas de mierda (perdón por la expresión) y dejé caer toda mi frustración aquí, lo siento de verdad!  
Bueno, ya dejo de lloriquear para que podaís leer tranquilamente. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Albus agarró firmemente a Harry de la cintura una vez que se hubo puesto la bata, el muchacho sudaba y parecía a punto de desmayarse. La profesora McGonagall estuvo a punto de prohibirle acompañarlos a pero algo en la mirada de Albus hizo que la mujer desistiera. Ron agarraba a Harry por el lado izquierdo, ayudándole a caminar. Los pasillos estaban desiertos y el aire frío, de mediados de Diciembre, se colaba por los resquicios que dejaban algunas ventanas. A pesar del frío, Albus estaba casi tan sudado como Harry quien apoyaba casi todo su peso en los chicos. Tras diez tortuosos minutos, se detuvieron frente a la gárgola de piedra que custodiaba la entrada al despacho del director. La profesora dijo una contraseña que Albus no se molestó en escuchar, más preocupado por el estado en el que se encontraba Harry. Esperaron a que las escaleras llegasen hasta la puerta a un ritmo tan lento que exasperó a Albus, la profesora llamó a la puerta y entró en el despacho con presteza, sin esperar contestación alguna por parte del director.

Dumbledore estaba sentado en su escritorio, sin rastro de sueño. Vestía una túnica purpura adornada con estrellas y una camisa blanquísima para dormir, hasta ese momento debía de haber estado concentrado en los papeles que se amontonaban en su mesa, rodeada de un montón de velas que no llegaban a iluminar completamente la estancia. Levantó la mirada en cuanto la profesora McGonagall cruzó la puerta y sus ojos azules se clavaron en el extraño grupo.

-¿A qué debo su visita, profesora?-preguntó con tono calmo pero sus ojos traicionaban esa pretendida calma, teñidos de preocupación.

-Potter ha tenido una pesadilla, señor, y...

-No fue una pesadilla-interrumpió Harry.

Harry se irguió cuán alto era, aún agarrándose al brazo de Albus. Sus ojos, hasta ese momento velados por el cansancio y el dolor, brillaban claros y determinados, parecía decidido a ser escuchado pero también estaba preocupado y muy, muy enfadado. Mantenía una pose muy rígida pero, por la fuerza con la que apretaba su brazo, Albus estaba seguro de que le costaba mucho mantenerse en pie. Albus no pudo más que admirar a su padre, en ese momento Harry Potter se había transformado completamente, no era el chico tímido e inseguro que conocía de ese tiempo, en una milésima de segundo se había transformado en un hombre pero eso, pensó Albus, eso era incorrecto, Harry tenía quince años, sus ojos no deberían tener ese brillo maduro, casi anciano. Harry Potter había visto demasiadas cosas horribles a sus quince años.

-No fue una pesadilla-repitió-. Era algún tipo de visión...lo vi, el señor Weasley está en peligro, profesor, ¡debe hacer algo!-el tono de Harry era suplicante pero también de enfado.

Dumbledore se recostó en su silla y miró fijamente al techo, su cuerpo parecía tan relajado como si la conversación fuese sobre el tiempo que haría mañana en vez de tratarse de la vida de una persona. Juntó las yemas de los dedos en aptitud pensativa, aún sin mirarles.

-¿Cómo lo has visto?-preguntó muy tranquilo el profesor.

Harry parecía desconcertado por la pregunta y se tomó varios segundos antes de contestar, su determinación parecía flaquear y Albus sentía cada vez más presión en su brazo. Albus miró a Ron para cerciorarse de que le estaba agarrando también, en caso de que Harry no pudiese aguantar más y cayese al suelo pero Ron no parecía muy preocupado por eso, estaba muy pálido y sus ojos estaban abiertos de miedo, miraba alternativamente de Harry a Dumbledore. Albus lo sentía verdaderamente por todos los que estaban en la habitación, por suerte, él sabía que el abuelo había sobrevivido al ataque de la serpiente así que no estaba tan preocupado como el resto.

-Yo...estaba soñando con una tontería, no tenía nada que ver y después el sueño cambió...y vi cómo Voldemort torturaba a unos mortífagos por el ataque a Hogsmade, al parecer no fue ordenado por él pero la visión volvió a cambiar y la serpiente...el señor Weasley estaba dormido, sentado en el suelo y la serpiente le atacó-contestó finalmente Harry-¡tiene que hacer algo!

-No me has entendido, Harry-dijo Dumbledore sin hacer caso al enfado de Harry-. Lo que quería decir es en qué posición estabas tú en el sueño, ¿te encontrabas de pie, al lado de la víctima o lo mirabas todo desde arriba?

Albus no entendía por qué eso era realmente importante, ¿qué más daba en donde estuviese Harry? Lo importante era la vida del abuelo, Albus estaba empezando a enfadarse tanto como Harry ya que se daba cuenta de todo el tiempo que estaban perdiendo en esa estúpida charla. Se giró para ver la reacción de su padre ante la pregunta y le sorprendió comprobar que Harry se removía inquieto y que finalmente la determinación y la seguridad con la que había hablado momentos antes se había esfumado.

-Yo...yo era la serpiente, yo atacaba al señor Weasley.

Ron, Albus y la profesora McGonagall aspiraron bruscamente mientras que Dumbledore se mantuvo tranquilo, sin mostrar ningún signo de sorpresa, es más, parecía haber esperado la respuesta. Finalmente, apartó la mirada del techo para mirarlos pero no lo hizo fijamente como solía ser habitual sino que evitaba mirar a ninguno directo a los ojos, en especial a Harry.

-¿El señor Weasley se encuentra en grave peligro?-preguntó.

-Sí-la respuesta de Harry fue corta pero el enfado y la impaciencia quedaron plasmada en esa simple sílaba.

Ron abrió los ojos mucho más y empalideció, estaba realmente asustado, lo cual era completamente lógico. Entonces, Dumbledore se levantó tan rápido que los sobresaltó a los cuatro y comenzó a hablar con dos de los retratos que habían permanecido haciéndose los dormidos. A uno de ellos lo envió al Ministerio a avisar sobre el ataque al abuelo mientras que a otro, una mujer, lo envió a San Mungo para informar de la llegada del hombre. También despertó al fénix y le murmuró unas palabras, tras eso, el animal desapareció envuelto en una llamarada de fuego. Albus no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de la presencia del fénix, él no lo había conocido así que supuso que debió marcharse tras la muerte de Dumbledore.

-Everart y Dylis fueron dos de los más célebres directores de Hogwarts-explicó el anciando, refiriéndose a los retratos de las personas a las que había hablado momentos antes-. Tal es su renombre que tienen retratos suyos colgados en importantes edificios de la comunidad mágica, ellos podrán informarnos de lo que pasa con...

-¡Pero el señor Weasley podría estar en cualquier parte!-exclamó Harry.

Albus se dio cuenta en ese momento de un detalle, Harry en ningún momento había nombrado ningún lugar concreto, sin embargo, Dumbledore había mandado al retrato del tal Everet al Ministerio lo que significaba que el director sabía perfectamente dónde estaba el abuelo.

-Usted sabe dónde está, ¿verdad, señor?-inquirió Albus.

Dumbledore asintió por toda respuesta. La profesora McGonagall hizo un movimiento con su varita y unas rígidas sillas de madera, de respaldo alto y asiento acolchado, aparecieron de la nada. Albus ayudó a Harry a sentarse y después tomó asiento a su lado, la bruja se mantuvo de pie pero vigilando estrechamente el estado de Harry y Ron, que seguía igual de conmocionado. Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y cogió uno de los relucientes artilugios que siempre estaban echando humo y haciendo ruido en el despacho. Murmuró algo, apuntando al extraño objeto con la varita, de este, salieron unas volutas de humo que formaron una serpiente en el aire.

-Naturalmente, naturalmente-murmuró el anciano-. Pero, ¿dividido en esencia?

Para Albus la pregunta no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, el humo se arremolinó e hizo la forma de dos serpientes que se entrelazaban, Albus no sabía qué podía significar eso pero Dumbledore pareció complacido por la respuesta que le dio el artilugio. Albus cruzó una mirada con su padre que parecía tan desconcertado como él. Ron mientras tanto no había cambiado su expresión y Albus comenzaba a preocuparse seriamente.

Dumbeldore tocó el extraño artilugio con la varita y las serpientes desaparecieron al instante, el objeto brilló un momento y se apagó completamente. El anciano se levantó y lo colocó en otra de las mesas que había colocadas contra la pared. En ese momento, apareció el mago llamado Everat.

-Director, he gritado hasta que ha llegado alguien-informó-. He visto como se lo llevaban pero no he podido seguirlos.

-Muchas gracias, Everat-dijo Dumbledore-. Dylis no debería tardar en...

-¡Director!-interrumpió la voz de la bruja-. Lo he visto, parecía muy grave pero todavía estaba vivo.

-Bien, bien-murmuró Dumbledore-. Minerva, ¿serías tan amable de traer a los demás Weasley's?

-Desde luego, Albus.

La bruja salió rápidamente del despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Albus estaba cada vez más nervioso pero también muy extrañado. A parte del momento de rapidez de Dumbledore momentos antes, el anciano n parecía demasiado preocupado o al menos, no todo lo que debería y también estaba eso que había hecho con las serpientes de humo, ¿qué significaba? Los ojos azules de Dumbledore atraparon los verdes de Albus. Quería apartar la mirada pues sabía qué estaba haciendo Dumbledore exactamente, lo mismo que había hecho el día que vino a hablar con él sobre su aportación a la guerra, estaba viendo su mente y Albus no podía poner una sola barrera. Finalmente, el anciano profesor le liberó del poder de sus ojos pero antes le dirigió una mirada de disculpa. Albus estaba preocupado por lo que podría haber visto el hombre, no creía que Dumbledore fuese malo, ni mucho menos, pero se daba cuenta de lo manipulador que era y estaba plasmado en cada uno de sus pensamientos, eso era definitivamente incómodo.

-Señor, mi madre, ¿quién va a avisar a mi madre?-preguntó Ron.

Era la primera vez que el muchacho hablaba y su voz sonaba ahogada y asustada. Albus de verdad que lo sentía por él así que se acercó y le dijo:

-Tranquilo, Ron, en mi tiempo el ab...señor Weasley-_estuve a punto de meter la pata_, pensó- está vivo y bien.

Ron suspiró pero luego le miró con una incomprensible ira.

-¡Tú lo sabías!-gritó-. ¡Tú sabías que esto iba a pasar y no dijiste nada!

-Claro que no, Ron-se defendió Albus-. Yo conozco la historia pero no sabía cómo o cuándo iba a pasar. El señor Weasley sólo nos contó que muchos años atrás le había atacado la serpiente de Voldemort-Ron se estremeció-. Ya ves que nuestra información no es mucha.

Ron asintió, conforme mientras se giraba en la silla para mirar al profesor, ya que con la interrupción de Albus no había podido contestar a su pregunta.

-Me encargaré de eso, no te preocupes-respondió.

El anciano director se levantó nuevamente de su asiento y se acercó al retrato de un hombre con pinta de listillo, de barba puntiaguda, al que habían pintado vestido de verde y plata, los colores de Slytherin; al parecer estaba tan dormido que no escuchaba los llamados de Dumbledore.

-¡Phineas!¡Phineas!

Pero el retrato no despertaba, Albus intuía que el mago no estaba realmente dormido sino que simplemente pasaba de cualquier cosa que Dumbledore tuviera para encargarle.

-¡Phineas!

El hombre "despertó" con un sobresalto que constató la teoría de Albus, esa sorpresa era completa y absolutamente fingida.

-¿Quién me llama?-preguntó.

-Phineas-llamó Dumbledore-, necesito que vayas a tu retrato de Grimmauld Place e informes a Sirius de que los Weasley, Harry y un invitado de plena confianza van a ir a su casa. Infórmale también del ataque al señor Weasley.

El tal Phineas se resistió argumentando que estaba cansado, ¿de qué se iba a cansar un retrato? Bueno, eso sólo lo sabían ellos. Finalmente, y tras muchas protestas y gritos del resto de los cuadros, desapareció del cuadro a la vez que la puerta se abría y Fred, George y Ginny entraban en el despacho con ojos asustados. Ginny y Albus cruzaron una mirada, sonrojándose. Desde el beso no habían hablado más allá de un "Buenos días" por las mañanas y un "Buenas noches" antes de ir a la cama.

Albus volvió a centrar su atención en Dumbledore cuando este cogió una vieja y desgastada tetera y colocaba la varita encima mientras decía _¡Portus! _La tetera resplandeció con un brillo azul durante un segundo y luego se apagó como pareciendo una tetera completamente normal. Después, se sentó, cogió un pergamino y escribió unas pocas líneas antes de entregárselo a Albus completamente plegado, el nombre de Sirius estaba escrito por fuera. Albus tragó ruidosamente, nervioso, Harry le miró fijamente sin entender el nerviosismo de Albus quien sólo sacudió la cabeza intentando desterrar los pensamientos que comenzaban a atormentarle como cada vez que pensaba en Sirius. Intentó concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando en ese instante, no dejar que el miedo y la culpa se apoderasen de él, miedo porque no sabía qué podría pasar con su futuro si alteraba acontecimientos tan importantes como la muerte de Sirius y culpa por lo que iba a pasar si él no hacía algo. Entonces, posó su mirada en Fred Weasley quien se la devolvió. Era la primera vez que le miraba directamente a los ojos, contrariamente a lo que todos debían pensar, los ojos de Fred eran muy diferentes a los de George. Los ojos de los gemelos eran idénticos, sí, en forma y en color pero Fred tenía algo distinto en su mirada o quizá eran los ojos de George los que habían cambiado tras perder a su hermano, jamás podría saberlo. Esa verdad le golpeó tan duramente que lo sintió como algo físico, algo se removió en su interior y la culpa y el miedo crecieron hasta hacerle imposible respirar, algo burbujeó en su estómago y una náusea comenzó a subir por su garganta. Sintió una mano tranquilizadora sobre su hombro y se giró para mirar a la persona a la que pertenecía. Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los azules y una inusitada paz inundó su cuerpo, Albus no sabía si Dumbledore estaba haciendo algo o si era simplemente el efecto que tenía siempre sobre las personas pero fuera lo que fuera estaba funcionando y se sentía realmente agradecido de ello.

Una pluma de fénix cayó suavemente sobre el escritorio de Dumbledore quien dejó de prestar atención a Albus, cogió la tetera y la colocó en el centro de la mesa. Hizo un movimiento con la mano, indicando a los muchachos que se acercaran. Obedientemente, los seis se acercaron al traslador y colocaron un dedo sobre la tetera.

-Muy bien-dijo Dumbledore-. Cuando cuente tres. Una...dos...

Ocurrió en el tiempo encerrado en un segundo. Albus levantó la vista un instante, ese instante. Harry y Dumbledore se miraban. La expresión de Harry ya no era cansada sino fiera, parecía a punto de lanzarse sobre Dumbledore y destrozarlo, un resplandor rojo cruzó los ojos verdes de Harry y Albus se estremeció, aterrorizado.

-...tres-susurró Dumbledore con los ojos azules aún clavados en los de Harry.

Albus sintió como si un gancho lo cogiera por el ombligo y lo impulsara hacia delante. Jamás había viajado en traslador y estuvo seguro que no le gustaría tener que repetirlo pronto. Sintió como era sacudido hacia todas partes, chocando con Harry y George que estaban a su lado, apretó firmemente la carta que Dumbledore le había dado, temiendo que se le cayera por las ráfagas de viento. Finalmente, cayó al suelo tras un revoltijo de colores y formas poco definidas, reprimió un gemido de dolor cuando sus rodillas chocaron contra el frío y duro suelo de un lugar indeterminado, se levantó cuidadosamente pero sus rodillas no habían sufrido ningún daño, se inclinó para ayudar a Harry a levantarse. Tanto Albus como Harry miraron a su alrededor, un brillo de reconocimiento cruzó los ojos de Harry mientras contemplaba la lúgubre cocina de algún sótano, el lugar estaba escasamente iluminado por una vela y un fuego que ardía en la chimenea, los restos de una cena solitaria estaban encima de una mesa de madera gastada que seguramente había vivido tiempos mejores, en realidad, todo parecía haber pasado demasiado tiempo sin cuidar. El sitio no estaba sucio pero tampoco estaba reluciente, desde luego, eso no era lo que Albus había esperado.

-Ah, ya están aquí esos mocosos traidores a la sangre-dijo una voz a sus espaldas-¿Será verdad que su padre está muriéndose?

La voz pertenecía a un elfo muy viejo y sucio, vestía una especie de taparrabos que dejaba al descubierto un pecho delgado al que se le marcaban las costillas. Les miraba con profundo rechazo y odio.

-¡FUERA!-gritó un hombre.

Albus contuvo el aliento cuando vio a quién pertenecía esa voz. Un hombre de cabello oscuro rizado, largo hasta los hombros, corría hacia ellos, no estaba afeitado y llevaba ropa muggle de calle. Su rostro estaba chupado y algo amarillento y los ojos grises tenían una sombra de tristeza que parecía no haber sido removida en años, seguramente desde el momento que entró en Azkaban. Sirius Black se paró justo delante de ellos con semblante preocupado, ayudó a Ginny a ponerse de pie y luego encaró a los seis chicos. Su mirada se posó en Albus más tiempo que en los demás pero no hizo ningún comentario. Su mano apretó más la carta que le había entregado Dumbledore.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó, acercándose un poco más a ellos. Albus captó el ligero olorcillo a alcohol que despedían las ropas de Sirius-. Phineas me dijo que Arthur había sido gravemente herido.

-Pregúntaselo a Harry-sugirió Fred.

Ocho pares de ojos se clavaron en Harry quien se removió incómodo, Albus y Ron fueron los únicos que no lo hicieron. Ron seguía muy pálido pero parecía sentirse mejor desde que Albus le dijo que todo estaría bien, por desgracia, no podía tranquilizar de la misma forma a Fred, George y Ginny, ni tampoco a Sirius. Albus por su parte no apartaba la mirada del hombre, de cada gesto que hacía. Le había pasado lo mismo la primera vez que había visto a Fred pero no con tanta intensidad, seguramente porque Sirius estaba a unos pocos meses de morir._  
_

Harry terminó de contar la historia de la visión pero omitió el detalle de que él había visto todo como si fuese la serpiente, en vez de eso, lo describió todo como si hubiese estado a un lado, observando. Ron y Albus le miraron fugazmente pero ninguno de los dos contradijo su versión.

-¿Esta nuestra madre aquí?-preguntó Fred.

-Seguramente está siendo informada en este momento-contestó Sirius-. Lo más importante era sacaros de Hogwarts antes de que Umbridge interviniera.

-Tenemos que ir a San Mungo cuanto antes-dijo Ginny con urgencia.

Todos, como era natural, iban en pijama. Albus ni siquiera se había acordado de calzarse antes de salir de la torre por lo que podía sentir el frío y arenoso suelo bajo las plantas de los pies, no creía que fuesen las condiciones idóneas para ir a San Mungo.

-Sirius, ¿puedes prestarnos unas capas o algo?-añadió Ginny, tras una mirada a los demás.

-¡No podéis ir a San Mungo ahora!-exclamó-. ¿Cómo explicaríais que supieseis que Arthur había sido atacado antes de haber sido ingresado o de que lo supiese su propia esposa?

-¿Y eso qué más da?-preguntó George, enfadado.

-¡Importa porque no queremos que nadie se entere de que Harry tiene este tipo de visiones!-respondió Sirius con enfado-. ¿Os dais cuenta de cómo interpretaría esta información el Ministerio?

Por la expresión de los gemelos, Albus podía asegurar que les traía sin cuidado lo que el Ministerio pensara y Albus no podía más que comprenderlos. Desde luego, si Sirius quería que Fred y George desistieran de la idea de ir al hospital debería cambiar de táctica. Ron y Ginny se mantenían en silencio. Ron ya había recuperado el color aunque seguía algo pálido, por su parte, Ginny estaba lívida y muy asustada pero intentaba controlar su expresión.

-Podría habérnoslo dicho alguien más...-aventuró Ginny-. O podríamos habernos enterado por alguna fuente que no fuera Harry.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Por quién?-repuso Sirius-Mirad, si vais ahora a San Mungo sólo pondreís a Harry en peligro. Además, Arthur fue herido en una misión de la Orden por lo que las circunstancias ya son lo suficientemente sospechosas sin que sus hijos sepan del ataque pocos minutos después de que haya ocurrido. Estarías poniendo en peligro los intereses de la Orden...

-¡Nos trae sin cuidado la maldita Orden!-gritó Fred.

-¡Nuestro padre se está muriendo!-añadió George.

-¡Vuestro padre sabía muy bien dónde se metía cuando aceptó esta misión y desde luego no va a agradeceros que lo pongáis todo en peligro por vuestra impaciencia e inmadurez!-espetó Sirius con dureza-¡Es por eso que no pertenecéis a la Orden!¡Vosotros no lo entendéis, pero hay cosas por las que merece la pena morir!

-¡Eso es muy fácil de decir para ti que te pasas todos los días encerrado en esta casa mientras otros arriesgan sus vidas!-gritó Fred.

Sirius perdió el poco color que le quedaba, hubo un momento en el que pareció que iba a abofetear al muchacho pero no hizo nada y un silencio tenso se instauró en el grupo. Las palabras de Fred habían herido profundamente a Sirius quien luchaba por controlar su expresión pero a Albus no le podían engañar fácilmente, al menos no en eso.

-Sé que es difícil-comenzó Sirius con algo de dificultad-, pero debemos fingir que no sabemos nada todavía. Al menos hasta que llegue vuestra madre, ¿de acuerdo?

Ginny fue la primera en moverse, se dejó caer en una silla frente al fuego y se quedó allí completamente quieta, observando las llamas. Ron hizo un gesto raro, a medio camino entre un asentimiento y un encogimiento de hombros y, tras cruzar una mirada con Harry, los dos se sentaron también. Fred y George seguían encolerizados, dirigieron una mirada de profundo resentimiento a Sirius y se sentaron al lado de Ginny. Albus se quedó de pie junto a Sirius que le dirigió una mirada cansada pero también de extrañeza. El hombre agitó su varita y una botella de cerveza de mantequilla apareció frente a cada uno de los presentes.

Aprovechando el momento, Albus se acercó a Sirius y le entregó la carta de Dumbledore discretamente. Sirius desplegó el pergamino, según sus avanzaba en la lectura sus ojos iban agrandándose, leyó la carta tres veces más antes de girarse para mirar a Albus. Sin decir nada, le agarró el brazo y le sacó de la cocina. Subieron varios tramos de escaleras hasta que finalmente Sirius le metió bruscamente en una habitación. El lugar estaba decorado con los colores de Gryffindor del suelo al techo, había también muchos posters con chicas en bikini, obviamente muggles ya que se quedaban completamente quietas con una sonrisa fría en insulsa pintada eternamente en sus rostros, y motos.

-¿Es esto cierto?-la voz de Sirius le sacó de su rápido análisis de la habitación.

Sirius le casi pasaba la carta de Dumbledore por su cara de lo cerca que mantenía el pergamino. Albus bizqueó un momento, tratando de enfocarla y luego la cogió con dedos temblorosos, ¿qué habría escrito Dumbledore?

_Estimado Sirius,_

_Ahora mismo no hay tiempo para grandes explicaciones, sólo debo pedirte que confíes en mí cuando te diga quién es el muchacho al que envío junto con tu ahijado y los Weasley. Este chico es el hijo de Harry, su nombre es Albus, apareció hace tres meses y medio, el cinco de Septiembre. Ha estado estudiando en Hogwarts hasta ahora. No debes preocuparte, ha sido vigilado por mí y por la profesora McGonagall, la única enterada dentro del profesorado, y te puedo asegurar que es de plena confianza. Él podrá explicártelo todo mucho mejor de lo que yo lo hago en este momento._

_Un cordial saludo, _

_Albus Dumbledore._

Albus terminó de leer la carta y miró al padrino de su padre que le observaba con ojo crítico, seguramente tratando de ver a Harry en él pero los cambios hechos por Dumbledore no podrían revelarle gran cosa.

-¿Y bien?-urgió.

-Yo...bueno...no hay mucho más que decir, ¿no?-respondió él dudoso.

-¡Desde luego que hay mucho más que decir!-el grito de Sirius le sobresaltó enormemente pero trató de mantenerse sereno-. Llega un chico completamente desconocido con una carta de Dumbledore que dice que confíe en él cuando afirma que el chico que tengo frente a mí viene del futuro y es el hijo de Harry. Y pretende que no desconfíe-añadió más para él que para Albus.

Albus resopló, molesto pero podía darse cuenta de que Sirius tenía razón sobretodo porque la carta de Dumbledore no había sido demasiado aclarativa pero ¿qué se suponía que tenía que decir él?

-Es verdad lo que está escrito-contestó finalmente-. Vengo del futuro, de veinticinco años en el futuro-añadió-. Como dice la carta, llegué el cinco de Septiembre. No sé cómo ni por qué, estaba en mi habitación y simplemente lo deseé, una luz muy brillante apareció y me desmayé. Me desperté en la enfermería.

-Pero...pero eso no es posible-dijo Sirius sofocado-. No se puede...no...

-Ya-dijo Albus, interrumpiendo su balbuceo sin sentido-, pero aquí estoy. La historia que se inventó el profesor Dumbledore fue que venía de intercambio de un colegio estadounidense. Mi supuesto nombre es Alexander Jones pero puedes llamarme Alex.

Sirius parecía que iba a colapsar en cualquier momento por la cantidad de información. Le miraba de hito en hito pero tras un minuto un deje de duda apareció en sus ojos. Albus suspiró con hastío. ¿Es que nadie podía ser como Ron y aceptarlo sin muchas explicaciones?

-No te pareces en nada a Harry-expresó Sirius.

-Eso es porque Dumbledore cambió mi aspecto cuando llegué-aclaró Albus-. Sólo lo saben Dumbledore, McGonagall, Harry, Ron, Hermione y ahora tú también aunque pensándolo bien seguramente madame Pomfrey también lo debe saber pero ella siempre ha sido muy discreta.

-Sí, siempre lo ha sido

Sirius sonrió como si recordase alguna broma privada pero la alegría no parecía llegar a sus ojos que seguían nublados por la tristeza y el peso de demasiados años en la cárcel.

-¿Puedo verte?-preguntó-. Después te volveré a cambiar completamente pero me gustaría ver al que será el futuro hijo de Harry-añadió con una sonrisa pícara.

Albus rió y asintió. El hombre empuñó su varita y comenzó a realizar complicados movimientos y murmurar palabras que no llegaban a los oídos de Albus. Pronto sintió como su cara y su nariz volvían a tener su tamaño normal, su pelo volvió a caer sobre sus ojos del mismo color azabache que recordaba y, aunque no podía verlo, estaba seguro de que tenía el pelo completamente desordenado con numerosos mechones de cabello apuntando para varios sitios diferentes, la vista se le nubló un momento y después volvió a la normalidad. Sirius le miraba con la boca abierta y poco después una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en su cara.

-Eres igual que Harry-admitió-. Pero hay algo en tus rasgos ligeramente diferente, me recuerda a alguien pero no puedo asegurar...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y un agitado y sonriente Ron entró antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese hacer algún movimiento. Las palabras del pelirrojo murieron en su garagnta cuando miró a Albus quien, reponiéndose de la sorpresa inicial, cerró la puerta rápidamente y se apoyó contra ella para evitar que alguien más entrara. No podía creer lo cerca que había estado de ser descubierto, si hubiese sido cualquiera de los otros tres Weasley presentes en la casa, habría tenido un serio problema. Ron seguía mirándole pero al menos había cerrado la boca.

-Vaya-murmuró Ron.

-Qué elocuente, Ronald-se burló Albus.

-¡Si que te pareces a Harry!-exclamó sin hacerle caso.

-Sí-estuvo de acuerdo Sirius-, pero ¿tú no le ves algo distinto?

-Sí, hay algo es su cara que me es conocido pero no de Harry-afirmó.

-Además, es más alto-añadió Sirius.

Toda la maldita conversación estaba poniendo de los nervios a Albus, ¿y si se daban cuenta de a quién pertenecían esos rasgos "distintos"? Era verdad, la forma de su cara y la nariz eran de Ginny mientras que la boca, los ojos, el pelo...todo era de su padre y la altura era algo que había heredado de la parte Weasley y daba gracias por ello, sino a sus quince años sería un enano como James.

-Bueno, dejémonos de tonterías-interrumpió Albus-. Sirius, vuelve a cambiarme antes de que venga alguien.

-Sí, claro-dijo-. Por cierto, Ron, ¿a qué habías venido?

Sirius había comenzado a cambiarle nuevamente y Ron estaba mirándolo perdido en su mundo pero su expresión era demasiado suspicaz para su gusto, era más normal ver a Hermione mirándole así y que Ron lo estuviese haciendo en ese momento sólo conseguía aumentar sus nervios.

-¡Ron!-gritó-¡Ron, contesta!

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí!-exclamó finalmente-. Esto...sí, yo venía a deciros que mi madre había llegado, papá está bien o todo lo bien que se puede estar en esta situación. De hecho, deberíamos darnos prisa en bajar antes de que suba ella.

-¡Bien, esto ya está!-informó Sirius con un último movimiento de varita-¡Vamos!

Bajaron las escaleras con pasos rápidos pero esta vez Albus pudo admirar mejor las cosas que le rodeaban y no podía decir que eran precisamente de su agrado. El número 12 de Grimmauld Place fue cedido por su padre a lo que quedaba de la Orden por si en algún momento futuro debían volver a unirse pero como no se había dado el caso, la casa permanecía sellada. Nunca la habían visitado y su padre tampoco la solía nombrar, seguramente había demasiados recuerdos dolorosos encerrados en esas paredes, demasiado dolor. La casa era oscura y despedía maldad por cada palmo de ella. Estaba sucia y abandonada, el aire viciado contenía olores de lo más extraños y desagradables y la una sensación de claustrofobia empezaba a tomar poder del cuerpo de Albus. Se obligó a respirar profundamente y calmarse antes de que empezase a hiperventilar y se desmayase.

En la cocina, se encontraron con la abuela que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y parecía algo agitada. La bruja le miró un momento con algo de duda pero después le dio un enorme y apretado abrazo que le dejó sin aire. ¿Dumbledore se lo habría contado? Albus no decidió no decir nada ya que no estaba seguro y no quería meter la pata. Cuando la mujer se separó, Albus se apartó de ella y se sentó junto a Harry y Ron. Sirius ofreció a su abuela que se quedasen con él para estar más cerca del abuelo así que tendrían que pasar la Navidad en esa horrible casa con el hombre al que estaba condenando a muerte. _Genial,_ pensó sarcásticamente Albus. Esa iba a ser una Navidad muy larga.

Albus, Ron y Harry compartirían habitación mientras se quedasen allí. Esa noche el único que pudo dormir fue Ron, Albus estaba demasiado nervioso ante la perspectiva de quedarse durante dos semanas en la casa de un hombre que moriría en unos meses y Harry...bueno, Harry tendría sus propias razones para mantenerse despierto. Para Albus una noche en vela no iba a significar gran cosa ya que al día siguiente se quedaría en la casa en vez de ir al hospital pero Harry sí que iba a ir. Albus se compadeció de su padre por la mañana que le esperaba antes de quedarse dormido, acunado por los primeros rayos de sol de un nuevo día.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado :D**

**Contestando a los reviews:**

**Hope: bueno, aquí lo tienes, siento haberte hecho esperar tanto.**

**Paulyss: me alegro mucho que te gustase, yo también lloré mientras lo escribía sobretodo con la muerte de la niña, pensé que la muerte de una familia entera sobretodo de una niña tan pequeña, haría que Albus se mentalizase un poco y cayera realmente en la cuanta de dónde está y que la guerra no hay que tomarsela a la ligera. Sobre que Albus vaya a salvar a todos...bueno, ¡tendrás que esperar y leer!**

**Sunshine: ¡lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir culpable! Sólo tuve un horrible semana. Me alegro que pienses eso sobre el fic, realmente intento dar lo mejor de mí aunque algunas veces me cuesta más que otras. Yo también me emocioné con la niña, es tan triste. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo a pesar de que no tiene verdadero contenido.  
**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, las alertas y los favs. son de verdadera ayuda!**

**Como siempre, cualquier felicitación, crítica, duda, sugerencia...cualquier cosa que queraís decirme me lo podéis dejar en un review o PM**

**Un beso enorme! Hasta la próxima que intentaré que sea lo antes posible!**


	11. ¿¡Qué tu madre es Ginny?

**Hola!**

**Aquí estoy una vez más con un nuvo capítulo. No me voy a liar mucho porque estoy realmente cansada, demasiados deberes en pocos días, ¿creeís que es normal que te manden un trabajo para entregarlo al día siguiente? Argh! Pero olvidemos eso :)**

**Espero que os guste, hay una descripción sobre los típicos calcetines que se ponen sobre la chimenea en las pelis estadounidenses, en realidad, no sé si eso también se hace en Inglaterra o en algún otro país a parte de Estados Unidos, no estoy muy puesta en tradiciones navideñas fuera de España y aquí eso de los calcetines no se lleva así que si en Inglaterra tampoco, pues lo siento!**

**En fin, ya os dejo leer! _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Aunque se había dormido hacía apenas tres horas, Albus no conseguía volver a dormirse. Se había despertado hacía media hora por los rayos de sol que entraban a raudales por la ventana. Se sentó en la cama algo desconcertado, con los ojos legañosos y el pelo revuelto, se estiró cuál gato y pudo escuchar el chasquido de las vértebras al colocarse en su lugar. Estaba molido pero no podía volver a conciliar el sueño.

-Buenos días-susurró Harry.

-Buenos días.

Albus bostezó y pudo ver un amago de sonrisa en los labios de Harry pero que no llegó a formarse. Miró atentamente a su padre, tenía grandes ojeras moradas como si se hubiese roto la nariz hacía poco, tenía los ojos rojos y el pelo demasiado ordenado para alguien como él, sobre todo si se suponía que había estado durmiendo, aunque algunos mechones negros apuntaban en distintas direcciones. Estaba sentado en la cama con la espalda apoyada contra el cabecero, Albus se dio cuenta de que trataba de parecer tranquilo pero había un aura tensa a su alrededor.

-No has dormido, ¿verdad?

-No-fue su escueta respuesta.

-¿Hay alguna razón concreta?-inquirió.

-No-repitió pero había vacilado durante un segundo así que Albus sabía que estaba mintiendo.

-¿Seguro?-insistió.

Hubo un silencio sólo interrumpido por los sonoros ronquidos de Ron, la conversación se estaba llevando a cabo susurrando lo más bajo que podían. Albus estaba en la cama más cercana a la puerta y Harry en la más alejada, quedando Ron en medio de ellos dos. La noche anterior, no había prestado demasiada atención a lo que había a su alrededor, iba demasiado distraído con sus luchas internas sobre Sirius pero en la claridad de la mañana, podía ver que no se había perdido gran cosa. La habitación era fría y húmeda, de techos altos y lo único que decoraba las paredes desconchadas era un lienzo en blanco que del que se oía una respiración lenta y pausada, a pesar de la luz que entraba por la ventana, el lugar estaba inusitadamente sombrío pero no sabía si era cierto o simplemente que la casa le transmitía esa sensación.

-Tenía miedo-dijo Harry de pronto.

-¿Miedo?

¿Harry Potter teniendo miedo?¿El mismo Harry Potter que se había enfrentado a Voldemort en tantas ocasiones?¿El mismo Harry Potter que había hecho frente a dragones y esfinges? ¿El mismo Harry Potter que había matado a un basilisco con doce años?¿El mismo Harry Potter que sabía hacer un patronus corpóreo con trece años?¿El mismo Harry Potter que vencería a Voldemort en poco más de dos años?¿Ese Harry Potter?

-Sí, tenía miedo de...de convertirme en una serpiente y atacar a alguien-confesó.

Albus se dio cuenta de que Harry agarraba tan fuerte las sábanas que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos, tenía los labios apretados en una línea como si así evitase confesar sus temores más de lo que había hecho. Albus rió.

-¿Te parece divertido?-replicó Harry, en un susurro fiero.

-En realidad, sí-contestó llanamente Albus conteniendo una risita-Dices que tenías miedo en convertirte en serpiente, ¿no? Y atacarnos-Harry asintió-. Pues me parece una estupidez.

-¡Que te parece...!

-Shh-chistó Albus.

Se quedaron en silencio, vigilando a Ron. El pelirrojo gruñó algo, aún dormido, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a roncar nuevamente.

-¿Cómo que te parece una estupidez?-demandó Harry, hablando nuevamente en un susurro.

-A ver, si hubieses sido tú, el que atacó al ab...al señor Weasley-Harry arqueó las cejas y Albus sólo le pidió a Merlín que no se hubiese dado cuenta de su pequeño desliz-convertido en serpiente, ¿cómo explicas que te hubieses aparecido en el Ministerio cuando no sabes aparecerte? Eso, sin contar que no se puede aparecer o desaparecer en Hogwarts. Además, estabas en tu cama cuando la visión comenzó, yo lo vi.

-Pero...

-Pero nada-cortó-. Yo no podía dormir por...por lo de la niña-Harry le miró comprensivamente un segundo antes de volver a su expresión atormentada-. Tú estabas durmiendo tranquilamente y después empezaste a...a contorsionarte de forma extraña, te despertaste durante un segundo y luego tuviste otra visión, supongo que la de la serpiente. No sé cómo pudiste ver el ataque y mucho menos entiendo por qué lo viste como si tú fueses la serpiente pero te puedo asegurar que no te moviste de tu cama y tengo a Ron de testigo.

Tras su resumen, se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Harry parecía estar dando vueltas a sus palabras, quizá intentando encontrar algo con lo que rebatirle y Albus no pudo evitar pensar lo mucho que le gustaba atormentarse a sí mismo. A pesar de todo lo que le había dicho, Harry seguía decidido a encontrar algo que lo convirtiese en culpable. Finalmente, Harry le dedicó una sonrisa y Albus suspiró.

-Gracias

-Fue un placer-contestó sarcásticamente.

Harry rió y Albus se unió a sus risas tapándose la boca con la mano para ahogar el sonido. El momento no había sido especialmente gracioso y seguramente había sido producido por el alivio de Harry.

-Por cierto, ¿cuál fue tu primera visión?-preguntó Albus-. Recuerdo que dijiste algo de Voldemort torturando mortífagos pero no diste muchos detalles.

-Ah, eso-dijo-. Voldemort estaba furioso, el ataque a Hogsmade no fue algo planeado por él, supongo que quiere mantener un bajo perfil y los ataques de mortífagos a pueblerinos no ayuda.

-Supongo que no, pero no creo que deba preocuparse.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Harry, interesado.

-Seguramente el Ministerio haya cubierto todo el ataque, te apuesto a que ni siquiera es primera plana en El Profeta.

-No hago apuestas estando seguro de que voy a perder-contestó.

-Eso no es divertido.

-Es lo que hay.

Los demás se quedaron durmiendo casi toda la mañana, Albus se volvió a meter en la cama después de saludar a Ron, Harry fingió haber disfrutado de una noche de sueño reparador y Albus observó que parecía más animado después de la conversación que habían tenido. Escuchó algo de ajetreo en la planta baja, los gritos de una mujer desconocida pero que no decía nada bonito, una parte de su cerebro se preguntaba quién podría ser pero decidió dejar el misterio para más tarde, hasta que finalmente toda la casa volvió a quedarse en silencio.

Albus había conseguido volver a dormir y debía llevar muchas horas haciéndolo pues ya estaba anocheciendo. Se levantó para aliviar su vejiga que amenazaba con reventar en cualquier momento pero en sus prisas por llegar al baño, no vio el baúl que estaba a los pies de su cama y que debía haber aparecido en algún momento mientras él estaba dormido. Su dedo gordo chocó contra la esquina del baúl produciéndole un dolor demasiado grande para un golpe tan pequeño. Estaba saltando a la pata coja en mitad de la habitación maldiciendo a Merlín, a Circe y a todas las personas famosas que conocía cuando una voz interrumpió su estúpida lucha contra el dolor.

-Se te ha olvidado maldecir a la madre que les...

-¡Sirius!-gritó.

-¿Qué?-preguntó con una sonrisa burlona-. Por lo que he escuchado tienes todo un repertorio de maldiciones, incluso diría que algunas proceden del vocabulario más selecto de Harry.

-¿Qué quieres, Sirius?-cuestionó con un suspiro.

-¿Yo? Nada-respondió con sencillez-. Sólo venía a ver si te habías levantado.

-Bueno, pues ya ves que sí-contestó Albus, malhumorado.

Sirius rió y Albus no pudo evitar la sensación de que se estaba burlando de él, seguramente porque era así. Salió al frío pasillo con Sirius a sus espaldas, y se lamentó profundamente por no haberse puesto las zapatillas ni la bata pues estaba tiritando. Además, no tenía ni idea de dónde quedaba el baño y se negaba a preguntarle a Sirius quien seguía riéndose de él. Avanzó por el oscuro pasillo, completamente alerta, había algo en el ambiente que le ponía los pelos de punta como si algo fuese a atacarle en cualquier momento.

-Me voy a apiadar de ti-dijo Sirius detrás de él-, pero sólo porque no quiero que ensucies la casa más de lo que está.

Albus le miró de forma interrogante hasta que recordó sus ganas de ir al baño que habían quedado en un segundo plano ante la tensión del momento.

-Hay una puerta en vuestra habitación que da a un baño-informó.

-¿¡Y por qué no me lo has dicho!?-replicó Albus mientras corría hacia la habitación con las risas de Sirius a sus espaldas.

-¡Eso no habría sido divertido!-fue lo último que escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta que había señalado Sirius.

El baño era tan oscuro como el resto de la casa, no había una sola ventana que lo iluminase, había una bañera grande hecha de mármol, sujetada por patas que eran cabezas de serpientes. El lavamanos también era de mármol, un los grifos tenían serpientes esculpidas con gran detalle, tanto que parecían de verdad y sobre él, había un espejo sucio y algo ajado.

Cuando salió del baño, Sirius le estaba esperando sentado en la cama de Ron. Albus le echó una mirada que hubiese asustado a cualquiera pero Sirius, siempre despreocupado, no le hizo ningún caso. Se levantó y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, atrayéndole hacia él.

-Son casi las cinco, debes de estar hambriento-dijo.

Albus asintió a la vez que se escuchaba un rugido proveniente de su estómago. Sirius rió nuevamente y Albus comenzó a sospechar, el hombre estaba demasiado entusiasmado para su gusto. Bajaron las escaleras y, antes de llegar al último rellano, Sirius le indicó mediante gestos que no hiciera ruido. Albus asintió aunque no entendía muy bien la razón de tanto sigilo. Pasaron frente a una cortina que debía estar tapando una puerta o algo así y caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la cocina del sótano. Sirius le sirvió un plato de comida que se notaba a la legua que era obra de su abuela. Comió como si no hubiese mañana, muy al estilo Weasley pero se obligó a bajar el ritmo cuando notó la mirada suspicaz de Sirius. Si era verdad lo que le habían contado, Sirius no era nada tonto y Albus iba a tener que controlarse lo máximo posible.

-¿Tú madre es pelirroja?

Albus tosió ruidosamente, medio ahogándose con las salchichas. Aspiró bruscamente cuando sus vías respiratorias quedaron libres, tenía los ojos llorosos y el maldito de Sirius se reía de él, tal y como llevaba haciendo toda la mañana.

-¿Qué te ha hecho pensar eso?-preguntó, con urgencia.

-No, nada-dijo, con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Albus le miró largamente. Sirius no era estúpido, se estaba dando cuenta de demasiadas cosas ¿o lo había dicho sólo por decir? Era exasperante y le preocupaba muchísimo. Si Sirius se enteraba, no iba a dejarle en paz en lo que quedaba de vacaciones y, si hacía gala de sus manías merodeadoras, iba a ser el blanco de numerosas burlas e indirectas, no creía que sus nervios lo soportasen.

-Oye, ¿quién era la que gritaba esta mañana?-preguntó, tanto para saciar su curiosidad como para desviar la conversación hacia temas más inofensivos.

-Ah, ya veo que has tenido el placer de escuchar la dulce voz de mi querida madre-su tono amargo no pasó por alto para Albus pero había otro detalle que le había llamado más la atención.

-Tu...¿madre?

-Bienvenido a la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black-respondió, con fingida solemnidad.

-Ya sabía que era tu casa-aclaró Albus-, pero no sabía que tu madre estuviese viva. ¿Está aquí?

Sirius rió con ganas y Albus se sintió inexplicablemente estúpido. ¿Había dicho algo gracioso?

-Oh, no-dijo Sirius, aún entre risas-. ¡Y demos gracias! Hay un retrato de mi madre colgado en el vestíbulo. Si haces mucho ruido al pasar por delante se despierta y comienza a soltar improperios pero entre nosotros-dijo con una sonrisa cómplice-, tú tienes una capacidad y una imaginación para maldecir que sobrepasa con creces a mi adorada madre-y volvió a reír.

-Sirius, no es que no me sienta honrado de ser tu bufón personal y alegrarte el día pero, por favor, ¿podrías dejar de reírte de mí?

-Nadie se ríe de ti-aseguró él con total descaro.

Albus bufó y, con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, se levantó de la silla y llevó el plato hasta el fregadero. Le estaba lanzando su mirada más fría a Sirius cuando ambos escucharon la puerta de la calle. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había olvidado completamente el viaje al hospital, subió las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo dónde sólo estaba los Weasley.

-¿Y Harry?-preguntó.

-No se encontraba bien-contestó la abuela-. Ha subido a su habitación en cuanto hemos llegado.

-Ah.

La abuela bajó a la cocina del sótano y Albus la siguió, precediendo a los Weasley. Se sentaron al rededor de la mesa de madrea desgastada. La abuela se puso a hacer la cena en cuanto puso un pie en el lugar y en ese momento se encontraba muy ajetreada, utilizando su varita sobre numerosas sartenes, platos, comida y otras muchas cosas. Albus miró al rededor, fijándose en el aspecto algo asustado de los que estaban a su alrededor.

-¿El señor Weasley está bien?-preguntó, inseguro pues no sabía cuál era la razón de tanto miedo y angustia.

-Sí, querido-respondió la abuela-. Parece que todo va perfectamente, pronto saldrá del hospital, quizá para el final de las vacaciones. Es una pena que tenga que pasar las Navidades ingresado pero lo importante es que está vivo y va a recuperarse-la bruja había dejado de mover la varita y su voz había ido bajando hasta ser un murmullo, parecía estar tranquilizándose a sí misma en vez de a Albus. Finalmente, la mujer volvió a ponerse en movimiento y miró al chico del que parecía haberse olvidado-. Gracias por preocuparte.

Albus dio un cabeceo de conformidad, pero interiormente, bullía preso de un sentimiento de curiosidad insatisfecha. Si la vida del abuelo no corría peligro, incluso parecía que pronto iba a recuperarse, ¿por qué esas caras largas? Albus se dio cuenta de que en realidad sólo los más jóvenes estaba preocupados, la abuela parecía estar bien, no reluciente pero desde luego no tan preocupada como la noche anterior y Sirius estaba radiante, incluso tarareaba una melodía desconocida parecía contento y seguramente lo estaba. No era difícil imaginar por qué, debía ser deprimente pensar que ibas a pasar la Navidad sólo y que de repente apareciese toda una familia para hacerle compañía, además de su propio ahijado, debía de alegrarle enormemente. Albus cruzó una mirada con Ron, tratando de mantener una conversación silenciosa pero el pelirrojo evitó su mirada deliberadamente. Albus empezó a pensar a toda máquina, ¿qué podría haber pasado para que todos estuviesen así?¿que podría ser lo suficientemente malo como para opacar la felicidad de ver a un padre vivo y bien? Su cerero se dio cuenta entonces de un detalle, ¿y Harry?¿qué había provocado su malestar?¿había sido la noche en vela o había pasado algo más? Todos los chicos se mantenían en silencio mientras Sirius y la señora Weasley hablaban, harto de darle vueltas a la misma cosa, Albus dejó que su mente volase sin dirección.

_La noche era fría, nevaba sobre los campos de hierba. Una familia se apareció conjuntamente a las afueras de una antigua y torcida casa, adornada con miles de luces de colores que se mantenían flotando en el aire e iluminaban el terreno frente a ellos, un gnomo salió de la madriguera que le protegía del viento helado, curioseando. La familia atravesó el descuidado jardín, el hombre tropezó con una de tantas botas amontonadas cerca de la puerta de la casa, haciendo reír a los niños que le acompañaban y que una sonrisa se instalase en la cara de la mujer que estaba a su lado. Él gruñó pero su sonrisa estropeó el ceño que trataba de hacer, y los niños rieron más. De pronto, la puerta de la casa se abrió, sorprendiendo a la familia. Una mujer anciana, algo rechoncha, de pelo canoso e innumerables arrugas estaba parada en la entrada, observándoles con una sonrisa tan cálida que podría derretir la nieve a su alrededor._

_-Ya todos están aquí-informó-. Vamos, pasad, que hace mucho frío para estar fuera._

_En cuanto estuvieron a resguardo de la nieve y el frío, la mujer abrazó a cada uno de ellos, rodeándoles con los brazos apretadamente, tan fuerte que les costaba respirar. Rápidamente, la pequeña cocina comenzó a llenarse de gente, los abrazos, los besos, las risas y las conversaciones se extendieron por el numeroso grupo. Los adultos se sentaron en sillas, alrededor de la mesa, poniéndose al día mientras los más pequeños se sentaban en el suelo cerca de la chimenea o corrían de un lado para otro, persiguiéndose por razones que sólo ellos entendían. Una pequeña niña pelirroja miraba maravillada a su alrededor, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el enorme abeto que había en una esquina del salón. Era casi tan alto como el techo, de un verde intenso y estaba decorado con todo tipo de cosas, bolas brillantes, cintas que envolvían el árbol, tarjetas navideñas...los colores dorados, plateados, rojos, verdes, azules...se fundían creando una explosión de alegría y vivacidad pero lo más extraordinario de aquél árbol de Navidad era que en vez de la típica estrella en la punta del abeto, había un gnomo de lo más feo, muy peludo, alguien lo había vestido con un traje de ángel y lo había pintado completamente de plata, el gnomo lo observaba todo con cara aburrida. _

_-Lils-llamó un niño de pelo negro como la noche, con unos grandes ojos verdes que parecía algo más mayor que la niña-. Lils, dice la abuela que la cena está lista. _

_-Ahora voy, Al-dijo la niña._

_-¡Vamos! No quiero que la abuela nos eche la bronca-urgió Al, tirando del brazo de su hermana._

_-Vale, vale-cedió la niña, siguiendo a Al hacia la cocina dirigiendo una última mirada al árbol._

_La cena estuvo colmada de risas, conversaciones y exclamaciones admiradas ante los manjares que la abuela Weasley había cocinado. Antes de que hubiesen terminado el segundo plato, fuegos artificiales en miniatura estallaron en la cocina e iluminaron todo con colores increíblemente brillantes y vivos._

_-¡George!-gritó la abuela-. ¿Qué te dije sobre fuegos artificiales durante la cena? ¿¡Es qué nunca cambiarás!?_

_-Vamos, mamá-rezongó George-. No seas así, sabes que te encanta -una mano impactó contra la nunca del hombre, haciendo que soltara un "auch"_

_-Deja de molestar a tu madre._

_La mujer que había hablado estaba sentada al lado de George, y en ese momento le miraba con una sonrisa divertida. Su cabello chocolate estaba recogido en un moño, que dejaba algunos mechones sueltos que enmarcaban su hermoso rostro. George le lanzó una mirada ceñuda a lo que ella contestó con un ligero beso cerca de la comisura de los labios del hombre. Los más pequeños sonaron sonidos de asco mientras que los mayores sonrieron divertidos por el intercambio. El resto de la cena transcurrió con normalidad, o con la normalidad propia de la familia Weasley. _

_Aunque la felicidad tenía un borde de tristeza y añoranza por todos aquellos a los que habían perdido, la alegría era palpable. Hubo un momento, en el que todos los adultos se quedaron mirando a los niños que jugaban y a los chicos más mayores estaban sentados en el suelo, hablando y riendo. La razón de tanto sacrificio estaba frente a ellos y, viendo a sus hijos libres de toda preocupación o tristeza, se dieron cuenta de que la muerte de tantas personas no había sido en vano. _

-¡Alex!

El grito, sacó a Albus de los recuerdos la Navidad de dos años atrás, las cosas eran muy diferentes en ese momento. Más complicadas. Suspiró, deseando volver a ser un niño, cuando todas sus preocupaciones eran tener cuidado de que James no le engañase con alguna broma o planear cuál sería la siguiente.

-¡Alex!¿Quieres escucharme?-Ron era el que le gritaba.

-Perdona-dijo-. Es que estoy algo distraído, ¿qué querías?

-Te decía que como tú no vas a cenar, podrías subir para decirle a Harry que la cena ya está lista.

-Podrías hacerlo tú-repuso Albus, sin ninguna gana de moverse del sitio.

-Ya pero es que...-el rugido de su estómago interrumpió la frase y Ron se sonrojó ligeramente.

Albus rodó los ojos, entendiendo cuáles eran exactamente las prioridades de Ronald pero se levantó, aunque a regañadientes, y salió de la cocina rumbo al cuarto que compartía con Harry y Ron. No le gustaba tener que andar solo por esa maldita casa pero tampoco quería quedar como un miedica, así que enfiló hacia las escaleras. Nuevamente, una sensación de claustrofobia se hizo presa de él, sólo aguantó el paso lento cuando cruzó el vestíbulo, lo suficiente para no despertar a la madre de Sirius, después subió las escaleras de tres en tres todo lo rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la habitación. Tomó aire en grandes bocanadas, intentando normalizar su respiración antes de entrar, una vez conseguido, giró el pomo. Lo primero que vio al entrar fue a Harry, tirado en la cama. Parecía muy tranquilo pero su cara tenía una expresión extraña, difícilmente definible. Sentía mucho tener que despertarle pero debía comer algo, así que caminó hacia él pero antes de llegar tropezó con algo tirado en el suelo, tras eso reparó en el baúl de Harry que estaba abierto a los pies de su cama, la ropa, los pergaminos, los libros...todo estaba metido sin orden ni concierto, como si hubiese comenzado a preparar el baúl muy deprisa. Huyendo. ¿Qué había pasado en San Mungo para que Harry tuviese la necesidad de huir? Porque estaba claro que lo que sea que le hubiese trastornado, había ocurrido en su viaje al hospital. Y si era así, ¿qué le había hecho cambiar de opinión? Más determinado a despertarle, Albus se acercó al cuerpo durmiente de su padre y le sacudió el hombro. Harry despertó rápidamente pero contrariamente a lo que solía sucederle esta vez no lo miró todo desconcertado sino que dirigió a Albus una mirada claramente molesta mientras se sentaba derecho en la cama.

-¿Qué ha pasado en el hospital?-preguntó a bocajarro.

Esta vez, Harry si le miró con confusión pero sólo fue un segundo antes de caer completamente en su pregunta. El chico bajó la cabeza, repentinamente fascinado por los bordados de hilo plateado de las sábanas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Si creía que haciéndose el loco iba a conseguir algo, la llevaba clara. Albus no era un Slytherin por nada, aunque la mayoría de las veces no lo pareciera. Si se proponía algo, haría cualquier cosa que necesitase para conseguirlo.

-¿Qué ha pasado en el hospital?-repitió, manteniendo su voz al mínimo.

-No sé a qué te refieres-contestó Harry, mirándolo con bravuconería.

-Yo creo que sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero-dijo-. El problema, es que yo no sé a qué me estoy refiriendo, así que espero que tú me cuentes lo que ha pasado en San Mungo o tendré que enterarme de boca de alguno de los Weasley que te acompañó.

Se retaron con la mirada, midiéndose. Albus no apartó sus ojos, ni siquiera parpadeó. Si había que ponerse serios para que Harry comenzase a hablar, pues lo haría. Harry también mantuvo su mirada pero a los pocos segundo su resolución comenzó a flaquear. Con un suspiro derrotado, comenzó a hablar:

-Moody y Tonks estaban en la habitación del señor Weasley, a nosotros no dejaron fuera después de haberlo visto. Tenían cosas que hablar sobre la Orden, Fred y George nos repartieron unas orejas extensibles, son unas orejas con un cordón que termina en una especie de audífono que te pones en la tuya, la oreja amplía los sonidos y nos permitió escuchar la conversación-explicó, aunque Albus conocía perfectamente la función de las orejas-. Bueno, la cosa es que Ojoloco dijo...dijo que mi mente estaba siendo poseída por Voldemort.

-¿Por eso trataste de huir?-interrogó, manteniendo la calma.

-¿No estás asustado?-preguntó Harry a su vez.

-No-respondió llanamente-. Ahora, contéstame a la pregunta.

-Yo...sí.

-Eres idiota-Harry parecía ultrajado, abrió la boca para contestarle pero Albus no le dio tiempo para replicar-. Y un cobarde. ¿A caso no eres un Gryffindor? ¿Dónde quedó toda esa valentía de la que os estáis continuamente pavoneando?

-Nosotros no pavoneamos-¿¡en serio eso era todo lo que tenía que decir!?

-Desde luego que lo hacéis pero eso no es lo que estamos discutiendo ahora-Albus no estaba dispuesto a que Harry lo distrajera-. Estabas huyendo y punto-sentenció.

-¡Yo no huía!¡Trataba de manteneros a salvo!-se defendió.

-Claro que sí. Y reuniste toda tu nobleza y valentía Gryffindor para hacerlo, ¿verdad?

-¿Te parece poco noble que tuviese la intención de irme con el fin de protegeros?

-Si hubiese razones reales para hacerlo, me parecería de lo más noble-afirmó-, el problema es que lo que tú hacías era huir.

-¡VOLDEMORT ESTÁ EN MÍ CABEZA!-dijo a voz en grito-. ¡Y QUIZÁ HAYA VISTO CADA COSA QUE HA PASADO A TRAVÉS DE MÍ!

-¡No seas tan malditamente estúpido!-le gritó Albus, de vuelta-. Si Dumbledore creyese que eres una amenaza no te hubiese mandado aquí, ¿no crees?

Harry no le siguió gritando, en realidad no le dijo nada más. Albus sabía que no le había convencido pero, al menos, aún estaba allí aunque fuese por una razón desconocida. No creía que Harry fuese un peligro para alguien excepto para sí mismo. Entonces, lo que había pasado en el despacho del director, ese segundo antes de que el traslador se los llevara, volvió a su mente con fuerza. Recordaba perfectamente la expresión fiera de Harry y el brillo rojo de sus ojos. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando dejar a un lado esos pensamientos. Harry no era malo, su padre no era peligroso de ninguna forma.

-Vine a decirte que la cena está lista-le informó, con un suspiro bajo.

-No tengo hambre, gracias-contestó él, fríamente.

Harry se metió bajo las mantas una vez más y se tumbó de costado, dándole la espalda. Albus se encogió de hombros ante el enfado de su padre bajó a la cocina para informar de que Harry no iría a cenar y volvió a subir a la habitación. Cogió un libro de los tantos que tenía en su baúl, la mitad de Hermione, y se puso a leer. Tiempo después, se arropó completamente para dormir pensando que quizá, no debería haber sido tan brusco con su padre.

**oOo**

Cuando Albus se despertó, todos estaban ya levantados y se dedicaban a adornar la casa con muchos y coloridos adornos de Navidad, la casa tenía un aire más alegre pero la oscuridad aún estaba presente. Sirius iba de un lado para otro, cantando villancicos con una sonrisa perenne en su rostro. El resto no estaba tan alegre pero sí que se les veía contentos, hablaban y reían muy relajados mientras colgaban bolas plateadas y doradas en el árbol, o envolvían el pasamanos de las escaleras con cintas de un brillante azul. Sobre la chimenea de la cocina del sótano, había calcetines rojos colocados en fila con los nombres de cada uno bordados en verde. El fuego parecía arder más alegre y cálido con esos adornos.

Tras desayunar, Albus subió las escaleras de la cocina hacia su habitación pero nada más pisar el suelo del vestíbulo, se vio rodeado de una melena castaña, muy tupida. Hermione le apretó en un fuerte abrazo. Estaba tan sorprendido de verla que tardó unos segundos en devolverle el abrazo. Cuando se separaron, Hemione le miró con una sonrisa enorme y radiante.

-¡Estás aquí!-exclamó Albus estúpidamente-. Espera, estás aquí, ¿no deberías estar con tus padres esquiando en la nieve?

-Siendo sinceros-explicó con una sonrisa divertida-, mi coordinación no da para mantenerme en pie sobre unos esquís. Además, tenía que hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo?

-Sí-contestó sencillamente-, pero será mejor que vayamos a un sitio más privado.

Albus la miró confuso pero Hermione no esperó a que el chico se repusiera, le agarró del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo escaleras arriba. Se detuvo frente a una puerta que estaba justo al lado de la habitación que Harry, Ron y él compartían. La bruja abrió la puerta y le empujó a través de ella, mientras le miraba ansiosamente. Una vez dentro, Hermione cerró y le miró directamente a los ojos pero no dijo nada, parecía insegura por dónde empezar, lo que fuera que tuviese que contarle. Mientras Hermione se decidía, Albus miró a su alrededor. Esa era la habitación que había estado ocupando Ginny y seguramente ahora también Hermione. No era muy distinta a la suya excepto porque esta no tenía nada decorando las paredes y tampoco tenía un baño. Sólo había dos camas altas con dosel, muy juntas, ocupando el lado oeste de la habitación con los baúles de las chicas a los pies de sus respectivas camas, un armario estaba en contra posición a las camas con las puertas abiertas, completamente vacío, como en la habitación de los chicos, una gran ventana dejaba pasar la luz del exterior, enmarcada por unas pesadas cortinas rojas.

-Sé lo de Ginny-soltó Hermione de repente.

Albus abrió mucho la boca, la abría y la cerraba pero no conseguía decir palabra. ¿Cómo se había enterado?¿Había sido muy obvio con Ginny?¿Pero qué había hecho que Hermione se diera cuenta de que Ginny era su madre justo en ese momento? Él creía haber conseguido controlarse, ya no estaba tan nervioso a su alrededor y ella no había visto su verdadero aspecto como Ron así que no podía haber visto nada en sus rasgos que le relacionase con ella.

-Me parece muy bien lo que hiciste-siguió ella-. Es admirable que no hayas dicho nada ni hayas actuado diferente a su alrededor, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

Albus estaba un poco perdido, Hermione no parecía sorprendida o enfadada porque se lo hubiese ocultado, en realidad, ¿ella le estaba elogiando?

-Quiero decir-Hermione continuaba con su monólogo, sin necesitar que él añadiese nada a la conversación-, que a pesar de tus sentimientos por ella no has intentado nada, supongo que eres consciente de que te irás. No sabemos cuándo pero lo harás pero...

-Espera, espera, espera-interrumpió Albus-. ¿Mis sentimientos?

-Vamos, Albus-sonrió-. No tienes que fingir conmigo, ya lo he deducido yo sola. Tendrías que verte cuando estás con ella. Te pones muy nervioso y apuesto a que te empiezan a sudar las manos y te trabas al hablar. Eres igual que tu padre.

Albus soltó una carcajada. Y luego otra y otra más. Se rió durante un minuto entero. ¡Hermione lo había liado todo! Limpiándose las lágrimas que luchaban por caer, miró a la bruja que le lanzaba una mirada airada y muy, muy enfadada. Nada cabreaba más a Hermione Granger que se rían de ella.

-¡Vamos, Hermion!-rezongó-. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que yo estaría interesado de esa manera en mi mad...?

Hermione no había pasado por alto su desliz aún cuando no había terminado de pronunciar la palabra.

-¿¡Qué tu madre es Ginny!?-chilló.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

* * *

**Espero que lo hayais disfrutado :) Menudo bocazas es este Albus jaja **

**Muchas gracias por vuestro reviews, favs y alertas. Me ayudan mucho y me dan ánimos para soportar a mis profesores y su maldita frase de: estáis en cuarto y el graduado no se da gratis, tenéis que trabajar duro. Los mataba XD  
**

**Contesto reviews (si falta el de alguien, lo siento pero es que fanfiction anda como loco con los reviews de aquellos que no tienen cuenta, aparecen y desaparecen a su antojo):**

**Lilius's fan:**** Me alegro de que te gustase y, ya ves que Hermione se ha enterado de que Ginny es la madre de Albus, todo por su bocaza jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado :) **

**CHI:**** Gracias por tu review, aún me sorprendo cuando elogian de esa forma mi forma de escribir o el fic, ahora mismo estoy sonriendo como una idiota frente la pantalla del ordenador. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Los capítulos suelen ser así, no tengo mucho tiempo últimamente y prefiero hacerlos más cortos que teneros esperando durante mucho tiempo.  
**

**JazminBlack:**** ¡Qué bien que te gustó! Sí que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un review tuyo pero bueno, tampoco es obligatorio XD Me alegro de que cada vez te guste más, eso es que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo (¿trabajo?) Espero que este cap. también te haya gustado.  
**

**ScorpioNoJenny:**** Hola! Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo! jajaja Muchas gracias por el review, me dan la vida XD ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará Hermione? Por ahora sólo está sorprendida...jajaja Un saludo!  
**

** Un beso enorme a todos/as! Hasta la próxima!**


	12. La huida de Albus

***Autora asoma la cabeza con ojitos arrepentidos y temerosos, implorando que nadie intente _cruciarla_***

**Hola! Estooo...¡lo siento! No tengo perdón, lo sé. Me olvidé completamente de avisar de uqe estaría fuera un tiempo y he comenzado los exámenes así que no he tenido tiempo de escribir mucho y este capítulo tampoco es muy largo pero no quería hacer esperar más.**

**Así que, lo mejor es que no me líe mucho y os deje leer tranquilos/as. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

-¡Sabía que sería pelirroja!

Albus giró la cabeza tan rápidamente que era un verdadero milagro que no se hubiese roto el cuello. Ante la agitación en la que tanto Hermione y como él estaban, no se habían dado cuenta de que la puerta se había abierto y que Sirius había escuchado el grito de Hermione. A Albus le zumbaban los oídos, ¿cómo podía ser tan malditamente estúpido? No había podido controlar su enorme boca, una vez más. Sirius seguía en la puerta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le miraba como si fuese la cosa más bonita y reluciente que existiese en el mundo. Antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, Albus tiró de la manga del hombre hasta que consiguió meterlo completamente en la habitación y cerró de un portazo, no tenía ninguna intención de que alguien más se enterase. Miró los rostros de las personas ante él, tragó con dificultad al darse cuenta de la manera exacta en la que Hermione le miraba. Superada su sorpresa, la chica se estaba poniendo de un muy peligroso color rojo que no auguraba nada bueno, Albus se encontró agradeciendo que hubiese una persona adulta perfectamente capaz de detenerla tanto física como mágicamente. De repente, estalló en carcajadas. Hermione comenzó a reír muy fuerte y muy alto, agarrándose las costillas mientras se doblaba por la cintura, colocando una mano sobre su rodilla y se medio apoyaba contra el cuerpo de Sirius quien tenía una expresión de completa sorpresa, reflejo de la que tenía Albus. Finalmente, Hermione pudo enderezarse, respirando agitadamente, con lágrimas en los ojos y soltando alguna que otra risita.

-Perdón-se disculpó con dificultad-. Es sólo...sólo deberías haber visto tu cara asustada y...-risa-y no he podido...-otra risa-no he podido evitarlo.

En ese punto, Hermione volvió a reír y Sirius se unió a sus carcajadas pero más suavemente, por su parte, Albus había enrojecido totalmente, no sabía si de vergüenza o de enfado ¿Es que de pronto todos habían decidido que era muy divertido convertirlo en su bufón?

-Entonces, eres hijo de Harry y Ginny-señaló Sirius.

-¡Qué bien!-exclamó Hermione-. Ginny lleva mucho tiempo colada por Harry, ¿cuándo empiezan a salir?

-El año que viene-respondió Albus, secamente.

-Bien, bien. Seguro que vino en mi ayuda, Harry no es capaz de hablar con una chica por más de dos segundos sin ponerse a balbucear-dijo Hermione, sonriendo divertida.

-¡Eso no es posible!-gritó Sirius que parecía ciertamente consternado-. Es un Potter y yo soy su padrino. El año que viene, cuando empiece a sentir algo por Ginny, voy a tener que asesorarlo.

Albus sintió una sacudida interna. Sirius no estaría allí para darle consejos a Harry. Nunca. Nuevamente, la sensación de ahogo se hizo presa de su cuerpo, comenzó a jadear. Sentía como si le estuviesen arrancando las entrañas y le golpeasen la cabeza con un mazo insistentemente. ¿Qué era eso que le estaba desgarrando? ¿Es que nadie se daba cuenta de que le estaban atacando?¿Por qué no se moría en ese momento? Así terminaría el dolor, ¿cierto? Una parte de su cerebro se dio cuenta de que estaba cayendo pero no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra la gravedad y Sirius y Hermione estaba demasiado confusos para reaccionar a tiempo y acabó dando contra el duro suelo pero el dolor de la caída no era nada comparado con el fuego que le estaba desgarrando por dentro. El shock fue demasiado para su cuerpo que le brindó con el dulce alivio de la inconsciencia.

**oOo**

Escuchaba voces a su alrededor pero no era capaz de distinguir las palabras o a quién pertenecían, se sentía como si su cuerpo hubiese sido sumergido en agua, todo sonido era lejano y tampoco estaba realmente interesado en escuchar así que dejó que su mente viajara lejos de allí, dónde sea que estuviese eso.

Parecía una especie de limbo, de pronto pudo ver formas y colores a pesar de estar seguro de no haber abierto los ojos. Podía jurar que no lo había hecho. Todo empezó a definirse en nuevas formas, las cosas no giraban rápidamente y de pronto, una habitación quedó completamente formada ante sus ojos. Había una chimenea en la que un fuego anaranjado crepitaba alegremente y unos sillones que parecían realmente cómodos se reunían a su alrededor, cerca del hogar. El suelo estaba cubierto por una mullida alfombra en tonos ocre que sólo dejaba vislumbrar en los bordes un poco del suelo de madera clara, igual que la que revestía las paredes, en dos de las ellas unas estanterías con más libros de los que Albus alguna vez había visto iban del suelo al techo el cual estaba adornado con un fresco dónde miles de figuras claramente mágicas se movían de un lado a otro en perfecta paz. Era el paisaje más hermoso que nunca había visto y dudaba que alguna vez pudiera contemplar algo superior, ni Miguel Ángel en su momento de mayor inspiración podría hacer algo más maravilloso, quizá era la magia que lo impregnaba o quizá el hecho de que era algo tan inverosímil que se convertía en un hermoso sueño que nadie sería capaz de cumplir. Albus pudo admirar el paisaje de una llanura con un río que discurría hasta perderse en las montañas que se elevaban en el plano más profundo del fresco, admiró el sol que se elevaba grandioso sobre ellas, iluminando a montones de criaturas mágicas conocidas y por conocer, criaturas que nunca habían existido y otras que habían vivido hacía muchos milenios, tan antiguas como la magia misma. Vio el mar en el extremo más alejado, una simple playa de arena blanca y aguas cristalinas, limpias de cualquier rastro de humanidad donde sirenas de mar, mucho más hermosas que las de agua dulce, retozaban contentas bajo el calor de los rayos dorados del sol. Enormes árboles creaban un verde y exuberante bosque que invitaba a perderse en los caminos hechos por las más maravillosas criaturas y una llanura de verdes pastos daba cobijo a más animalillos tanto los mágicos como seres tan comunes como las perdices. Pudo ver que también había una familia de magos pues utilizaban su varita y volaban en escoba en la pradera y desde la linde del bosque un grupo de centauros los observaba con ojos pacíficos, nada que ver con la mirada desconfiada que solían dedicar a los magos, en ese mundo de maravilla también había cabida para una familia muggle, un niño de esa familia jugaba tranquilamente con un pequeño niño mago, en perfecta armonía. Sin ningún rencor, recelo, envidia o miedo. Las figuras se movían, reían, jugaban, conversaban todo con la alegría que sólo la paz podía dar. Los colores dorados, rojos, verdes, amarillos, azules, marrones se mezclaban creando una armonía nunca antes vista. Era tanta la belleza de ese fresco que incluso era doloroso mirarlo.

-Es hermoso, ¿verdad?

Al verse sorprendido Albus soltó un chillido nada digno que le hizo sonrojarse furiosamente. Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación intentando encontrar a la persona que le había hablado pero no había nadie con él allí. Arqueó las cejas como muestra de confusión, estaba seguro de que había escuchado una voz que le hablaba ¿o se estaba volviendo loco?

-No estás loco.

Nuevamente, Albus se sobresaltó. Barrió la habitación con la mirada otra vez y soltó un jadeo de sorpresa cuando la figura de un hombre comenzó a materializarse y definirse frente a sus ojos. Finalmente, la alta figura de barba y pelo blanco acabó de formarse y ante él Albus Dumbledore se irguió completamente. El anciano profesor sonrió divertido por la cara de Albus que tenía la boca y los ojos completamente abiertos, había visto a sus padres aparecerse numerosas veces y jamás había sido un espectáculo como ese.

-Será mejor que nos sentemos antes de que te desmayes, ¿no te parece?-sugirió el mago mientras se dirigía a los mullidos sillones frente a la chimenea. Albus le siguió con la sensación de que las piernas le pesaban toneladas pero finalmente pudo llegar a su destino y dejarse caer pesadamente en el asiento empezando a creer que realmente iba a desmayarse-. Lo primero, es aclararte un detalle. Yo no soy el Dumbledore que has conocido en 1995, soy el que murió un año después.

-Eso-dijo Albus con un hilo de voz-...eso no es posible a menos que yo también esté muerto.

Una ola de pánico chocó contra él, no por su propia muerte sino por lo que eso significaría para Harry, seguramente le destrozaría. Además, no había podido avisar de la muerte de nadie y ahora que estaba muerto era demasiado tarde. Suspiró con desgana, la muerte no parecía estar nada mal, al menos si seguía siendo como hasta ese momento pero se sentía culpable por lo que no había podido evitar, quizá es que no era su destino y alguna entidad superior había decidido quitarle de en medio antes de que liase alguna y dejase el futuro del revés pero la pena por lo que le deparaba a sus seres queridos era demasiado grande.

Pensó en su madre, la mujer que nunca lloraba, la mujer que parecía indestructible, la mujer que permanecía de pie cuando todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor, su madre era todo eso pero también era la mujer que le había criado, que le había enseñado muchas cosas, que había estado con él cuando la había necesitado, cuando se hacía daño, la que había dado todo para que él fuese feliz. Siempre todas las luces iluminaban a su padre, no sin razón, pero no solían iluminarla a ella y Albus pudo verla claramente ante sus ojos, ella era una verdadera heroína, con sus propios defectos y virtudes, era una mujer valiente y cabezota, lista e impaciente, noble e irritable. Imaginó por un momento a la mujer que él siempre había creído inquebrantable, enterándose de la muerte de su hijo, ¿lloraría o podría mantenerse entera? Daba igual, Albus estaba seguro de que el dolor sería demasiado desgarrador para su pobre madre que le había querido como nadie lo había hecho.

Pensó en su padre, el que era considerado héroe pero que para él siempre había sido sólo un hombre más. Aquel que le había enseñado a montar en escoba y en bici, aquel que saltó como un niño pequeño cuando Albus aprendió a escribir su nombre, aquel que era feliz con un trozo de tarta de melaza, aquel que había sonreído feliz cuando Albus le gritó que le encantaba la colcha con el escudo de Slytherin, aquel que le había asegurado que todo estaría bien, estuviese en la casa en que estuviese, aquel que le había asegurado que le importaba más la felicidad de sus hijos que su propia vida, aquel que siempre llevaba el pelo desordenado y las gafas ligeramente torcidas, aquel que cocinaba de muerte pero que era incapaz de realizar unos simples encantamientos de limpieza, otro Gryffindor valiente, noble, impulsivo y con un complejo de héroe que siempre le había sacado de sus casillas. Albus pensó en la persona detrás de todas las leyendas que se construían a su alrededor, detrás de todos los cotilleos de los periódicos y revistas, detrás de todo eso te encontrabas con un hombre como cualquier otro, marido, padre, amigo...Lo imaginó junto a su madre, sosteniéndola, intentando parecer fuerte aunque no pudiese contener las lágrimas.

Pensó en James, aquel cabezota insoportable, su hermano, quien le había molestado durante años, quien le gastó miles de bromas, quien le acusó de otras tantas trastadas, quien nunca perdía oportunidad de molestarlo, quien le había sonreído triste cuando se separaron en el andén el primer año que fue a Hogwarts, quien le había escrito todos los días aunque nunca lo admitiría, quien le había sonreído la noche de su Selección, quien le había protegido de los matones de turno que querían molestarlo por ser hijo de Harry Potter, quien le había ayudado en Encantamientos a escondidas para, según él, mantener su reputación, quien le había consolado cuando Sophie Williams le había rechazado haciendo que riese a carcajadas con su frase "Tranquilo, hombre. No es pelirroja, claramente no es para ti", quien siempre le seguía en cada broma, quien siempre había estado con él tratando de que no se notase, quien había llorado cuando Albus fue ingresado, pidiéndole que se recuperara. ¿Qué sería de él sin James? Nada, no sería nada. ¿Y James? Tampoco, porque aunque su relación no parecía ser de las mejores, en realidad había tanto amor y aprecio entre ellos como entre cualquier otra pareja de hermanos, no serían nada el uno sin el otro porque había una conexión entre ellos que nadie más poseía, daba igual que en los últimos años se hubiesen distanciado, eso no era nada, no podía hacer nada contra su fraternidad. Lo imaginó gritando de pura impotencia, de dolor, de pérdida...Él no trataría de ser fuerte, él gritaría a los cuatro vientos cuán desesperado estaba porque así era James, siempre había sido así.

Por último, pensó en su hermanita Lily. Ella había estado con él siempre, la única que siempre le había entendido completamente, la única que le había visto llorar de verdadero dolor después de una pelea con su padre, la única que sabía de su sentimiento de inferioridad ya que era lo suficientemente inteligente para deducirlo, la única que nunca le había juzgado, la única que siempre había sabido qué decir, la única que había aceptado sin reservas su amistad con Scorpius, la única que tenía la paciencia necesaria para jugar con él al ajedrez, la única que siempre mantenía su sonrisa, la única a la que nunca le había importado mancharse de barro sólo por lo divertido que le parecía, la única capaz de comerse cinco platos de pollo con puré de patatas, la única que era capaz de gritar lo suficientemente alto como para que se la escuche en todo el Gran Comedor, la única de toda su familia que aún se emocionaba con el final de Titanic, la única que podía estudiar durante horas sin que se le derritiese el cerebro, la única a la que de verdad le hacían gracia hasta los peores chistes, la única, siempre sería única. Estaba seguro de que ella sí lloraría, su pobre hermana estaría destrozada, ¿qué podría sacarla de su dolor? Albus se estremeció al darse cuenta de que habían estado enfadados y ahora él estaba muerto y no podría arreglar las cosas.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no recordó la presencia del hombre que le acompañaba hasta que este no soltó una risa.

-Es increíble el parecido con tu padre-aseguró-. Casi puedo ver el movimiento que hacen los engranajes de tu cerebro, sacando conclusiones apresuradas, algunas veces muy inteligentes y ciertas pero otras muchas veces completamente incorrectas. Los Potter y su tendencia a dramatizar-Albus estaba demasiado confuso por las palabras y las risas del mago como para molestarse por la alusión a que todos los Potter dramatizaban. Lo que Dumbledore le había dicho había sido asimilado por su cerebro por lo que no era difícil suponer que estaba equivocado pero, si no estaba muerto ¿dónde estaba?-Estás, como supusiste antes, en un limbo entre la vida y la muerte, tu padre estuvo en este mismo lugar la noche en la que se enfrentó a Voldemort aunque en una sala diferente-explicó el hombre haciendo como si no se diera cuenta de la enorme impresión por la que estaba pasando Albus-. Él necesitaba aclarar algunas dudas, al igual que tú en este momento, por desgracia, yo no voy a poder aclararte nada ahora pero volveremos a encontrarnos, así que no debes preocuparte. Estoy aquí, ambos lo estamos, porque tu cuerpo no pudo soportar el dolor, ahora mismo estás en una inconsciencia lo suficientemente profunda como para llegar hasta este lugar pero tu vida no corre verdadero peligro, sin embargo, debo advertirte de que lo que está produciendo estos episodios de dolor y enfermedad es la continua exposición a una época que no es la tuya y cuanto más tiempo estés en 1995, más se debilitará tu cuerpo.

Albus no sabía qué decir, si eso era cierto su vida estaba en verdadero peligro pues no tenía ni idea de cuándo podría regresar ni cómo. El dolor que había sentido antes de perder la consciencia llegó a su cabeza, ¿cuánto tiempo podría soportar su organismo algo como aquello? No tenía ni idea pero no creía que fuese suficiente. Dumbledore le puso una mano tranquilizadora en su hombro, tal y como había hecho en su despacho la noche de la visión de Harry. Albus sintió como la paz le inundaba, esta vez estaba seguro de que era algún tipo de magia que realizaba el anciano pues ningún ser humano podía tener la capacidad de serenar a una persona sólo con una mano. Pero, por muchos encantamientos y hechizos que utilizase, Dumbledore no iba a poder llevarse el miedo y la preocupación, de verdad que él no quería morir, no quería dejar tras de sí toda la tristeza y dolor que conllevaría su muerte.

-Creo que es hora de que nos despidamos-dijo Dumbledore sin quitar la mano de su hombro y Albus se lo agradeció pues realmente lo necesitaba-. Pero antes, debo decir que me siento enormemente honrado de que alguien como tú lleve mi nombre. No olvides, que hay una familia que te está esperando, Albus, no te dejes morir, no te rindas en ningún momento. Tu futuro sólo es tuyo pero tus decisiones podrían cambiarlo.

Tras esas palabras, todo a su alrededor empezó a volverse menos nítido, los bordes se difuminaron, los colores comenzaron a mezclarse y Albus sintió como si estuviese perdido en una espiral de formas poco definidas. La habitación apareció ante sus ojos un segundo más y después todo se volvió negro.

**oOo**

-Parece estar mejor, ¿no?

-Ha recuperado algo de color.

¿Quiénes eran esas personas?¿Deberían ser conocidas?¿Qué tenían que ver con él?¿A quién se referían?¿Quién estaba enfermo?¿Él lo estaba?

-Tranquilo, Harry, estará bien.

_Harry_, ese nombre parecía querer decirle algo, era importante pero su cabeza estaba demasiado confusa, demasiado nublada para pensar en algo. El esfuerzo por recordar le estaba produciendo dolor de cabeza aunque no era capaz de situar el lugar donde se encontraba esa parte de su cuerpo, intentó olvidarlo pero ese nombre chocaba contra los bordes de su mente continuamente.

-Eso no puedes saberlo, Hermione.

_Hermione,_ también le quería decir algo pero era demasiado débil para llamar su atención. Y él no quería pensar ni esforzarse demasiado. Estaba tan cansado, quería ir a casa. _Casa,_ otra palabra que le hablaba pero no tenía fuerzas para buscarle un significado.

-No, no puedo saberlo pero Dumbledore dijo que su vida no corría peligro y tú estás actuando como si alguien fuese a morirse.

_Dumbledore_, ese nombre también quería decirle algo pero no podía recordar, no quería seguir pensando. Dolor, dolor, dolor. Su corazón decía esa palabra con cada pulsación luchó contra ello pero no podía, su dolor, su confusión, su cansancio, todo era demasiado grande para su pequeño y débil cuerpo.

-Dijo que no corría peligro _todavía_ y eso fue hace semanas. ¿Y si de verdad se está muriendo?

_Muriendo,_ esa palabra no era buena pero era la que más persistía en su mente. Eso no podía ser, no podía morir, porque estaban hablando de él ¿verdad? Sí, no sabía cómo lo sabía pero era así. _No olvides, que hay una familia que te está esperando, Albus, no te dejes morir, no te rindas en ningún momento._ No podía rendirse, no _debía _rendirse. En ese momento, pudo encontrar sus párpados, le pesaban una tonelada pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. La luz de la habitación le dañó los ojos pero luchó contra la respuesta automática de su cuerpo porque no estaba seguro de ganar si sus ojos volvían a cerrarse. Estaba tumbado en la cama de la habitación de las chicas, Harry y Hermione se cernían sobre él y le miraban como si fuese el ser más extraño que jamás hubiesen visto. A pesar de que cada músculo de su cara se resintió enormemente, les dedicó la mayor de las sonrisas que pudo formar en ese momento. Contrariamente a lo que había pensado, ese gesto no pareció calmarles en lo más mínimo.

-Hermione, ¿puedes dejarnos un momento?-Harry habló con voz tensa y controlada.

Hermione dejó la habitación con pasos inseguros y líneas de preocupación marcándose en su rostro. Le dedicó una mirada de advertencia a Harry que este no llegó a ver pues toda su atención estaba centrada en Albus. El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse resonó en el silencio de la habitación.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó Harry, con verdadera preocupación en su voz.

-Estoy bien-contestó con cautela mientras se sentaba en la cama , no tenía muy claro cuál era exactamente el estado de ánimo de su padre.

Harry soltó un suspiro aliviado y su cara se contrajo en la sonrisa más grande y feliz que jamás le había visto. Sin previo aviso, Harry le envolvió en el abrazo más apretado que jamás había sentido, ni la abuela le había abrazado nunca de esa forma.

-¡Merlín!-susurró Harry, apartándose de él con la cara roja hasta las ...lo siento, no he podido evitarlo pero es que...¡me tenías preocupado!-gritó, como si tuviese que justificar sus acciones-. Has estado inconsciente durante varias horas, no despertabas con nada, casi no respirabas y tenías el pulso muy débil. A veces murmurabas cosas y sudabas y tenías mucha fiebre y yo...yo...-Harry dejó de hablar, tenía una expresión tan perdida que Albus se sintió increíblemente conmovido.

-Está bien, papá-murmuró muy suavemente-. Ya estoy bien.

Se miraron a los ojos pero Albus tuvo que apartar su mirada, no estaba acostumbrado a esos sentimentalismos, eso era cosa de Gryffindors. Para salvarle de ese momento de incomodidad, la puerta se abrió y Sirius Black entró a la habitación con expresión agitada y contenta.

-Hermione me dijo que habías despertado-Sirius avanzó varios pasos hasta quedar a la misma altura de Harry, le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su ahijado y le atrajo hacia él-. En fin, Harry, ¿qué piensas sobre las pelirrojas?

Albus tuvo que controlarse para mantener su expresión y no soltar una carcajada al ver la expresión confusa de Harry. ¡Sirius era tan descarado y poco sutil! Entonces, Albus recordó sus palabras antes de perder la consciencia. Sirius, el hombre que en ese momento era la única familia para Harry, el que le abrazaba con una sonrisa tanto en la boca como en los ojos, algo que era un extraño suceso. Sólo Harry conseguía eso. Sólo Sirius conseguía que Harry pareciese un chico de quince años y no un hombre de cincuenta. Y Sirius Black iba a morir en unos meses, ¿cómo iba a superar Albus la culpa? No podría, eso estaba claro. Un nuevo sentimiento de ahogo se apoderó de él, las paredes se estrecharon, cerniéndose sobre él, aplastándolo. Necesitaba salir de esa oscura y maligna casa. Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese reaccionar, Albus se había levantado y corría escaleras abajo, despertó a la señora Black que empezó a gritar improperios contra él, determinándolo a correr más rápido, más lejos. La puerta de la calle se cerró de un portazo detrás de él y resonó en toda la casa Black. Albus corrió por las oscuras calles de Londres, huyendo de todo y todos. El aire sucio de la ciudad no le ayudaba a respirar pero aún así no bajó la velocidad en lo más mínimo aunque los pulmones y los músculos de sus piernas le ardían, nada acostumbrados a esa actividad. Nunca supo cuánto rato había estado corriendo. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido en esa inmensa ciudad, sin nadie a quien acudir, completamente solo. Se sentó en el suelo de un mugroso callejón lleno de basura y resto de fluidos que no quiso detenerse a reconocer. Encogió las piernas hasta que tocaron su pecho y enterró la cabeza en sus rodillas, las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos y no pudo detenerlas. La primera maldición chocó contra la pared, sin darle por sólo unos centímetros.

* * *

**Bien, eso es todo! Espero que os haya gustado, de verdad. A pesar de que me gustaría poder decir que volveré pronto, no creo que sea justo prometerlo cuando no estoy segura de cumplirlo pues los exámenes serán pronto y tengo que estudiar durante la semana, aún así, prometo no volver a tardar tanto :)**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, favs. y alertas, me hace muchísima ilusión ver todo el apoyo a esta historia cada vez que abro mi correo :)**

**Contesto reviews:**

**CHI: muchas gracias por tu review! Siempre consigues que sonría con tus halagos, de verdad. Me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto el cap. anterior y espero que este también te haya gustado :) La verdad es que llevaba mucho timpo queriendo que alguien se enterase de que Ginny era la madre de Albus y ya ves, han sido dos personas jaja. Espero tu opinión del capítulo :)**

**hope: jaja me alegro de que te guste, me encargaré de que Sirius intervenga más en el próximo cap. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, un beso!**

**Mackie: jaja me encantó tu review, me alegro mucho de que te vaya gustando el fic, se siente bien saber que hay nuevas personas que lean esta historia :) Siento haber tardado tanto pero prometo que no volverá a pasar tanto tiempo. Lo más seguro es que en el próximo cap. haya un fragmento del futuro y se responderán algunas preguntas, pensé en hacerlo en este pero en el último momento decidí que primero se enterasen en el futuro, sorry! jaja**

**JazminBlack: muchas gracias por el review! Como ves, por unas cosas o por otras Sirius ha conseguido enterarse, espero que la reacción de Hermione os haya sorprendido, pensé en que estuviese enfadada pero creo que eso no habría tenido mucho sentido, al fin y al cabo, es completamente lógico que Albus no les dijes nada ¿no? Bueno, eso es lo que yo pienso :) ¡Siento haber tardado tanto! Intentaré seguir tu consejo y recordaré tus palabras cada vez que me entren ganas de asesinar a alguno jajajaja.**

**Si falta el de alguien es porque fanfiction está como loco con los reviews!**

**Cualquier sugerencia, duda, crítica, si veis algún fallo o algo que querais señalar, me lo podéis decir en un review o un PM :)**

**Un beso! Hasta pronto!**


	13. El poder de Albus

**Hola! **

**Ha pasado algo de tiempo pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, algo corto pero muy tenso y revelador :) ¡Aquí viene otra pelea entre Harry y Albus! Pero está viene cargada de emociones fuertes, ya vereis por qué.  
**

**Os dejo leer. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

-25 años en el futuro-

_Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron miraron al retrato de Albus Dumbledore que les devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa y los ojos cargados de respuestas._

El silencio estaba lleno de expectación, Harry conocía muy bien ese brillo en los ojos de su antiguo mentor y protector. Dumbledore siempre había tenido la respuesta a los problemas de Harry y en ese momento se sentía como si volviese a ser un adolescente en busca de consejo. Harry abrió la boca, con las preguntas en la punta de la lengua pero antes de que cualquier sonido saliese de su boca, el mismo dolor de horas antes le atravesó el cráneo con una punzada y por su mente volvieron a pasar una sucesión de imágenes y pensamientos, todos relacionados con su hijo. En un segundo, el dolor pasó y el despacho del director volvió a dibujarse ante sus ojos. Harry se vio presa del pánico por sus recuerdos, Albus había salido corriendo y en ese momento nadie sabía dónde podía estar. Sus manos se cerraron en torno al respaldo de la silla que tenía ante sí, esa era una situación muy seria.

-Harry, ¿qué pasa?-Ginny le preguntó con líneas de preocupación marcándose en su rostro.

-Es Albus-solamente esas palabras lograron trastocar visiblemente a Ginny y eso que no había terminado-, ha desaparecido. Estábamos en la habitación de las chicas, en Grimmauld Place, Sirius, Albus y yo y de repente, Albus salió corriendo. Ahí acaban mis recuerdos.

-Eso no es bueno-señaló Ron, con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione y Ginny no dijeron nada pero ambas se veían muy preocupadas y no era para menos. Albus podía estar perdido en cualquier parte de Londres, completamente solo y con mortífagos campando prácticamente a sus anchas. Con todo el drama que se había formado, ninguno recordó al director hasta que este no carraspeó discretamente para llamar su atención.

-Es ciertamente lamentable la situación en la que se encuentra Albus-comenzó el hombre con genuina tristeza-, pero no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer. Además, creo que Albus será perfectamente capaz de defenderse en caso de que lo necesite.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-inquirió Hermione, observando al mago con ojo crítico-. Albus ni siquiera ha terminado sus estudios y no ha tenido el entrenamiento ni la presión para defenderse solo contra un mortífago, menos si son varios.

Hermione, como siempre, tenía toda la razón y las palabras de su mejor amiga se clavaron en Harry, su hijo estaba solo y a merced de los mortífagos, por suerte, su aspecto estaba completamente cambiado, si no, alguno podría llegar a confundirle con él. Imaginar a su hijo siendo capturado por ser confundido por Harry Potter hizo que no pudiese evitar un estremecimiento.

-Ciertamente, así sería si Albus fuese un chico normal-a Harry no le gustó nada la insinuación del anciano de que su hijo tenía algo anormal y, por la cara que pusieron los demás, no era el único que se había disgustado por la elección de palabras de Dumbledore. El director interpretó perfectamente sus expresiones y se apresuró a explicarse-. No me malinterpretéis, no hay nada de malo con Albus. A lo que yo me refiero es que el poder que Albus tiene va más allá de lo que alguno de nosotros ha visto alguna vez, incluso más poderoso que tú, Harry.

-Yo nunca tuve un gran poder, profesor-afirmó Harry, aunque había desistido hacía años de tratar de convencer a todos de que lo que él siempre tuvo fue mucha suerte-, pero creo que no he entendido exactamente lo que quiere decir. ¿A qué se refiere con que Albus tenga ese...poder?

-Exactamente a eso, mi querido muchacho. Exactamente a eso. ¿De qué otra forma podría haber viajado en el tiempo?

-¿Insinúa que fue el mismo Albus quien convocó la magia que lo llevó hasta 1995?-Ron estaba realmente sorprendido, siempre había sospechado que Dumbledore no estaba del todo bien, era un genio, sin duda, pero se le iba mucho la cabeza. Sin embargo, esta vez se estaba superando.

-Con todo el respeto, señor-comenzó Hermione con el fervor que la caracterizaba cuando defendía una idea-, eso es imposible. Nadie tiene el poder para eso, no tiene sentido.

-Ciertamente-coincidió el anciano pero su sonrisa hacía pensar que pronto iba a contradecir la rotunda afirmación de Hermione-, sin duda, este es el primer caso que conocemos y pasarán muchas eras antes de que haya otro igual. Tú, señorita Granger, podrías encargarte de dejar todo el caso documentado. Seguramente alguien te lo agradecerá en el futuro.

Hermione abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua, las palabras de su antiguo director la habían dejado perpleja, sin embargo, Harry podía ver en sus ojos que las palabras del hombre habían plantado una semilla en la cabeza de Hermione. Su mejor amiga siempre había adorado la información que los libros aportaban, por eso, además de trabajar en el Departamento de Leyes Mágicas, que concernían tanto a los magos como a las criaturas mágicas, hacía distintos tipos de investigaciones cuando tenía el tiempo suficiente. Así que, la propuesta de Dumbledore no era nada descabellada. La atención de Harry se apartó de su amiga para centrarse en su mujer, Ginny quien siempre mantenía una actitud decidida e inquebrantable, se dejó caer en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de la directora. Tenía los hombros hundidos como si todo el peso del mundo recayese sobre ellos, retorcía las manos con nerviosismo y profundas líneas de preocupación desfiguraban su cara, sus ojos, hasta ese momento vivaces, alumbrados por un infinito fuego, estaban oscurecidos por una sombra de incertidumbre y miedo. Su pobre esposa se caía a pedazos. Harry se arrodilló hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos y le tomó las manos, sus miradas se encontraron y no necesitaron palabras para expresar sus sentimientos. Amor, miedo, impotencia, incertidumbre, gratitud...Los ojos de Ginny brillaron con lágrimas pero ella no se dejó vencer y le negó a las lágrimas su salida. Harry le lanzó una mirada de apoyo más y después miró a su profesor.

-¿Qué es exactamente ese poder?

-Como ya he dicho, es el primer caso del que tengo constancia-explicó Dumbledore-, así que no puedo decirte qué es exactamente ese poder pero, ¿podrías tú contestarme qué es exactamente la magia? Coincidimos en que es un poder, ¿o es una capacidad?¿Los magos somos una rama distinta de la evolución humana? Quizá pero eso no es importante, el hecho es que tu hijo tiene un gran poder que sólo está en desarrollo y que, por alguna razón, le ha llevado hasta 1995. Dime, muchacho, ¿qué pasó exactamente antes de que Albus desapareciese?

-Nosotros...-Harry dudó un segundo, incómodo ante la idea de exponer de esa forma su vida familiar pero ese no era momento para tener reparos-, discutimos porque yo le había quitado el permiso de ir a Hogsmade y él trataba de convencerme de que se lo devolviera. Nos gritamos hasta que él salió corriendo hasta su habitación, lo que hizo ahí ya no lo sé.

-¿Crees que tú hijo tendría gran interés en saber todo lo malo que hiciste durante tus años de colegio?

La pregunta del director quedó en el aire, no tenía sentido para Harry ni sabía cómo podía haber llegado a la conclusión de que Albus quisiera tal cosa. Como si hubiese sido llamado, un recuerdo jamás antes visto, llegó hasta su consciencia. En un flash de sonidos y colores, recordó estar con un chico que se parecía a él tremendamente en ese mismo despacho, escuchando lo que había hecho antes de llegar a 1995. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando volver al presente. Todos le miraban como si estuviesen esperando algo, pasó lo que pareció un minuto entero aunque bien podría haber sido sólo un segundo, antes de que Harry cayese en que debían de estar esperando una respuesta.

-Yo...estoy seguro de que sí-contestó finalmente Harry-. Hasta hace un momento no tenía ni idea pero ahora mismo me ha llegado un recuerdo nuevo, bueno, en realidad creo que ya estaba ahí sólo que con todo este lío-Harry se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que empezaba a desviarse del tema-. Era de Albus en este mismo despacho, conmigo, contándole a usted que había deseado ver todo lo malo que yo había hecho de joven.

-No estoy seguro de esto-empezó Dumbledore-pero creo que cabe la posibilidad de que Albus, tras la pelea contigo Harry, fue hasta su habitación y deseó poder ver todo lo que habías hecho pero lo deseó con tanta fuerza que sus poderes reaccionaron en consecuencia y desencadenaron todos estos sucesos.

Tras las palabras del profesor, un silencio pesado cayó en todo el despacho. Los cuatro jóvenes se quedaron sin palabras, Harry en concreto, sintió como su cabeza bullía con miles de pensamientos caóticos girando, entrelazándose y desatándose continuamente pero Harry no podía permitirse que el pánico le dominara, en ese momento era cuando tenía que estar más lúcido que nunca antes.

-¿Cómo podemos ayudarle?-preguntó Ginny, quien había recuperado su entereza.

-No hay forma de ayudarle-contestó Dumbledore-, lo siento, de verdad, pero esperar es todo lo que podemos hacer.

-¿Y cómo va a volver?-urgió Ron-. Si él fue quien provocó este viaje, tiene que poder retroceder ¿cierto?

-Exactamente, señor Weasley. El problema es que él no sabe esto pero creo que pronto lo va a descubrir aunque no por el método...normal-añadió Dumbledore.

-¿Cómo lo hará?-preguntó Hermione, ella entendía que si Albus descubría algo sería en un libro pero si no había habido un caso como él antes, que Dumbledore supiera, difícilmente podría encontrar algo.

-Bueno, Harry debe de tener alguna idea del camino que tomará, él estuvo allí la noche en que enfrentó a Voldemort.

Ocho pares de ojos se clavaron en él, una vez más. Harry miró con reproche a su antiguo director, ya que nunca había contado a nadie la experiencia que tuvo en el bosque, sin embargo, había algo que le preocupaba más que tener que exponer ante todos su experiencia en el limbo entre la vida y la muerte.

-Señor, para que Albus llegase a ese...limbo-la palabra salió algo dudosa de su boca pero se relajó cuando Dumbledore asintió, haciéndole saber que estaba en lo correcto con su suposición-, tendría que estar al borde de la muerte.

-Lo has visto en tus recuerdos, Harry, estoy seguro de ello-el tono de Dumbledore pasó a ser triste y preocupado-. Si Albus sigue por mucho más tiempo en 1995, su cuerpo no podrá soportarlo, el peso del destino cae sobre él ahora. Y no sólo eso, ¿puedes imaginarte la presión a la que está expuesto, teniendo que elegir entre el futuro seguro, el que sabe que existirá, o el que él puede crear con sus acciones? ¿Qué harías tú, Harry, si estuvieses allí?¿Salvarías a todos, poniendo en riesgo lo que tienes ahora? Son grandes decisiones para alguien tan joven como Albus, en realidad, lo serían para cualquiera.

Hermione, Ron y Ginny, se mantuvieron en silencio, no sabiendo del todo a qué se refería el director cuando habló de la experiencia de Harry pero los tres habían comprendido perfectamente que Albus se encontraba en peligro y, lo peor de todo, ellos no podían hacer nada por ayudarle.

-Estamos jodidos.

Las palabras de Ron expresaron lo que ninguno de ellos querían poner en palabras, el hecho de que tenían que sentarse a esperar a que todo se solucionase por sí solo. Algo que ninguno, sobre todo Harry, Ron y Hermione, estaba acostumbrado a hacer.

-1995-

Albus levantó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que sacaba la varita, miró a su alrededor, buscando a la persona que había lanzado el hechizo pero no había nadie en el callejón. Se levantó de donde estaba con mucha cautela y la varita fuertemente agarrada, todo lo que había aprendido con su padre durante esos meses parecía haberse esfumado por completo, dejando una sensación de miedo e inseguridad. No se sentía preparado para luchar contra alguien sin ayuda.

-¿Te has perdido?-una fría carcajada acompañó a las palabras y Albus pudo sentir como una fría gota de sudor caída por su espalda. Estaba aterrado.

Tres figuras encapuchadas caminaban hacia él, con las varitas en alto. Albus adoptó una pose defensiva, aunque sus pies le estaban gritando que corriera se quedó donde estaba, los mortífagos le cerraban la única salida del callejón y Albus maldijo su propia estupidez al meterse en un sitio sin salida.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, pequeño?-la misma fría voz de mujer le preguntó, la crueldad y la diversión estaban patentes en cada sílaba-. Parece que vamos a tener que enseñarte modales. _¡Crucio!_

Albus logró esquivar la maldición pero el estrecho callejón no le dejó ir muy lejos y el siguiente _crucio _le dio de lleno en el pecho. Un dolor como jamás había sentido le hizo caer al suelo pero él no se dio cuenta de ello, así como tampoco se daba cuenta de los gritos desgarrados que salían de su garganta, ni tampoco de las carcajadas de los tres mortífagos, lo único que podía sentir era como su sangre hervía, sus músculos parecían desprenderse de sus huesos, millones de dagas clavándose en su piel, su corazón bombeando ácido en sus venas, su cerebro sólo consciente del dolor que no paraba. Y siguió y siguió.

-Bellatrix-las carcajadas de la bruja pararon bruscamente-, no tenemos tiempo que perder aquí, mátalo o déjalo pero que sea rápido.

La bruja no contestó, sin embargo, Albus se vio libre de la maldición pero el dolor no acabó. Su cuerpo sufría dolorosos espasmos, consecuencia del cruciatus. Intentó levantarse, si iba a morir, quería mirar fijamente a la mortífaga pero su cuerpo no le respondía, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, pudo levantar la cabeza lo suficiente como para ver a la bruja acercándose a él. La máscara plateada no dejaba ver sus rasgos pero Albus podía jurar haber visto su sonrisa cruel.

-Parece que no vamos a poder divertirnos-el tono era casi triste pero la maldad de su voz estropeaba el efecto-. Una pena, pareces más divertido que todos esos muggles que nos toca torturar y matar hoy-el deleite en su voz le dio arcadas y la bruja pareció notarlo, pues soltó una carcajada-, y encima un defensor de la basura. Sí, habría sido divertido.

La varita de la mujer le apuntó a la frente y Albus no pudo evitar recordar la cicatriz de su padre, ¿sería hereditario? Albus se amonestó por tener pensamientos tan estúpidos en ese momento pero ciertamente no deseaba morir, ¡no podía morir! No así, no sin haber tenido la oportunidad de defenderse, no en un callejón mugriento, lejos de todos a los que quería. Sintió como una fuerza, una magia extraña, comenzaba a bullir en su sangre, su cuerpo comenzó a iluminarse con una luz blanca y pura que salía de sí mismo. Vio como los ojos de la bruja, lo único que no ocultaba la máscara, se abrían con horrorizada sorpresa.

-_¡Avada Kedavra!_

-¡NO!

El grito de Bellatrix se confundió con el de alguien más, Albus pudo ver como una luz salía de él a la vez que el rayo verde salía de la varita de la bruja y ambos rayos, blanco y verde, chocaron en el aire, produciendo una lluvia de chispas. La bruja no tardó en reaccionar, al mismo tiempo que Bellatrix desaparecía, Harry llegó hasta Albus quien seguía en el suelo, anonadado por lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando padre e hijo cruzaron una mirada, Tonks, Remus, Sirius y el abuelo aparecieron pero ya no había nadie a quien detener, los otros dos mortífagos habían huido, siguiendo la estela de Bellatrix. Albus intentó levantarse nuevamente pero una serie de espasmos no le dejaron llegar más allá de una postura arrodillada. Harry se acercó a él con la preocupación y el enfado batallando en sus ojos, Albus sabía que no iba a poder librarse de esa, si al menos no le hubiesen encontrado los mortífagos...Harry le ayudó a levantarse, teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño. Sirius se acercó a ellos, luciendo una sonrisa tensa.

-Tenemos que irnos-anunció-. Tonks y Remus se quedarán aquí para tratar de rastrear a los mortífagos, algo debían de estar haciendo por esta zona muggle.

-Iban a atacar a unos muggles-informó Albus, recordando las palabras de la mortífaga-, me lo dijo una tal...Bellatrix.

Albus observó como las personas a su alrededor se estremecían e incluso pudo escuchar una maldición por parte de Sirius. La reacción de todos no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo a Albus después de haber conocido a la bruja, tenía muy fresca en la memoria la risa fría y cruel de esa horrible mujer. Sirius se acercó a Harry y Albus y, sin previo aviso, giró sobre sí mismo y Albus sintió como si le estuviesen empujando a través de un túnel muy estrecho y sin aire. Tan pronto como había comenzado, se acabó y los tres aparecieron justo ante la puerta de Grimmauld Place, entraron en la casa con premura a la vez que escuchaban un _plop _de aparición y el abuelo entró tras ellos en la casa. Caminaron en un silencio tenso hasta la cocina del sótano, Albus notaba el corazón latiéndole a un ritmo alarmantemente rápido, las cosas no estaban nada bien para él y la broca de Harry y el resto de la Orden casi era más terrorífica que los mortífagos.

Hermione estaba en la cocina con una taza de té entre las manos, la bruja se levantó y la taza cayó estruendosamente al suelo con un sonido de porcelana rota. En un segundo, Albus se vio rodeado por la tupida melena de Hermione que le apretaba en un fuerte abrazo pero antes de que pudiese devolvérselo, comenzó a recibir fuertes puñetazos por su parte.

-Eres el más estúpido de todos los malditos estúpidos que he conocido jamás-remarcaba las palabras con un puñetazo cada vez más fuerte, Albus estuvo seguro de que le quedarían dolorosos cardenales en los brazos, el pecho y el abdomen. Tras su furioso despliegue, Hermione salió de la cocina con paso fuerte y una mirada peligrosa. Sirius se reía abiertamente y el abuelo trataba de mantenerse serio sin muchos resultados, por el contrario, el semblante de Harry permaneció inmutable.

-Sirius, señor Weasley-comenzó Harry-, estoy seguro de que queréis hablar con Albus pero me gustaría tener unas palabras con él antes.

Sirius y el abuelo salieron de la cocina con aire trágico que hizo que por la mente de Albus pasase la idea de que no iba a salir vivo de ese sitio. Iba a morir a manos de su padre, que triste. Se sacudió esos pensamientos estúpidos de la mente y volvió a prestar atención a su padre que le lanzaba una mirada de fría.

-¿En qué estabas pensando, Albus?-comenzó con tono firme y controlado-. ¿Qué, exactamente, te llevó a vagabundear por las calles de Londres cuando sabes que hay mortífagos sueltos?

-Yo...papá lo siento-intentó disculparse.

-¡No, de nada me sirven tus disculpas!-Harry ya no pudo controlarse más, su voz se elevó tanto que debía escucharse en el resto de la casa-. ¿¡No te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor!?¿¡PUEDES IMAGINAR COMO ME SENTÍ CUANDO ESCUCHÉ TUS GRITOS!?¿¡TIENES ALGUNA IDEA DEL TERROR QUE SENTÍ!? ¡PODRÍAS HABER MUERTO! ¡Casi lo haces!¡Ya no estás en tu tiempo!¡ESTÁS EN MITAD DE UNA GUERRA!

Albus no dijo nada, no había nada que decir, Harry tenía toda la razón pero él no tenía todos los datos, no sabía la culpa que pesaba sobre sus hombros, no sabía el cúmulo de sensaciones que bullían en su interior cada vez que veía a Sirius o a Fred o a Tonks o a Remus...y a otros muchos. No podía saberlo. Harry respiraba agitado, sus ojos relucían con lágrimas que Albus no sabía si eran de rabia o de pena, ¿tanto miedo podía haberle inspirado a Harry su escapada? Parecía que sí. Cruzaron una última mirada antes de que Harry saliese de la cocina con un portazo.

-Lo siento-dijo Albus en un susurro que nadie pudo oír.

* * *

**Espero que lo hayais disfrutado, igual que yo disfruté escribiéndolo.**

**Contesto reviews: (si falta alguno, ya sabeis que no es mi culpa, si no de fanfiction)**

**CHI:****yo también lloro con Titanic! Por eso lo puse jaja La verdad es que sí tardé mucho tiempo pero ya sabes, tengo demasiadas cosas que estudiar...por cierto, muchas gracias por tus ánimos. Me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo anterior y que también te haya gustao este :) Un saludo!**

**hope:****Sirius va a seguir lanzándole indirectas a Harry con lo de Ginny pero aún no he pensado en cómo va a descubrir Harry que Ginny es la madre de Albus :) Espero que te guste el capítulo!**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, favs. y alertas, me dan la vida de verdad!**

**Como siempre, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, felicitación...lo que sea, me lo dejais en un review.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**


	14. Charlas

**¡Hola!**

**Sé que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo (más de un mes) desde que actualicé pero han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida y no he estado centrada como para ponerme a escribir, lo siento mucho. Simplemente las ideas se negaban a salir de mi cabeza pero ya me he recuperado completamente y me siento al cien por cien :D **

**Quiero agradecer que a pesar del tiempo, me han seguido llegando avisos de reviews, favs. y follows. No hay nada mejor que eso y...¡hemos llegado a los 100 reviews! Me siento tan contenta de que haya pasado. Por eso, este capítulo se lo dedico a Jackeline, que ha sido quien ha dejado el review cien. **

**Sin más que decir. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

-¿Qué fue lo que dijeron los mortífagos?

-¡Te lo he contado mil veces, Sirius!-Albus alzó la voz más de lo necesario pero es que ya llevaban dos horas de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, y otra, y otra vez más.

-Pero quizá se nos ha pasado algo por alto-repuso Sirius quien también empezaba a perder la paciencia-. Además, no tienes derecho a quejarte. Tú fuiste quien decidió salir corriendo solo por las calles de Londres. Esa fue la mayor estupidez que he visto en mi vida, y créeme que no he visto pocas.

Albus no pudo rebatir eso. Se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho pero quizá si se hubiese quedado las cosas irían peor para él. Al menos, en lo que a salud se refiere, pero ya nunca lo sabría. Por eso, cuando Sirius repitió la pregunta, Albus le contestó sin rechistar. Pero el interrogatorio que Sirius le hacía no era ni la mitad de malo que si hubiese llegado a ver lo que sólo Harry había presenciado. Albus aún se sentía confuso por el rayo de luz blanca que él mismo había producido y que evitó que muriese a manos de Bellatrix. Se estremeció sólo de pensar en la mortífaga, por alguna razón, pensar en ella era peor que hablar de lo que había pasado. Quizá porque mientras contaba los hechos, lo hacía de manera objetiva, sin pararse en detalles pero en su mente, cuando pensaba en ella, sólo había cabida para sus ojos enloquecidos y su risa fría y cruel. Se estremeció de nuevo.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy-dijo Sirius repentinamente.

Albus percibió un sutil cambio en el ambiente. Hasta ese momento, había sido tenso, como una cuerda de guitarra a punto de romperse, pero las palabras de Sirius y su mirada preocupada, habían conseguido relajar un poco a Albus. Sin hacerse de rogar, se levantó de la silla y salió de la cocina. Notaba los músculos tensos y acalambrados por haber mantenido la misma posición durante tanto tiempo pero como bien había dicho Sirius, no tenía derecho a quejarse. Miró la hora en un reloj que la abuela había colocado hacía poco en el vestíbulo, eran casi las doce. Se sentía mortalmente cansado. Pero la noche no había acabado para él.

Ginny estaba sentada en el rellano del primer piso, acariciando distraídamente al gato de Hermione, _Crookshanks. _El gato bufó al verlo y se arrebujó más en los brazos de Ginny, ronroneando sonoramente. Los ojos marrones de la chica se clavaron en él y pudo ver perfectamente lo que le esperaba. Y es que Ginny Weasley no había cambiado tanto a lo largo de los años.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-inquirió a bocajarro. Albus no esperaba menos de su madre y la pregunta tampoco le sorprendió ya que era la misma que todos le habían hecho repetidas veces.

Tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, la misma que le había dado a todo el mundo pero, por alguna razón, el fuego en los ojos de su madre le desarmó. No se sentía con fuerzas para mentir, no quería seguir haciéndolo. Se sentó al lado de Ginny y trató de acariciar la cabeza del gato mientras pensaba una respuesta, ganándose otro bufido, esta vez mucho más amenazador.

-Sé algunas cosas-comenzó-, cosas que me hacen daño y que no sé cómo manejar-sentía la mirada de Ginny sobre él pero mantuvo sus ojos fijos en sus rodillas como si hubiese encontrado la cosa más interesante del mundo en ellas-. Yo...fue como si me ahogase, ¿sabes? Era como si las paredes se estrechasen y mis pulmones no pudieran recoger suficiente oxígeno. Mi cuerpo se movió por sí mismo, buscando escapar. Sé que no debí hacerlo pero era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

El silencio danzó entre ellos durante largo rato. Albus escuchaba sus latidos acelerados y trataba de contener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos inexplicablemente. Ginny dejó de acariciar a _Crookshanks _y el gato se bajó de su regazo, enfadado y bufando como loco. La mano de Ginny se posó suavemente sobre la cabeza de Albus y comenzó a acariciarlo, como si él fuese un gatito al que hubiese que consolar. Increíblemente, el silencioso roce de su madre, logró exactamente eso. Sus pulsaciones volvieron a la normalidad y las lágrimas se esfumaron y Albus se encontró agachando más la cabeza, para que Ginny tuviese mejor acceso.

-En segundo año, fui poseída por el diario de aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado-Ginny empezó a hablar en susurros a penas audibles pero en el silencio sepulcral de la casa, sus palabras llegaron fácilmente a los oídos de Albus-. Lo poco que recuerdo, son cosas horribles. Al principio, no sabía qué era lo que pasaba, ¿por qué tenía las manos llenas de pintura roja?¿Por qué había plumas de gallo en mis bolsillos?¿por qué había lagunas en mi memoria? Cuando me di cuenta de que era el diario, traté de deshacerme de él y pensé que lo había conseguido hasta que vi que era Harry quien lo tenía. Sentí tanto miedo, más por él que por mí misma, así que se lo robé-confesó. Albus estaba inmerso en la historia. ¡Pobre Ginny! Había pasado por algo tan horrible con sólo doce años...Albus se sintió verdaderamente orgulloso de ser hijo de quién era-. Entonces, fue cuando realmente pensé que estaba perdida. Había puesto demasiado de mi alma en ese libro y creí que ya no había esperanza para mí. Aún así, recuerdo haber luchado contra ello antes de desmayarme en la Cámara. Fue la misma sensación, Alex, me ahogaba, quería escapar pero ni siquiera me quedaban fuerzas para llorar. Lo sentí, sentí como mis pulmones dejaban de tomar aire, como mi corazón latía cada vez más despacio, como mi piel estaba cada vez más fría. Estuve segura de que iba a morir pero no lo hice.

-Harry-susurró Albus, consiguiendo un asentimiento por parte de Ginny.

-Sí, él vino a salvarme. Muchas veces había soñado con el Gran Harry Potter salvándome como si yo fuese una princesa pero la realidad fue muy distinta, mucho más terrible. Lo que nadie sabe, Alex, es que Harry perdió muchas cosas en esa Cámara. Yo lo vi en sus ojos-una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Ginny, dejando un rastro brillante pero la chica continuó como si nada estuviese pasando-. Su inocencia, parte de su felicidad se perdió en el horror que tuvo que vivir en ese lugar. Yo lo pasé mal, pero Harry perdió el brillo en sus ojos. Puede que parezca que está bien, pero es que ni siquiera él se da cuenta de lo roto que está. Nadie ve el cansancio en sus ojos y le siguen pidiendo más y más. Y cada año que pasa, cada nueva desgracia que vive, le va consumiendo un poco más. Harry Potter dejó de ser un niño hace mucho tiempo. A pesar de todo, no ha perdid la fe en las personas, aún sigue siendo noble y bueno.

Por eso, creo que deberías hablar con él, confía, Alex. Es una gran persona, la mejor que he conocido. Él creerá lo que le digas, él te ayudará y, por lo que más quieras, no vuelvas a irte así-Ginny le estaba rogando y Albus sólo pudo prometer que no lo haría de nuevo a pesar de no estar seguro de llegar a cumplirlo-. Nunca le había visto tan aterrorizado. Yo estaba junto a las escaleras cuando te vi salir-Albus la miró un poco sorprendido. No recordaba haber visto a alguien cuando salió de la casa. Ginny curvó los labios en una sonrisa cargada de misterio-. Supongo que estabas demasiado concentrado en escapar como para darte cuenta. Harry tampoco me vio cuando salió corriendo detrás de ti. Ni siquiera se lo pensó. Recuerdo perfectamente la expresión de su cara. Gritó tu nombre antes de que cerrases la puerta, ¿te acuerdas de eso?-negó con la cabeza-. Escuché algo bastante curioso ese día, pensé que había oído mal pero cuanto más lo repaso en mi cabeza, más segura estoy de que no fue así, ¿tienes idea de qué escuché?

Albus se tensó notablemente y la mano de Ginny dejó de acariciar su cabello, cayendo relajadamente sobre su regazo. Se miraron a los ojos, la diversión danzaba en los iris de Ginny y la sorpresa y el miedo batallaban en los de Albus. Ella lo sabía. O, al menos, tenía la certeza de que la historia de Albus era un mentira.

-No te voy a hacer preguntas si es lo que temes, Albus-le tranquilizó ella, confirmando las sospechas del chico-, porque sé que no me ibas a decir la verdad. Pero quiero que sepas, que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Dicho esto, la muchacha se levantó muy tranquilamente de donde estaba sentada y caminó con sigilo hasta la habitación de las chicas, dejando a un desconcertado y sorprendido Albus, solo en el rellano.

**oOo**

Los días pasaban rápidamente, y hasta que Snape no visitó la casa Black el último día de las vacaciones, no hubo demasiadas cosas interesantes. La llegada de Snape consiguió sacar a todos de la rutina de limpieza en la que Molly Weasley les había forzado a hundirse. Aunque tuvieron que seguir limpiando mientras Harry, Sirius y Snape hablaban en la habitación, no disminuyó su entusiasmo o, mejor dicho, sus ansias de que algo nuevo pasase. Albus observó la escena que hicieron Snape y Sirius que casi se baten en duelo ahí mismo y la cara que traía Harry cuando las cosas se calmaron con la rápida partida del profesor. Parecía que no conseguía decidirse entre el enfado, la incredulidad o la resignación, ¿de qué podrían haber estado hablando los tres? No tardaron mucho en enterarse.

La relación con su padre había declinado de buena a fría indiferencia. Ciertamente, Harry no le marginaba o algo parecido pero no le acogía con la calidez de antaño ni se quedaba con él a solas bajo ningún concepto. Esta vez no fue la excepción. Harry le miró fríamente antes de comenzar a explicar lo que había pasado en la cocina. Contó la tensión entre Sirius y Snape cuando él apareció para hablar y cuando llegó a la parte en la que Snape iba a darle clases de Oclumancia, Ron soltó:

-Pero...eso es horrible-Albus tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír por la cara de Ron. Miraba a Harry como si ya hubiese empezado a pensar en qué clase de flores le gustarían en su funeral.

-Lo sé-Harry tampoco se quedaba atrás en su expresión de fatalidad.

Albus y Hermione cruzaron una sonrisa pero evitaron reír para no molestar a Harry que últimamente había tenido un humor de perros. Era bastante impresionante ver al tranquilo Harry Potter que Albus conocía, enfadándose por cada pequeña cosa que hacían, especialmente con su hijo. Albus no estaba seguro de si era por la pelea que habían tenido o si ese era el comportamiento normal de alguien que tiene a un loco sangriento en su cabeza. Supuso que un poco de ambas cosas.

La conversación sobre las clases de Oclumancia decayó al poco rato ya que los cuatro llegaron a la conclusión de que Harry no iba a salir bien parado de todo eso. Albus y Hermione lo hicieron con un tinte de diversión en sus opiniones pero Harry estaba demasiado ocupado auto compadeciéndose como para darse cuenta. La señora Weasley les hizo volver a la rutina de limpieza en cuanto los vio y el tema de Oclumancia no volvió a ser tocado el resto del día. Por la noche, Albus se fue a la cama con ganas de volver al colegio por primera vez en su vida. Los días en esa casa habían sido agotadores, física y mentalmente, y ya tenía ganas de volver al castillo, donde le sería más fácil evitar las miradas heladoras de Harry y donde también podría socializar con otras personas.

A la mañana siguiente, el retrato de la madre de Sirius gritaba descontroladamente en el vestíbulo y su voz se escuchaba potente y clara en la habitación de los chicos. Albus estaba guardando las últimas cosas en el baúl mientras escuchaba los pasos apresurados del resto de los habitantes de la casa, los gritos de su abuela, que parecían competir con los del retrato, y las risas de los gemelos cada vez que asustaban a alguien con sus repentinas apariciones. Albus había sufrido uno de sus peores sustos por culpa de esos dos. Se sobresaltó tanto, que hasta produjo magia accidental lo que dio como resultado una cocina manchada de arriba a abajo de pastel de carne y la bronca más grande de la historia para Fred y George. Por suerte, el incidente no llegó a ser conocimiento del Ministerio, ya que la magia producida por los adultos cubría la suya.

Albus estaba guardando su libro de Encantamientos cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, sin embargo, no se giró para ver quién había entrado sino que siguió a lo suyo. Ron y Harry difícilmente le dirigían la palabra. Sólo Hermione, una vez más, mantenía una buena relación con él dentro del trío. Albus comenzaba a creer que Hermione podría haber adivinado, al menos ligeramente, las razones por las que huyó. No es como si tuviese alguna información concreta pero quizá, había conseguido vislumbrar la culpa en sus ojos. Por eso, se sorprendió mucho cuando escuchó la voz de aquel del que menos se lo esperaba.

-Sirius ha encontrado a Kreacher-dijo Harry. Albus se dio cuenta de que su voz sonaba algo tensa. No sabía si porque se tenía que dirigir a él o porque había algo importante que quería decirle. Supuso que un poco de ambas ya que la reciente aparición del elfo después de varias semanas desaparecido no era algo que le interesara especialmente-. Estaba escondido en el desván. Sirius cree que buscaba más reliquias familiares.

-Ah, me alegro de que lo haya encontrado-mintió a pesar de que ambos eran conscientes de que ni le iba ni le venía.

-Sí, es una suerte-comentó Harry-. Por un momento, todos creímos que podría haber salido de la casa de alguna forma. Eso no habría sido bueno para la Orden-Albus no contestó, sino que siguió guardando las cosas en el baúl. Dos pisos más abajo, la señora Weasley gritó algo que ninguno pudo entender.

Albus sabía que a Harry le estaba costando ser amable con él y que debería dejar de ser tan frío pero no podía olvidar que la última semana de vacaciones le había tratado como si no fuese más que un molesto desconocido. Y hasta la frialdad de Harry era mejor que su indiferencia. Dolía, descubrió Albus, dolía cuando tu padre ni siquiera reconocía tu existencia con una mirada. Y después de numerosos intentos fallidos para conseguir su perdón, había decidido comportarse igual que él. No iba a estar perdiendo el tiempo, ya había reconocido su error y no merecía eso. Esa era la razón por la que Albus no estaba interesado en charlas banales con Harry. Si había venido a contarle algo, que lo hiciera y punto.

-La señora Weasley está bastante estre...

-Harry-el nombre quemó ligeramente en su lengua. Había deseado llamarle papá pero se obligó a no hacerlo-, si tienes algo que decirme, hazlo. Si no, déjame tranquilo o la señora Weasley se va a enfadar conmigo por no tener el baúl listo.

Harry se quedó en silencio, pasmado ante la osadía de su hijo pero Albus no le hizo caso y volvió a lo suyo. En dos minutos, terminó de meter todo en el baúl, soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando comprobó de que cerraba perfectamente a pesar de haberlo llenado bastante. Se levantó de su posición arrodillada y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse de lleno con Harry que seguía todavía ahí.

-Pensé que te habías ido-admitió-. ¿Vas a hablar o seguirás diciendo cosas sin sentido?

Harry le lanzó una mirada enfadada pero todavía no se decidía a hablar y Albus comenzaba a hartarse. Debía reconocerse a sí mismo que estaba siendo algo brusco con él y seguramente su actitud no era la mejor pero, ¡qué leches, tenía derecho a estar resentido!

-Yo...quería hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó la tarde en la que escapaste-empezó Harry. Albus había temido esta conversación que ambos tenían pendiente pero había pensado que con su pelea y todo el enfado, Harry no se acordaría. Estúpido-. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?¿Qué era esa luz blanca?-preguntó sin rodeos.

-No lo sé-contestó en un susurro-. Yo sólo pensé que no quería morir así, no tan lejos de todos a los que quería. Empecé a sentir...la magia. Fue...no sé cómo explicarlo, sentí como si toda la magia guardada en mi interior fluyera por mis venas. Nunca había sentido algo así, excepto...

-¿Excepto?-le animó Harry, también en voz baja.

Albus estaba a punto de contestar cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y la Señora Weasley comenzó a hostigarlos para que se movieran.

* * *

Albus odiaba muchas cosas. Odiaba las verduras, las clases de encantamientos, odiaba cuando su hermano se metía con él o le gastaba bromas, odiaba cuando su hermana chillaba my alto. También odiaba a los quejicas y las personas muy creídas y cuando Scorpius soltaba una exclamación de incredulidad cuando Albus no entendía algo en clase, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Pero no había nada que odiase más que viajar en el autobús noctámbulo.

Ese día en especial, el autobús olía a una mezcla entre huevos podridos y pies sudados. Albus sintió una arcada nada más poner el pie en el suelo del autobús pero la peor arte llegó cuando el trasto del demonio se puso en marcha.

Tonks y Lupin les acompañaban. La mujer les había hecho separarse por lo que ahora, Harry, Ron, Hermione y él estaban con ella y Fred, George y Ginny con Lupin. Los ojos de Albus se encontraron con los de su madre pero sólo pasó una fracción de segundo antes de que Ginny apartase la mirada. No habían vuelto a tocar el tema de su nombre desde aquella noche en el rellano. Y Albus no tenía ninguna intención de que pasara. Ginny había cumplido su promesa y ninguna pregunta había salido de su boca. Por lo pronto, ella sólo era consciente de que la historia que se habían inventado era mentira, nada más. No sabía quién era Albus ni tampoco que venía del futuro. Y el chico agradecía a Merlín por ello.

-Te veo muy serio, Alex-comentó Tonks, sobresaltando al Slytherin.

-Sólo tengo sueño-mintió.

-A mí me pasaba siempre. Tenía ganas de volver a Hogwarts pero no me gustaba levantarme por la mañana. Aún sigue sin gustarme pero es mi deber-la mujer soltó un suspiro resignado.

Albus la miró fijamente pero desvió la mirada casi inmediatamente. Días atrás, no había podido apartar la mirada de la mujer y se había ganado unas cuantas miradas extrañadas por parte de todos. Incluso algunas un tanto molestas de Lupin. Esto también había sido un choque para él. Ver a los padres de su prácticamente hermano Teddy, había sido tan difícil como ver a Fred o a Sirius. Era una pena que Teddy no hubiese podido venir con él. Albus siempre había sido bastante observador y se había dado cuenta de que, aunque tratase de ocultarlo, Teddy echaba mucho de menos a sus padres, incluso sin haberlos conocido realmente.

Recordaba las palabras de su padre cuando, de más pequeño, había compartido sus impresiones: "Yo entiendo el sentimiento, Al. El dolor y la añoranza nunca desaparecen, te acostumbras pero siguen ahí. Teddy siempre añorará un abrazo de su madre, una palabra de aliento de su padre. Pensará en los hermanos que pudo haber tenido, incluso." Albus había abrazado a su padre, sintiéndose muy culpable por la tristeza que empañó sus ojos verdes. Harry había sonreído pero la felicidad no le llegó a los ojos.

Una vez más, se preguntó cómo estaría su familia. ¿Estarían tratando de salvarle?¿Sabían dónde estaba?

Una fuerte sacudida del autobús le hizo caer al suelo. Albus soltó un chillido femenino nada digno por la sorpresa y el punzante dolor en el trasero. El trío se estaba riendo con ganas y Tonks hacía lo que podía por no soltar una carcajada. Los que no se controlaban ni un poco, eran los gemelos y Ginny al otro lado del autobús y hasta Remus tenía una sonrisa enorme en la cara. Albus se levantó, tratando de recoger la escasa y destrozada dignidad que le quedaba. Con la cabeza alta y los puños apretados, se fue a sentar en el piso superior, lejos de las risas de los demás.

Seguía gruñendo cosas ininteligibles al aire, cuando Tonks le avisó de que la próxima parada sería Hogwarts.

Hogsmade sólo fue un borrón indefinido ante sus ojos y, a pesar de haberse agarrado fuerte a la silla, Albus estuvo a punto de caerse cuando el autobús paró con un violento frenazo. Arrastrando los baúles por el difícil terreno, los siete subieron por el camino que les llevaría de vuelta al colegio. Miró el paisaje detrás de él cuando llegaron a las gruesas puertas de madera y Harry hizo lo mismo. Por su mirada, Albus pensó que su padre deseaba volver a estar en el autobús seguramente para escapar de su clase de Oclumancia del día siguiente.

* * *

**Sé que no es muy largo pero creo que sigo en mi línea. Como dije hace algún tiempo, los capítlos serán entre 3000 y 5000 palabras así que creo que está bien, ¿no? Bueno, independientemente de la extensión, espero que lo hayais disfrutado.  
**

**Contesto reviews:**

**Jackeline: ¡has sido el número cien! Cortiro pero te lo agradezco igualmente. Aún me hace muchísima ilusión recibir reviews y me alegro de que te guste tanto. ¡Un saludo!**

**Hope: ¡hola! Lo del poder ha sido algo bastante improvisado, la verdad es que el fic en su mayoría lo es. Yo sólo sé el final por eso siempre acepto vuestras sugerencias :D Siento no haber podido meter más a Sirius pero, no sé, a mí estas cosas me salen solas y sentí que no era el momento pero tengo una idea para que esté más presente en la trama. Espera y verás ;)**

**Lilius fan: ¡hola! gracias por el review. Como ves, en este cap. ha habido más de Ginny. Aún no sé cómo va a descubrir todo el pastel pero ya se ha dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle. ¡Un beso!  
**

**CHI: lo sé, lo sé, corto pero qué se la va a hacer. ¡Siempre me salen así! Es como si mi inspiración tuviese un tope de caracteres jaja El poder de Albus ha sido completa y absolutamente inprovisado. Quizá haya sido un tanto imprudente por mi parte meterlo en la historia cuando ni siquiera yo sé qué va a hacer con él pero ya se me ocurrirá algo, es más, creo que tengo una idea que puede funcionar jijiji ¿Qué emoción habría si contesto a tus preguntas? Jejeje tendrás que esperar y leer (me siento muy mala ahora mismo). Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que este también te guste. Besos.**

**Agussarce: ¿verdad que no les pega? Ya veremos qué hacen Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Si no hay información en Hogwarts, quizá tengan que buscarla en otra parte...No voy a decir más jajaja Las partes del futuro las meto cada tres o cuatro capítulos enteramente de Albus así que os va a tocar esperar al menos dos caps. más XD Una vez más, digo que me he sacado el poder de Albus de la manga porque tampoco lo tenía pensado, es más, la magia que le llevaba a 1995 iba a ser algo muy distinto pero ya no tiene importancia :D Sabremos más un poco más adelante. Siento haber tardado tanto, de verdad. Un saludo.  
**

**Eso es todo, si falta alguno, lo siento mucho, lo valoro igualmente.  
**

**Como siempre, si teneis alguna duda, crítica, sugerencia, felicitación...me lo dejais en un review o un PM.  
**

**Gracias por los reviews, los favs. y las alertas. ¡Sois geniales!**

**¡Besos y hasta la próxima!**


	15. Cartas de mamá y papá

**¡Hola!**

**¿Qué hay? Espero hayáis estado bien estos días. La verdad es que yo ando algo liada, lo de siempre: deberes, trabajos, exámenes...¡Y traducciones! Creo que he querido abarcar más de lo que puedo y he empezado demasiadas cosas a la vez pero bueno. Por nada del mundo dejaría este fic, es el más importante para mí :D Y mejor lo dejamos porque me estoy poniendo emotiva XD**

**Apreciaría mucho que me dieráis vuestra opinión sobre la manera que he ideado para involucrar más a Sirius en la trama. Espero que os parezca bien porque ya es tarde para cambiarlo Xb**

**Bueno, ya os dejo leer tranquilos. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

¿Tío?¿Doris?¿Estadounidenses?¿Papá y mamá?¿Qué carta había escrito él?

-Esa es la letra de Sirius.

Albus dio un bote cuando escuchó la voz de Ron detrás de él. Se giró para mirar al pelirrojo, con quien no había hablado desde hacía más de una semana. Ron estaba apoyado contra la corteza del árbol, con los brazos cruzados y su pelo reluciendo con los rayos de sol que se colaban entre las ramas. Albus echó un vistazo fugaz a Ginny, sentada cerca de la pared de piedra que se levantaba por detrás de la alta figura de su hermano, escribiendo con frenesí sobre un arrugado pergamino.

Ron le miraba con una ceja alzada suspicazmente. Albus temía esa expresión.

-¿Por qué te ha escrito Sirius?

-Pues...no sé-mintió Albus-. Está cifrada y no logro entenderla.

Albus, una vez que sabía que esa era la letra de Sirius, se había dado perfecta cuenta de lo que estaba insinuando el animago. Y no estaba demasiado seguro de cómo iba a acabar todo si intervenía Sirius, cuyo segundo nombre debería ser "peligro". O metiche. O problemas. Había muchas palabras que valían para el hombre.

-¿Por qué no me dejas leerla? Podría ayudarte a descifrarla-ofreció en tono calculador.

Albus se sentía cada vez más y más como en un interrogatorio. La mirada, la postura y las palabras de Ron le hacían sentir culpable aunque él no había hecho nada malo. Ahora se daba verdadera cuenta de por qué Ron Weasley era el mejor interrogador del Cuerpo de Aurores. Quizá le faltaba sutileza pero tenía algo que te hacía querer confesar hasta la más pequeña de las fechorías. Trató de no parpadear mientras decía:

-No, no hace falta. Ya lo pensaré luego.

Respuesta equivocada.

La sospecha nubló los ojos azules de Ron como si de un velo se tratase. Inconscientemente, Albus apretó aún más el pergamino en su mano, arrugándolo en los bordes. Una gota de sudor cayó por su espalda. ¿Cuál sería la reacción del hermano sobre protector de Ginny? Bueno, con un poco de suerte, su ira sólo recaería sobre Harry.

Entonces, la salvación llegó encarnada en Fred y George Weasley. O en un montón de pájaros de colores desproporcionadamente grandes, depende por donde se mire.

Los gemelos habían pasado la última media hora tratando de convencer a unos slytherins de primero de comerse unos caramelos de aspecto sospechoso. Fred le había confesado a Albus que no estaban muy seguros de lo que podía pasar si te los comías, por eso buscaban sujetos de estudio. Él se había negado rotundamente pero los pequeños slytherins no tenían la suficiente experiencia con esos dos como para evitar caer en sus ladinas palabras.

Sea como fuere, la distracción de ocho pájaros de gran tamaño y vividos colores, volando y piando súbitamente, le dio la oportunidad perfecta a Albus de salir por patas de debajo del árbol en el que había estado sentado. Pensando en el contenido de la carta, anduvo por los caminos del patio. No le apetecía nada volver al oscuro interior de castillo así que siguió esquivando alumnos con la carta fuertemente apretada en su mano.

Finalmente llegó hasta un lugar donde no había nadie, en la parte trasera del castillo. Desde allí podía ver la cabaña de Hagrid y los invernaderos. Bajó por la ladera hasta el huerto de calabazas del semigigante. Recordaba una fantástica historia que Harry y Hermione les habían contado a todos sobre cómo habían salvado a un hipogrifo de una muerte injusta, justo en ese lugar. Después de llevar meses en ese tiempo, Albus se preguntaba si de verdad era tan fantasiosa como había pensado en su momento.

Se sentó sobre una piedra lisa, justo en la linde del bosque prohibido y desde donde podía ver perfectamente toda la empinada ladera que llevaba al castillo. Acomodándose mejor, releyó una vez más la carta.

_Querido Alex,_

_Por aquí todos estamos bien aunque tu tío está pasando unos días bastante malos. Su enfermedad no le da tregua pero no te preocupes, porque mi prima Doris ya se encarga de cuidarlo. _

_Me alegro mucho de que estés bien en Hogwarts y hayas encontrado tantos amigos como nos contaste en tu última carta. Recuerdo que parecías contento al escribir sobre ellos, sobre todo con esa chica pelirroja y ese nuevo mejor amigo que has encontrado. Por lo que dices, seguro que acaban juntos antes de que nadie lo espere y tu madre está de acuerdo conmigo así que no puedes decir que son paranoias mías. Si quieres yo puedo pasarte unos consejos para que se los digas a tu amigo y quedes como el mejor. _

A la vez que leía, iba sacando conclusiones. Por tío, Sirius seguramente se refería a Remus ya que la luna llena no había sido hacía mucho tiempo y Doris debía ser, como bien señalaba la carta, la prima de Sirius sólo que esta se llamaba Nymphadora Tonks. ¿Doris era algo así como un nombre sacado del diminutivo de Nymphadora? Bueno, Sirius tampoco se lo debía de haber currado mucho.

Con "chica pelirroja y mejor amigo" se refería claramente a Ginny y Harry, y también dejaba claro que se iba a meter en esa relación tanto como pudiese. ¡Este Sirius! Albus rió. Se sentía bien saber que Sirius le estaba poniendo ganas e ilusión a algo. Casi podía imaginárselo en la vieja y sombría cocina del sótano, pensando un montón de formas distintas de conseguir que Harry se lanzara a por Ginny. Por desgracia, Harry estaba interesado en otra chica.

Albus no tenía nada personal en contra de Cho Chang, es más, había tenido la oportunidad de conversar con ella durante las reuniones del ED y había comprobado que era inteligente y amable aunque un poco inmadura, pero buena persona en general. Aún así, Ginny siempre sería su madre y, como tal, siempre estaría por encima de Cho o cualquier otra chica. Para él, que Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley estuviesen juntos, era el orden natural de las cosas. Por eso, y sintiéndolo mucho por Cho, iba a hacer todo lo posible para que los sentimientos de su padre se empezaran a dirigir hacia su madre. A la mierda las consecuencias.

Volvió a concentrarse en el trozo de pergamino que tenía en sus agarrotadas manos y siguió leyendo las últimas líneas que quedaban.

_Acuérdate de abrigarte porque por allí hace mucho frío, no te metas en líos o darás muy mala impresión de los estadounidenses y cuida de tus amigos, esos son para siempre._

_Escríbenos pronto,_

_Papá y mamá._

Lo del frío era innegable. Al principio, el día se había presentado soleado e incluso algo caluroso pero el buen tiempo de esa mañana parecía haber sido sólo fruto de su imaginación, si lo comparabas con el de ese momento. Las manos de Albus estaban congeladas y se maldecía a sí mismo por no haber cogido sus guantes de lana antes de salir de la torre. Además de que la piedra bajo él le estaba dejando el trasero helado y adolorido.

Siguiendo con las diatribas de Sirius, eso de que no se metiera en líos era la misma advertencia que había estado escuchando todas las vacaciones ya que no querían que pareciese que estaban liando nada en Hogwarts. A Albus le molestaba que fuese precisamente Sirius Black, uno de los merodeadores, quien le dijera que no se metiese en problemas.

Por último, que cuidase de sus amigos era una clara advertencia. Estaban en peligro. Albus lo sabía desde hacía tiempo. Umbridge, las visiones de Harry, la evasión de Dumbledore. Todo indicaba que no eran tiempos seguros para nadie. Ni siquiera en Hogwarts. En realidad, Albus se preguntaba si el colegio había sido realmente seguro desde el momento en el que Harry Potter puso los pies en él. Lo dudaba.

Albus no pudo más que admirar la manera tan inteligente en la que Sirius había planteado la situación. Por primera vez, cayó en lo sospechoso que era no haber recibido una sola carta de parte de su familia, teniendo en cuenta la historia que habían inventado. De esta forma, Sirius conseguía aplacar medianamente la posible suspicacia de Umbridge por la falta de correo y, además, conseguía un aliado para ponerle las pilas a Harry. En un momento de infantilismo, Albus pensó que así debía sentirse un espía.

La noche comenzó a caer sobre los terrenos del castillo y la sombra de los árboles empezó a recortarse contra el suelo de hierba. Decidió volver al castillo y escribir una respuesta a Sirius y, a ser posible, antes de que Ron hubiese vuelto de la cena.

Caminó sin prisas por los pasillos del castillo. En ese momento, muchos grupos de alumnos bajan al Gran Comedor para comenzar con la cena por lo que estaba yendo a contracorriente. Por un segundo, Albus se sintió como si volviese a estar en su Hogwarts pero la ilusión se vio destruida en el momento en el que vio a Hary, Ron y Hermione, bajando por un tramo de escaleras. Rápidamente, Albus se metió tras una de las columnas del pasillo y los tres amigos pasaron justo por delante de él, sin verlo. Suspiró aliviado antes de salir de su escondrijo y reanudó la marcha hacia la torre.

Pasó al lado de Parvati y Lavender, que soltaron estridentes risitas nada más verlo. Al saludarlas, Albus casi se asustó pensando que iban a caer en la histeria. Sacudió la cabeza, desterrando a las dos chicas hasta el fondo de su mente.

Como todos estaban cenando, la sala común estaba anormalmente vacía y silenciosa. Esto le dio la oportunidad de agenciarse la butaca más cómoda y la mesa más cercana al crepitante fuego de la chimenea. Hizo un alto en el camino para calentar sus manos en el fuego, y observó las llamas de forma distraída. Sentía curiosidad por saber si Harry se preguntaría dónde estaba él durante la cena. Con un encogimiento de hombros, Albus se mintió a sí mismo, insistiendo en que lo que Harry hiciera o dijera le traía sin cuidado. Sin embargo, no podía evitar estar preocupado. Las clases de Oclumancia con Snape habían comenzado el día anterior y Harry había llegado hecho polvo, había vomitado incluso. Hubo un momento de flaqueza en que Albus no pudo evitar pensar que seguramente el profesor de Pociones sólo trataba de perjudicarlo pero al segundo se había arrepentido de pensar así en un hombre que hasta su propio padre admiraba. Aunque viéndolo ahora, dudaba que esa admiración fuese algo natural en él desde siempre. Y, la verdad es que Snape no se dejaba querer. No era como el profesor Dumbledore, con su presencia tan amable, sabia y tranquilizadora. Ni como la profesora McGonagall que, aunque severa, siempre sabía cómo subirte el ánimo cuando debía hacerlo y hasta había veces que te dedicaba una sonrisa. Ni como el resto de profesores, siempre buscando la forma de ayudarte. No. Snape no era así, ni mucho menos. Él era frío, cruel y parcial. Y, a pesar de todo eso, Harry Potter había llegado a admirarle con los años. Por eso, Albus no creía que estuviese bien pensar mal del profesor, seguramente trataba de ayudar a Harry aunque con sus propios...métodos.

Albus dejó sus pensamientos sobre el fallecido profesor (al menos en su tiempo) y se sentó en la butaca que había elegido, convocando con su varita un pergamino, una pluma y un tintero. Había perfeccionado el encantamiento convocador con mucha ayuda, y paciencia, de Hermione. Mojó la pluma y miró el papel en blanco. Se quedó estático, simplemente observando las diferentes irregularidades que tenía el pergamino. Una gota de negra tinta cayó sobre él, y después otra. Era como si marcase los segundos. Albus de verdad se había quedado en blanco. ¿Estaba bien lo que iba a hacer? ¿Y si le cogía demasiado cariño a Sirius y al final no...? Repentinamente, un enorme cansancio cayó sobre él. Estaba harto. Harto de tener que planear cuidadosamente cada paso que daba, cada palabra, cada mirada. Harto de tener que pensar siempre en las consecuencias de sus actos y de mantener estúpidos debates de moralidad en su cabeza. Así que, como había hecho media hora antes mandó a la mierda toda consecuencia y escribió:

_Queridos papá y mamá,_

_La verdad es que estoy realmente bien en Hogwarts, todos me han tratado muy bien aunque últimamente he tenido problemas con algunos amigos pero nada que no se arregle con el tiempo. Tal y como os dije en mi carta anterior, todos los profesores son estupendos y las clases muy interesantes y entretenidas._

Bien, esa era una buena introducción y esperaba que Sirius entendiera que había una excepción entre los estupendos profesores. Así como que no tenía por qué intervenir entre Harry, Ron, Hermione y él. En realidad no estaba muy seguro de qué le había hecho añadir eso a la carta. Quizá sólo necesitaba compartir sus problemas con alguien.

_Siento decir que no estoy de acuerdo con vosotros porque mi amigo está interesado en otra chica, no la pelirroja de la que os hablé así que no veo cómo acabarían juntos pero si se os ocurre algo, decídmelo en vuestra próxima carta. Por cierto, papá, me gustaría que mamá también opinase porque no me fío del todo de lo que tú me digas, si te preguntas por qué, sólo tienes que recordar a Sophie Williams._

Albus leyó lo último que había escrito, corrigiendo faltas de ortografía aquí y allá. Pensó que añadir una posible anécdota podría dar credibilidad a la carta y ya de paso pedía también la opinión de Remus. Seguramente, había hablado con suficiente claridad para que Sirius entendiera que quería el consejo de ambos.

_Cambiando de tema, no quiero que os preocupéis porque me meta en problemas porque no tengo ninguna intención-_mentira-. _Los profesores nos controlan bastante bien aunque tampoco nos atosigan así que dile a mamá que no se ponga histérica. Sé cómo comportarme . _

_Espero que el tío se mejore y, a todo esto, ¿qué hay entre la prima y él? La verdad es que siempre me ha parecido que Doris estaba interesada en él pero ya sabes que soy muy despistado para esas cosas._

_Con cariño,_

_Alex._

Leyó la carta entera una vez más, tratando de juzgar objetivamente si a caso no era demasiado forzada. Después de repasarla tres veces más, decidió darse a sí mismo la aprobación, plegó la carta dos veces y la guardo en un bolsillo de su túnica. Las tripas le gruñeron en el instante en el que se levantó y bajó raudo hasta el Gran Comedor, imaginando cada uno de los deliciosos platos de comida que quería catar esa noche. Pero había pasado más tiempo del que pensaba escribiendo la carta y los alumnos ya comenzaban a salir y lo arrastraron lejos de las puertas como una ola humana. ¡Qué injusta era la vida! ¡Por Merlín, él sólo quería un comer!

Abatido, ni siquiera hizo el amago de apartarse del camino de la gente que pasaba a su lado y se le quedaban mirando, algunos incluso se reían pero a Albus le daba igual. Las tripas le dolían de hambre. Con un gruñido, pensó en la posibilidad de hacer un paseo hasta las cocinas.

Se estaba dando la vuelta cuando escuchó una voz familiar llamándole.

Hermione se dirigía hacia él, con un plato lleno de comida. Albus la miró como si hubiese descubierto el sol, después de años en la penumbra. Las empanadillas casi parecían brillar en sus manos y estuvo a punto de besar a la muchacha. Sintió un pequeño aguijonazo en el pecho al darse cuenta de que Ron y Harry no la acompañaban pero quedó desterrado cuando Hermione le pasó el plato, riendo.

-Pensé que tendrías hambre después de haber estado todo el día huyendo de Ron y Harry-bromeó.

-Yo no huía-mintió.

Ciertamente lo había hecho. No tenía ganas de enfrentarse a sus miradas frías y a sus silencios cuando él estaba alrededor. Sentía mucho no poder pasar más rato con Hermione pero simplemente no creía tener la paciencia necesaria para soportar a los otros dos idiotas.

Hermione se rió de su expresión y juntos caminaron fuera del castillo. Se sentaron en un banco cercano a las grandes puertas de madera. El frío les hizo estremecerse pero Albus no tenía ganas de estar dentro del edificio y Hermione parecía entenderlo. En silencio, el muchacho atacó su cena y Hermione observó el lago, pensativa.

-Oye, Alex-nunca le llamaban Albus en público-, ¿tú tienes alguna idea de qué es lo que podría hacerte pasar por esos momentos de enfermedad que has tenido?

Albus terminó de tragar y respondió:

-Creo que el profesor Dumbledore tiene razón, es la exposición a este tiempo lo que me hace mal-hubo una corta pausa y el chico continuó-. Dijo que iba a investigar una manera de devolverme a mi tiempo pero no he recibido ni una sola nota de su parte.

-Seguro que está trabajando en ello, Alex. Simplemente no es fácil, no creo que haya visto jamás un caso como el tuyo. Y si Albus Dumbledore no sabe nada sobre un tema, es que es complicado.

-Estoy asustado-confesó, en un murmullo casi inaudible. Sentía un repentino calor en sus mejillas, claro indicador de que se había sonrojado.

-Es normal tener miedo. Todos lo tenemos alguna vez y no es una debilidad-aseguró, muy convencida de sus palabras-. Superar nuestro miedo es lo que nos hace fuerte. Esos son los verdaderos héroes, Alex, las personas que se enfrentan a lo que más temen y lo superan.

-Pensaba que los valientes eran los que no tenían miedo-refutó.

-¿Y qué mérito tendría eso? Si no tienes miedo a nada, no te supone ningún esfuerzo luchar contra algo o alguien, ¿no crees?

Albus no contestó, una pregunta voló hasta su mente.

-¿Tú has tenido miedo todas esas veces que ayudaste a Harry?

-Siempre-respondió inmediatamente y Albus vio en sus ojos que era totalmente cierto.

Pensaba que ellos, Harry, Ron y Hermione, jamás habían tenido miedo al enfrentarse a todos esos peligros. Creyó que era tan fácil como ellos hacían que pareciera. Sí, siempre infravaloró el esfuerzo que tuvieron que hacer. Lo fuertes que las circunstancias les obligaron a ser.

-¿Y Harry?¿Sabes si él tuvo miedo?-preguntó repentinamente, tras un prolongado silencio.

Hermione pareció pensar profundamente en su pregunta y, cuando Albus creyó que no le iba a contestar, sonrió suavemente y dijo:

-Harry siempre ha sido un valiente-con esas últimas palabras, la muchacha se levantó del banco y dejó a Albus solo con sus pensamientos.

Albus había entendido lo que Hermione quería decirle. Harry Potter, siempre tuvo miedo y eso, lo hacía aún más grande de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar.

* * *

**¿Y bien?¿Qué os ha parecido? La verdad es que soy horrible para escribir cartas (falta de costumbre, supongo) pero lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido.  
**

**Contesto reviews:**

**Haruka: gracias por el review, la verdad es que me encanta recicibirlos, aunque sean cortitos :D La verdad es que a Harry sí que lo he puesto en plan padrazo aunque ahora se esté comportando como un idiota jaja Me alegro de que te guste la historia y espero que te guste este capítulo. Espero tu opinión sobre la correspondencia entre Sirius y Albus. ¡Besos y gracias por los ánimos!**

**CHI: jaja ¡siento haber tardado tanto! Pero de verdad que fue por fuerza mayor. ¿De verdad la echabas de menos? Pues, aunque suene mal, me alegro jaja Significa que de verdad lo estoy haciendo bien y me encanta que te encanten los capítulos y la historia en general. La verdad es que ahora mismo yo tampoco me acuerdo de todo lo que me preguntaste pero sería algo trascendental para la historia (vaya dos estamos hecho jajaja) Besos, dame tu opinión sobre este capítulo y la idea que he tenido para meter a Sirius en toda la historia ¿sí?**

**Bueno, eso es todo. Muchas gracias por los reviews, los favs y las alertas y también a todos esos lectores que, aunque silenciosos, están ahí ;)**

**Como siempre, si tenéis alguna crítica, duda, sugerencia, felicitación...me lo dejáis en un review o un PM.**

**¡Besos y hasta la próxima!**


	16. Qué divertido es arruinar una cita

**Hola,**

**No me voy a liar mucho porque la verdad es que estoy muy cansada y tengo sueño :) Este capítulo es uno de los más largos y la verdad es que no ha sido nada difícil escribirlo, como podéis suponer por lo rápido que he actualizado, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que estoy empezando los exámenes (me quiero morir...o matarlos). **

**Al escribir este capítulo me di cuenta de que cometí un error garrafal en el capítulo en el que Albus es atacado por los mortífagos. Como podréis recordar, Bellatrix es una de las atacantes pero en el libro ella está en Azkaban por esas fechas. De todos modos, he conseguido salvar el error, como podréis leer más adelante en el capítulo :D **

**Los reviews de los que tenéis cuenta los contestaré mañana en cuanto me levante, ¡prometido! y los del resto os contesto, como siempre, más abajo.**

**Bueno, con todo aclarado, os dejo leer en paz. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Albus observó las caras de los mortífagos que le devolvían la mirada desde el periódico. Conocía los nombres de muchos de ellos por las historias que contaba James cuando ningún adulto podía escucharles. También les conocía por los libros de historia y viejos periódicos que había leído, cuando su curiosidad le llevó a investigar las cosas que habían pasado durante la guerra. Curiosamente, era ese el mismo periódico que apenas un año atrás había estado ojeando distraídamente en una de las mesas más ocultas de la biblioteca. Era increíble cómo había cambiado todo. El periódico que tenía ante él era nuevo, las letras estaban perfectamente definidas, los bordes rectos y las páginas tenían el color y el olor del pergamino nuevo. En cambio, el que él había tenido en sus manos estaba desgastado, mordisqueado por las ratas que habitaban la enorme sala de archivos y con el olor de la humedad y la vejez impregnado en sus páginas. Las cosas cambiaban mucho en veinticinco años.

Por eso, Albus encontraba raro estar leyendo la crónica del día. En cierto modo, supuso que debería haberlo esperado y, de los cuatro, fue al único al que la fuga en masa de Azkaban no le sorprendió. En realidad, conocía el futuro de casi todos los mortífagos que aparecían. Harry, Ron y Hermione hablaban casi con desesperación, líneas de preocupación marcándose en sus jóvenes rostros. Albus no recordaba que sus padres o sus tíos tuviesen esas marcas tan profundas. Era increíble lo que la paz podía conseguir. En su tiempo, su familia solía salir mucho. En cuanto podían se iban de acampada, al mar, a visitar pueblos famosos...Su padre siempre decía que era una forma de recuperar los años que gastó durante su adolescencia y las únicas líneas que marcaban su rostro eran las casi inexistentes arrugas de la risa. Sí, muchas cosas cambian en veinticinco años.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!-exclamó de pronto Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaron inmediatamente los tres chicos.

Albus aún no se hablaba con su padre. Ron no estaba enfadado con él pero seguía la estela de Harry aunque de vez en cuando le comentaba alguna cosa de las clases, alguna chica y cosas así. Era con Hermione con la única con la que mantenía conversaciones fluidas y también gracias a ella, podía mantenerse enterado de lo que los tres amigos hacían. Su amistad con Hermione le daba la licencia que necesitaba para sentarse con ellos durante las comidas y las clases. No es como si Harry le hubiese echado de no mantener una relación amistosa con su tía, ni mucho menos, pero Albus había necesitado el apoyo de la chica para soportar ciertos momentos incómodos. No entendía por qué Harry seguía enfadado con él. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde su escapada y ya le había pedido perdón más veces de las que podía recordar.

Hermione no hizo caso de los intrigados chicos hasta que no hubo terminado de leer la crónica completa. Sus ojos se movía a una velocidad sobre humana de un extremo del papel al otro, devorando cada palabra con avidez. Finalmente, levantó la vista del periódico, ahora arrugado en los bordes debido a la fuerza que había ejercido sobre él mientras leía. Como única respuesta a la pregunta de los chicos, dejó caer el periódico abierto por la página que les interesaba, justo delante de sus narices. Harry, Ron y Albus, juntaron sus cabezas para leer a la vez. Albus fue el primero en acabar y se preguntó por qué era tan importante. Pero la muerte de un empleado del ministerio por el ataque de una planta durante su estancia en San Mungo debía significar algo para Harry y Ron que miraron horrorizados a Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa, quién es este hombre?-preguntó Albus a la vez que releía la crónica, tratando de sacar algo en claro.

Según la crónica, Broderick Bode, un empleado del ministerio de cuarenta y nueve años, había muerto estrangulado por una planta que una de las sanadoras había colocado en su mesilla de noche. Al parecer, la planta era un lazo del diablo que había atacado al señor Bode en cuanto este trató de tocarla. Trágico, desde luego, pero Albus seguía sin ver por qué la muerte de ese hombre era tan importante para los tres amigos.

-Este hombre-comenzó Harry-, estaba en la misa habitación que Lockhart, nuestro antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La planta estaba allí, la sanadora dijo que era un regalo de Navidad. Dios, es horrible.

-¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta?-se preguntó Ron, compungido.

-No es vuestra culpa-afirmó Hermione, tajante-. No es vuestra culpa que alguien haya asesinado a este hombre. No es vuestra culpa-repitió, esta vez más débilmente.

Albus no veía el sentido de la conversación. Ciertamente, ellos no tenían la culpa. El lazo del diablo sólo se estudia teóricamente en primero, no es como si hubiesen visto una de cerca como para reconocerla. O tal vez sí.

-Espera, espera, espera-Albus no salía de su asombro, casi incapaz de pensar en la posibilidad de que esos tres se hubiesen enfrentado a la mortífera planta-. Por lo que decís, suena como si vosotros conocierais de antemano el aspecto del lazo del diablo.

-Claro-contestó Harry en tono calmo, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo-. Nos topamos con una en primero, cuando fuimos a proteger la piedra filosofal de Snape. Bueno, nosotros creíamos que era Snape pero lo importante es la intención.

-¿Me estás diciendo que en primer año ya os habíais enfrentado a un lazo del diablo?

Los tres asintieron con expresiones confusas, como si no entendieran la razón por la que Albus estaba tan alterado. Pero, maldita sea, con sólo once años ya habían pasado por más cosas peligrosas que un auror en sus primeros años. Como ninguno de los tres hizo amago por explicarle más de esa aventura, Albus decidió dejarlo pasar hasta un mejor momento. Desde luego, debía mantener una larga conversación con su padre.

-Bode...Bode-murmuró Ron, volviendo al tema importante-. El caso es que el nombre me suena.

-Aquí dice que es un empleado del Ministerio, quizá se lo has escuchado a tu padre-sugirió Harry.

-Sí, es posible...-Ron clavó su mirada en su plato de salchichas, el ceño fruncido en una mueca de profunda concentración-. Bode...Bode...¡Ya está!-exclamó de pronto-. ¡Ya me acuerdo! Bode era un inefable, trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios.

Los tres se miraron significativamente, comunicándose de una forma que Albus no había visto nunca antes. Después, Hermione se levantó como un resorte. Dobló el periódico, sin disimular su disgusto al ver las caras de los diez mortífagos fugados que le devolvían el gesto desde las pequeñas imágenes apretujadas en la portada, y se lo colocó debajo del brazo.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Ron.

-A enviar una carta-respondió la muchacha con urgencia-. No estoy segura de que funcione pero es nuestra única posibilidad y yo soy la única que puede hacerlo.

Con esas intrigantes palabras, Hermione se dio la vuelta y los dejó más confusos que al principio.

-Si es que no sé para qué pregunto-se quejó Ron, observando los rápidos pasos de Hermione-. De verdad que odio cuando hace eso, por una vez podría decir qué es lo que pretende.

Albus se rió de Ron. Sabía que en el futuro iba a seguir odiando y amando esos momentos por igual. Él no sabía mucho de sentimientos tan profundos como el amor, apenas y le habían empezado a gustar las chicas un par de años atrás, pero siempre presumía de conocer a las personas. Y por mucho que se quejase, Ronald Weasley amaba a Hermione Granger como a nadie.

Sin pedir permiso, tomó el periódico que alguien había dejado a su derecha. Era bastante raro que los alumnos recibiesen el correo todos los días, como Hermione, así que el ambiente del Gran Comedor no se había visto perturbado en lo más mínimo. Albus se impresionó por la forma en que todo el mundo seguía a lo suyo, aparentemente sin darle importancia a que diez personas más habían pasado a engrosar las filas de los mortífagos. Soltó un suspiro largo y leyó las breves descripciones que había bajo cada foto. Una en especial llamó su atención. Bellatrix Lestrange le miraba con una mueca de desprecio absoluto y Albus pudo relacionar el nombre de la mujer con el de la mortífaga que le había atacado en el callejón. Esto fue extraño. ¿Cómo era posible que Bellatrix le hubiese atacado cuando se suponía que estaba encerrada en Azkaban? Eso no era sólo raro, era sospechoso.

-Harry, Ron-llamó pero no recibió respuesta.

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con que los dos amigos se habían ido sin siquiera avisarle. Los muy estúpidos. Bueno, él no pensaba ir a buscarles. Si no se habían dado cuenta de que las fechas no encajaban, pues peor para ellos. Sentía cómo la bilis se removía en su estómago. Se sentía tan mal, tan solo.

Repentinamente, una lechuza se posó sobre la mesa, justo delante de él. El ave extendió la pata en la que llevaba anudada un sobre con su nombre escrito en el exterior. Albus desató la carta y la lechuza picoteó un poco de su comida antes de emprender el vuelo. El corazón de Albus latió frenéticamente en su pecho cuando leyó las palabras escritas en el pergamino.

_Estoy más cerca de lo que crees_

Siete palabras jamás habían encerrado tanto significado. El miedo y la sorpresa fluía por sus venas. ¿Cómo?¿Quién?¿Con qué propósito le enviaba esto?¿A caso era una amenaza? Estas y muchas más preguntas pasaban velozmente por su mente. Esto era grave. Miró a su alrededor, en un vano intento de localizar a la persona responsable. Pero claro, nadie va con un cartel de culpable colgado del cuello. Los demás alumnos seguían haciendo lo mismo que cinco minutos atrás. Albus se dio cuenta en ese momento de que no era necesario que pasaran veinticinco años para que las cosas cambiaran.

Cinco minutos eran suficientes para dejar el mundo del revés.

**oOo**

Olvidó completamente su intención de no seguir a Harry y Ron. En un segundo se había levantado y corría por los pasillos del castillo sin saber dónde buscarlos. Parecían haberse desvanecido en el aire. Recorrió los jardines de una punta a la otra, asomó la cabeza detrás de cada estantería de la biblioteca, examinó minuciosamente la Torre de Astronomía y subió hasta la lechucería. Corrió por cada todos los pasillos de todas las plantas e hizo una visita a los elfos de la cocina. Para cuando terminó, estaba reventado y habían pasado varias horas. ¿Dónde se habían metido? Albus sabía que seguramente no había cubierto todos los sitios a los que podía ir pero era humanamente imposible recorrer el castillo entero. Subió como pudo hasta la sala común de Gryffindore y estuvo tentado de maldecirse a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaba sentados en el suelo frente a la chimenea, con Ginny, Fred, George y Lee, jugando una partida de Snap Explosivo. Se dejó caer como un peso muerto al lado de Lee. Todo el grupo miraba extrañado su pelo revuelto y su cara roja por el esfuerzo.

-¿Qué miráis?-espetó, irritado. Rápidamente, todos volvieron a bajar la vista y concentrarse en la partida.

Albus los observó en silencio, con la extraña sensación de que el pergamino de su bolsillo pesaba una tonelada pero no podía sacarlo hasta que no estuviesen solos. El grupo charlaba animadamente y reían. Se sintió un poco apartado al no poder formar parte de eso pero la preocupación no le dejaba concentrarse en nada más que las siete palabras escritas en la amenazante nota.

-Estás muy callado-comentó Lee en el momento en el que el juego tuvo que pararse porque Ron aseguraba haber visto a Hermione cambiando cartas-. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

Albus miró al chico con curiosidad. Nunca había tenido una gran relación con Lee aunque era el mejor amigo de tío George. Y tampoco habían hablado mucho en ese tiempo. Por eso, el genuino interés en su voz llamó notablemente su atención. Nada le hubiese gustado más que compartir sus preocupaciones en ese instante pero no podía enseñarle la nota a Lee, no sin tener que dar muchas explicaciones.

-No es nada-contestó finalmente-. Sólo estoy cansado.

La excusa no era demasiado buena pero no se le ocurría nada mejor. Lee asintió, entendiendo perfectamente que Albus no quisiera hablar del tema. La atención de ambos se volvió a centrar en el recién retomado juego.

Los gemelos y Lee habían traído comida de las cocinas así que no bajaron a cenar al Comedor. Albus decidió olvidar la dichosa nota y disfrutar de ese raro momento de paz. El resto de la noche fue muy divertida con los gemelos haciendo bromas, Lee contando chistes y las interesantes historias que contaba Oliver, quien se había unido después del Snap. Las fantasiosas historias de Oliver les trasportaban desde bosques plagados de míticas ninfas, hasta las callejuelas de ciudades olvidadas.

-¡Oye!-exclamó después de haber terminado la tercera historia de la noche-. ¿Acaso vosotros no conocéis ningún relato o algo?

-¡Claro!-exclamaron todos, pareciendo mucho más seguros de lo que realmente estaban.

-¿De verdad?-inquirió Oliver en tono escéptico-. Entonces...¡Albus! Cuéntanos una de esas historias que te sabes.

Albus maldijo por lo bajo, no debería haber abierto la boca.

-Yo...-pensó en algo que pudiese contar y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que uno de los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo-. Pues...A ver, había una vez un anciano y bondadoso mago que...

-¿En serio? ¿Nos vas a contar un cuento para niños?-se burló George.

-Sí, ¿y qué? Seguro que Harry y Hermione están interesados-replicó Albus pero los chicos de familia mágica no le hicieron caso.

-¡Vamos!-instó Fred-. Seguro que te sabes algo mejor que eso.

-Está bien-cedió Albus, con un suspiro. Una idea se formó en su cabeza y sonrió-. Esto era un chico que se llamaba...Silly*

-Pobre-le cortó Hermione-, mira que llamarse tonto.

-Desde luego, no tienes mucha imaginación para los nombres-opinó Lee, con las risas de Oliver, Fred y George acompañando a su comentario.

-No me lo estoy inventando-mintió Albus-. Me contaron la historia así, si no os gusta os aguantáis-todos se quedaron en silencio, aguantando las risas-. Bien, continuo. A Silly le habían comprometido con una princesa de tierras lejanas pero él estaba enamorado de una chica que se llamaba...Chi-todos rieron y Hermione le miró con complicidad, sabiendo hacia dónde iban los tiros-. Bueno, pues aparentemente a ella también le gustaba él pero lo que en realidad le interesaba era...era ¡su apellido! Sí, porque Silly no era un chico corriente, era un príncipe y por eso le querían casar con alguien de sangre real. Era un príncipe muy valiente y bondadoso. Bueno, pues Chi no pertenecía a la alta sociedad pero Silly insistió en casarse con ella desafiando a sus propios padres hasta que aceptaron a la mujer que amaba. Así, comenzaron a verse y acabaron siendo novios. Chi siempre le pedía más de todo, más riqueza, más vestidos, más casas, más fiestas...¡Era una tortura! Pero Silly estaba muy enamorado y un día, después de muchos años de novios, le pidió a Chi que se casara con él. Ella aceptó, claro, y hasta que se celebró la ceremonia fue muy buena y cariñosa con Silly y él le perdonó cualquier cosa que pudiera haberle molestado. Después de casarse, Chi volvió a su comportamiento habitual.

-Pues vaya mala perra-dijo Ginny, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, y a él el nombre le queda perfecto-comentó Hermione, mirando a Albus con diversión quien levantó la comisura del labio.

-Bueno, bueno-intervino Albus-. Dejadme seguir. Las cosas siguieron así por un tiempo y Silly se sentía muy desdichado y más que se iba a sentir porque este cuento no tiene un final feliz para el pobre Silly, señores y señoritas-las risas se extendieron por el pequeño grupo, Albus se había metido completamente en el papel-. Un día, tuvo que hacer un viaje a los territorios más recónditos de un reino aliado. Llegó a un pequeño pueblo, consciente de que necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara a orientarse pues él no conocía esos lugares. Entonces fue cuando conoció a...mmm...

-Vamos, Albus, no hagas como que estás tratando de recordar el nombre-rió Oliver-. Todos sabemos que la historia es de tu invención.

-¡Te digo que no lo es!-exclamó, en su mejor tono enfadado-. Sólo no me acuerdo del nombre que me dijeron-se excusó no muy convincentemente-. ¡Ah, ya me acuerdo! Era Jeny y era la mujer más buena y guapa de todo el lugar y, posiblemente, de todo el reino. Silly quedó prendado de esta maravillosa mujer y no dudó en pedir su ayuda. Ella se la dio porque la habían educado para ello y se quedó muy sorprendida de saber quién era él. El tiempo que Silly estuvo en el pueblo, los dos llegaron a ser muy cercanos y algo más que amistad creció entre ellos pero el príncipe estaba casado y ella comprometida. La noche antes de su partida, Silly fue al lugar donde solían encontrarse pero sólo encontró una nota que le revelaba que Jeny era la princesa de esas tierras y que ella había sido la mujer con la que le habían comprometido de joven, que el día en que se conocieron estaba escondiéndose de su padre que también había viajado con ella hasta ese pueblo porque estaban visitando todos los lugares del reino y que había seguido con la mentira para poder conocerlo mejor. Silly volvió a casa y soportó el resto de su vida a Chi, siempre pensando en aquella mujer a la que había dejado escapar.

-¿Esa es tu historia?-preguntó Oliver con incredulidad-. Yo hablo de dragones, castillos encantados, bosques de ninfas y tú pretendes estar a mi nivel con una historia inventada al segundo y que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

-Yo quería contar una fábula y tú no me dejaste-dijo Albus, encogiéndose de hombros-. Además, podemos sacar dos moralejas muy importantes de este cuento-aseguró-. No te dejes cegar por el amor y jamás confíes en las mujeres, todas mienten.

Su comentario le granjeó dos buenas collejas por parte de Ginny y Hermione que despotricaron contra él durante más de diez minutos. Era impresionante lo aterradoras que eran esas dos juntas y cabreadas. Por otra parte, también consiguió las risas de la parte masculina del grupo.

-Sólo por ese comentario-dijo Fred-, te declaro ganador de esta ronda de historias-Oliver le miró enfadado pero no rebatió nada y acabó riendo tanto como el resto.

Estaban todos en silencio, después de que Oliver hubiese terminado de contar otra historia, tratando de calmar a las chicas después de la de Albus. Este se sentía algo somnoliento y la amenazadora nota que había recibido esa mañana estaba olvidada en los confines de su bolsillo. Escuchaba de forma distraída a Harry y Ron hablando cuando un nombre llamó su atención.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer con Cho?-preguntaba Ron en ese momento.

-No sé-respondió Harry, preocupado-. ¿Hay algún sitio en Hogsmade al que pueda llevarla?

Albus os miraba de hito en hito. ¿En qué momento Harry y Cho habían arreglado una cita? ¡Y para el día de San Valentín, nada menos! Justamente tenía que caer la salida a Hogsmade con ese día. Albus odiaba todo lo relacionado con esa festividad. Los corazones, los cupidos, las parejas nadando en pura y empalagosa miel y las chicas revolucionadas. Por no hablar de las peleas por tal o cuál chico. Reprimió un estremecimiento al pensarlo.

-Eso está claro-intervino Fred-. Es el día de San Valentín así que lo normal será que la lleves al salón de té de Madame Pudipié. El sitio es horripilante pero a todas las chicas les gusta.

-Eso no es cierto-replicó Hermione-. Estuve allí el año pasado y te puedo asegurar que no me gusto ni un ápice. Estuve deseando salir en cuanto puse un pie dentro.

-¿Y con quién, si se puede saber, fuiste allí?

Hermione se sonrojó furiosamente ante la pregunta malintencionada de Ginny y a Ron se le pusieron tan rojas las orejas que parecían estar compitiendo con su pelo. Albus se daba cuenta de que se estaba perdiendo algo pero supuso que Hermione habría tenido algún novio o algo por el estilo el año anterior.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya a la cama, ya es muy tarde-anunció Hermione, esquivando sin mucha sutileza la pregunta de la pelirroja-. Buenas noches.

-¡Qué sueñes con hermosos búlgaros!-exclamó Fred-. Ups, quería decir angelitos, con hermosos angelitos.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada envenenada y Ron imitó el gesto mientras el resto reía. Era un poco extraño pensar en cualquiera de ellos con otras personas que no fuesen aquellas con las que se habían casado. Imaginar a Hermione con otro que no fuera Ron era casi tan difícil como calificarla de estúpida o a Ron de sutil y delicado. Imposible. Igual que imaginar a sus padres con otras personas. Eso lo llevaba directamente a la cita de Cho y Harry. Debía ponerse en contacto con Sirius cuanto antes.

Decidieron seguir el ejemplo de Hermione y pronto todo estaba recogido y colocado. Mientras subían las escaleras, Albus recordó el trozo de pergamino que llevaba en el bolsillo. Cuando estuvieron en la habitación y se aseguró de que el resto de sus compañeros estuviesen dormidos, sacó la nota y se acercó a Harry y Ron que hablaban en una esquina. Ellos le miraron esbozando sonrisas de paz. Parecían tener la intención de arreglarlo todo con eso pero Albus no estaba por la labor. Si quería paz, iban a tener que trabajarla. Sin embargo, ese no era el momento de estar a las malas con ellos así que hizo como que no se había dado cuenta de nada.

-Chicos-murmuró-. Tengo, bueno, tenemos un problema.

Albus no dijo nada más, sacó la nota del bolsillo de su túnica y se la pasó a Harry. No tardaron más de un segundo en leer las siete amenazantes palabras pero fue suficiente para que sus expresiones cambiaran por completo. Se miraron los unos a los otros sin tener ni idea de qué hacer.

-Esto...-comenzó Ron-, ¿sabes quién ha podido mandarte esto?

-Claro, Ron-contestó Albus sarcásticamente-. Sólo me apetecía fingir que estoy siendo amenazado pero no te preocupes, ya tengo al culpable.

-Tampoco hay que ponerse así-replicó Ron-. Mi pregunta ha sido completamente racional y seguro que Hermione habría dicho lo mismo.

-No creo que...

-No reconozco la letra pero obviamente no he visto los apuntes de todo el mundo, ni siquiera de todos los de nuestra clase-les interrumpió Harry con el ceño fruncido, señal de estar pensando profundamente.

-Yo tampoco la reconozco.

-Pues si vosotros que lleváis aquí cinco años no la conocéis yo menos-dijo Albus apesadumbrado.

-Quizá Hermione sepa algo. Sólo podemos esperar hasta mañana.

Albus miró a los dos chicos que se estaban metiendo en sus respectivas camas. Genial. Ni un poco de preocupación por lo que esto significaba y lo que podría pasar en adelante. Era en esos momentos en los que se daba cuenta de por qué Hermione era con la que se llevaba mejor. Ambos eran mucho más indagadores y perfeccionistas. No como esos dos, que utilizaban a Hermione como si tuviese todas las respuestas. Malhumorado, se metió bajo las mantas, cayendo en un sueño agitado.

* * *

El mes de enero pasó mucho más rápido de lo que Albus habría esperado. Hermione sólo pudo tratar de tranquilizarle con respecto a la nota que había recibido y seguían sin tener una pista. No había vuelto a recibir nada semejante. Sirius había contestado a su carta sobre la cita con Cho, instándole a que actuase como mejor viese pero que tenía que ser algo drástico. Albus creía saber exactamente lo que tenía que hacer pero necesitaba una cita para el día de San Valentín. La oportunidad de conseguir una fue cuando cayó en el significado de las risitas de Parvati y Lavender. No estaba especialmente entusiasmado y repasaba los pros y los contras de cada una, mientras se acercaba a las dos chicas. Al final, se decidió por pedirle a Lavender quien, por supuesto, accedió encantada. Albus estaba seguro de que Parvati le intentaría maldecir a la primera oportunidad que tuviese.

Así, entre unas cosas y otras, llegó el catorce de febrero. Albus se sentía casi enfermo al ver a las chicas cuchicheando excitadas en cada esquina, los bombones con forma de corazón que se regalaban las parejas, las rosas y miles de cosas más que simbolizaban San Valentín. Se dirigió a la entrada del castillo, donde había acordado encontrarse con Lavender y pudo ver que Cho y Harry ya salían hacia Hogsmade. Hablaban muy animados y caminaban muy juntos. Suspiró. Lavender llegaba quince minutos tarde y si no se apresuraban, los perdería de vista.

Cinco minutos después, su cita bajaba por las escaleras de piedra, muy lentamente. Albus se dio cuenta de que en realidad la chica no le gustaba demasiado. Era bonita, eso no se podía negar, pero sus ojos tenían una expresión demasiado vanidosa y llena de presunción. Justo la clase de personas que no le agradaban. Volvió a suspirar. Al fin y al cabo, él se lo había buscado.

-Hola-saludó Albus con una sonrisa, depositando un suave beso, apenas un roce, en la mejilla de la chica. Sólo esto consiguió que soltase una risita aguda y desagradable.

-Hola-dijo ella, toda sonrojada y con una sonrisa orgullosa-. ¿Sabes? Parvati no se va a creer que...

Albus dejó de escucharla y ella monopolizó sin ningún problema toda la conversación. Buscaba a Cho y a Harry cuando se encontraron con Hermione. Sin pensárselo mucho y ciertamente aliviado de tener un respiro de la pesada de Lavender, Albus se disculpó un momento con la chica y se acercó a su tía. Ella le recibió con una sonrisa. Su pelo estaba todo revuelto y tenía las mejillas rojas del frío. Le recordaba a las Navidades en la Madriguera.

-¡Hola!-la saludó con efusividad-. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien-respondió a Las Tres Escobas, he quedado con una persona allí.

-¿Tienes una cita?-inquirió con una sonrisa pícara. Se sentía de mejor humor ahora que Lavender no estaba para darle la lata.

-Algo así-dijo, con una sonrisa cargada de secretismo-. ¿Y tú qué tal con Lavender?

Albus frunció el ceño y Hermione rió. Estaba claro que se había dado cuenta del descontento del chico. Albus miró a sus espaldas y vio que Lavender le esperaba a unos metros con las manos apretadas en puños. Sonrió tranquilizadoramente a la chica, no tenía por qué hacerla sentir mal. Al fin y al cabo, era su culpa si Lavender se hacía ilusiones y, cuanto más lo pensaba, más dudaba de que la idea fuese tan buena como le había parecido días atrás. Harry iba a enfadarse muchísimo y esta vez con razón.

-¿Has visto a Harry?-preguntó en un intento de cambiar de tema.

-Sí, iba hacia el salón de té de Madame Pudipié y estaba acompañado de Cho así que espero que tu idea no sea ir a molestarlos.

-Claro que no, Hermione. ¿Cómo se me pasaría algo así por la cabeza?

Ambos sabían que ese era precisamente el plan de Albus y no pudieron evitar cruzar sonrisas de complicidad. Hermione le había confesado que, si bien no tenía nada en contra de Cho, estaba más entusiasmada con la idea de juntar a Harry con Ginny. Parecía haberse olvidado de sus propios discursos de lo peligroso que era cambiar el pasado y Albus estaba bien con eso.

-En fin, será mejor que te vayas antes de que Lavender me lance un _Avada_-medio bromeó Hermione, mirando por encima del hombro de Albus algo preocupada.

Albus rió y se despidió de ella. Soltó un suspiro antes de volverse y enfrentar a Lavender que no había cambiado su expresión en el tiempo que había estado hablando con Hermione. Era impresionante lo celosas que podían llegar a ser algunas personas y eso que ni siquiera estaban saliendo, ¡Merlín no lo quiera!

-¿Qué estabas hablando con esa?

-Esa-remarcó Albus disgustado-, es mi amiga y tu compañera desde hace años así que no deberías referirte a ella con tanto asco. Y, por cierto, su nombre es Hermione.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Lavender, haciendo un puchero de lo más encantador y colgándose de su brazo-. No volverá a pasar, sólo que me he puesto un poquito celosa. Creo que me gustas más de lo que pensaba.

Con esas palabras Albus supo que la había cagado. Lavender no era de las mejores chicas que podías encontrarte pero tampoco era mala, no se merecía que la engañasen de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo y antes o después todo el lío en el que se había metido le iba a explotar en la cara. Sin embargo, ya no podía hacer nada así que decidió seguir adelante con el plan.

-Oye, ¿te apetece ir al salón de té de Madame Pudipié?

La pregunta camufló perfectamente sus culpables pensamientos y le sacó una gritito agudísimo. Era increíble lo poco que se necesitaba para tenerla contenta. El brazo que apresaba el suyo parecía cada vez más pesado pero Albus aguantó con entereza. El camino hasta el salón de té se le hizo inmensamente largo pero finalmente llegaron aunque Albus no sabía si no hubiese preferido quedarse fuera y soportar el frío.

El salón estaba decorado con todo lo que Albus odiaba de San Valentín. El color rosa, los corazones y los cupidos estaban por todas partes. La habitación estaba tan recargada que hacía daño a los ojos y Albus prefirió no fijarse demasiado en nada para no guardar recuerdos muy concretos del lugar. Harry y Cho estaban sentados al fondo y parecían de lo más incómodos. No hablaban y miraban en direcciones contrarias.

-Mira, ¿esos dos no son Harry y Cho?-Albus habló en tono casual como si no le importase demasiado.

-Sí, no sabía que estaban saliendo-la curiosidad en la voz de la chica le dio a Albus el incentivo para seguir con la idea que había tenido.

-Yo tampoco-mintió-. Me gustaría enterarme de algo más, ¿nos acercamos a ver si sacamos algo?

-¡Claro!

Albus suspiró, agradeciendo a Merlín porque la chica hubiese caído. Su astucia Slytherin le había venido realmente bien en ese momento. Eso, y las ganas que tenía Lavender por enterarse de los últimos cotilleos.

Se acercaron con amplias sonrisas en el rostro. Lavender se sentó junto a Cho y Albus junto a Harry que le lanzó una mirada asesina. Hizo como que no se había dado cuenta y llamó a la confusa camarera para que les atendiera. La mujer les miró mal mientras hacían sus pedidos pero no dijo nada. Lavender y Cho comenzaron a hablar al margen de los chicos, Albus trató de conversar con Harry pero sólo conseguía gruñidos como respuesta a sus intentos.

-Vamos, Harry-murmuró Albus-. He visto cómo estabais, debes agradecerme que te haya salvado de esta desastrosa cita-Harry le miró mal pero Albus se dio cuenta de que casi había sonreído-. Además, necesitaba algo con lo que quitarme de encima a Lavender. No sabes qué tortura-esta vez Harry sí sonrió ampliamente.

-Tienes algo de razón, la cita no está saliendo del todo bien pero te quiero fuera de aquí en cinco minutos-lo último lo dijo muy serio y Albus asintió a pesar de que no tenía intención de hacerlo-. Por cierto, ¿qué te hizo invitar a Lavender?

-Pues verás-comenzó Albus-, lo que pasa es que yo pensaba que me gustaba, que era una buena chica para mí. Sin embargo, resulta que me equivoqué y seguro que hay otra chica mucho mejor esperándome-las palabras de Albus no se referían a él, obviamente.

-Mejor te quedas con las de tu tiempo-le aconsejó Harry-. Un día de estos te irás y no creo que te guste ver a la chica con la que saliste, casada y con hijos. Además, sería raro-Albus gruñó, no era eso lo que quería conseguir.

-Alex-le llamó Lavender-, ¿nos vamos ya? Seguro que Cho y Harry quieren estar solos.

-No, Harry me acaba de decir que esta cita está siendo horrible.

Albus creyó ver que su padre hacía el amago de sacar la varita y maldecirlo. Sabía que se lo tenía merecido pero lo primero que tenía que conseguir para que Harry comenzase a fijarse en Ginny era quitar a Cho de la ecuación. Y parecía que su última frase lo estaba consiguiendo. Sirius se lo iba a tener que compensar con creces ya que él era el único que estaba haciendo el trabajo sucio.

-¿¡Horrible!?¿¡Horrible!?-gritó Cho-. ¡Tú sí que eres horrible! Y para tu información es la peor cita que he tenido.

La chica rompió a llorar pero para irritación de Albus, no se fue como él tenía planeado sino que siguió ahí con Harry disculpándose efusivamente y asegurando que Albus lo había entendido mal. Sin hacer caso la mirada asesina que le lanzó Harry y el apretón de Lavender en su brazo, dijo:

-Venga, Cho, no llores. Es comprensible que Harry no sepa cómo llevar una cita, nunca ha tenido una. Aunque no me extraña porque con todos esos problemas que tiene...

-Claro-dijo Cho en tono comprensivo-, con quién-tú-sabes detrás de ti, yo habré sido la primera chica en la que te has fijado-el tono orgulloso y satisfecho de la chica le dio a Albus la oportunidad que quería.

-Oh, sí, Voldemort es un problema-las dos chicas se estremecieron-, pero creo que sólo con sus ronquidos podría derrotarle. ¡Y no hablemos de su halitosis mañanera! Y, ¿alguna vez has visto sus rodillas? Son huesudas y se marcan muchísimo.

Cho se puso verde. Albus había soltado la mentira tan convincentemente que hasta él mismo estuvo a punto de creérselo. La chica se levantó de la silla como si la hubiesen quemado y salió por la puerta medio sollozando. Lavender la siguió, mirando a Albus como si la hubiese ofendido profundamente. Al menos había sacado algo bueno de toda esa situación, se había sacado a Lavender de encima. Albus estaba sorprendido de que la mirada de Harry no le hubiese derretido hasta la muerte.

-¡VOY A MATARTE!

Albus saltó justo a tiempo para esquivar la maldición piernas de gelatina. Harry había sacado tan rápido la varita que su mano se había vuelto borrosa. Albus tuvo que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para evitar todos los hechizos que le lanzaba, sin darle ni un respiro para sacar la varita y tratar de defenderse. Harry había hecho saltar cuatro mesas, roto varios jarrones y lanzado un cupido a la cabeza de Albus lo que hizo que el resto de cupidos cayeran en cadena. En un segundo, una furiosa Madame Pudipié los lanzó fuera del lugar gritándole cosas que Albus jamás había escuchado. Cuando Harry se lanzó sobre él con los puños en alto y la varita olvidada sobre la nieve, Albus se sintió transportado al día en el que se peleó con Malfoy.

-¡Harry!¡Harry!-gritaba Albus, intentando hacerle entrar en razón. Se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que Harry estaba furioso, sus golpes no estaban siendo fuertes. Era como si no quisiera hacerle verdadero daño-. ¡Papá!

Harry se detuvo repentinamente. Se quedaron mirando, Albus tirado en el suelo y Harry a horcajadas sobre él. Era extraño. No había tensión entre ellos, ni siquiera un ligero enfado. Sólo un silencio contemplativo, ambos esperando el movimiento del otro. Albus se decidió.

-Lo siento-musitó-. De verdad, lo siento pero sabes que te lo mereces por haberme tratado como lo has hecho desde que me escapé en las vacaciones.

-Lo sé. Lo siento-Harry dudó antes de continuar-. En realidad, estaba más enfadado conmigo mismo. Yo...no te protegí, si tu extraño poder no te hubiese salvado, estarías muerto. Muerto-Harry parecía horrorizado sólo al pensar la palabra-. He estado a punto de morir varias veces desde que me enteré de que era un mago pero jamás he tenido tanto miedo como ese día.

-Está bien, papá. Todo está bien-Albus recordó una cosa ante las palabras de Harry. Cuando se levantaron, Albus continuó-. Oye, ¿te acuerdas de que os conté que Bellatrix era una de las personas que me habían atacado? Pues el otro día vi su foto en el periódico, ¿no te parce que las fechas no encajan?

-Tienes razón-dijo Harry, muy sorprendido-. ¿Crees que el Ministerio ha mentido?¿Qué en realidad se fugaron semanas antes de que saliera en El Profeta?

-Es lo más probable pero de todas formas me gustaría hablarlo con Dumbledore-Harry cabeceó, de acuerdo.

-¿Vienes conmigo a Las Tres Escobas?

-¿Tú eres la cita de Hermione? Pues sí que no pierdes el tiempo-bromeó Albus, sólo para molestarle. Harry le miró ceñudo.

-Ten cuidado, Alex, todavía me siento tentado de maldecirte seriamente-Albus no se tomó en serio la amenaza-. Bueno, ¿vienes o qué?

-No, me vuelvo al castillo. Tengo que terminar una redacción para Flitwick-Harry se rió de él.

-Vale, nos vemos más tarde.

Mientras Albus hacía el camino hasta el castillo, no pudo evitar pensar en lo sorprendentemente bien que había acabado su misión. Además, había sido divertido.

* * *

***En inglés silly significa literalmente, como bien dice Hermione, tonto. Hay más sinónimos pero me parecía el que sonaba mejor como nombre propio.**

**Eso es todo, os habréis dado cuenta de que es largo :)) Espero que se merezca un review.  
**

**Contesto vuestros reviews:**

**Haruka: hola! Me alegro de que te guste que implique más a Sirius, aparecerá en los siguientes capítulos así que no te preocupes porque no haya tenido mucho que decir en este :) Besos!**

**hope: hola! aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado, prometo que Sirius participará más en los siguientes capítulos :)) La verdad es que la inspiración me ha estado ayudando mucho estos últimos tiempo jaja Besos!**

**CHI: juro solemnemente que no pensaba en ti al llamar Chi a la chica insoportable del cuento jaja Simplemente tengo poca imaginación para los nombre y justamente ese día había estado hablando con una amiga sobre un anime en el que la protagonista se llama Chi :D Bueno, dejando las coincidencias a un lado, me alegro de que te guste que haya introducido más a Sirius. Besos!**

**anatripotter: espero que tu tablet haya dejado de tener problemas pero me alegro de que te haya traído hasta esta historia jajaja La verdad es que la idea que tenía era crear un fic en el que no todo fuese paz y felicidad entre Harry y sus hijos y un Albus inseguro era perfecto. Como ves, a lo largo de la historia Harry y Albus siguen teniendo sus peleas, la más gorda ha sido la de Navidad pero ya no va a haber más como esa :)) Me alegro de que te guste tanto. Muchos besos.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, favs. y alertas. ¡Me encantan y espero que sigáis así!**

**Como siempre, cualquier tipo de crítica, felicitación, duda, sugerencia...me lo decís en un review o un PM.**

**¡Besos y hasta la próxima!**


	17. El acierto de Hermione

**¡Hola!  
Sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo pero espero que comprendáis que estas últimas semanas han sido muy difíciles para mí. He estado estudiando mucho para tratar de conseguir una beca para bachillerato que le vendría genial a mi familia por lo que, sintiendolo mucho, el fic ha quedado fuera de mis prioridades momentaneamente. Pero de nuevo estoy aquí y para compensaros por la larga espera, os traigo un capítulo bien largo, 16 páginas de word ni más ni menos. Comparado con otros escritores de por aquí no es la gran cosa pero es mi record personal así que estoy muy contenta :D ****Va dedicado a bengie29 que me recordó la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba sin actualizar :))  
**

**Vamos a ver unas cuantas cosas interesantes en este capítulo además de que me he divertido bastante escribiéndolo. Tenéis un nuevo fragmento del futuro que espero que os guste :)**

**¡A leer! _Enjoy!_**

* * *

-Harry, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer-Albus escuchó las palabras de Neville mientras se dirigía a la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry, Dean, Seamus, Neville y Hermione estaban sentados unos al lado de los otros y parecían discutir un tema importante aunque Seamus sólo engullía la cena, fingiendo que no escuchaba la conversación-. Todos deberían saber lo que Voldemort y los mortífagos son capaces de hacer-continuó el chico con fervor-. Sí, todos deberían saber...-la frase quedó inconclusa y Neville adoptó un aire pensativo.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Harry?-preguntó Albus con curiosidad, una vez que se hubo sentado al lado de Hermione.

-Que conste que la idea fue de Hermione, no mía-Harry se apresuró a descargar parte de la culpa en la muchacha que miraba a Albus sonriente e incluso algo emocionada-. La muy retorcida chantajeó a Rita Skeeter para que escribiese un artículo sobre lo que ocurrió el año pasado. En ocasiones siento que convivo con una Slytherin-bromeó.

-Aún me sigo preguntando con qué la has podido chantajear-dijo Dean pero ni Harry ni Hermione respondieron a su pregunta implícita, para molestia de Albus que decidió preguntar más tarde.

-Entonces, ¿_El Profeta _va a publicar un artículo a tu favor? Eso es bastante difícil de creer-terció Albus.

-¿Crees que publicarían algo medianamente cercano a la realidad?-preguntó Hermione retóricamente-. _El Quisquilloso _es el que tiene la exclusiva.

Albus escupió el zumo de calabaza, rociando toda la cara de Harry que estaba sentado frente a él. Tosió, en mitad de un ataque de risa pero sin poder pararlo para respirar. ¡Eso era ridículo! _El Quisquilloso _nunca, ni siquiera en el futuro, había publicado algo que estuviese probado y fuese veraz y aceptable. Publicar la historia de Harry en ese periódico había sido o una broma muy buena o la peor idea que su tía había tenido jamás.

-¿Ese chiste de periódico es el que va a publicar lo que pasó en junio?-preguntó Albus, sólo para confirmar lo que ya sabía.

-Sí, Alex. Es el único al que aún le interesa la verdad por encima del poder político-contestó la chica con fastidio, a la vez que agitaba la varita hacia Harry de forma distraída, secándole completamente de zumo.

-Gracias-murmuró Harry pero nadie le escuchó, más concentrados en la discusión de Hermione y Albus que hasta ese momento no se habían levantado la voz jamás.

-¿La verdad?-cuestionó Albus, incrédulo y burlón-. Ese periódico no dice más que sandeces, aunque nosotros sepamos la historia y confiemos en la veracidad de ella, no significa que el resto del mundo vaya a hacer lo mismo. Lo verán como un chiste, como una acción desesperada por parte de un niño inmaduro y falto de atención.

-¡La gente está harta, Alex!-exclamó Hermione-. ¡Está harta de que las mientan y el miedo y las dudas crecen! ¡Es lo único que nos queda! Con la historia publicada, mucha gente comenzara a creer en Harry, independientemente de la reputación de quien lo publique. Verán la verdad.

-Verán una mala broma-replicó Albus.

-¡Verán la verdad!-repitió Hermione, elevando la voz. Albus notó que el resto de alumnos empezaban a percatarse de la pelea que estaban teniendo pero estaba demasiado inmerso en ella para que le importara-. ¿Crees que la gente creería en ella si fuese publicada en _El Profeta_? Porque yo no lo creo. Entonces sí que lo tomarían como una mentira porque viene de una fuente que ha estado ocultando información desde el principio y ha estado mintiendo.

-No estoy diciendo que esa fuese la solución. De todas formas, jamás pasará. Lo que intento hacerte comprender es que ha sido una decisión tomada desde la desesperación, poco calculada y sin previa meditación. Deberías haber pensado un poco en la imagen que iba a dar Harry. Y Dumbledore, no podemos olvidarnos de él.

-¡Las cosas no son así!-gritó ella.

-¡Desde luego que lo son! Tomaste una decisión precipitada. Asúmelo-espetó Albus. Se arrepintió de haber utilizado un tono tan duro con Hermione, que al fin y al cabo era la única que se había mantenido con él esas últimas semanas. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡No pretendas saber mejor que yo la forma en que actué!-bramó la muchacha, totalmente enfadada. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su agitada respiración. Albus no contestó nada-. ¡Eres insufrible!-Hermione cogió su mochila del suelo y en menos de diez segundos estaba caminando por el pasillo que dejaban las mesas, sin embargo, se detuvo a suficiente distancia como para que pudiesen oírla-. ¡Alex!-exclamó, tomando a todos por sorpresa-. ¡Veremos quién de los dos tiene razón!-le retó con una sonrisa de suficiencia que ninguno de los que la conocían había visto nunca. Lo que Albus le había dicho, se había vuelto algo personal y él lo sabía.

Hermione giró sobre sus talones y siguió su camino fuera del Gran Comedor. Aún algo confundido, Albus apartó la mirada de las puertas de madera y sus ojos viajaron hasta la mesa de los profesores. Umbridge tenía sus ojillos pequeños y desconfiados sobre ellos pero a Albus le importó bien poco, la persona que realmente le interesaba estaba sentada unos puestos más allá. La barba blanca de Dumbledore brillaba a la luz de las innumerables velas que iluminaban el lugar y sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el profesor Flitwick que parecía estar contando una historia muy interesante por la forma tan concentrada en que Dumbledore le miraba. Sin embargo, los ojos del anciano profesor se clavaron en los de Albus y pudo jurar que le había visto esbozar una sonrisa pero fue tan rápido que no podía estar seguro.

Albus se sentía raro mientras subía las escaleras hacia la torre de Gryffindor con Harry y Ron, quien había vuelto de su penoso entrenamiento de quidditch, y la sensación no disminuyó mientras hacía las insoslayables tareas. Era la pelea que había tenido con Hermione, lo sabía. Fue extraño darse cuenta de la forma en que le afectaba, con Harry todo era más natural, era como estar en casa pero no estaba acostumbrado a pelear con Hermione. De hecho, nunca lo había hecho antes. Nunca hubo oportunidad, tampoco. La relación con sus tíos, en general, era como la de cualquier otro adolescente: les tenía mucho cariño y los veía asiduamente pero no había gran relación entre ellos. Obviamente, estaba mucho más apegado a sus primos. Aún así, sentía que no estaba equivocado y había aceptado el reto de Hermione. Verían quién tenía razón.

**oOo**

El sábado llegó y con él también lo hizo el partido contra Hufflepuff aunque Albus habría dado cualquier cosa por no presenciar algo tan penoso. Estaba indeciso por qué parte había sido peor, la decimocuarta parada fallida de Ron, el golpe que le dio el bateador de Gryffindor, un tal Sloper, a Angelina cuando trataba de dar a la bludger o el momento en el que Kirke cayó de su escoba chillando al ver que Zacharias Smith se acercaba a él. Al menos fue corto, pesó Albus. Lo verdaderamente sorprendente fue que Gryffindor perdió sólo por diez puntos ya que Ginny había logrado atrapar la snitch. Albus observó atentamente a su madre en ese partido y se dio cuenta de que, si bien lo hacía bastante bien, no parecía cómoda en el puesto de buscadora. Se encogió de hombros.

-¡Buena atrapada!-le dijo Harry a Ginny cuando se encontraron en la sala común después del partido.

-No ha sido para tanto, en realidad-un ligero sonrojo adornaba las mejillas de Ginny pero Albus no sabía si era por el frío o porque Harry estaba hablando con ella-. Ha sido gracias al despiste de Summerby, y me ha tocado una snitch muy lenta...Aún así hemos perdido pero seguro que el equipo se recuperará cuando vuelvas.

-Estoy suspendido de por vida, Ginny-Harry contradijo sus palabras apesadumbrado-. Lo haces genial, con un poco de entrenamiento me superaras con creces.

-Eso es imposible, eres mejor que cualquier buscador que haya visto hasta el momento.

-¿Por qué no le das algunas clases?-sugirió Albus, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado, a un lado de Harry.

-Yo no soy profesor...-argumentó Harry penosamente, antes de darse cuenta de que, en cierto modo, lo era-. No me miréis así-dijo, al sentir las miradas de los otros dos-. Nunca he dado clases de vuelo y ni siquiera tengo una escoba. No debo ni tener permiso para pronunciar la palabra.

-Vamos, Harry-insistió Albus, viendo la oportunidad perfecta para que Harry y Ginny pasaran más tiempo juntos.

-Bueno, me lo pensaré.

-Está todo hecho-le susurró Albus a Ginny en tono conciliador aunque Harry pudo escucharle perfectamente y frunció el ceño. Ginny rió.

-De todas formas-continuó Ginny, sin añadir nada al comentario de Albus pero con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro-, el puesto de buscadora no me interesa. Ese es tu puesto, sólo estarás suspendido hasta que Umbridge se vaya o la echen. Con un poco de suerte, la maldición sobre los profesores de DCAO también la afecte.

-¿Qué maldición?

-Oh, claro, tú no debes saber nada. Hace décadas que ningún profesor dura más de un año en el puesto de DCAO. Se rumorea que está maldito-le explicó Ginny.

-Eso es muy extraño...-reflexionó Albus, pensando que en esa materia nunca había cambiado de profesora así que la maldición o lo que fuese debía haber acabado años atrás.

-Sólo es una suposición estúpida, si no duran más es por las circunstancias en las que se ven envueltos-la voz de Hermione se hizo oír a sus espaldas e irritó profundamente a Albus.

-No deberías merodear alrededor de la gente, escuchando sus conversaciones.

-Estáis en la sala común, Alex, este espacio es de todos y tengo derecho a recorrerlo como quiera. Caminaba a vuestro lado y escuché la explicación de Ginny, eso es todo-replicó Hermione con las manos apretadas en puños. Dio media vuelta y subió por las escaleras hacia los dormitorios femeninos.

-No tenías que ser tan grosero-le recriminó Ginny-. Es tu amiga a pesar de la discusión que habéis tenido y tiene razón, puede hacer lo que quiera.

Albus se movió con incomodidad cuando las miradas de Harry y Ginny se clavaron en él y prefirió observar la sala antes que devolverles la mirada. Algunas personas murmuraban en una cadencia baja, por debajo de un suspiro, mientras que otras estaban calladas y con la mirada perdida. Era como si estuviesen asistiendo a un funeral especialmente triste. Vio a Angelina mirando por la ventana, hacia la oscuridad que empezaba a caer sobre los terrenos, un segundo antes de que se levantara y saliera como una autómata hacia los dormitorios. Del resto del equipo, sólo estaban presentes Ginny, Kirke y Ron que estaba sentado muy lejos de ellos, mirando la botella de cerveza de mantequilla que tenía en una mano, sin verla.

-Ni siquiera he tenido valor para burlarme de él-la voz de Fred a poca distancia de él, le sobresaltó. No se había dado cuenta del momento en el que los gemelos se habían acercado-. Lo que más me molesta-continuó-, es que cuando piensa que nadie le mira hace paradas verdaderamente increíbles.

-Así que lo único que tenemos que hacer es que todos se den la vuelta durante los partidos-dijo George, apenado-. Pan comido.

-Angelina sigue sin dejarle renunciar-les informó Ginny-. Está segura de que debe tenerlo en la sangre.

-No se equivoca-afirmó Albus, muy convencido. Él, al contrario del resto de los presentes, había podido ver al Ron Weasley confiado, no al que todos conocían en ese tiempo, y sabía lo bueno que era de guardián. Los Weasley le miraron extrañados por el firme comentario, sólo Harry, que contemplaba la posibilidad de que Ron hubiese cambiado en el futuro, mantuvo su mirada inexpresiva.

-En fin, dejaremos los comentarios para las fiestas de dentro de veinticinco años-bromeó George, y Albus fue el único que rió, sabiendo que era exactamente eso lo que iba a pasar. Sólo que no dentro de tantísimo tiempo.

**oOo**

El lunes por la mañana, Albus llegó al Gran Comedor justo para ver a las últimas lechuzas que traían el correo salían del lugar. Echó un vistazo rápido por todo el comedor y se topó casi inmediatamente con Harry, sentado en su lugar habitual y rodeado de un montón de lechuzas. Hermione, Ron y Fred estaban junto a él y le ayudaban con las numerosas cartas que había recibido. Albus no tardó en atar cabos, llegando a la conclusión de que esa seguramente era la consecuencia del artículo en el periódico.

-Hey, ¿qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó Albus innecesariamente.

-Pasa que mi decisión impulsiva y poco meditada-respondió Hermione con una expresión demasiado petulante para el gusto de Albus. Debía haberla ofendido realmente para que una chica como Hermione adoptase esa actitud-, ha sido lo que finalmente ha cambiado la opinión de mucha gente.

-¿Estás segura de eso?-retó Albus, cogiendo una de las cartas-. "Te recomendaría que visitaras a un medimago porque, viendo las sandeces que te inventas, creo que son los únicos que podrían ayudarte. No pensé que pudieses estar tan desesperado"-leyó, con una sonrisa amarga. No se sentía feliz de haber tenido razón, por primera vez.

-Bueno, está claro que no vamos a ganarnos a todo el mundo pero escucha esto: "Después de leer tu versión de la historia, me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que he estado todo este tiempo, creyendo las mentiras de _El Profeta. _No me siento feliz de que aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado haya vuelto pero es mejor saberlo y estar preparados a estar en peligro sin siquiera percatarnos de ello. Muchas gracias, Harry Potter"

-Muy bien, veamos quien consigue más cartas que apoyen su punto de vista-retó Albus y así, la competitividad entre ambos creció sin límites.

Durante unos minutos, Albus y Hermione fueron apilando cartas en dos montones, dependiendo de si eran positivas o negativas. Ron llevaba la cuenta, Fred se burlaba de algunos comentarios y Harry de vez en cuando se ponía colorado por las bromas del gemelo y también por algunas palabras de las cartas. Albus jamás olvidaría el color tomate que adoptó la cara del muchacho cuando Hermione leyó la carta de una mujer que describía a Harry como "un niño entrañable, de buen corazón e increíblemente guapo" añadiendo además que si ella tuviera unos cuantos años menos "no dudaría en hacerlo suyo en cualquier oportunidad" Fred se cebó con saña y Albus estaba seguro de que el gemelo las repetiría en cada ocasión que pudiese.

La pequeña "batalla" entre Hermione y Albus duró hasta el momento en el que Umbridge se acercó a ellos con el disgusto reflejado en su cara de sapo. Albus dejó de leer la carta que tenía entre las manos y que concedía un punto más a Hermione.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-la voz chillona e infantil de la mujer hizo que todos dibujaran una mueca de desagrado pero nadie dijo nada.

La bruja clavó sus pequeños ojos en el montón de sobres que aún no habían sido clasificados y en las dos pilas de los que sí. Paseó la mirada de uno a otro, desde Albus, que aún tenía la carta en sus manos, hasta Luna, que se había sentado junto a Fred a pesar de que no fuese su mesa.

-¿Por qué razón recibe tantas cartas hoy, Potter?-le preguntó Umbridge lentamente.

-¿También es delito recibir correo?-inquirió Fred.

-Silencio, Weasley, o me veré obligada a castigarle-amenazó con una sonrisa dulce y que pretendía ser maternal y severa a la vez , creando una extraña y grotesca mueca-. Responda, Potter.

-Véalo usted misma-intervino Albus, lanzando el ejemplar de _El Quisquilloso _que Harry había recibido junto con el correo-. Son cartas de las personas que han leído lo que pasó en junio. La versión de Harry, no las mentiras del Ministerio.

Albus supo que había cometido un error en cuanto pronunció las palabras pero ya no había forma de echarse atrás. La maldita valentía Gryffindor se le debía estar pegando. Todos los que escucharon su réplica le miraron boquiabiertos y la profesora Umbridge se puso lívida.

-Una semana de castigo, Jones-inspiró hondo-. Parece que no hay forma de hacerle entender que debe controlar su lengua. A las ocho en mi despacho-indicó la mujer, furiosa-. En cuanto a ti-pronunció las palabras con dificultad, como si le costase formarlas y las dirigió directamente a Harry-, ¿cuándo has hecho esto?

-En la última visita Hogsmade-respondió Harry con sinceridad y las manos apretadas en puños. Albus no estaba seguro de si lo que le enfadaba era el nuevo castigo que había recibido por no saber controlarse, la actitud de Umbridge o que él mismo iba a conseguir un castigo propio.

-No habrá más excursiones a Hogsmade, Potter-susurró, rabiosa, mientras el periódico se arrugaba entre sus regordetes dedos-. Al igual que al señor Jones, he tratado de enseñarte a controlarte, a no decir mentiras pero se ve que eres un caso perdido. Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor, por cada uno-dijo, mirando a ambos chicos-y una semana de castigo para ti también, Potter.

Se dio la vuelta con paso firme, la cabeza levantada y el periódico contra su pecho.

A media mañana, Albus caminaba por los pasillos cuando vio los enormes letreros que anunciaban que _El Quisquilloso _estaba terminantemente prohibido dentro del recinto de Hogwarts. Albus sonrió con cierta satisfacción, si algo podía haber hecho Umbridge para propiciar que todos y cada uno de los alumnos del colegio leyeran la versión de Harry, había sido prohibírselo. Seguía convencido de que el artículo iba a levantar a más gente en contra de Harry que a su favor pero menos es nada.

Su confianza en este hecho flaqueó cuando escuchó la conversación entre Seamus y Dean en el baño de los chicos. Albus estaba a punto de salir del cubículo en el que se encontraba cuando la voz de Dean llegó hasta sus oídos.

-¿Leíste el artículo?-preguntó, en un susurro como si temiese que Umbridge estuviese escondida cerca.

-¿Qué artículo?-Seamus fingió indiferencia pero no le salió del todo bien.

-Sabes muy bien de qué artículo estoy hablando, el de Harry-pinchó Dean-. ¿Qué piensas?

Hubo una larga pausa y justo cuando Albus iba a salir pensando que los dos amigos se habían marchado, Seamus respondió con voz avergonzada:

-Pienso que le debo una disculpa a Harry-admitió-. Tuve que haberme dado cuenta de las sandeces de _El Profeta_ pero no lo hice y le traté muy mal. Hemos sido compañeros durante años pero preferí pensar que estaba loco, como si así pudiese borrar a quien-tú-sabes de mi cabeza. Me equivoqué-Albus escuchó lo que debió ser una palmada amistosa por parte de Dean.

-Sí, te equivocaste, pero eres humano. Estás en tu derecho de cometer errores.

Los dos chicos salieron finalmente del baño y Albus también pudo dejar el cubículo en el que estaba escondido. La conversación entre los dos gryffindor le había sorprendido. Había estado tan seguro de tener razón que su orgullo se había visto duramente golpeado por las palabras escuchadas. Sin embargo, se dijo que lo de Seamus debía ser un caso aislado y con eso recuperó la confianza pero el del gryffindor no era el único caso, en absoluto. Las conversación ajenas parecieron perseguirlo a lo largo de la mañana y continuamente escuchaba comentarios favorables para Harry que superaban con creces los negativos. Maldijo interiormente y rezó a Merlín para que Hermione no se diera cuenta de todo esto porque si no iba a volverse verdaderamente insoportable. Odiaba no tener razón pero una parte de sí mismo, muy al fondo, estaba contento de haberse equivocado porque eso equivalía a más personas del lado de Harry. El pensamiento dejó un sabor agridulce en su lengua.

Umbridge, que se dedicaba a pasear por los pasillos buscando a alumnos con el ejemplar de _El Quisquilloso_, lo paró hasta tres veces, recordándole inconscientemente que él no había leído todavía el dichoso artículo y que debía agenciarse alguno de los que circulaban clandestinamente.

Los profesores tampoco tenían permitido mencionar el asunto y se había convertido en algo habitual verles en pequeños grupos, comentando en voz casi inexistente y callando en el momento en el que algún alumno pasaba cerca. Eso le permitió diferenciar entre los que estaban a favor de Umbridge, o bien les era indiferente, de los que estaban abiertamente en contra de ella. Ya no podían hablar con libertad en la sala de profesores así que eran fácilmente distinguibles los que entraban en la segunda categoría. Aunque si dejabas todo eso a un lado, era muy sencillo ver la forma en la que expresaban sus opiniones. Harry consiguió veinte puntos para Gryffindor por pasarle una regadera a la profesora Sprout, el profesor Flitwick le colocó en las manos una caja de ratones de azúcar chillones en cuanto la clase finalizó y la profesora Trelawney lloró como una histérica, asegurando que Harry llegaría a ser muy viejo, sería Ministro de Magia y tendría doce hijos, todo bajo la desconcertada mirada de los alumnos y de Umbridge, que supervisaba la clase de la mujer.

Esta era una de las cosas que había amargado la existencia a Albus. No era ningún secreto, ni pretendía serlo, que Hagrid y la profesora Trelawney estaban en periodo de prueba y que sus puestos de trabajo pendían de un hilo. Albus no estaba seguro de quién sería el primero en caer.

La cena no fue del todo agradable para Albus que se removía incómodo cada vez que sentía la incisiva mirada de Hermione sobre él, dejándole claro que sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba al rededor del castillo y también de las opiniones de los alumnos que, hasta hacía pocos días, acusaban a Harry desde loco hasta niño falto de atención y la cosa sólo empeoró cuando Luna se acercó a ellos para informarles de que jamás un artículo de _El Quisquilloso_ se había agotado con tantísima rapidez. Albus agachó aún más la cabeza, quedando a sólo unos centímetros de su comida. Hermione no dijo nada pero tampoco hacía falta, era a Albus a quien le tocaba perder su orgullo y aceptar que Hermione había acertado. Atacó con más ímpetu su cena.

La noche sólo fue de mal en peor para Albus. Harry fue tratado como un rey en la sala común y, haciendo ejemplo de la característica valentía Gryffindor, habían ampliado la imagen de Harry de _El Quisquilloso _y la foto de Harry no hacía más que gritar en voz potente "chúpate esa, Umbridge" y "los del Ministerio son unos imbéciles" Sólo que con el paso del tiempo dejó de ser gracioso y el encantamiento iba perdiendo su efecto, soltando palabras al azar. Tras el décimo Umbridge Albus decidió que ya había tenido suficiente. Subió las escaleras lentamente, sentía los pies de plomo, la cabeza le martilleaba y le costaba respirar. Por un segundo, entró en pánico. ¿Era otro ataque o lo que fueran?¿Iba a desmayarse en ese instante?¿Iría de nuevo a aquel...limbo?¿Estaría allí Dumbledore? Las preguntas volaron por su cabeza a una velocidad vertiginosa y decidió que si iba a desmayarse era mejor que lo hiciera sentado en vez de rodar por un tramo de escaleras, sin embargo, eso no ocurrió. Sentado en un escalón, se obligó a tranquilizarse y tras unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, notó que el nudo que le oprimía el pecho se iba aflojando. Ya más tranquilo, siguió subiendo hasta la habitación de los chicos.

Harry y Ron hablaban y de pronto Harry soltó un gemido y se desplomó sobre la cama. Albus corrió hasta él preocupado pero pudo constatar que no se había desmayado o algo peor. Ron y Harry le miraron sorprendidos por su entrada tan brusca, Albus no les hizo caso y preguntó:

-¿Qué ha pasado?¿Qué te ha pasado?-se corrigió.

-Tranquilízate-le susurró Harry, al mismo tiempo en que Seamus y Dean entraban-. He tenido una pesadilla de _esas_.

Albus tardó un momento en caer en lo que Harry estaba diciendo.

-Oh-soltó finalmente y su semblante se volvió más grave aún-. ¿Han atacado a alguien?

-No, Voldemort castigaba a alguien porque le habían dado información errónea.

-Va a castigar a Avery porque Rookwood le ha dicho que Bode nunca...nunca podría haberlo hecho-Harry concretó ligeramente las palabras de Ron.

-¿Hacer qué?-preguntaron Ron y Albus a la vez.

-Sacar algo...Bode debía de saber que no podía hacerlo, eso es lo que dijo Rookwood...Él, Bode, estaba bajo la maldición _imperius_...creo que de Malfoy.

-¿Sacar algo?¿Qué es lo que le interesaría a Voldemort sacar del Ministerio? Supongo que del Departamento de Misterios que es donde trabajaba Bode-Albus se preguntó en voz alta y vio a Harry y Ron cruzando una mirada-. ¿Me he perdido algo?

-El arma-musitaron a la vez los dos amigos.

-¿Arma?¿Qué arma?

Harry y Ron se volvieron a mirar con semblante preocupado. Tras unos segundos, Harry le explicó:

-Sirius nos contó que Voldemort está buscando un arma, algo que logrará que venza esta vez. Es lo que el señor Weasley estaba guardando en navidad, cuando le atacaron y es por lo que Bode ha muerto.

-Harry...-empezó Ron dudosamente. Respiró hondo-. Has dicho...¿has dicho que tú eras quien tú sabes?

-Sí-confirmó Harry escuetamente y Albus jadeó.

¿Qué significaba eso?¿Harry estaba en la cabeza de Voldemort?¿Sería unilateral o quizá...?¿Sería eso de lo que Dumbledore estaba tan asustado, la razón de que fuese tan esquivo con Harry?¿Era lo mismo que había pasado con la serpiente?¿Pero cómo era eso posible?¿Por qué habría una conexión entre Voldemort y Harry?

-Harry-dijo Ron mientras Dean y Seamus iban de un lado a otro de la habitación, quitándose las túnicas y charlando entre ellos-, tienes que contárselo...

-A nadie-le cortó Harry-. No se lo voy a decir a nadie porque a estas alturas ya debería saber bloquear este tipo de visiones. Eso es lo que quieren.

Con esas últimas palabras, Harry se metió bajo las mantas y se dio media vuelta. Albus y Ron cruzaron una mirada preocupada pero ambos sabían que no iban a llegar a ningún lado discutiendo con Harry.

Minutos después, Albus caía en un sueño inquieto.

A la mañana siguiente, Ron y Harry insistieron en esperar hasta el recreo para contárselo a Hermione y, medio escondidos en un rincón ventoso del patio, los cuatro estuvieron intercambiando ideas aunque Albus más bien se dedicó a observar las interacciones del trío. Era bastante impresionante lo que podían conseguir con sólo un pedacito de información. En los quince minutos que duraba el recreo,* pudieron dejar en claro varias cosas: el arma debía tener hechizos de protección a su alrededor que evitaron que Bode la robase, Malfoy debió matar a Bode para que este no le delatase al recuperar el habla y que Sturgis Podmore también debió estar bajo la maldición _imperius _desde la vista de Harry en la que él se encontró con el señor Malfoy hablando con el Ministro cerca del Departamento de Misterios.

-Pero, de todas formas, tú no deberías haber visto nada de esto-dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué?-dijo él sin comprender.

-Se supone que las clases de Oclumancia son para que aprendas a cerrar tu mente a todas estas cosas. Creo que deberías ponerle más empeño a aprender a hacerlo-añadió con severidad.

Harry se enfadó tanto con ella que no le habló el resto del día.

* * *

Los días pasaron y por los pasillos sólo se hablaba del desastroso partido de Gryffindor o de los mortífagos fugados. Aunque el tema de cuál de los dos profesores en periodo de prueba, Hagrid o Trelawney, se iría antes también era bastante comentado. Albus estuvo a punto de golpear a unos chicos de tercero que habían comenzado a cruzar apuestas, ¿quién se creían que eran, divirtiéndose a costa del sufrimiento de otras personas? Albus se echó para atrás justo en el momento en el que pensó que si no fuese porque Hagrid era uno de los profesores, seguramente a él no le hubiese molestado. Esto le hizo sentir mal consigo mismo, incluso algo decepcionado, ¿tan insensible era?

De pronto, escuchó un grito femenino procedente del vestíbulo. También fue entonces el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que, fuera de lo normal, el pasillo principal estaba prácticamente desierto. El grito volvió a repetirse y Albus corrió en su dirección. Desde lejos, vio al profesor Snape corriendo hacia el mismo sitio y momentos después, Harry salió del pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras y le siguió con Albus a pocos pasos por detrás. Harry le vio, bajó un poco el ritmo y ambos corrieron juntos.

La profesora Trelawney estaba parada en mitad del vestíbulo con la varita en una mano y una botella vacía de jerez en la otra. La pobre presentaba un aspecto lamentable con el pelo de punta, las gafas torcidas y los chales que caían desordenados sobre ella. Dos baúles estaban a sus pies y Albus supo inmediatamente lo que había pasado.

-No-susurró, sintiendo verdadera lástima por la mujer.

-¡No pude ser!-gritó la profesora, a alguien que ellos dos no podían distinguir pero que Albus ya se imaginaba quien era-. ¡No puede hacerme esto!

-De hecho, puedo-la contradijo una voz aguda e infantil con un deje de crueldad; Albus y Harry apretaron las manos en puños y se desplazaron, de mutuo acuerdo, unos pasos a la derecha para divisar a la bajita y regordeta Umbridge de pie en los últimos escalones de la escalera-. Y con razón aunque me sorprende que no lo haya podido adivinar a pesar de que no es capaz ni de predecir el tiempo que hará mañana. Debió darse cuenta de que esto pasaría.

-Pero Hogwarts ha sido mi hogar desde...

-Precisamente-la cortó Umbridge-, ha sido su hogar hasta hace una hora, momento en el que el ministro de Magia firmó su orden de despido. Ahora, váyase pues nos está molestando a todos.

Sin embargo, la profesora Trelawney parecía incapaz de moverse y Umbridge daba todas las señales de estar disfrutando ver a la pobre mujer tan destrozada. La profesora McGonagall salió de entre la multitud y se acercó a la sollozante mujer de pie en el vestíbulo.

-Tranquila, Sybill...Toma, suénate con esto...vamos, te ayudaré a llevar tus cosas a tu habitación, no tienes por qué irte de Hogwarts.

-¿Ah, no, profesora McGonagall?-preguntó Umbridge con voz implacable y se adelantó unos pasos-. ¿En que se basa para afirmar tal cosa?

En ese momento, las grandes puertas de roble se abrieron, dejando paso a la imponente figura de Dumbledore quien avanzó hasta pararse al lado de las dos profesoras. Albus no sabía qué podría haber estado haciendo el anciano director en los jardines pero daba gracias a Merlín por su entrada.

-Minerva tiene toda la razón, Dolores-afirmó-. Sybill tiene todo el derecho de permanecer en Hogwarts el tiempo que quiera.

-Creo que no lo has entendido, Albus-a Albus le pareció escuchar un fuerte desprecio en la voz de Umbridge al decir el nombre del anciano y se sorprendió a sí mismo sonriendo-. Como Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts tengo la potestad para poner en periodo de prueba y despedir a aquellos profesores que yo considere no aptos para la enseñanza. Compréndelo, Albus-dijo en tono conciliador-, no es nada personal, sólo estoy velando por el bien de este colegio.

-No lo dudo-contestó Dumbleore sin un solo deje de sarcasmo en la voz aunque Albus notó algo de diversión contenida-. Sin embargo, como bien has dicho, Dolores, tienes todo el derecho de despedir a los profesores pero la decisión de echarlos del recinto corresponde únicamente al director y yo deseo que la profesora Trelawney permanezca en el castillo.

Dicho esto, la profesora Sprout salió del gentío para ayudar a la profesora McGonagall a llevar a Trelawney hasta su habitación mientras esta seguía sollozando y soltando hipidos de borracho. Escucharon a lo lejos el sonido de una botella rebotando en las escaleras y luego todo fue silencio.

-¿Y qué pasará cuando llegue el nuevo profesor de Adivinación y necesite las habitaciones de la profesora Trelawney?-le preguntó Umbridge al director, cortando el silencio.

-¡Oh, por eso no habrá problema!-exclamó Dumbledore, jubiloso-. Ya he encontrado un nuevo profesor que prefiere quedarse en la planta baja así que la profesora podrá seguir disponiendo de su lugar de residencia.

Con estas palabras, Dumbledore se giró hacia las puertas abiertas por donde se colaba la neblina nocturna. Albus oyó un ruido de cascos y supo lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Los murmullos se extendieron entre los alumnos y los más cercanos a la puerta se atropellaron unos a otros para dejar espacio al recién llegado. Un centauro de crin y cola blancas apareció entre la niebla y dirigió sus desinteresados ojos azules a la multitud.

-Le presento a Firenze-dijo Dumbledore alegremente a la perpleja profesora Umbridge-. Creo que lo encontrará adecuado.

Albus no pudo evitar que se le escapara una carcajada.

-25 años en el futuro-

Harry caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala de estar, dándole vueltas a todo lo que había dicho Dumbledore. Las palabras del anciano no habían sido de verdadera ayuda. Sí, ahora sabían que el mismo Albus había convocado a la magia que le trasladó pero no tenían ni idea de cómo y ¿de dónde venía ese poder?¿qué era? Una sensación que no había sentido en años le hacía cosquillas en el pecho. Era el sabor de la verdadera aventura, del peligro y la necesidad de resolver complicados enigmas. Sólo que esta vez Harry tenía casi todas las de perder pero, si lo pensaba bien, ¿cuándo había tenido las cosas a su favor? La balanza siempre estuvo inclinada hacia el lado de Voldemort y si Harry había vencido se debía a la suerte y el sacrificio de muchas personas. Harry no tenía nada especial, era un hombre simple que fue marcado al azar sin embargo, Albus sí era especial.

-Recapitulemos-dijo Hermione repentinamente.

Las otras tres personas presentes miraron con atención a la mujer. Ginny, sentada a su lado, dejó sobre la mesa la taza de té que había estado apretando entre las manos y Ron dejó su lugar junto a la ventana para sentarse frente a su esposa. Harry paró su caminata y, respirando hondo, se sentó junto a su amigo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por concentrarse. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de moverse de alguna forma pero se obligó a escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

-Pensemos en las cosas que sabemos hasta el momento-continuó Hermione-. Albus tiene un poder del cual no conocemos su procedencia ni funcionamiento, sólo podemos suponer que se activa, por decirlo de alguna forma, cuando Albus siente un gran deseo por algo.

-De ello podemos pensar que la única forma de que vuelva es por sus propio medios-añadió Ron.

Hermione asintió.

-También estamos al tanto de que su cuerpo va a debilitarse según avance el tiempo.

-Que eso nos lleva a otra cosa-intervino Ginny-. ¿No os habéis fijado en que el tiempo pasa muchísimo más rápido allí que aquí?

-Sí, Albus lleva sólo unas horas desaparecido en nuestro tiempo pero para él ha pasado más de medio año.

-Entonces sólo tenemos unas pocas horas para sacarlo de allí-sentenció Harry.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Ron.

-Si aquí han pasado...-Harry comprobó su reloj. Era el antiguo reloj abollado que le había regalado Molly a sus diecisiete y lo conservaba con mucho cariño-cinco horas y seis meses en 1995, quiere decir que nos quedan pocas horas para ayudar a Albus antes de que la exposición a otro tiempo lo...le haga daño-todos notaron lo que había evitado decir pero no comentaron nada.

-De todas formas, ¿cómo pretendes ayudarle? Ya escuchaste a Dumbledore.

-No lo sé aún pero estoy pensando en ello-contestó Harry, con el ánimo por los suelos.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio y Harry se levantó porque no soportaba quedarse quieto. Se sentía impotente e inútil. Jamás había tenido que hacer algo como lo de ese momento. Ellos, Hermione, Ron y él, siempre, de una u otra forma, habían estado en la acción, en medio de intrigas, descubriendo misterios, enfrentando peligros pero no habían estado sentados sin más. Unos golpes en la puerta los sobresaltaron.

Harry estaba muy sorprendido. No esperaban a nadie ya que la familia estaba más o menos desperdigada por todas partes. Además las protecciones de la casa solían ser un engorro para las visitas. Harry y Ginny eran conscientes de que ya no estaban en guerra pero la paranoia, las huellas que había dejado la última, no eran fáciles de borrar y Harry dudaba de que alguna vez llegaran a desaparecer del todo. Así pues, la casa contaba con numerosas protecciones aunque no tan estrictas como en tiempo más oscuros. Sólo las personas con un asunto de real importancia podría haber llegado hasta su puerta.

Los golpes se repitieron.

Harry, flanqueado por Ron, se acercó a la puerta con la varita en la mano. No estaba muy seguro del porqué de ello pero prefirió estar preparado. Cuando abrió la puerta, casi deja caer la varita.

La persona que menos esperaba que se plantase en su puerta estaba ahí, con toda su pedantería y magnificencia, parada en el umbral y le miraba ceñudo. Los años le habían tratado bien y la edad había logrado suavizar sus puntiagudos rasgos un poco. El pelo rubio platino lo llevaba como en sus días de escuela, echado hacía atrás, dejando su rostro pálido completamente al descubierto.

Draco Malfoy gruñó de impaciencia.

-¿Vas a quedarte mirándome todo el día?-ladró-. ¿Dónde están tus modales?

-Yo...¿¡qué estás haciendo en mi casa, Malfoy!?

Malfoy hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.

-Déjame pasar y te lo explico, no es conveniente que nos vean aquí. No me apetece que esto se convierta en titular del Profeta. ¿Te imaginas, Potter? Volverían a salir esas estupideces sobre tu conversión al lado oscuro y me echarían la culpa a mí.

Harry, aún algo confundido, le dejó pasar sólo porque sus palabras habían logrado convencerlo. Era impresionante el descaro del Profeta y Harry aún recordaba las habladurías sobre él poco después de la caída de Voldemort. Patético.

Harry advirtió que Malfoy estudiaba todo lo que había a su alrededor con atención y posiblemente ya había trazado unas cuantas vías de escape. Harry conocía esa mirada en los ojos del Slytherin, era la misma que la suya cuando llegaba a un lugar desconocido. Analítica y calculadora. La mirada paranoica de un lunático, solía decir James.

-Bueno, no es lo que me imaginaba-dejó escapar Malfoy-. Está bien pero Astoria le habría sacado mucho más partido a este lugar.

-Malfoy, no creo que estés aquí para evaluar mi casa-se quejó Harry.

-Cierto-el hombre avanzó hasta los sofás pero no se sentó sino que se apoyó en uno de ellos, ante la mirada desconfiada de Ginny-. Deja de mirarme así, Comadreja Junior, no voy a restregar mi marca sobre tus sofás si es lo que te preocupa.

-¡No le hables así a mi hermana, hurón!-gritó Ron, poniéndose rojo como un tomate y apretando las manos en puños.

Malfoy le evaluó con la mirada antes de soltar un largo suspiro de resignación. Apretó el puente de su nariz con dos dedos y cerró los ojos, evitando mirar a alguno de los Gryffindor mientras escupía entre dientes:

-Lo siento, Weasley. Mi comentario estuvo fuera de lugar.

Harry no sabía cómo estarían los demás pero él empezaba a estar seguro de que dormía y toda esa situación no era más que un sueño. ¿Draco Malfoy acababa de disculparse con Ginny? El mundo debía estar volviéndose loco.

-Es-está bien-tartamudeó Ginny.

Un silencio incómodo se erigió entre ellos y que siguieran confusos por lo que acababa de pasar no ayudaba a sacarlos de la situación. Harry sacudió la cabeza en un intento de ordenar sus ideas pero sentía el cerebro embotado. ¿Qué había llevado a Malfoy hasta su casa?¿Y cuál era la razón de tanta amabilidad? Sus modos no habían sido los mejores pero había admitido abiertamente que le gustaba la casa y se había disculpado con Ginny. Eso olía a chamusquina.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Hermione, siendo la primera, como siempre, en reponerse y abriendo la boca por primera vez.

Malfoy la miró. No con el desprecio que destilaba con sus ojos en el colegio, tampoco con malicia pero desde luego no con amabilidad. Soltó otro suspiro. Parecía estar haciendo grandes esfuerzos por controlarse y no soltar una respuesta mordaz, que era su especialidad, pero Harry no tenía ni idea de la razón.

-Sé lo de vuestro hijo-les informó, mirando a Harry.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-preguntó Ron.

-Está en mi cabeza, en mis recuerdos como seguro que está en los vuestros. Puedo ayudaros.

-Nadie puede ayudarnos-sentenció Ron-. Ahora vete.

-Espera, Ron. No te precipites-intervino Ginny con una mirada desesperada. Harry sabía que ella jamás se habría mostrado así ante nadie, menos ante Malfoy pero era su hijo de quien estaban hablando y el amor de Ginny por cada uno de ellos no se comparaba a nada que Harry hubiese visto antes-. ¿Cómo podrías ayudarnos tú, Malfoy?

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Harry antes de que el hombre pudiese responder a la pregunta de su esposa. Le conocía desde los once años y sabía que jamás daría algo a cambio de nada y mucho menos a sus enemigos de la escuela.

Malfoy le miró malhumorado. Al parecer, no estaba muy feliz de exponer sus razones pero Harry no iba a aceptar su ayuda sin saber lo que conllevaba hacerlo. No pensaba confiar en él a ciegas.

-Mi hijo me lo pidió-murmuró después de una batalla interna-. Sabéis que son amigos, aunque no entiendo la razón. Escuchó una conversación que tuve con Astoria y ha estado sobre mí hasta que he accedido. Pero lo haré por mi hijo, Potter, no por el tuyo.

Verde y plata se encontraron, enfrentándose en una batalla que habían mantenido durante años. La guerra había acabado con el verdadero odio y una relación de fría cordialidad se había instalado entre ellos pero Potter y Malfoy no eran dos apellidos que pudiesen mantenerse juntos en un mismo espacio sin que algo acabase explotando. Al menos en su caso. Sin embargo, esta vez Harry pudo ver la sinceridad en los iris plata del otro hombre. Cabeceó en acuerdo.

-Espera, ¿eso significa que tenemos que ser amables con él?-preguntó Ron de improviso y su esposa le dio una colleja.

-Hay que ser amable con todo el mundo, Ronald. Hasta con los que te caen mal-le riñó.

-Pero él no ha sido amable con Ginny.

-Ya se ha disculpado, Ron-intervino Harry con una sonrisa.

Malfoy resopló.

-Si habéis acabado, me gustaría explicaros algunas cosas.

-Adelante-le invitó Hermione, con los ojos ávidos por nueva información. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Malfoy pareció sentirse complacido por la atención que suscitaban sus palabras y se sentó en el sofá de cara a las dos mujeres presentes. Se recostó contra el respaldo y lazó un largo suspiro.

-He estado investigando en la biblioteca de los Malfoy, sé que existe un libro sobre viajes en el tiempo pero no logro encontrarlo. La biblioteca es enorme y voy a necesitar vuestra ayuda.

-Entonces no somos nosotros los que recibimos la ayuda sino los que la damos-replicó Ron con malos modos.

-¿Una biblioteca?¿Qué clase de libros tenéis?-Hermione rebotaba en su asiento, entusiasmada como una niña en navidad.

Harry rió pero pronto volvió a su semblante serio.

-¿Qué clase de libro es ese? Quizá no pueda sernos de ayuda. Hablamos con Dumbledore, fue el mismo Albus quien convocó la magia de traslado, parece ser que tiene algún tipo de poder.

Malfoy sacudió la cabeza.

-Da igual lo que sea tu hijo-Harry frunció el ceño ante sus palabras pero dejó que siguiese hablando-, si hay alguna forma de ayudarle estará en ese libro.

Los cuatro Gryffindor se miraron entre sí, tratando de hablar sin palabras. A ninguno le entusiasmaba la idea de perderse en la biblioteca de los Malfoy, excepto a Hermione que casi suplicaba, pero sabían que no les quedaban opciones.

-¿Cómo es posible que Dumbledore no supiese nada de esto?

-La familia Malfoy ha guardado celosamente su legado. Mis antepasados recopilaron todos esos libros, algunos tienen más de trescientos años-los ojos de Hermione brillaron mientras Malfoy se explicaba-. Sólo un Malfoy tiene el derecho de ver o dejar ver el contenido de esos libros. Ningún miembro de mi familia le enseñaría alguno a Dumbledore, ni a ninguna otra persona, para el caso. Muchos de ellos llevan prohibidos décadas y son muy peligrosos.

-¿Cómo es posible que el Ministerio no los expropiara?-preguntó Ginny.

-Para todo aquel que no tiene derecho o consentimiento para verlos, son libros normales de hechizos y encantamientos o de historia de la magia. Cosas aburridas e inofensivas. Estoy seguro de que los del ministerio ni siquiera pensaron en la posibilidad de que pudiesen tener un encantamiento oculto.

-¿Y tú nos darás el derecho a verlos?-preguntó Hermione.

-Claro, Granger, ¿cómo crees que me podríais ayudarme si no?

-En realidad, ahora es Weasley así que...

-Me da igual. Ya hay suficientes Weasleys-replicó Malfoy-. Granger siempre será Granger aunque se me ocurren varias formas distintas para llamarla.

-¡Muy bien!-exclamó Hermione, cortando la discusión que podría haber empezado por el último comentario de Malfoy y dando una palmada entusiasmada-. Entonces, ¿a qué estamos esperando?

-Gryffindors en mi casa-masculló Malfoy antes de levantarse y lanzar polvos flú a la chimenea.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que me dejéis reviews porque en unos días será mi cumpleaños (¡el jueves!). Ah...dieciséis añitos. En fin, regaladme reviews, ¿vale?  
**

**Contesto los reviews:**

**CHI: sí, es precisamente de ahí de donde yo saqué el nombre de la chica :) Me encanta ese anime (no he leído el manga) aunque lo vi ya hace bastante. Cho y Lavender son insoportables pero a mí me cae peor la segunda, Cho sólo es inmadura :) El pedazo de papel será algo que sguiréis viendo un par de capítulos más aunque en este no ha salido, van a llegar más...Soy mala buajajaja Gracias por el review 5 Lies..., lo leí y me gustaron mucho tus palabras a pesar de no poder contestarte :) Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, es un fic tan humano, tan especial...en cuanto lo leí supe que tenía que traducirlo y para mí fue todo un honor porque es precioso :D  
**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, favs y alertas, ¡un trozo de tarta para cada uno!**

**¡Un beso y hasta pronto!**

**P.D: esto es por interés personal pero de verdad que lo necesito. Me preguntaba si alguien podría recomendarme algún fic porque últimamente no encuentro nada que me interese. Leo cualquier cosa excepto Harry/Hermione así que no dudéis en decirme, ¿sí?**


End file.
